¿Por qué a mí?
by princesavespa
Summary: Bella tiene un hijo, Jacob, un adolescente rebelde, con muchos problemas de comportamiento. Edward en cambio, tiene una hija, Renesmee, que a pesar de ser una muchacha complicada, se desvive por cuidar de su padre y agradarle. Cuando Jake y Nessie se conocieron en la secundaria, no sabían lo que cambiaría sus vidas. Sus padres tampoco.
1. Un poco de historia

Para poder hablar sobre la vida de Isabella Swan, tenemos que remontarnos a sus padres, Charlie y Renée.

Ellos se conocieron en la secundaria, como la mayoría los matrimonios que vivían en un pueblo como Forks, fueron amigos mientras estudiaban y luego de un tiempo dejaron de verse. Charlie comenzó con su carrera policial y Renée en abogacía.

A pesar de vivir ambos en Phoenix no fue sino por un caso en el que Charlie estaba trabajando que se volvieron a encontrar.

Renée era la fiscal en un juicio y Charlie tuvo que ir a declarar como policia incluído en la investigación.

Apenas se vieron, se reconocieron, y comenzaron a frecuentarse, hasta que se pusieron de novios y decidieron casarse un par de meses después.

Debido al rítmo que llevaban en la ciudad, volvieron a su pueblo natal, para poder vivir más tranquilos y vivir cerca de sus amigos.

Renée tenía una amiga muy cercana, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, Esme.

Ellas se habían criado prácticamente juntas. Fueron desde el kinder hasta el instituto. Eran inseparables. Su idea inicial era estudiar leyes, pero cuando Esme conoció a Carlisle, un jóven residente que recién iniciaba sus prácticas en hospital de Forks, a raíz de un accidente que tuvo su madre, no quiso separarse de él, por lo que estudio arquitectura, que era lo que en realidad le gustaba, en Seattle, para poder vivir cerca de su amor.

A pesar de escribirse y llamarse todos los días, la dicha de estas dos amigas al volver a vivir juntas en el mismo pueblo fue gigante.

Charlie fue recomendado por la policía de Phoenix, por lo que pudo integrarse en la de Forks sin inconvenientes, y Renée, abrió un pequeño despacho para poder trabajar de su profesión.

Esme y Carlisle se habían casado un tiempo antes que los Swan, por lo que cuando estos llegaron al pueblo, estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Edward nació unos pocos días después de la boda de Charlie y Renée, siendo el primero de los tres hijos que tuvieron los Cullen.

Renée se encariñó tanto con el pequeño, que Esme decidió hacerla su madrina, aunque, en realidad, ya lo tenía pensado desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

Dos años después llego Isabella, para felicidad de los Swan. Una niña pequeñita en su tamaño, pero muy vivaz.

Sin dudarlo, Esme fue la madrina de la niña, generandose así un vínculo aún más fuerte entre ellas.

Esme estaba encantada con la niña. Al tener un hijo varón, estaba feliz de poder vestirla y regalarle cosas de niñas, por lo que Edward, comenzó a sentir celos de Bella. El amaba a su madre con todo su ser, y a medida que pasara el tiempo, solo habría una persona con la que ella compartiría el amor de su hijo, pero para eso, faltaban bastantes años.

Al cabo de un año, Renée empezó a sentirse muy cansada, con pocas fuerzas. Todo lo que comía le caía mal y la descomponía.

Tanto ella como Charlie pensaron que estaba esperando un hermanito para Bella, asi que cuando fueron a ver a Carlisle, lo último que se imaginaron era que en realidad ella estaba muy enferma.

La noticia, en vez de desvastar a Renée, como le pasaría a cualquier persona, la impulso a luchar aún más.

Esme y Carlisle estuvieron junto a Charlie y Bella, que aún era una bebe, más que nunca.

En varias ocasiones, Charlie dejo a la niña a cargo de los Cullen, y eso de verdad enfadaba a Edward. El no soportaba a la pequeñita que le quitaba tiempo con sus padres, pero de igual manera se comportaba lo mejor posible, a pesar de sus tres años.

Luego de varios meses de lucha, Renée agotó sus fuerzas y se despidió de su familia unas semanas antes del cumpleaños número dos de Bella.

Si bien los Cullen estuvieron todo el tiempo junto a sus amigos, al final, Charlie no soportaba seguir viviendo en Forks sin su esposa, era demasiado triste, por lo que, a pesar de los ruegos de Esme, decidió volver a Phoenix, donde tenía a sus padres y su hermano, para poder continuar intentando dejar la pena.

Esme le prometió que estaría en contacto con ellos, pero luego de que se fueran, tuvo mellizos, Jasper y Rosalie, lo que hizo que se dedicara por completo a la crianza de sus tres hijos, por lo cual no pudo ir a verlos tan seguido como quisiera, pero siguió escribiéndoles.

Bella creció con un hermoso recuerdo de su madre, con un padre algo estricto, pero amoroso y con sus tíos y primos, Alice y Emmett, quienes fueron más hermanos para ella que otra cosa. Era una bonita muchacha, pero con un carácter de temer. Cuando ella quería algo, lo obtenía, no importaba como.

Edward, se convirtió en un jóven apuesto, con un gran sentido del humor, algo alocado y con un amor enorme hacia su familia.

Esto nos cuenta un poco más de nuestros protagonistas...

Pero esta historia recién empieza, y no son solo ellos los que tienen algo para decir...


	2. Criando a un Gigante

**POV BELLA**

****- ¡Jacob Charles Swan!-

- ¿Si mami? - respondió mi irresponsable, temperamental y amado hijo, levantandose del sillón.

- No vengas con un simple "si mami" cuando vengo de una reunión donde me entero que te expulsaron de la escuela, otra vez.-

Estaba cansada. No, cansada no. Hastiada.

- Ya mamá - dijo mi hijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros.- Lo siento ¿si?-

- No Jake, esta vez un " lo siento" no va a solucionar nada.-

Me solté y me senté en el sillón.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar conmigo?- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos ante la migraña que se estaba gestando en mi.- En serio hijo, necesito saber que te esta pasando.-

Desde hace más de dos años que Jacob esta teniendo esta actitud. Lo expulsaron de dos institutos antes de este, y ya me había quedado sin lugar donde mandarlo.

- No me pasa nada.- respondió a la defensiva.- No soporto este lugar.- Se sento frente mío.

- ¿Es eso Jake? ¿No soportas vivir con tu abuelo y conmigo? ¿Quieres ir a vivir con tu padre?-

- ¡Eso nunca!- se acercó a mi y paso sus grandes brazos sobre los míos. - Mamá, sabes que te amo como a nada en este mundo. Nunca querría vivir lejos tuyo. Y mucho menos irme con Sam.-

Mire a mi hijo con detenimiento.

Tenía casi 16 años, pero parecía como de 20. Era muy alto. Ya de por si tenía una contextura física enorme, heredada de su padre, la que incrementaba yendo a correr y al gimnasio junto a su tío Emmett. Podía alzarme sin ningún esfuerzo y, a veces, parecía mi hermano menor más que mi hijo.

Si embargo, su rostro seguía siendo el de ese niño que venía corriendo a mi cama cuando tenía una pesadilla, o cuando se lastimaba por correr como loco por las calles y me pedía que lo cure . Ese niño del que cada vez quedaba menos.

Pero sin embargo no podía evitar la necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo cada vez que veía su dolor.

Quedé embarazada cuando tenía 17 años y estaba por terminar el instituto.

Conocí a Sam, el padre de Jake, mientras trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante de comidas rápidas.

Quería ir a la universidad de leyes donde había estudiado mi madre. Comencé a juntar dinero desde mis primeros años en la secundaria.

Si bien mi padre había querido ayudarme, yo no se lo permití. Era algo que quería hacer por mi cuenta.

Perdí a mi madre siento una bebe y, desde que tengo memoria, vivo en Phoenix con mi padre, cerca de mis tíos y mis primos.

Si bien siempre quise tener a mi madre conmigo, crecí con los recuerdos de mi padre, las anécdotas de mis tíos Phil y Stella, y las tantas cartas que la mejor amiga de mamá, Esme, me mando durante toda mi vida.

No puedo decir que tuve una infancia difícil.

Mi padre se encargó de darme todo el amor que necesitaba, y sino, tenía a mis tíos que me mimaban igual. Ni hablar de mis primos, o como les digo yo, hermanos, Emmett y Alice. Al es mi mejor amiga. A pesar de ser unos años menor que yo, siempre fue mi compañera de compras, mi confidente, mi hermana. Emmett, es un año y medio mayor que yo. Siempre nos peleabamos y terminaba golpeada, pero siempre estuvo en todo y para todo. Es mi hermano mayor y lo amo.

Ellos fueron los que me apoyaron antes que nadie cuando llegué con la noticia de mi embarazo.

Había estado saliendo con Sam algo de seis meses. Era el hermano de una de las chicas con las que trabajaba, Leah, de quien me había hecho bastante cercana.

Una noche la fue a buscar para salir con sus amigos y me invitaron.

Desde ese día comenzamos a salir seguido, hasta que luego de unas semanas nos pusimos de novios.

Él fue el primer hombre con el que estuve. En una de esas tantas salidas algo alocadas, tomamos de más y no usamos protección. De esa noche de descontrol nació Jake.

Pudo haber sido un descuido, pero nunca un error.

Cuando me enteré, le conté primero a Sam. Luego de espantarse durante unos días, volvió a llamarme para decirme que se haría cargo de Jake.

Mi padre había puesto el grito en el cielo. Yo sabía que estaba muy decepcionado de mi, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ni a Emmett ni a mi tío y mucho menos a mi padre, les había caído bien Sam. Era unos años más grande que yo, tenía un estilo de vida al que no estaba acostumbrada y, por seguirle el rítmo para que no se aburriera de mí, terminé haciendo cosas de las cuales no estaba segura.

Charlie se enojó durante una semana y no me habló, hasta que me encontró llorando en mi habitación. Sintió cargo de consciencia y culpa por verme mal y me perdonó. Me aseguró que tendría a mi hijo de la mejor manera posible.

Sam estuvo conmigo durante el el principio del embarazo, pero unos meses antes de que de a luz, desapareció.

Mi embarazo en sí, fue duro.

Me sentía sola, a pesar de tener a mi padre, sentía que había arruinado mi futuro ya que todo lo ahorrado en estos años iría para la crianza del bebe y no había forma que pudiera estudiar en la escuela de leyes, ya que tendría a un pequeñito a mi cuidado las venticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana.

Me gradué en mis estudios secundarios y decidí tomarme un tiempo. Iba a tener al bebé para enero, por lo cual me daba unos meses para ver que haría de mi vida.

A raíz de la angustia por la huida de Sam, por haber perdido el sueño de mi vida, y por sentir que había decepcionado a todos y cada uno de las personas que conocía, internamente agradecía que mi mamá no estuviese, a ella no la podía decepcionar, comencé a enfermarme y a perder peso. Como no lograba aumentar de peso, mi bebé tampoco, eso hizo que Alice y Emmett se pusieron en campaña de levantarme el ánimo y de esa manera cuidar mi salud y la del pequeño.

Allie me llevaba a comprar ropa para el bebé, buscar juguetes y me ayudo a preparar su habitación, una pequeña sala que papá usaba de estudio.

Emmett estaba estudiando nutrición en la Universidad, para el es algo muy importante ya que come todo el tiempo y sin parar, así que comenzó a practicar conmigo dándome dietas sanas.

Con mucho esfuerzo logré sobreponerme, y finalmente un catorce de enero, nació mi pequeño Jacob. Era tan pequeñito que temía que mi falta de cuidado lo haya afectado para siempre.

Hoy cuando lo veo, tan enorme, me doy cuenta que Dios lo cuidó y que los genes son más poderosos de lo que creía.

Cuando Jake cumplió un año, me inscribí en una de las Universidades más cercanas y gratuitas para estudiar kinesiología.

Si bien no era mi pasión, me la pasé la mitad de mi vida atendiendo a Emmett cada vez que se lastimaba. Como siempre fue deportista, me enseñó como ayudarlo cada vez que se lesionaba, y eso terminó gustandome más de lo que creía.

Además, tenía un hijo varón que sería criado cerca de su tío, por lo cual en algún momento sabía que lo necesitaría.

Vivimos tranquilos. mi padre Jake y yo. Papá lo llevaba a pescar, lo anotó junto con Phil y Emmett a la liga de fútbol para pequeños, fue a todos sus partidos, lo disfrutaba todo lo que su trabajo le permitía. Hasta que luego de 12 años, volvió a reaparecer Sam.

Se apareció un día, cuando yo volvía de trabajar junto a Jake que me había venido a buscar al hospital.

Vino a explicarme su desaparición por casi doce años. Según él se había asustado tanto que decidió marcharse sin decirle a nadie donde iba. Creía que no podría ser un buen padre para el pequeño y que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, por lo que comenzó a trabajar para ganar dinero y venir con nosotros, pero en el medio de su "esfuerzo" se había enamorado y se había casado, por lo que ahora el tenía un hijo de su matrimonio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el nuestro

Su esposa, Emily, lo alentó a venir a buscarnos, y así fue que se decidió.

Jake lo miraba con desconfianza. Era un extraño para él.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado que pensaba de ver a su padre a lo que había contestado con un "Ejh" levantando sus hombros sin darle importancia.

Él sabía que tenía un padre, que se llamaba Sam y que era muy parecido a él. De hecho, Jake se parecía a Sam en sus facciones, y había heredado el gen Swan. Aunque mi padre no era muy grande, mi tío y primo sí, por lo que mío, solo tenía el temperamento.

Nunca le interesó conocerlo ni saber más de él. A medida que creció se fue desinteresando, hasta que volvio a aparecer en su vida.

Sam se mudó cerca, junto a su esposa y su hijo, y comenzó a querer frecuentar a Jacob.

Al principio, mi padre se opuso rotundamente alegando que Sam era un irresponsable. Emmett casi lo golpea y Alice... Creo que casi lo golpea también.

Si bien mantuve relación con Leah, era la tía de Jake y mi amiga, se lo debía, no así con los padres de Sam. A ellos no le interesaba saber nada del niño.

Con esfuerzo, Jacob pasaba algo de tiempo con Sam. Le caía bien su medio hermano, Seth, pero su madrastra, Emily, era algo desagradable con él.

Es difícil armar un vínculo con un hijo que no ves durante 12 años, por lo que jamás fue alguien muy querido por Jake.

A partir de la aparición de su padre, el carácter amable de mi hijo desapareció. Solo lo guardaba para su familia, porque fuera de la casa, era un ser arrogante, malhumorado y buscaba pelea todo el tiempo.

Al principio pensé que era una fase, pero luego de cambiarlo de escuela repetidas veces, hablar con muchos padres para disculparme por los golpes de mi hijo, y pelearme con Sam incontables veces ya que le contestaba mal a él y a su esposa, me di cuenta que esto no era una etapa y que no se le iba a pasar discutiendolo.

- Lo se Jake.- Acaricié su rostro. Sus ojos estaban brillosos.- Es solo que no sé que hacer contigo amor.- Respondí sinceramente.- Tal vez deberías pasar un tiempo con tu padre. Sabes que lo necesitas.-

Se puso de pie bruscamente golpeando la mesa de la sala.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?- preguntó enfadado.- ¡Dime que no me soportas más!-

- ¡Jacob basta!- le grité mientras me ponía de pie a su lado. Le llegaba al hombro.- Termina de decir tonterías ¿Quieres? Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Eres mi hijo y la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida, no hay forma que pudiese vivir lejos tuyo.-

A pesar de tener que mirar para arriba para retarlo, sabía que era una criatura enojada.

Me pare sobre la mesa pequeña y lo abracé.

- Te amo bebé.- dije dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.- No quiero que te vayas, solo pensaba que, tal vez, tu padre podría ayudarte mejor de lo que lo hago yo. -

- Mamá.- Su voz temblaba.- Sam no es mi padre. El abuelo Charlie es mi padre. El tío Emmett también, pero Sam, el no lo es. Solo soy una calma para su consciencia nada más.- Me abrazó con fuerza.

Sabía que la aparición de Sam había desencadenado todo esto. Su esposa era tóxica para Jake. Siempre lo menospreciaba, decía cosas desagradables sobre mi y terminaba hiriéndo a mi hijo de formas indecibles.

- No digas eso Jake. Tu padre te quiere a su manera.- Intenté razonar.

- No, el simplemente me soporta. Aún no se porque esa mujer le dijo que me buscara.- Yo tampoco.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de nuevo, pero esta vez lo atraje hacia mi y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, como cuando era un niño.

- Mi pequeño.- suspiré.- ¿Qué haremos?-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Te das cuenta que no hay más escuelas donde anotarte verdad?-

- Si. Es una suerte que este casi terminando el año. Así podré rendir mis finales.-

- ¿Crees que te dejaran rendir tus finales?- el director me había dicho que si. A pesar de todo, Jake era sumamente inteligente, y sacaba puras A.

- Si. Soy de lo mejor que tienen por ahí.- respondió vanagloriandose.

- Bien. Entonces, estas castigado hasta rendir todos y cada uno de tus exámenes finales.-

Me puse de pie y fui hacia mi habitación para recostarme un rato.

-Pero... ¡Mamá!- chillo.

- Nada. Y no irás a correr con tío Emmett, ni a ver partidos con el abuelo, nada.-

- ¡Pero tengo que entrenar!-

- Limpia el jardín, ordena tu habitación, has lo que quieras, de la puerta para dentro. Hasta que no rindas los exámenes no veras la calle.- Y diciendo esto subí las escaleras.

- Hablaré con el abuelo...- susurró por lo bajo.

Me asomé por la escalera y dije:

- Será tu abuelo, pero yo soy tu madre y ¿Adivina que? le gano.-

-Esto es injusto.- Se quejo.

Entre a mi pieza, baje las cortinas y me tire en la cama.

En mi mente se estaba gestando una idea y con eso me dormí.


	3. Viejos y Monstruos

**EDWARD POV**

Finalmente había logrado dormirme cuando el sonido de llamada de mi teléfono me despertó.

- ¿Hola?- atendí algo dormido.

- Hola Papá.- Saludó mi hija del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

- Si Reneesme, estaba durmiendo.- Le respondí.

- Bueno, tampoco es para que te enfades. Además es más del mediodía.-

Consulté mi reloj y tenía razón. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde.

- Perdón hija, es que me quedé hasta muy tarde terminando la publicación y pensé que me había dormido recién.-

Me senté en la cama. Sentía el cansancio de dos semanas de trabajo intenso en mi cuerpo.

- Esta bien papi, por eso te llamaba. Quería avisarte que me quedo en casa de los abuelos hasta mañana, así tu descansas todo lo que no dormiste en estos días. Mañana el abuelo me lleva a casa. Tu deja todo como esta, ya lo acomodaré yo. En la heladera dejé hecho algo de pollo, recuerda comer.-

- ¿Algo más mamá?- le dije en tono de broma. Mi hija me cuidaba como mi madre.

- No padre, nada más.- respondió ofendida.- Solamente estoy cuidandote. Si yo no viviera contigo, vivirías a pizza y comida chatarra y lo sabes.-

- Es verdad amor. Eres mi salvación.- Dije con certeza.

- Esta bien. Te amo. Descansa por favor.-

- Yo también. Más que a mi vida.- Sonreí al pensar en esa frase.

- Adiós.-

- Adiós hermosa.- Corté la comunicación.

Me levanté pesadamente, lavé mi rostro y fui a la cocina para ver si comía algo.

Soy médico cirujano, especializado en traumatología, por lo que mis tiempos suelen estar acomodados a los de quirófano.

A mis 35 años, tenía casi diez años de práctica, más otros tantos años invertidos en la investigación. Por esto último es que me quedé varios días sin dormir.

Junto a unos compañeros, comenzamos a ver distintas opciones a la hora de elegir prótesis, formas de usarlas y como realizar los implantes. Eso nos llevo a recopilar datos y luego de una exhaustiva investigación, el hospital se ofreció a publicarla, por lo que la terminamos anoche a altas horas de la madrugada.

Abrí la heladera y ví como estaba todo ordenado cuidadosamente.

En un contenedor había algo de pollo que había sobrado del almuerzo de ayer, y mi hija lo había convertido en una comida nueva agregandole verduras y algunas cosas más que no lograba distinguir.

Reneesme intentaba por todos sus medios cuidarme, aún cuando yo no la dejaba.

Era una niña muy especial. Con solo 15 años, era la mujer de la casa. Se ocupaba de mí de una manera única. Siempre tenía mi ropa lavada y planchada y cocinaba muy bien, algo heredado de su abuela.

Por lo general tenía buen carácter. Era simpática y educada. Pero cuando algo no le gustaba, sentía que la tomaban por tonta, o le discutían sin fundamento, era una leona y eso, creo que lo heredó de mi.

Nessie, como le decíamos cariñosamente con mi familia, nació una noche tibia de septiembre.

Conocí a su madre en la Universidad, mientras vivía en Chicago. Ella estaba en primer año y yo iba terminando el segundo. Si bien nos llevabamos muy bien, yo no estaba completamente enamorado y ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo Jessica nunca entendió muy bien cuando alguien le decía que no y comenzó a comportarse de una manera algo extraña, como obsesiva. Sin embargo yo la quería y no la alejé.

Una noche, estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, cuando escuche la puerta. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con ella, algo ebria, con ganas de divertirse.

Estuvimos juntos, y cuando quise cuidarme me freno diciendome que tomaba pastillas, por lo cual desistí.

Al cabo de unas semanas me dijo que estaba embarazada y que era mío.

Fue la última noticia que esperaba en mi vida.

Estaba terminando el año, por empezar mis prácticas. Trabajaba para pagarme la universidad, ya que en mi casa eramos tres los que estabamos estudiando y era un gasto muy grande, y pensar en dejar todo para cuidar un hijo era demasiado.

Sin embargo, al contarles a mis padres, no me dieron opción.

Me hice cargo del embarazo de Jessica, aunque estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito para que me quedara con ella.

Mi vida era un horror.

Estudiaba de más para poder trabajar más horas y así poder pagar los gastos medicos y las exigencias de Jessica. Ella estaba feliz con la atención y yo cada día más desesperado.

Mis hermanos, Jasper y Rosalie, venían a verme cada vez que podían porque sabían que mi estado anímico era el peor.

Uno de mis mejores amigos, Ben, me ayudaba cuando me retrasaba con alguna materia y así de a poco pude acomodar los horarios.

Cuando vi a Nessie por primera vez en el monitor del ecografo, se detuvo el tiempo.

Verla la hizo real, no una idea.

Deje de pensar en el embarazo de Jessica como si fuese una preocupación, y comencé a disfrutar de la idea de tener un bebe.

Cuando Nessie nació, realmente mi vida cambió. Me enamoré de mi hija apenas la vi.

Era preciosa.

Tenía mi color de cabello, castaño cobrizo, el color de ojos de su madre, marrones, y su pielcita era blanca, casi traslucida.

Mi madre viajo para quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, en el apartamento que habiamos alquilado, mientras aprendíamos a cuidar a una bebe.

Yo quería ponerle Esme, como ella, con el afán de que se pareciera a mi madre.

Pero tanto Jessica como Esme se negaron diciendo que ya había una en la familia.

Entonces mi madre sugirió pornerle Renée, como la mujer que había sido mi madrina, la mejor amiga de mi madre. Era un bello nombre y a Jessica le gustaba, pero había algo alrededor de mi madrina que me traía recuerdos amargos, por lo que fusionamos los dos nombres y así quedó Renéesme.

Los primeros meses fueron agradables. Con Jessica teníamos una linda relación. Parecíamos una pareja normal, y yo estaba seguro que con el tiempo iba a poder amarla.

Pero una vez que Nessie cumplió los tres meses de vida, las cosas cambiaron.

Jessica no la quería amamantar, decía que le dolía, por lo cual le dabamos formula, lo que no es muy recomendable ni tan sano como la lecha materna. Le costaba pasar tiempo con la pequeña, por lo que, cuando estaba yo en casa, ella se iba.

Una noche, me desperté a la madrugada con una llamada.

Jessica había salido con sus amigas. Tomó de más y al regresar a casa tuvo un accidente.

Tomé a Nessie y nos fuimos al hospital, pero cuando llegué era tarde. Ella y su acompañante no lo habían logrado.

Fue una de las peores noches de mi vida.

Cuando regresé a mi casa, llamé a mis padres, quienes viajarían inmediatamente, me senté en mi cama abrazado a mi hija y lloré.

Lloré por perder a Jessica, a quien quería mucho, lloré porque mi hija no tendría a su madre para crecer y lloré por todo lo que no había llorado en ese último año.

Cuando llegaron mis padres, tomaron a mi hija y lo que quedaba de mi, embalaron todo, y nos fuimos de regreso a Forks.

Gracias a mis notas y esfuerzos, pude anotarme en la universidad de Seattle y hacer las prácticas en el hospital donde trabajaba mi padre.

De a poco fuimos mejorando.

Nessie se convirtió en la hermosa muchachita que es hoy, y yo, dejé de ser un gruñon.

Al poco tiempo de vivir aquí, mis amigos Ben y Ángela, se casaron y vinieron a vivir a Forks, sumandose así al equipo de trabajo y hoy somos un trío imparable. Ben es cirujano cardiovascular y Ángela cirujana pediatra.

Rosalie y Jasper tienen 31 años.

Rose es pediatra y Jasper estudió arquitectura como mi madre.

Evidentemente los tres fuimos muy bien influenciados por nuestros padres.

Tanto mis padres, mis hermanos, como mis amigos, fueron personas muy presentes en la vida de mi hija.

A pesar de no tener a su madre, me encargué de llenarla de fotos de ella, contarle cosas y que pudiera permanecer en contacto con lo bueno que tenía. Jessica no tenía padres, solo una hermana, Lauren, quien visitaba ocasionalmente a Nessie junto a su esposo Tyler.

No volví a estar con nadie. Eso ni significaba que no tuviese algunas citas de vez en cuando, cuando Nessie estaba en casa de sus abuelos o tíos.

Era muy celosa y no le gustaba la idea de que llegara alguien a romper nuestra armonía, a pesar que Rose le decía que era injusto y que debía dejarme rehacer mi vida.

Pero yo no lo necesitaba. Estaba bien con mi niña, mi familia y si necesitaba atención, sabía donde buscarla.

Era un soltero empedernido, y así me quedaría.

Una vez que terminé de comer, me senté en el sillón para ver algo en la tele. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo de espacio para mi.

Busqué una película de acción para ver, y la puse.

Llegué a los diez minutos y me dormí.

Me desperté con un mensaje de Nessie.

_"Papá ¿Cenaste? Seguramente estas dormido en el sillón. Levántate viejo perezoso."_

Sonreí mirando la pantalla.

Era impresionante como me conocía.

_"A veces pienso que tienes camaras en la casa monstruo Ness. Ya ceno y me vuelvo a dormir. Y eso de viejo, estuvo de más jovencita."_

No tenía hambre, así que fui directamente a la cama._  
_

_"No tengo camaras, son 16 años de conocerte. Que descanses. (Sabes que no me gusta cuando me dices monstruo Ness)."_

__Me volví a acostar con la intención de leer algo, pero a los pocos minutos, comencé a cerrar los ojos.

- Ness tiene razón, estoy viejo.- Dije para mi y dejando el libro de lado me volví a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, acá van los tres primeros capítulos. **

**Espero ver sus comentarios, votos y esas cosas lindas que saben hacer!**

**Un beso enorme!**


	4. Razones

_**Hola chicas! Estoy tratando de actualizar pronto! **_

_**Les dejo este capítulo algo corto, pero subiré uno nuevo en cuanto termine de escribirlo.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo ¿si?**_

* * *

Básicamente la situación para Bella estaba clara.

Si se quedaban en Phoenix, iba a tener que usar gran parte de sus ahorros para pagarle una escuela a Jacob, con la certeza que en poco tiempo volverían a expulsarlo.

Por otro lado, su trabajo iba de mal en peor. Seguían llegando nuevos residentes día a día, con lo cual su trabajo disminuía.

Estaba cansada de pelear con Sam, Emily y cuanta persona se acercara para discutir sobre su hijo y ni hablar del par de hombres con el que había salido en estos años.

Mike, o "el experto", como lo llamaba Emmett, había sido un primer intento de algo serio luego de tener a Jake. Lo conoció en una fiesta de la Universidad a la que sus primos la habían obligado a ir alegando que desde que había nacido el niño, prácticamente iba de casa al trabajo y a la universidad, pero nada más. Para ese entonces Bella tenía 20 años y aún mantenía algo de ese carácter jovial propio de la edad.

El muchacho logro acercarse a ella mediante su simpatía y su fama de ser "esperto con los niños", de ahí su apodo.

Comenzaron a verse ocasionalmente. La pasaba a buscar, iban a cenar y alguna vez la llevo al cine. Los primeros tiempos, todo fue de maravilla. Era un verdadero caballero.

Cuando quiso conocer a Jake, Bella se resistió un poco. Si bien su hijo era adorable, era muy celoso de su madre y estaba segura que le traería problemas. Mike recordándole que era experto en criaturas, ya que tenía varios sobrinos, le insistió, logrando que ella aceptara a regañadientes. La tarde prevista para el encuentro llegó y Mike se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los Swan listo para conocer al pequeño que se había propuesto conquistar. Le había llevado algunos juguetes que sus sobrinos no usaban pensando que así se ganaría al niño.

La cita fue un desastre. Desde el momento en que Mike había saludado a su madre con un beso, la ira del pequeño se desato.

Desprecio todos los juguetes, logro armar más pataletas que todas las que había hecho en su vida y no se bajo del regazo de su madre en toda la tarde negandose a hablarle a Mike mientras estuvo allí.

Desde ese día, el muchacho se limito a ver a Bella fuera de la casa, y al poco tiempo dejo de llamarla. Fracaso número uno.

James o "el impresentable" como también lo apodó Emmett, era otra cosa.

Entrenaba al equipo de fútbol en que Charlie había anotado a Jacob.

Si bien tenía poco tiempo libre en su vida, Bella se encargaba de ir a ver todos los partidos en los que su hijo jugaba como titular, o sea casi todos y, por mandato de Alice, se arreglaba bastante para no parecer una madre despreocupada.

Fue así que logró llamar la atención de James. Era bastante guapo, rubio, alto, musculoso y era genial con los niños. El problema es que era pésimo con los adultos.

Cuando la invitó a salir, la primera vez, aceptó de inmediato. Le parecía guapo y, además, después de Mike no había vuelto a salir con nadie.

La primer cita fue agradable. Cenaron, bailaron y luego la acompañó a su csas, despidiendose de ella con un beso.

La segunda cita fueron a jugar bowling. Como entrenador, estaba programado para no perder, así que cuando Bella le ganó dos juegos seguidos, su mal humor fue el invitado de honor.

A partir de ahí, intento vencerla en todos y cada una de las cosas que le proponía.

Una de las características de Bella es su tenacidad. Nunca perdía. Y si lo hacía intentaba por todos los medios darle vuelta al asunto para que, de alguna forma extraña, ella fuera la que vencía.

Luego de un par de semanas, James desistió en vencerla, y también en verla.

Fracaso número dos.

A esos dos los seguía una pequeña lista de caballeros, dispuestos a todo pero sin nada para dar, al menos, nada de lo que ella quería.

Luego de pensar las razones para marcharse, analizó las que tenía para quedarse.

Charlie.

Razón número uno y la principal.

Le costaba mucho pensar en dejar a su padre solo.

Sabía que estaría bien, que se las arreglaría como siempre y que además, tenía a su familia allí.

Por otro lado, no podía pedirle que la acompañe a donde ella quería ir. Era injusto.

Razón número dos: Emmett y Alice.

Le rompía el corazón no verlos seguido, no poder compartir todo lo que hacían y alejarlos de Jake, al igual que a Charlie, sabía que les dolería.

Pero por otro lado, había una razón mucho más grande que otras: Jacob.

Su hijo, al igual que ella, necesitaba cambiar de aire.

Poder terminar sus estudios en un lugar donde no lo conocieran ni tuviese un pasado que lo atormentara.

Un lugar desconocido para el, lleno de paz y tranquilidad y con un estilo de vida más tranquilo.

Iban a volver a Forks.

Si bien ella no recordaba como era, sabía que sus padres habían elegido ese pueblo para formar su familia, sabiendo que era el mejor lugar para criar hijos.

Además estaba su tía Esme que, aunque hacía años que no la veía, creía que estaría feliz de tener algo de Renée cerca de ella.

- Bien, eso es todo.- dijo resuelta.- Nos vamos a Forks.-

Ahora venía lo difícil.

Convencer a su hijo.

* * *

**_Les dije que era corto, pero prometo apurarme y subir otro._**

**_-Daluar: me alegro que te haya encantado! Es la idea!_**

**_-andrixcedemar: Ya subí un par de capitulos más después del prologo. No puedo precisar cada cuanto subiré, pero creo que será una vez por semana, o tal vez antes. Por lo general, cuando escribo, escribo más de un capítulo por vez. Besos Venezuela desde Argentina!_**

**_-Steffy17: A mi me resulto tierna también! (al menos cuando pensé el contexto de la historia!) Besos y gracias por leerme!_**

**_Karolay28: Actualicé! _**

**_Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews, y si lo estas leyendo y te gusta, me gustaría que me cuentes! _**

**_Trataré de contestar los reviews siempre!_**

**_Besos grandes! Nuria._**


	5. Porque lo digo yo

_**POV Bella**_

_****_Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando oí a mi padre caminando por la sala.

- Buenos días papá.- saludé mientras ponía un café en su lugar.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

- Hola hija.- Me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Bien cariño. - Pero su rostro denotaba que no había dormido muy bien.

- ¿Seguro?-

Se puso de pie y me abrazo.

- La realidad es que no. Lo siento cariño, no quiero darte pena, pero me cuesta pensar en estar lejos tuyo y de Jake.-

- Lo se papi.- dije devolviéndole el abrazo fuertemente. Aunque él no era muy demostrativo yo intentaba serlo por los dos.- Pero sabes que es por él.-

- Es por eso que no se los voy a hacer difícil.- Me soltó y se sentó en su silla.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-

Suspiré fuerte.

- Hoy. Es más, estoy esperando que se levante. Lo llevaré a dar una vuelta y hablaré con él.-

- Me parece una buena idea Bella ¿Crees que lo tomará bien?-

- La verdad que no tengo idea. Tampoco me preocupa papá. La decisión esta tomada.- Me senté frente a el y le tome las manos.- Sabes que puedes venir con nosotros ¿No?-

- Si hija, lo se. Pero no creo poder.- Su rostro se torno sombrío.- Todavía al menos.-

- Pasaron más de 30 años papá. Debes superarlo de una vez. Yo sé que es difícil, pero alguna vez deberás enfrentar la realidad y venir con nosotros.-

- Algún día. Por lo pronto soy feliz sabiendo que vivirán en la casa donde naciste.-

Luego de debatirlo durante un tiempo, me cedió la casa que aún estaba en Forks.

- Gracias por eso.-

- Es suya cariño.-

Terminamos nuestro desayuno hablando de trivialidades, hasta que se levanto para ir a su trabajo.

Me había pedido el día libre para poder hablar con Jacob durante todo el tiempo que el necesitara.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron Emmett y Alice?- me preguntó antes de irse-

- Bien. Emmett se enfado durante un momento, hasta que Alice le dijo que se mudarían ellos también.-

- ¿Se mudarán?- preguntó extrañado.

- No lo se. Sabes como son, es posible. Ahora lo más importante para mi es Jake.-

- Esos dos son de temer. Adios pequeña.- Siempre me diría pequeña.- Luego me cuentas como te fue.-

- Te darás cuenta papá.- Exhalé.

Pasé las dos horas restantes organizando algunas cosas, viendo escuelas en Forks, lo cual fue muy fácil ya que había solo una, y buscando el teléfono de mi madrina, Esme Cullen. Necesitaba hablar con ella para avisarle que ibamos.

Revolví en los cajones, buscando agendas viejas hasta dar con el número de la casa Cullen, tomé coraje y llamé.

- Residencia Cullen.- Atendió una voz femenina. Bien, al menos seguían viviendo allí.

- Buenos días, querría hablar con Esme por favor.-

- ¿De parte de quién?- volvió a preguntar.

- Isabella Swan.-

- ¿Bella?-

- ¿Esme?- aventuré.

- No, Rosalie. No se si te acuerdas de mi.-

Claro que me acordaba de Rosalie. Las veces que Esme vino a visitarnos vino con Rose, una hermosa muchacha unos años más chica que yo, uno o dos no mucho más. Al principio me pareció algo desagradable, pero con el correr de los días me cayo mejor. Era una lastima que no hubiesemos continuado viéndonos.

- ¡Hola Rose! ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de tí!- la saludé efusivamente.- ¿Cómo estas?-

- Entrando a casa en este momento. Tuve guardia nocturna ¡Estoy fundida!-

No recordaba que era lo que hacía.

- Disculpa mi poca memoría ¿Pero que es lo que haces Rose?-

- Soy pediatra.- Respondió orgullosamente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Es hermoso!-

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo esta Jacob? Enorme me imagino ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿12 o 13?-

- Esta por cumplir los 16 y si, esta enorme.- No pude evitar sonreír pensando en mi alocado hijo.

- ¿¡16!? ¡Tiene la edad de mi sobrina! Son tremendos a esa edad ¿verdad?-

- Pues no se como es tu sobrina, pero lo que es mi hijo... Es grandiosamente tremendo.- Reí.

- Que buerno oirte Bella, me alegra ¿Quieres hablar con mamá verdad?-

- Si Rose, aunque yo también me alegro de haber hablado contigo.- Siempre me cayó bien.

- Te comunicaré con ella. Espero que nos veamos pronto Bella.-

- Así será.- Respondí esperanzada.

Escuche que la llamaba y en menos de un minuto sentí como tomaba el tubo una agitada Esme.

- ¡Bella cariño! ¡Que gusto oirte!- me saludó efusiva como la recordaba.

- Hola madrina.- Quise hablarle amorosamente.- Lo mismo digo.-

- ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿Jake, Charlie?-

- Estamos todos bien Esme, gracias a Dios.-

- Me alegro que lo esten ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlos!-

- Es por eso que te llamo.- dudé un momento antes de decirle.- Quería contarte que dentro de unos días nos tendras por Forks.-

- ¿Vienen los tres?- preguntó emocionada.

- No. Solo iremos Jake y yo.-

- ¿A donde vamos mamá?- La voz grave de mi hijo me sobresaltó.

- Ya estoy contigo cariño.- le dije apartandome del teléfono.

- Bella ¿Pasa algo con Charlie? Dimelo por favor.-

- Tranquila, Charlie esta de lo mejor. Quiero contarte, pero en este momento no puedo.- Agregué en voz baja.- Pero te prometo que apenas llegué te llamaré.-

- Bien cariño, aquí los esperaré. Tengo tanto para contarte y mostrarte. No tienes idea lo feliz que me has hecho Bella.-

- Me alegro que así sea madrina.- dije mientras observaba a mi hijo que me miraba con detenimiento.- Debo colgar ahora, pero te llamaré en unos días.-

Luego de saludarla, corté y me dirigí a mi hijo.

- Buen día amor.- lo saludé mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.- Ve a vestirte, iremos a dar una vuelta.-

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que, cuando quieres ir a dar una vuelta, es que hay algo que quieres decirme.-

Esa era la desventaja de ser tan unidos, los dos nos conocíamos de memoria.

- Bien. Si no quieres irte, hablaremos aquí.- Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.- Primero que todo ¿Debo recordarte cuánto te amo y lo important que eres para mi?-

- No madre, lo se de sobra.- Contesto poniéndo los ojos en blanco.- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dimelo de una vez.-

- Jacob, he tomado una decisión con respecto a nuestro futuro.-

- ¿Y qué decidiste?- pregunto con precaución.

- Decidí que nos vamos de Phoenix.-

La cara de mi hijo era un poema.

No podía definir si era enfado, sorpresa, molestia o un poco de todas.

- ¿Nos vamos de casa? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- se puso de pie e imitó mi gesto caminando por todos lados.- ¿Es por mi?-

- Tranquilo hijo, escucha.- le puse una mano en el brazo para indicarle que se calme- Es por tí, por mí, por todos Jake. Creo que esta situación, aquí, no va más. Tu no soportas vivir en esta ciudad, todo lo de tu padre, las escuelas, mi trabajo... creo que estamos agotados de tanta locura Jake. Necesitamos paz.-

- ¿A dónde quieres irte?- preguntó con algo de hostilidad. Sabía que esta sería una lucha difícil.

- A Forks.-

- ¿A Forks? - levantó la voz.- ¡Eso significa que el abuelo no irá con nosotros! ¡Nos iremos y lo dejaremos solo! ¿Estas loca?-

- Primero, a mi no me levantas la voz Jacob. Segundo, tu abuelo no quiere venir pero esta de acuerdo con que nosotros nos vayamos. Lo hablé con él antes de decirtelo a tí. Y no. No estoy loca.-

- No lo entiendo mamá. No entiendo por que queires alejarme de mi familia.-

- No quiero alejarte de tu familia, simplemente quiero que empieces a vivir en paz. Quiero que tengamos una oportunidad para estar tranquilos, sin gente que conozca nuestra historia, sin muchachos que hayan sido golpeados por tí - agregué enfadada- y porque yo lo digo.-

No comentó nada más. Sabía que cuando yo decía eso, el no tenía forma de discutir.

- ¿Entonces está decidido?- preguntó vencido.

- Si. Esta decidido.-

- ¿Sam lo sabe?-

- No aún. Pero su palabra no tiene peso. Tu eres un Swan.- Le dije resuelta.- Jake necesito que me prometas algo.- le tomé la mano.

- ¿Qué?- estaba enfadado, pero por alguna razón no me dió más guerra.

-Quiero que hagas un esfuerzo para volver a ser ese dulce niño que eras.- lo mire a los ojos con todo el amor que era capaz de demostrarle.

- Ya no soy un niño mamá.- Contesto con los ojos brillosos.- Por momentos me encantaría serlo.-

- Era un jovencito increíble. Te amo de una manera en la que jamás podré amar a nadie. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo, por eso te lo pido.- Lo abracé como pude, aunque era él quien me cubría con sus brazos.-

- Haré lo posible mamá, te lo prometo.- me abrazó más fuerte.- ¿Lo saben los tíos?-

- Lo saben.-

- ¿Y cómo lo tomo Emmett?- Sabía que, aunque extrañaría a su abuelo, sería a Emmett a quien más sentiría.-

- Bastante bien. Creo que los tendremos visitandonos bastante. Bien cariño - dije mientras le daba un apretón más fuerte.- Ve a tu habitación y comienza a empacar.-

Rompimos nuestro abrazo y mientras Jake iba a su habitación me quedé meditando un rato. Le había dicho que nos ibamos y, aunque no le terminó de gustar, no se enfado como pensaba. Es un alivio saber que no me odiaba.

Me senté un rato, junte coraje, tomé el teléfono y llamé a la última persona a la que me apetecía darle la noticia.

- Hola Sam. Necesito habl

- Hola Sam. Necesito hablar contigo.-


	6. La decisión esta tomada

**Bueno, para que no se quejen, actualizo pronto. Tengo un par de capítulos más, pero esos si tardaré en subirlos al menos unos días.**

**Me gustaría ver sus comentarios y cuantos más vea, más rápido subo (extorsión? si un poco! sino se me mal acostumbran! jajaja)**

**Al final del capítulo, van los agradecimientos chicas!**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Jake POV **

Pero… no entiendo Jake…- Susurró Seth – ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer al respecto?-

Me temo que no enano. La decisión está tomada. Mi madre ya lo hablo con tu padre.-

También es el tuyo Jake… lo sabes.-

Lo sabía, pero no me venía en gana decirle papá. Además, jamás lo consideraría así.

Si, lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.-

¿Qué es tu padre?- preguntó algo entristecido. A pesar de ser medio hermano, lo quería como un hermano entero. Seth tenía 12 años, era un crío, pero había sabido ganarse mi corazón.

No alcornoque- dije mientras lo despeinaba – la charla entre mi madre y Sam.-

¿Tan mala fue?-

Peor.- solo recordarla me ponía tenso.

_**Flashback**_

_¡No puedo creer que hagas eso Isabella!- grito Sam._

_Pues más te vale que te lo creas Samuel.- Rebatió mi madre_

_Estaba en mi habitación cuando comenzaron los gritos. Ni siquiera sabía que Sam estuviese aquí._

_Abrí la puerta del cuarto y me asomé para tratar de escuchar algo de lo que estaban hablando, aunque sabía exactamente de qué se trataba._

_Es mi hijo Isabella, no puedes llevártelo lejos de mi otra vez.-_

_¡Hablas como si yo lo hubiese quitado de tu lado! Tú lo abandonaste Samuel ¿No recuerdas? Te fuiste, desapareciste y durante años ¡AÑOS! No supimos nada de ti. No vengas ahora a hacerte el padre del año.-_

_Te guste o no es mi hijo.- añadió enojado y en parte vencido._

_Te guste o no, tú no tienes decisión sobre su vida. Su apellido es Swan.- Agregó en voz baja mi madre.- No nos vamos del otro lado del mundo, estamos a unos kilómetros. Si tanto te desespera, sabes dónde encontrarlo.-_

_Ni siquiera sé dónde queda Forks.- _

_En Washington, Península de Olimpya, cerca de Seattle.- _

_Muy graciosa.- Sam se sentó frente a mi madre.- Vine a vivir aquí por él Bella.-_

_Nadie te lo pidió.- mi madre era la persona más terca que conocía en la faz de la tierra._

_Lo sé, pero lo hice igual, porque es mi hijo, mi responsabilidad.-_

_Ya me estaba hartando. Yo era su hijo desde que nací, no durante estos tres últimos años solamente. Además, por la manera en que se comporta, tampoco creo interesarle tanto._

_Sam, la decisión está tomada. Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie mi manera de pensar. Jacob no puede seguir viviendo aquí. Emily le hace daño- Sam chisto- Tu le haces daño, y no entiendo hasta qué punto._

_¿Nosotros le hacemos daño?- se paró de nuevo y enfrento a mi madre.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Acaso tu no lo lastimas? Sobreprotegiéndolo, diciéndole cosas que no son verdad sobre mí, hablando mal de Emily. Creo que ni siquiera Seth se salva de tu juicio. Ni hablar del carácter que tiene. Lo heredo por completo de ti.-_

_¿Y de quien más quieres que lo haya heredado?- grito mi madre completamente fuera de si.- ¿De ti? ¿Del hombre que conoció cuando era un adolescente y que ni siquiera se toma tiempo para verlo? ¿Para qué quieres estar en su vida si no te tomas tiempo con él?-_

_Eso no es verdad…- _

_¿Qué no es verdad?- lo interrumpió mi madre- Dime ¿Qué has hecho con él desde que viniste a vivir aquí? Y no me digas de esas "salidas" que planifico tu esposa. Tú, solo tú con el ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Fuiste a algún juego? ¿A alguna reunión de padre? Jamás. Somos nosotros los que lo cuidamos desde que nació. El único ejemplo que tiene de padres son mi padre y Emmett. No vengas a hablarme de justicia cuando la única que conoces es la que te beneficia.-_

_Jamás en mis casi 16 años de vida, había escuchado a mi madre gritar y hablarle a alguien así._

_Evidentemente tenía muchas cosas guardadas dentro suyo._

_El odio que sientes es dañino Isabella. –_

_¿Odio? ¿Por ti?-_

_Por mí, por Emily, porque reconstruí mi vida.-_

_¡Una vida que jamás estuvo destruida Samuel! Una vida que elegiste hacer lejos nuestro. Ni siquiera mío, de TU hijo. Yo no te odio, ni a ti ni a tu esposa. Me importa un rábano lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, y creo que todo este tiempo te lo demostré más que claro.-_

_Sin duda.- agrego irónico._

_Lo único que me importa en este mundo es Jacob. Nadie más.-_

_No. Tú eres egoísta. Quieres que Jake te tenga como único soporte en su vida y no permites que nadie se acerque.-_

_Entonces ¿quieres explicarme cómo fue que te deje cerca de él este tiempo?- No contesto nada.- No tienes más argumentos.-_

_Sigo pensando que eres egoísta y que si Jacob no se acerca a mi es gracias a tus comentarios.-_

_Esta vez no lo soporté. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me plante frente a Sam._

_Me parece que deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices de mi madre.- Le dije acercándome a él amenazantemente. Era casi tan alto como Sam.- El único responsable de mi actuar soy yo, así que deberías dejar de atacarla injustamente.-_

_Se apartó un poco de mí._

_Jacob, esto es entre tu madre y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver.- Intervino._

_Por supuesto que tengo que ver, sobre todo si tratas a mi madre de la manera en la que lo estás haciendo.-_

_Jake, cariño, tu padre.- la mire furioso- Sam- se corrigió- tiene razón, esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar nosotros amor.-_

_Por lo que oí no hay nada más que arreglar mamá, nos vamos, lo lamento por ti – dije mirando a "mi padre"- pero ya está hecho. Te escribiré, de la misma forma en que lo has hecho tu todos estos años.- Quería herirlo de la misma manera en la que me sentía herido yo._

_Todos los años, cada día, esperaba tener novedades de mi padre. Desde pequeño quería conocerlo, saber sus gustos, si nos parecíamos, aunque mamá decía que éramos muy parecidos, que me viera jugar al futbol, en fin, todas las cosas que un niño hace con su padre. _

_Lo espere durante años, hasta que me dí por vencido y supe que tenía a dos personas que hicieran esas cosas por mí, mi abuelo y mi tío. Gracias a ellos pude sentir algo del amor de un padre por un hijo._

_Pero un día, sin más, aparece este hombre, diciendo que es mi padre, cuando ya no lo esperaba ni siquiera lo quería, y pretende que me arroje a sus brazos. _

_De ninguna manera._

_Jacob…- comienza._

_No quiero que digas nada Sam. No hace falta ya.- lo interrumpo._

_Si hace falta. Yo necesito que sepas que siempre te quise. Aun cuando no te busqué. Fui un cobarde, pero siempre quise conocerte, quise estar cerca de ti y de tu madre.-_

_Tarde, todo eso es tarde Sam.- Nunca había hablado así con él. Por lo general me limitaba a tolerarlo, hoy saco todo lo malo de mí.- Quiero que te vayas. Mamá y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.-_

_Miré a mi madre, estaba parada a mi lado, expectante. Tenía 33 años recién cumplidos. Para ser tan joven, a veces parecía mucho más grande. _

_Su cabello, castaño rojizo, estaba atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos marrones profundos, como los míos, me miraban con un amor infinito. Era pequeña, tanto de estatura como físicamente, pero su forma de actuar hacia que pareciera gigante._

_Aún no me hago la idea de todo lo que abandonó para cuidarme de la manera en que lo hizo siempre, pero sé que dio todo y eso jamás voy a poder devolvérselo._

_Sam, lo mejor va a ser que te vayas. Jacob ira a verlos antes de irnos.-_

_Quiero que sepas que estoy en desacuerdo con todo esto y que buscare una forma de que tengas que volver.- Amenazó antes de tomar sus cosas e ir hacia la puerta._

_Intenta lo que quieras, sabes que tienes las de perder.- respondió mi madre cansada._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Entonces por eso papá vino tan enfadado.- Contesto Seth cuando le conté lo sucedido.

Se puede decir que sí, pero lo lamento Seth, esto no te incumbe a ti.-

Nos quedamos un rato callados en el lugar. Habíamos ido a un parque cerca de su casa, para hablar sin que sus padres molestaran.

Te voy a extrañar mucho Jake.- Soltó de pronto.- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Nunca le tuve rencor. Realmente quería a mi hermanito. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que él no tenía la culpa de las actitudes de mi padre, y yo lo había entendido claramente.

Yo también Seth. Sabes que te quiero y que soy feliz de que seas mi hermano.- pase un brazo sobre su hombro. Éramos muy parecidos, lo cual me hacía recordar a mí un par de años atrás.- Además no es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más. Estamos a un avión de distancia.-

Lo sé, pero… bueno, tienes razón.-

Vamos, hagamos algo, sino seguiremos aquí llorisqueando como niñas, o al menos eso diría Emmett.- Reímos juntos.

Bien, quiero un helado.- Puso su rostro de pequeño angel.

Eres un aprovechado.- golpee suavemente su brazo y nos encaminamos a la heladería.

* * *

**Y bien? Les gusto? Ya va teniendo forma, al menos eso creo yo jaja!**

**Como les decía antes, tengo varios capis más, que esperaran por sus comentarios.**

**Ahora si, agradecimientos:**

**Daluar: Nunca me vas a parecer pesada! Al contrario! sos libre de comentar todo lo que quieras! Gracias por estar!**

**Andy: ¿Incestuoso? Me llamo la atención ese comentario tuyo! Lo decís por Edward y Bella juntos no? No lo había pensado, pero quedate tranqui que no va a parecerlo. **

**Karolay28: ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Jake? ¿Era como la esperabas? Si crees que tuvo que haberse resistido más, al principio yo también lo pensé, pero por lo que va a pasar más adelante me dí cuenta que así estaba bien.**

**Nanako: Me alegro que te haya gustado!**

**Lucii: Actualizo pronto ¿Viste? ¡Espero tu comentario al respecto! (me interesa saber si les gusta el camino que va tomando)**

**Grecia: ¡Yo también! Jajaja! Se me ocurrieron muchas formas, pero creo que la que elegí es la mejor.**

**Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows!**

**Besos a todas! **

**Nuria**


	7. Delicias cotidianas

**Soy débil, lo admito. Sus Reviews me aflojaron y subí otro capítulo. Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Edward POV

¡Papá!- escuché gritar a mi hija.- ¡Papi ven!-

Salí corriendo de mi estudio al oír los gritos de mi hija.

Dios Nessie ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-

¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Mira! – dijo señalando la mesada.- ¡Es enorme!-

Mire hacia donde me indicaba y casi comienzo a reír. Una araña un poco más pequeña que una aceituna paseaba sobre la mesada.

Renesmee ¿Has hecho que casi me agarre un infarto al oírte gritar, solo por esta pequeña araña?- La tome en mis manos y la saque por la ventana.

Esa pequeña araña, como tú la llamas ¡Es la cosa más horrenda que vi en mi vida!- grito enfadada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya pequeña.- dije dándole un abrazo- Admite que eres un poco exagerada amor.- acaricié su espalda para calmarla como cuando era bebe. Eso siempre la calmaba.

No soy exagerada papá. Sabes que las odio.-

Lo sabía. Desde pequeña las detestaba y siempre hacia el mismo escándalo.

Tampoco para que digas que es lo más horrible que viste Ness, evidentemente no has visto muchas cosas horrendas en tu vida.- Reí una vez que estuvo calma.

Ríete todo lo que quieras malvado, pero luego, si tu comida se quema, no me culpes.- dijo mientras volvía a su quehacer.- Llama a la abuela, llamo hace rato y le dije que estabas encerrado en tu estudio.-

Ellos sabían que cuando estaba encerrado no quería ser molestado, a menos que una urgencia, como esta, acaeciera.

¿Te dijo que quería?-

Algo sobre una visita, pero no entendí bien. Llámala tú, yo debo terminar tu comida.-

¿No cenarás?- le pregunté solo para molestarla. Sabía que so decía para mostrarme que si no cocinaba ella, no lo haría nadie.

¡Llama a la abuela y déjame vivir padre!- Había pocas cosas en la vida que me divirtieran tanto como hacer enojar a mi hija, sobre todo cuando era tan fácil hacerlo.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a mi madre, como me había sugerido amablemente mi pequeña.

¿Hola? – Atendió mi madre.

Hola ma ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunte saludándola como cuando era chico. Las peleas con Nessie me hacen sentir menor.

Hola cariño muy bien gracias a Dios ¿Tu? ¿La niña?-

La niña dándome sustos enormes por arañas pequeñas.- Respondí riendo mientras recordaba el incidente.

¡Que no era pequeña!- grito Ness desde la cocina.

Ya la oiste tu.-

Amo oírlos pelear y reir.- comento mi madre riendo – Aunque la haces rabiar seguido Edward.-

Lo sé, pero es lo único que tengo. Si no peleo con ella ¿Con quien sino?-

¡Con alguien más papá!- volvió a gritar.

¿Sabes? Nessie tiene razón. Debo buscar una novia.-

Seria genial eso hijo. – Respondió Esme.

Ya quisieras. A ver si encuentras alguien que te soporte como yo.- Añadió.

¿Qué sucedía mamá?- pregunté dando por zanjado el tema.

¿Recuerdas a Isabella Swan? ¿La hija de Renée?- La recordaba vagamente.

Algo… Era una pequeña molesta según recuerdo.-

Ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha y se mudara de nuevo a Forks ¿No es genial?-

Eh… Si tú lo dices…-

¡Vamos hijo! ¡No seas tan cerrado! Ella tiene un hijo de la edad de Nessie.-

Como mucha gente más.- No es mi intención sonar desinteresado, pero como siempre, todo lo que rodea a esa familia me genera algo extraño en el estómago.

Si, como mucha gente más. Pero como tú lo ha criado sola.-

Como otra tanta gente más ¡Ya mamá! La veré ¿Si? Conoceré a Isabella y a su hijo ¿Feliz?-

No pido nada más.- Pude sentir su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea.

Bien, si eso era todo voy a continuar con lo mío.-

Está bien cariño ¿Nos veremos el fin de semana?-

Claro mamá, como siempre.- Le conteste. Siempre necesitaba que le corroborara que la iría a ver.-

Excelente. Dale un beso a Nessie de mi parte mi amor. Nos vemos pronto. Te amo.-

Yo también te amo mamá.- A ella, Nessie y mi hermana eran las únicas mujeres a las que se lo había dicho en toda mi vida.- Salúdame a papá. Oye ¿Qué sabes del soso? – Pregunté por mi hermano.

No le digas así Edward. Se llama Jasper y esta pronto a regresar.- Mi hermano era un arquitecto que había dedicado los últimos años de su vida a la construcción de casas en distintos sectores de países con necesidades. Junto a un gran grupo de compañeros de la universidad habían sido seleccionados por una empresa sin fines de lucro para trabajar en esta campaña. Hacía casi 5 años que Jasper estaba esporádicamente por casa.

Lo se mamá ¿Cómo sigue María?- Mi hermano hacía años que estaba de novio con ella. Hasta lo que sabía, este sería su último viaje y, finalmente, pondrían fecha de boda.

Está bien creo. Jazz no me hablo mucho de ella.-

Extraño.- murmure para mí.

Lo sé. Llega en unas semanas y nos enteraremos.-

De acuerdo.-

¡A comer!- grito Nessie.

Mamá, me voy a cenar, sino tu nieta me mata.-

Ve, no la hagas enojar tanto por favor.- Me cuestiono.

Lo pensare. Nos vemos pronto. Dale un beso a Rose por mí.-

Lo haré. Descansa.-

Corté la comunicación y me dirigí a la mesa prácticamente puesta.

¿Con qué me deleitara mi hermosa y amada hija esta noche?-

Pollo a la Strogonoff.- Respondió orgullosamente.

¿Y eso es…?-

Eso es algo que comerás feliz papá.- Suspiró cansada.- Te va a gustar, cómelo.- Me ordeno.

Debo decir que estaba muy bueno.

Ness, cada día te superas.- Dije luego de mi segundo plato. Nunca había sido de mal comer, pero desde que Renesmee había comenzado a cocinar, estaba comiendo mucho mejor.

Gracias papi.- Respondió muy sonriente.

Ve a descansar. Yo levanto y lavo.-

Esta vez acepto tu oferta. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer para la escuela.-

Hija, no quiero que te demores en tus obligaciones por hacer cosas aquí.- Renesmee era brillante. Una de las mejores alumnas de su clase. Siempre me llenaba de orgullo ver las cosas que sus profesores decían de ella. Pero tomaba tan seriamente el rol de ama de casa que me preocupada.- Tu prioridad es tu estudio, nada más.-

Mi prioridad es cuidar de ti papá.- Respondió seriamente parándose a mi lado.

Claro que no. Es al revés. – la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla fuertemente.- Yo debo cuidar de ti, no tú de mí. A veces creo que no lo hago muy bien.- Agregué apesadumbrado. Si bien mis operaciones eran programadas y las tenía todas por la mañana, salvo alguna urgencia, que en el pueblo eran pocas, el resto del tiempo estaba haciendo alguna investigación, o reunido debatiendo o simplemente demasiado cansado.

No te preocupes papá. Entiendo que es tu trabajo y no me enfada. Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí y por eso trabajas tanto.- En parte tenía razón, pero también sabía que era un poco egoísta de mi parte. Me gustaba el reconocimiento.

Haremos algo.- Dije mientras la estrechaba aún más.- De ahora en adelante haremos algo una vez por semana. Algo especial y distinto cada semana ¿Te parece?-

Me encanta la idea. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte papá. De verdad. Yo estoy bien y tu estas bien. Eso es lo más importante.- Me abrazó fuertemente.

Pero lo hago y lo haré por el resto de nuestras vidas.- le devolví el abrazo.

Cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo vuelve el tío Jazz?- Ella y su tío Jazz. Creo que después de mí, él era la persona que más amaba. Quizás era porque no lo veía tan seguido. O porque cuando era bebe y tenía una pataleta, el único que lograba calmarla solo meciéndola y hablándole era él.

Dentro de unas semanas,.-

Y viene con "María".- Pronunció su nombre casi con asco.

Creo que si Ness. Es su novia.-

Seh… Por desgracia.-

Dejala correr Nessie. Sabes que se van a casar.-

¡Es que no lo entiendo papá! El tío es tan bueno, sensible, transparente y especial y María es… ¡Odiosa! Superficial, mal humorada- enumeraba con sus dedos.- No le gusta el aire libre como al tío, ni siquiera entiendo que hace con él en África.- Su último destino.- Simplemente la detesto. Y claro que ella a mí también.-

Hija, tu obsesión con tu tío me preocupa un poco.- Dije mirándola seriamente.

No es obsesión papá. Es que después de ti, él y el abuelo son los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida. Detesto ver que algo les pase. Si tú tuvieses novia, y no me gustara, sería exactamente igual. O peor.- No lo dudaba.

Así que, para tener novia, debe agradarte.- Aventuré.

Mínimamente y como primer medida.-

¿Qué más debe tener?- continúe para molestarla.

Cocinar bien, ser muy simpática, adorarme, tener buen gusto para la ropa así la compartimos…- Empecé a reírme. Era impresionante las cosas que se le ocurrían a mi hija.

Bien. Si encontramos una mujer así, me pondré de novio ¿Te parece?-

Me parece muy bien. Yo por mi lado, buscare novio para mi.- Se me atraganto el trago de agua que acababa de ingerir.

Tienes 16 años. Primero terminas tus estudios y luego veras que haces.-

¡Ah no papá! Si tú te pones de novio, yo también tengo derecho.-

Bien entonces, haremos un trato. Si logras que yo me ponga de novio, te daré premiso para que tú lo hagas.-

¡Perfecto! Es un trato.- Alargo su mano hacia mi señalándome para que la estreche.

Un trato.-

Se alejó a su habitación mientras yo levantaba la mesa.

Había hecho un trato muy difícil de cumplir, sin duda.

Que encontrara una mujer que me interesara como para tenerla de novia era más difícil que lograr que a ella le agradara María.

* * *

**Ya se que quieren los encuentros entre los protagonistas.**

**También se que me van a volver loca hasta que suceda, peeero les comento que no falta tanto.**

**Ahora: Agradecimientos! (Esta es mi parte preferida, lo admito.)**

**Blackda: **Actualizo rápido, pero me gusta leer sus reviews. Para mi es importante antes de seguir. En cuanto a los encuentros, ten por seguro que van a ser "explosivos"! Gracias!

**Daluar: **Me alegro que te encante! Me pone muuy contenta!

**Karolay28:** ¿Si no? Yo quería que el choque entre Bella y Sam fuera fuerte porque me interesa que se vea bien claro como es ella. Honestamente me canso un poco de los fics donde ella es tan débil. Creo que dentro de cada mujer hay una leona, no solo en aspectos sexuales, sino en cuanto defender lo que es de una.

**Emii: **Pronto. El encuentro es pronto. No quiero precipitarlo, pero creo que tiene que ser en el momento justo. Al igual que Bella y Edward.

**Chicas, nos vemos prontito.**

**Besos grandes!**


	8. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**La verdad que las mal acostumbro así, pero bueno... Pidieron capítulo, subo capítulo. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Era increíble pero finalmente, luego de conducir durante casi dos días, entre paradas y descansos, habíamos llegado a Forks.

Jake miraba por la ventana. Había sido un viaje silencioso, aunque había intentado hablar con el de diversos temas, estaba muy callado y solo me hablaba para preguntarme que quería escuchar o cuando comíamos.

La despedida de mi padre y mis primos y tíos había sido dura.

Yo lloré, Alice lloró, Emmett intento reír… parecíamos los Simpson.

A pesar de las promesas de vernos pronto, fue mucho más triste para mí de lo que había pensado.

Jake fue a saludar a su padre y hermano el día anterior, mientras yo terminaba de empacar.

Según me contó, Sam estaba realmente consternado y Seth le había hecho prometer que lo iría a ver pronto.

Lo de mi padre fue harina de otro costal. Por primera vez en mis 33 años de vida, me separé de él. Aunque sé que soy adulta y que tengo un hijo y responsabilidades, la separación con mi padre sería lo más duro. Es más, no creo que lo soportemos bien ninguno de los dos.

Quizás esto servía para que, finalmente, volviera a su hogar.

-¿Y dónde es la casa mamá?- preguntó Jacob mientras nos adentrábamos en el pueblo.

-Esa que está allí cariño.- Había visto demasiadas fotos en mi vida de esa casa como para reconocerla. Además tenía un mapa hecho minuciosamente por mi padre. Faltaba la X indicando el lugar.

-Es grande.- Estaba sorprendido.

-¿Verdad que sí?- Sonreí.- Oye Jakey.- Hacía años que no le decía así.- Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo cielo. Te amo.- No me cansaría de repetírselo mientras viviera.

-Yo también mamá.- Contesto en voz baja.- Me gusta estar contigo, es solo que es todo muy extraño.-

Jacob intentaba mostrarse como un adulto siempre. No importaba cuan molesto estuviese, o si la situación lo superaba, él tenía que ser el serio.

Me preocupaba que una parte de la esencia de mi hijo se hubiese perdido en medio de tantos problemas.

Si bien siempre había cuidado muy bien de él, tenía la sensación que Jake sentía una responsabilidad por mi muy grande.

-Lo se cariño.- Puse mi mano sobre la suya.- Pero verás que todo mejorará cuando menos lo esperes ¿quién sabe? – trate de sonar optimista.

Una vez que nos estacionamos en la puerta de la casa, bajamos para recorrerla.

-Jake.- tome su brazo antes de entrar.- Esta casa está deshabitada hace más de 30 años. No sé qué encontraremos una vez que entremos, pero sea lo que sea que haya allí, lo solucionaremos ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo ma.- Tomo mi mano y la apretó con suavidad.- ¿Entramos?-

-Entremos.-

Decir que estaba muy sorprendida era poco.

En los últimos días, la imagen de una casa completamente destruida y descuidada estuvo plantada en mi cabeza. No había forma que creyera que me encontraría con lo que me encontré.

-No sé mucho de casas, pero esta no está nada mal.- Menciono Jacob apenas entramos.

-La verdad que no.- Confirmé.

Una vez atravesada la puerta de entrada, nos encontramos con una sala enorme, con unos pocos muebles, pero bien decorada. Parecía recién pintada de un color naranja suave, muy cálido.

El piso de madera brillaba, como si estuviese plastificado.

Los dos sillones, de un color azul profundo, resaltaban en medio de los colores pasteles que los rodeaban.

Había cerca de tres bibliotecas plagadas de libros. Me acerqué para ver de que eran y me sorprendió ver muchos de leyes mezclados con clásicos ingleses. Era la biblioteca de mi madre.

Sobre la chimenea, al lado de las bibliotecas, había fotos que jamás había visto.

Mamá, papá y yo sonriendo en un hermoso jardín.

Mi madre y Esme en la graduación de mi mamá.

Los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre junto a él en una barbacoa.

Se los veía felices.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó mi hijo mientras me abrazaba sobre los hombros.

-Si amor. Es solo que… No lo sé. Nunca había visto estas fotos.-

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto al mostrarme una que no había visto.

-Los Cullen.-

-¡Ah! ¿Esme? La señora simpática que me traía juguetes y cosas cuando era niño.- Recordó con cariño.

-Exacto.-

Seguimos recorriendo la casa.

El comedor era amplio, muy luminoso, con una mesa y seis sillas.

-No necesitaremos tanto.- murmuro Jake,

-Tal vez te hagas buenos amigos y nos falten.- Sonreí mirándolo.

-Ejh.- Contestó con su típico gesto.

La cocina era preciosa. Muy luminosa, con una pequeña mesa y una isla en el centro.

Según lo que mi padre me contó, mamá era una gran cocinera. Yo había heredado algo de su talento, pero nunca tenía tiempo para hacer uso de el. Esta vez sería distinto.

-Ve a elegir tu habitación.- Le indique a Jacob.

Seguí merodeando un rato más por la planta baja, solo me quedaba ver el pequeño baño, y me dirigí hacia la planta alta.

-¡Yo quiero esta!- grito mi hijo. Era la primera apenas se subía al primer piso.

-A ver…- Me adentré. Era grande. Tenía una cama y una mesa de luz nada más. Era una suerte haber traído algunas cosas de Phoenix.- ¿Estás seguro?- No parecía muy bonita.

-Sí. Mira.- Me indico que me acercara a la ventana.- Párate aquí. Tiene una vista genial.- amaba el aire libre.-Pero además, mira esa pared.- señalo la que estaba en opuesto a su cama.- Es gigante. Puedo pintar lo que quiera.-

Además del deporte, Jacob amaba la pintura. Tenía talento. No sabía de quien lo había heredado, tal vez de nadie sino que es algo propio.

En casa de mi padre, que raro pensarlo así ahora, había dejado un par de cuadros hechos por Jake, realmente buenos.

-Si me pides permiso, claro que si.- Lo reté en broma.

-Amada madre, me dejarás pintar mi pared ¿A que si?-

-Si lisonjero. Te permitiré pintar tu pared.- lo golpee suavemente.- Vamos a ver cuál es la mía ¿Quieres?-

-Vamos.- Salimos de la habitación de Jake y nos dirigimos por el pasillo.

Había tres puertas. La primera era un gran y espacioso baño, justo enfrente a la habitación de Jacob.

La segunda, una habitación era un poco más pequeña que la de Jake, pero igual de luminosa. Contaba con un sillón, una mesa pequeña y un mueble con varios libros y carpetas. Asumí que sería el estudio de mi madre.

-Sería el estudio de la abuela ¿No?- pregunto Jake.

-Creo que sí.- No podía hablar demasiado. Sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar otra vez.-

-Ven, vamos a ver la otra.- Dijo mi hijo tomándome de la mano para salir de allí.

Entramos por la tercera puerta y todas las lágrimas que intente contener se me vinieron encima.

No solo era una habitación hermosa, totalmente decorada en colores claros mayormente, sino que el perfume de mi madre me golpeo como una bofetada.

Si bien era muy pequeña cuando murió, dentro de mí tenía muy metido dentro, el aroma de mamá. Era como a fresias y violetas, mis flores favoritas.

Me senté en la espaciosa cama y deje que las lágrimas salieran de mí sin tapujos.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado y se limitó a pasar su brazo por mi hombro.

-Lo siento mamá.- Susurró.- Si yo no fuese un desastre, seguramente seguiríamos en casa y tu no tendrías que enfrentarte a esto.-

Lo miré seriamente, mientras me sacaba las lágrimas.

-Quiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir Jacob Swan.- Me incorporé en la cama.- Tú no eres un desastre. No hay forma que lo seas. Eres un adolescente hormonal y temperamental, nada más. Es verdad que a veces te pasas de listo, pero eso es porque eres demasiado inteligente para tu beneficio. No es tu culpa que nos hayamos mudado aquí. Tarde o temprano nos iríamos de Phoenix, yo ya no lo soportaba más.- No le estaba mintiendo. Si bien no pensaba irme a Forks, estaba segura que no quería seguir viviendo en Phoenix. Todo era demasiado rápido, demasiado caliente, demasiado… no sé. Demasiado.

-A veces creo que no hago más que arruinarte la vida.- No iba a llorar, Emmett le había inculcado la mentalidad de "macho". Pero estaba a punto.

-Te voy a pedir que dejes de decir idioteces Jake. Si hay algo que hiciste en mi vida fue mejorarla. – acaricié su mejilla.- Vamos, sigamos recorriendo la casa.- Me puse de pie.- Esta habitación es mía, de más está decirte.- Sonreí haciéndolo sonreír a él.

Una vez que terminamos, ático incluido, comenzamos a bajar las cosas del auto y del pequeño remolque de mudanza que había alquilado. El resto de las cosas llegarían en la semana.

-¡Mamá! – me llamo Jacob desde la sala.- Creo que esto es para ti.- Dijo tendiéndome un sobre que decía _"Isabella_".

-Cariño, tu poder de observación es impresionante.- Bromee.

Abrí el sobre y dentro encontré una carta escrita con una hermosa letra.

_Bella: _

_Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero para ti y para Jake y que se encuentren a gusto._

_No sé con qué creerías que te encontrarías, pero me tome el atrevimiento de hacer unos pequeños arreglos en la casa._

_Tu padre, antes de irse, me dejo un juego de llaves, ante cualquier situación, por lo que hice uso._

_Espero que no te moleste, pero no podía pensar en que la casa que, con tanto esfuerzo, compraron y arreglaron tus padres, se viniera abajo._

_Si algo no es de tu gusto, o el de Jacob, házmelo saber ¿Si?_

_Llámame cuando llegues así sé que están bien._

_Un abrazo fuerte._

_Esme_

Esta mujer era increíble.

Sin decir una palabra, saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto una voz masculina.

-Buenas tardes, habla Isabella Swan.-

-¿Bella? Qué bueno escucharte, habla Carlisle. No creo que me recuerdes.-

-Hola Carlisle, no en realidad, pero sé quién eres.- Respondí sonriendo. Papá hablaba maravillas -de él.- Que gusto hablar contigo.- Dije sinceramente.

-Lo mismo digo Bella ¿Cómo fue el viaje?-

-Bastante tranquilo, considerando que viajo con un adolescente de 16 años.- Reí mientras Jake me miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-Imagino que querrás hablar con Esme.-

-La verdad que sí. Quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo en la casa. Es maravilloso. –

-Ella es maravillosa.- Sentí una punzada entre ternura y envidia. – Pero no le digas que le dije.-

-Mi boca está sellada.- respondí.

-Te comunicaré con mi esposa. Espero verte pronto Bella.-

-Sin duda así será. – Aseguré.-

Luego de unos segundos tomo el teléfono Esme.

-Hola cielo.- me saludo.

-Eres increíble madrina.- Le dije profundamente emocionada.- No debiste.-

-¡Oh Bella!- también se la notaba emocionada a ella.- Si debía. Eres la hija de mi hermana del corazón. No hay forma que no hiciera eso por ti… por ella.-

Ambas estábamos llorando.

-Pensaba…- dije cuando pude articular palabra.- ¿Quieren venir a cenar? Se que recién llegamos y no tengo mucho para ofrecerles, pero tengo tantas ganas de verte y de conocer a Carlisle.-

Jacob me miraba desde el sillón.

Siempre me vio fuerte, dura y hasta algo antipática, no era de extrañarse que se sorprendiera al verme vulnerable y llorona.

-Por supuesto que sí. En media hora estaremos allí. No se te ocurra comprar nada, nosotros llevamos.-

-Pero Esme, la idea era que…- No me dejo continuar.

-Hasta dentro de un rato cariño.- Dijo cortando la comunicación.

Jacob continuaba mirándome extraño.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté un poco molesta.

- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi antipática madre?- Respondió son sorna.

Lo próximo que supo fue que un almohadón se estrellaba en su frente.

* * *

**Ya se que quieren el encuentro de Nessie y Jake.**

**Ya se que están esperando ver a Bella y Edward juntos por primera vez.**

**Peero... paciencia... Ya llegara, les prometo que llegara y creo que les gustara. **

**daluar: **Me haces poner colorada! Gracias por el tremendo elogio! Intento hacer algo para los demás, que me guste a mi, es la realidad. Espero que durante el fic sigas pensando lo mismo.**  
**

** . :** Ya va a llegar... Como ves, actualizo rápido. Gracias por el review!

**Karolay28**: Querida Karo... Creo que la apuesta de Ness fue fuerte... Viendo la clase de persona que pinta ser este Edward, le va a costar un poco!

Gracias por comentar los caps! Un beso enorme!

**Sun-e Kristal : **Tengo quejas con respecto al poco espacio para hacer Summarys! Perdón Fanfiction, pero lo tengo que decir jajjaja! (Da a lugar a confusiones no?) Me alegro que te guste la historia! Gracias por pasar!

**A todas las que pasan, leen y agregan a favs o siguen la historia, muchísimas gracias también! **

**Mismo a las que comentan y no dejan sus nombres. **

**Este finde no creo que vaya a subir ningún capitulo, les aviso así ya saben! **

**Probablemente el lunes este por aquí de nuevo, pero mientras tanto, estaré pendiente de sus reviews. **

**Muchos besos desde Buenos Aires! Nuria**


	9. Encuentros fortuitos

**Como les dije, hoy lunes subo capítulo nuevo. (No creo que suba solo los lunes... yo soy muy ansiosa jajaja)**

**Creo que este capítulo les va a gustar... De cualquier manera, como saben, amo leer sus reviews y los espero ansiosa!**

**Las dejo con el capi y después vienen los agradecimientos!**

* * *

El reencuentro de Bella con los Cullen fue muy afectuoso.

Esme estaba realmente muy emocionada cuando volvió a ver a Bella y, literalmente grito, cuando vio a Jake, a quien había visto por última vez cuando tenía 6 años.

Carlisle se había quedado mudo al ver a Isabella. El recuerdo de ella era de una bebe sonrosada y muy bonita, por lo que al ver a la mujer adulta que tenía enfrente se sintió muy grande de pronto, ni hablar cuando conoció a Jacob.

En esta oportunidad, Rosalie los había acompañado, por lo que la charla fue básicamente dominada por las mujeres.

Jake ¿Qué deporte te gusta?- pregunto Carlisle para romper el hielo liego de más de una hora de escuchar hablar cosas de mujeres.

En general cualquiera. Me gusta mucho el fútbol soccer, de hecho lo juego desde pequeño.-

Creo que el deporte que se juega en la secundaria de Forks es el básquet.-

También me gusta. Mi abuelo y mi tío son fanáticos de los deportes en si, por lo que he visto y jugado casi todo.-

Jacob estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adultos, por lo que no le resultaba difícil la comunicación con ellos.

¿Usted sigue algún equipo?-

Se podría decir que a los Lakers, pero ¿la verdad? No veo demasiado. Y por favor Jake, no me digas de usted. Solo Carlisle.-

A Jake le gustaba esta gente. Esme había sido en extremo cariñosa cuando lo vio. Rosalie agradable, no en exceso y Carlisle iba en camino de agradarle también.

Cuando terminaron la velada, donde no faltaron lágrimas, risas y algunos gritos entusiastas, finalmente se despidieron y pudieron irse a dormir.

Carlisle le había comentado a Bella que en el hospital de Forks no había especialistas en rehabilitación, cosa que era necesaria, por lo que le insistió para que se presentara. El por su parte la recomendaría.

Cuando finalmente pudo meterse en la cama, se sentía plena.

Estaba con su hijo, viviendo en su casa, llena de recuerdos, que si bien eran algo agridulces, eran suyos, y cerca de personas que le demostraban que les importaban.

Tenía una esperanza renovada.

Se durmió con la sensación que, finalmente, las cosas iban a mejorar.

Esta escuela es muy aburrida.- Se quejó Jacob.

Habían pasado casi una semana en Forks.

Tardaste bastante en darte cuenta.- Le indico su madre sarcásticamente, mientras terminaba de ordenar los últimos libros que le quedaban.

En serio mamá.- Tiro su mochila en el sillón mientras iba hacia la cocina por algo que beber.- Todo lo que están viendo, yo ya lo vi. –

¿Todo?- siguió la conversación Bella.

Bueno, en su mayoría. Todavía queda el día de mañana. Tal vez me sorprenda. O muera de aburrimiento.- Se dejó caer en el suelo de la sala mientras prendía la televisión.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?-

Isabella había tenido una entrevista con el director del hospital y, luego de exhaustivas pruebas, recomendaciones y demostraciones, accedió a darle un puesto en el departamento de traumatología, en el área de rehabilitación.

Bien… fue difícil, pero finalmente accedieron a darme el puesto.

Jacob se reincorporo en el piso para observar a su madre.

¡Hey! Esa es una buena noticia ma…- Dijo mirándola.- ¿No te pone contenta acaso?-

Por supuesto que la ponía contenta. El problema es que estaba de un humor horrendo.

Cuando finalmente logro terminar la entrevista de trabajo teórico-práctica, estaba retrasada para presentar unos papeles de la casa en la intendencia de Forks, por lo que cuando salió disparada del hospital, lo hizo tan preocupada en llegar a horario que no reparo en el auto que estaba entrando al estacionamiento a la vez que ella salía.

Se tensó a recordar la situación:

Y encima voy a llegar tarde a la oficina, y me van a querer cobrar una multa, y todo por la burocracia de este pueblo ¡Dios!-

Estaba que trinaba. No podía entender la necesidad de corroborar todos y cada uno de los datos de su currículo. Ni hablar de tener que demostrarle al Jefe de traumatología que era capaz de manejar un paciente con un esguince ¡Vamos! Ella había tratado a pacientes que no podían caminar, un esguince no era absolutamente nada.

Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento, cuando un auto gris se le atravesó, provocando un choque inminente.

Bella simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Al parecer el conductor tuvo las suficientes luces como para desviar el vehículo.

Luego de cinco segundos donde creyó que moriría dejando solo a su hijo en un pueblo desconocido e imaginando toda clase de desastres que le sucederían, volvió en sí.

Bajo de su auto dispuesta a romper el frente del auto que se le había cruzado.

Una vez que llego donde estaba el vehículo, comenzó a golpear el vidrio del conductor insistentemente.

¡Oye imbécil! ¡Casi me matas!- grito completamente enajenada.

Vio que había un movimiento dentro del auto, por lo que se corrió esperando que el perfecto idiota que casi la mataba bajara del mismo.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para golpearlo, cuando vio bajar a un hombre, de unos treinta y tantos, alto, muy alto, algo grande, no como de gimnasio, sino corpulento, pero no exagerado. Llevaba el cabello algo largo y era de un color cobrizo. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que la dejaron muda. Unos ojos de un verde intenso, que la miraban con la misma furia que, creía ella, tendría también.

Edward estaba tan enfadado como ella.

Venía de su casa, luego de haberse dormido, a pesar de los intentos de Nessie por despertarlo antes de irse. Llevaba toda la semana llegando sobre la hora, y pretendía, por una vez en esta semana, llegar a horario.

Estaba entrando a toda velocidad cuando se le cruzo una camioneta de la era precámbrica.

Rápidamente giro el volante logrando salir del paso y frenando a unos pasos de la chatarra.

Quedo en estado de shock. No podía seguir así. Tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida y comenzar a comportarse como un adulto. Si le llegaba a pasar algo, su hija no se lo perdonaría nunca en la vida.

Reaccionó cuando unos golpes frenéticos estallaron contra la ventana de su Volvo.

Tomo coraje y se dispuso a salir del auto para enfrentarse al idiota que salía en contramano del estacionamiento.

Cuando vio que se trataba de una mujer pensó "todo un cliché" mujeres que conducen mal por maquillarse.

Le sorprendió que lo increpara de esa manera. Era una mujer pequeña, menuda, no muy llamativa. Su cabello castaño estaba prolijamente alisado y caía libre por su espalda, nada especial. Sin embargo al mirarla a los ojos le sucedió algo extraño. Sintió como si la conociera.

Deberías ver por dónde vas querida. Estabas saliendo por la entrada del estacionamiento. Creo que es tu culpa eso de "casi morir".- Su voz era algo rasposa, profunda y sonaba arrogante.

¿Sí? Pues tú venías a demasiada velocidad.- logro argumentar Bella, una vez que se repuso de la impresión.

No es que no hubiese visto hombres bien parecidos, de hecho había salido con varios, pero era la actitud desenfadada lo que la había descolocado. El desgraciado la había mirado de una manera demasiado extraña, como analizándola.

Pero parece que gracias a mi velocidad, estamos vivitos y coleando ambos.- repuso.- De no haber sido por mis reflejos, estaríamos dentro del hospital tratando de ser reanimados.-

Bella se exaspero ¿Cómo podía bromear con algo así?

Escucha imbécil redomado.- le espeto furiosa- Tienes suerte que este apurada, sino probablemente estarías en sala de reanimación, intentando despegarte el palo que habría incrustado en tu cabeza.-

Edward rio sonoramente. Le causaba gracia imaginarse a esa pequeña mujercita golpeándolo con un palo.

Realmente es una pena que no tengas tiempo de intentarlo.- Sonrió socarronamente- Es algo que pagaría por ver.-

Cuando quieras.- Le contesto Bella mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

¡Oye mujercita!- grito Edward, provocando en Bella que su ira creciera.- Asegúrate de salir por donde corresponde.-

Imbécil.- Dijo en voz alta para que el la escuchara.

¡A su servicio!- Continuo Edward.

Bella se giró mirándolo con una ira asesina.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Evidentemente disfrutaba discutir con las mujeres con mal genio.

Mamá… ¡Madre! ¡Te estoy hablando!- Jacob pasaba una mano sobre la cara de su madre al ver que esta no reaccionaba.

Lo siento cariño ¿Qué me decías?- pregunto volviendo en sí luego de recordar su mañana difícil.

Si quieres ir a festejar tu trabajo a algún lugar. Embry dice que hay un buen lugar donde comer hamburguesas en el centro.-

A pesar de "ser aburrida", Jacob había logrado conocer algo de gente decente en el instituto. El primer día había hablado con Embry, un chico agradable que se ofreció para mostrarle su aula, cuando lo vio perdido en el corredor. Habían compartido Álgebra y Biología. A lo largo de la semana se dieron cuenta que estaban en bastantes clases juntos. Embry se había ocupado de presentarlo con algunos chicos más, Quil, Claire, Paul, Jane y Jared, un grupo de amigos que se conocían desde el kínder. Al principio Jake creyó que lo dejarían fuera del grupo, pero para el jueves a la tarde, podía decir que tenía unos compañeros agradables y una mesa para el almuerzo fija, mucho más de lo que había obtenido en Phoenix.

Me parece una buena idea cariño.- Contesto Bella.- Más tarde iremos ¿Cómo vas con la pintura de tu habitación?-

Al estar tan adelantado en sus clases, los maestros prácticamente no le daban nada para hacer para casa, por lo que, en las tardes, Jacob pintaba. Comenzó con formas abstractas, hasta que decidió hacer un gran mural de un lobo aullándole a la luna, algo que a Bella le ponía los pelos de puntas.

Bien.- respondió secamente.- Nada extraordinario. Me quede sin pintura negra y azul ¿Podríamos comprar unos botes cuando vayamos a la ciudad?-

¿Seguirás pintando el lobo?-

Si mamá.- respondió cansinamente.

¿Nada de lo que diga hará que te convenza de lo contrario?-

Nada. Vino esa imagen a mi cabeza y eso es lo que pintaré. Además me falta muy poco para terminarla ¡Vamos! No es tan terrible. Podría pintar algo más tétrico, como una calavera largando dagas por los ojos, o zombis o algo tan perturbador como Arco Iris y unicornios.-

Bella no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a su hijo.

Entiendo el punto, entiendo ¿Sí? Esta vez ganas. Pero no entraré a hacerte la cama ni ordenar nada ¿Estamos?-

Estamos. No sé a qué viene tanta aversión por los lobos…-

Son grandes, muerden, aúllan y pueden comerte. Eso.-

¿Y no tiene nada que ver con cierta película que te hizo ver Emmett alguna vez?- Jake conocía la anécdota de las películas de horror que su tío Emmett obligaba ver a su madre. El entendía su miedo, pero era ridículo. El no pintaba hombres lobo, solo un lobo.

No daré declaraciones malvado.- Agrego sacándole la lengua a su hijo.- Un unicornio sería bonito…- Le sonrió afectuosamente.

Luego pinto uno en tu habitación.- La cortó dando por terminado el tema.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Días como hoy odio haberme levantado de la cama!- gritó Nessie entrando a la casa de sus abuelos.

¿Qué te paso peque?- Pregunto Rosalie, que estaba en la casa desde hacía un rato.

Pasa que una va a la clase lista para dar un ensayo cuidadosamente preparado y un idiota arruina la presentación ¡Eso pasa!-

A ver, vamos a la cocina que te haré un té y me cuentas.- Indico Rose guiándola hacia la cocina.

Era viernes finalmente. Renesmee había estado toda la semana preparándose para exponer un ensayo sobre las relaciones entre los padres solteros y sus hijos.

La consigna crear hipótesis sustentable sobre relaciones familiares e interpersonales.

Luego de una minuciosa investigación, uso su experiencia como hija de padre soltero, para idear distintas posibilidades al respecto.

Su punto era el de demostrar que no hacía falta tener a los dos padres para crecer feliz.

Luego de repasar sus fichas, el profesor de humanidades la llamo al frente.

Bien Renesmee, estamos listos cuando tu estés lista.- Anunció sentándose en su escritorio.

Gracias Sr. Swyer- Le sonrió amablemente.-

Nessie comenzó su explicación con distintos testimonios de hijos de padres felizmente casados, viudos y solteros, deteniéndose en distintos puntos clave de la conversación para remarcar las palabras que se repetían entre ellos.

Como ven las palabras "estabilidad" "normalidad" y "aceptación" predominan en los tres casos.- Índico con un aire de seguridad.- Particularmente creo que la relación entre padre e hijo triunfa cuando hay una buena comunicación entre ellos, independientemente de las circunstancias. Pude constatar, también, que en la mayoría de los casos, es más dificultoso para un hombre el ser padre soltero ya que la mujer tiene otras herramientas a la hora de defenderse como protectora de su hijo.-

Jacob estaba sentado detrás de todo dibujando en su cuaderno. La exposición no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Él sabía de primera mano lo que era ser hijo de una madre soltera, por lo que no le interesaba lo que esta niñita mimada decía, es más, ni siquiera le había concedido mirarla para ver quién era. Solo su voz con ese aire de suficiencia le hastiaba.

Estaba concentrado en su dibujo hasta que escucho la última frase y, casi sin darse cuenta, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

¿Disculpa?- preguntó Renesmee al verse interrumpida.- ¿Dije algo que te cause gracia?-

Jacob se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuar con su dibujo.

¡Oye! ¡Chico que no había visto nunca en esta clase! Dime ¿Qué te pareció tan chistoso?-

Estaba realmente indignada. No toleraba que se rieran de ella y menos que la interrumpieran cuando estaba realizando alguna tarea escolar.

Lentamente, Jake dejo la lapicera en la mesa y se dignó a mirar a su compañera.

Cuando fijo sus ojos en ella, quedó mudo.

Ahí parada frente a él, se encontraba la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Alta, estilizada, con su cabello cobrizo trenzado prolijamente, sus ojos cafés que lo miraban cargados de furia y una mueca en su boca de enfado que lograba que pareciera aún más hermosa.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

A su vez, Renesmee contuvo el aire.

No tenía ni idea de quien era ese mal educado que había osado reírse de ella, pero cuando lo vio, olvido momentáneamente su enfado y solo pudo reparar en los ojos oscuros que estaban clavados en ella. Era guapo, sin duda, pero no convencionalmente.

Sus rasgos eran muy marcados logrando así una imagen algo feroz.

Su cabello, negro azabache, estaba cortado prolijamente enmarcando su rostro.

A pesar de estar sentado detrás de todo, Nessie pudo ver sus anchos hombros. Definitivamente era llamativo.

A pesar de ambos sentir que el tiempo se había detenido, unos carraspeos hicieron que vuelvan en sí, para darse cuenta que toda la clase estaba expectante a la respuesta de Jacob.

No me reí de ti.- Dijo finalmente.- Solo que me causa gracia que afirmes, con total certeza, que para un hombre es más difícil criar un hijo solo, que para una mujer.-

¿Y por qué lo dices?- pregunto ya repuesta Renesmee.

Porque creo que una mujer tiene muchas menos recursos para hacerse cargo de su hijo. Tal vez tenga instinto, pero es más vulnerable. Tarde o temprano, necesitara ayuda.-

¿Tú crees que el hombre no? Tu manera de pensar es demasiado machista.- Rebatió.

Puede ser, pero creo que, a pesar de todo, un hombre puede encontrar ayuda más rápido que una mujer. Además a las mujeres les encantan los hombres con hijos, los ven tiernos o que se yo.- Toda la clase rio con el último comentario de Jacob.

Esa es una de las cosas más estúpidas que escuché en mi vida.-

Renesmee, te pido que seas tolerante con las opiniones de los demás.- La cortó el maestro Swyer.- Dime… ¿Jacob verdad?- pregunto mirándolo con simpatía.

Si.- respondió secamente.

¿Por qué sostienes esa opinión?-

Mi madre me tuvo cuando era muy joven y tuvo que renunciar a todos sus sueños por cuidarme.- Se escuchó un murmullo de fondo.- No es que se arrepienta, me lo demuestra todos los días, pero si se cuán difícil fue para ella.-

De más estaba decir que Jacob no era un muchacho demasiado demostrativo, pero cuando se trataba de su madre, no podía ocultar su admiración.

Interesante.- Murmuro el Sr. Swyer.- ¿Qué opinas Renesmee?-

Para esa altura, Nessie ya había guardado sus tarjetas, pero seguía parada frente a la clase.

Creo que depende de la vivencia de cada uno. Al fin y al cabo, nada es absoluto.- Y diciendo esto, le lanzo otra mirada asesina a Jacob y se sentó en su lugar.

Vaya.- Sonrió Rose.- Parece que encontraste a alguien tan molesto como tu.- Rió suavemente.- ¿Volviste a hablar con el muchacho?-

Esta conversación la exasperaba.

No tía. Simplemente salí del aula rápidamente. Lo único que me faltaba era detenerme a hablar con el idiota.-

Y el idiota ¿Qué aspecto tiene?-

Oh bueno… está bien. Creo ¡No lo sé tía! Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en odiarlo como para notarlo.- Mintió descaradamente.

A pesar del encuentro fallido, sabía que algo había sucedido dentro de ella al momento de ver a Jacob.

Definitivamente no creía en los flechazos. Siempre creyó que eran un mito. De hecho, detestaba las novelas románticas donde los protagonistas se enamoraban tan solo mirarse a los ojos una vez. No, no y no. Lo que ella había sentido era odio, rencor, fastidio, de todo, menos un flechazo, y si por alguna razón, Cupido había osado en atacarla, ella lo estrangularía con su propio arco.

* * *

**¿Y? Cumplió expectativas? Esperaban otra cosa?**

**No me maten si no las cumplió, estoy segura que más adelante lo hará.**

**Admito que soy fan de esta Bella (la original a veces no me cae muy simpática).**

**Daluar: Exagerada! Tampoco las hago esperar tanto! Subo capítulos más rápido de lo que yo quisiera (ansiosa yo?) Espero que te haya gustado linda!**

**Karolay28: Ahí lo tenes! Se encontraron! Pero esto recién empieza chicas... sepanlo. Un abrazo grande!**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: Para que Nessie y Jake esten juntos faltan unos capítulos. No creo que sea un fic corto, hay muchas cosas que contar, pero lo que si te voy a adelantar es que van a ser los primeros en dar la nota jaja! Un beso grande!**

**Blackda: ¡Ya es lunes! Todo tuyo! (Después contame que te pareció.)**

**Chicas, me despido hasta... no lo sé en realidad! jajaja!**

**Gracias a todas las que me agregaron a Favs, las que siguen la historia y las que me siguen como autora, me hacen sentir especial!**

**Besos a todas!**


	10. Acostumbrándose a casa

**¿No tardé tanto no? Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

¡Vaya!- comentó Embry.- Lamento habérmelo perdido.-

Le estaba contando a mi nuevo amigo lo sucedido con la chica esa… ¿Reneé? No recuerdo el nombre del todo.

No lo lamentes tanto Embry.- dije poniendo una mueca.- No fue para tanto.-

¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¡Primer clase y ya hiciste tanto alboroto!-

Se ve que es una nena de papá y no está acostumbrada que alguien le ponga los puntos.- Sería muy bonita, debo admitir que quedé deslumbrado cuando la vi, pero eso no quita que estuviese equivocada y fuera de lugar.

Estábamos llegando a casa. Era viernes por la tarde de mi primera semana en Forks y tenía ganas de hacer algo. Aprovechando que Embry era el candidato número uno a convertirse en mi amigo, lo invite a pasar el rato. No creía que mamá se ofendiera.

Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.- Dije dándole paso.- ¡Mamá!- llame a mi madre.

¡En la cocina!- Se escuchó su respuesta.

¿Estás seguro que no le importara que haya venido contigo?-

Para nada. Es más, se alegrará.-

Entramos a la cocina para saludar a mi madre y casi me caigo de trasero cuando vi que estaba trepada a una escalera, cambiando la lámpara que había colgada por una nueva que había comprado el día anterior.

¡Te dije que ya la colgaría yo!- le dije enfadado acercándome a ella.- ¡Baja de ahí!-

Mi madre bajo la vista e iba a decirme algo cuando vio a Embry.

¿Tú debes ser Embry verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Si señora Swan.- Saludo tímidamente.

Primero que nada, Jacob, ya terminé.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para demostrarlo y comenzó a bajar de la escalera.- Segundo, nada de señora Swan, soy Bella.- Se acercó para saludarlo palmeándole la espalda.- Bienvenido a casa. Hola cielo.- Me saludo con un beso, como lo hacía siempre.

¿Estás loca?- le pregunte ignorando a mi amigo.- ¿Desde cuándo te cuelgas a esas alturas?- Mi madre odiaba las alturas y jamás la había visto haciendo alguna de esas cosas. Siempre éramos mi abuelo, Phil, Emmett o yo los que las hacíamos.

Desde que comprendí que en poco tiempo te iras a la universidad y tendré que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. No es tan tremendo así que cálmate.- Me dio la espalda y se dirigió a mi amigo.- ¿Les sirvo algo de tomar?-

Luego de la escena de mi madre, tomamos algo y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Tu madre es genial.- Elogio Embry mientras subíamos.-

Lo es. – Lo sabía de primera mano.- Pero no dejes que te engañe. Es madre, por lo que tiene su carácter despiadado también.- Reí.

Entramos a mi habitación y lo primero que escuche fue un gran "OH" de Embry al ver mi pared.

¡Es genial Jake!- se acercó para observar mejor mi obra.- Realmente genial.-

Gracias.- dije tímidamente.- Eres la primera persona a la que se lo enseño. Bueno, luego de mi madre, pero ella no es una gran fan de esta obra en particular.-

Nos sentamos en un extremo de mi cuarto donde mi madre había puesto algunos almohadones, conocedora de mi extraño hábito de sentarme y acostarme en el suelo.

Vimos alguna película hasta que Embry anunció que debía irse. Quedamos que saldríamos al otro día con los chicos.

¿Cómo fue el día Jake?- pregunto mi madre mientras cenábamos.

Bien. Tranquilo.- Respondí.

¿Las clases siguen siendo aburridas?- inquirió.

Sí. Pero hubo una en la que me entretuve algo.- Respondí recordando la confrontación con la chica hermosa y molesta.

Cuéntame ¿Quieres?

Le comente brevemente lo sucedido en clase de Humanidades.

Jake… no fue muy educado de tu parte interrumpirla así.- Me regaño.

¡Oh vamos mamá! La chica estaba diciendo disparates. ¡Mira si por ser hombre va a ser más difícil criar hijos!- respondí poniendo mis ojos en blanco.- Tu me criaste prácticamente sola y no fue fácil, así que no creo que sea como ella dijo.-

Yo no digo que no sea asi cariño, solo pienso que debiste ser más sutil. Es una mujer y yo no te enseñé eso.-

Entonces no te molesta lo que le dije ¿Sino que no fui suave? ¿Estas empatizando con tu género? –

¡Ja! Gracioso. No. No "empatizo con mi género" simplemente creo que se pueden decir las mismas cosas de diferente forma.-

Bueno, tú no estabas ahí, por lo que no pudiste ver la manera en que la muchachita se defendió. Tiene garras.- Hice como si hubiese tenido un chucho de frío. - ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Cuándo empiezas en el hospital?-

¿Es bonita?- No le respondí.- ¡Es bonita! ¿Te gusta?-

¡Por Dios mamá! ¡Pareces Alice!- Mi tía era insoportable cuando de cuestiones del corazón se trataba. Ella quería emparejar a todo el mundo. De hecho, algunas de las citas fatídicas de mi madre, eran organizadas por ella.

¡Simplemente quiero saber!- hizo un puchero a lo Alice.

Sí, es bonita. Nada del otro mundo.- Mentí.- Ahora cuéntame de tu trabajo.- Mi madre podía ser una mujer seria y avasalladora, o una niña, todo en cuestión de segundos.

El lunes.- respondió sin ganas.

Veo que tienes muchas ganas de ir.- A veces sentía como si yo fuera el adulto y ella la adolescente.

No es eso. Es… No se. Extraño.-

¿Extraño como que mamá?-

Extraño Jake. Aun no termino de adecuarme a este lugar. Seguramente el lunes todo será el principio de una rutina y será más "normal".- Sonrió sin ganas.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, hasta que sonó el teléfono, por lo que,m e levanté a contestarlo.

¿Hola?- pregunté.

¡Hola mi pequeño Jay Jay!- saludó una voz estridente del otro lado.- ¡No tienes idea cuanto te extraño corazón! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue esta semana?-

Hola tía, yo también te extrañé, bien y bien.- Conteste a mi adorada Alice.- ¿Tu como estas?-

Hecha una pena. Los extraño mucho…- La voz de mi tía sonaba triste.

Ya… Nosotros también.- Respondí. Y era la verdad absoluta. – ¿Cómo esta Emmett?-

Triste también. Viene del trabajo a la casa.-

Eso si que no te lo creo tía. Debe andar con alguna de sus "chicas".- Mi tío vivía para sus chicas. Siempre había alguna distinta.

Pues créelo Jay-Jay- odiaba ese apodo, pero me decía así desde bebé- Está como fantasma de ático… girando por todos lados.-

No pude evitar reír imaginándome a mi tío sin salir y dando vueltas por todos lados de la casa.

Tía, pásame con él por favor.- pedí.

Pero luego me pones a tu madre ¿ok?-

Claro que sí.-

Esperé unos segundos y mi tío tomó el teléfono.

¡Hey Gigantón!- Saludo mi tío. Ese apodo lo había ganado gracias a una de las chicas del gimnasio. La chica no sabía cómo me llamaba y me apodo "Gigantón". Parece que quería salir conmigo, pero mi tío le advirtió que era menor, por lo que la chica retiro su interés en mí. Una pena.

Hola tío ¿Cómo estás?-

Aburrido. Sin ti y tu madre, la enana está loca y me vuelve loco a mí.- Sentía algo de pesar en su voz.

Oye, cualquiera diría que estas hecho una niñita.- Bromee con él.- Además no puedes extrañarnos tanto. Ya no tienes que velar por tu sobrino pesado.- Dije para aligerar el ambiente.

Tú no eres pesado y si, puede ser que este hecho una niñita.- Me concedió.- Pero es que siempre estuvieron ustedes alrededor, por lo que es un poco triste el clima. Tu abuelo esta siempre en casa murmurando cuanto los extraña.-

¡EMMETT! – escuche a mi tía gritar de fondo.- ¡Déjalos en paz!- agrego.

¿Qué pasa con el abuelo?- pregunté preocupado.- ¿Está bien?-

Si Jake, él está bien. Solo los extraña. Créeme, no pasara mucho tiempo para que lo tengan viviendo con ustedes ahí.-

Eso espero.- Extrañaba mucho a mi familia.- Bueno… me gustaría que… - me daba vergüenza admitirlo, sabía que mi tío diría que estaba hecho una niña- me gustaría que tu también estuvieses aquí.-

Se escuchó un silencio durante unos segundos.

¿Eso quieres Jake? ¿Te gustaría que estuviese allí?- Se lo notaba emocionado.

¡Claro Emmett! –

Bien.- Respondió.

¿Bien qué?-

Te paso con tu tía. Quiere hablar con tu madre.-

Deje a mamá hablando con Alice y me fui a mi habitación.

Estaba casi dormido cuando mamá entró a mi habitación para darme las buenas noches.

¿No era que no entrarías aquí?- pregunte algo adormilado.

Para ordenar, pero para darte las buenas noches, siempre.- La miré un momento y noté que tenía los ojos rojos. Seguramente había llorado hablando con Alice.

Se despidió de mí y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta la llamé.

¿Ma?-

Dime cariño.-

No me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo.-

Ella sonrió sutilmente y se volvió.

Gracias cielo.-

Cerró la puerta y me concentré en dormir.

Y… Jacob ¿Dejaste alguna novia en Phoenix?- preguntó una de las chicas que estaba con nosotros, Hannah se llamaba creo.

Alguna…- respondí haciéndome el interesante.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dije mirándola fijamente.

Eh…- Contesto ruborizándose.- Curiosidad.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sabía el efecto que producía en las chicas.

Emmett me había enseñado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando les atraía, cuando solo jugaban y cuando no les interesaba. Ni hablar de sus clases de "seducción". El hombre era un experto.

¡Vamos Jake! Juguemos un rato.- Me llamó Quil mostrándome una pelota de fútbol en sus manos. No me pude negar.

Señoritas.- dije poniéndome de pie.- El deber me llama.- Corrí hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

La salida del día había sido un día de playa.

Aunque el clima nunca estaba propicio para nadar, bien abrigado se podía estar.

Al principio me había negado no queriendo dejar a mi madre sola. Pero cuando me dijo que iría de compras con Esme y Rosalie, accedí a salir.

Yo sé que parezco muy sobreprotector. Lo soy.

Luego de jugar bastante, volvimos a sentarnos con las chicas.

¿Qué harán esta noche?- preguntó Claire.

Nada.- Contesto Quil.- ¿Qué propones?- dijo poniendo voz de galán.

Según me había instruido Embry, Quil estaba enamorado de Claire, por lo que ella estaba prohibida si no quería perder mi vida.

Pensaba que podríamos ir al cine en Port Angels.- Comentó.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero yo quise ver que habría mi madre. Por supuesto que no les dije que la llamaría a "pedirle permiso" por lo que me aleje diciendo que tenía que ir al baño.

Jake cielo.- Contesto mi madre al tercer timbre, se la escuchaba reír.- ¿Cómo estás?-

Bien mamá, todo tranquilo.- respondí.

¿Estás en casa?- O sea que ella no lo estaba aún.

No. Sigo con los chicos en la playa. De hecho, quería preguntarte algo.-

Van a salir y quieres saber que haré para no dejarme sola.- Afirmó. Ok, ella me conocía bastante.- Ve cariño. Yo estaré un rato más con Esme y Rose e iré a casa. Estoy agotada.- agregó.

¿Segura?- me daba algo de pena.

Por supuesto que si Jake. Ve, pásalo de lo mejor y avísame cuando vuelvas.-

Eres la mejor, mamá.-

No, simplemente estoy feliz de que tengas amigos. – Sentía la alegría de mi madre y me hizo feliz.

Nos vemos luego.-

Una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre qué película ver, sacamos las entradas y nos dio tiempo para ir a comer algo.

Seguía hablando con Hannah, era una chica muy simpática.

Creo que le agradas a Hannah.- Me índico Embry en voz baja.

Ya me había dado cuenta.- Le comenté algo incómodo. Era linda, pelirroja, ojos celestes, algunas pecas. Menuda y con buenas curvas, pero no estaba interesado en tener nada con nadie.

Había estado con algunas chicas en Phoenix, nada serio. Simplemente no tenía tiempo ni ganas de tener una novia acechándome todo el tiempo. Yo no estaba hecho para eso.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante que había cerca del cine, un lugar ambientado como en los cincuenta. Era agradable.

Entramos, unas chicas en patines nos tomaron el pedido y continuamos hablando.

Estaba riendo con una broma de Paul, cuando la vi.

Sentada en una mesa contigua a la mía, riendo mientras movía su largo cabello ondeado con una mano, la irritante y a su vez preciosa, chica de la clase de Humanidades.

Jake ¡Jake! – me llamó Hannah.- ¿Estás bien?-

Evidentemente me había quedado mirándola como un tonto.

Si Hann, estoy perfectamente bien.- Le sonreí.

Hice un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar a la irritante chica. No sé qué era lo que tenía que me llamaba tanto la atención.

Si, era muy bonita, pero eso no podía ser todo.

Continué hablando con los chicos, intentando no mirarla todo el tiempo.

Cuando estábamos terminando de cenar, me sentí observado.

Giré mi rostro y la miré. Ella me estaba mirando con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

Siguió mirándome fijo, y me sentí atrapado por esa mirada, como si algo me atara a ella.

Entonces me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, aún si proponérmelo, al encuentro de esa irritante chica.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ahora se va a ir poniendo bueno.**

**Si les gusto este capitulo, el que viene les va a gustar más.**

**Quiero aclarar algo. Me tomo el tiempo para contestar sus reviews porque creo que es importante hacerlo. La historia la escribo para ustedes, por lo que lo que ustedes me dicen me importa.**

**Habiendo dicho esto, mis respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Blackda: Quise intentar reflejar algo de la imprimación, no todo y no tan absoluto, pero si que la esencia fuera la misma, ese flechazo que va más allá. Gracias por compartir tus pensamientos!**

**daluar: Arantxa, gracias por comentar siempre, por leerlos, por tenerme en favoritos, en fin, como decimos en Argentina, gracias por el aguante. Espero que cada capitulo siga pareciéndote mejor. Un abrazo grande.**

**karolay28: Creo que jugar con el carácter fuerte de los cuatro protagonistas es la gracia del fic. Los hice con mucha personalidad para poder salir de lo común y corriente. Me alegro que te guste el encuentro. Un abrazo!**

**zonihviolet: Me alegro que te haya divertido! Era la idea! Gracias por leer!  
**

**ladyvani: Hola nueva lectora! Que gusto que lo seas! Trato de subir un par de capítulos por semana. Los escribo y después veo cuando los subo. Todo depende de los reviews ;)**

**Y a vos, que comentas siempre pero no pones tu nombre, GRACIAS! Me gustan mucho tus comentarios, y la mayoría de las veces me haces reír. Me alegro que el encuentro entre todos te haya gustado, quería hacer algo distinto (tampoco tanto no?) Dejame tu nmbre así puedo saludarte como corresponde! **

**A las que lo leen pero no comentan, gracias por seguir el fic (me encantaría saber que piensan, así que espero que algún día se animen y comenten, aun cuando no les guste)**

**Espero que les guste muchachas!**

**Nuria**


	11. Pequeño monstruo irritante

**Renesmee POV**

No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando.

Luego de lograr convencer a mi padre para que me dejara salir con mis amigos, había tenido la tremenda mala suerte de encontrarme con ese… ese… idiota.

Había estado toda la tarde de ayer intentando quitármelo de la cabeza.

No era fácil con mi tía preguntándome cosas sobre él. Casi anhelaba que llegara mi padre para sacármela de encima.

Hoy no había sido más fácil.

Había soñado toda la noche con sus ojos oscuros y esa mirada profunda como atravesándome. Era demasiado.

Renesmee Cullen nunca caería en algo tan idiota como un enamoramiento. No hay chances.

Sabía exactamente que quería en mi vida.

Terminar la preparatoria con las notas más sobresalientes que pudiera obtener, ir a la universidad de Seattle, cerca de casa, estudiar arquitectura, como mi abuela y mi tío, conocer un hombre genial cuando estuviese pronta a recibirme, tener una hermosa boda en un lugar maravilloso, mudarme cerca de la casa de mi padre, montar mi propio estudio logrando hacerme conocida y respetada y, finalmente tener algún que otro hijo.

Estaba todo planeado.

Yo siempre sabía qué hacer. Tenía que hacerlo.

Con un padre como el mío, absolutamente imprevisible, necesitaba sostenerme en mi estabilidad. No podía ser que una simple discusión y una cara bonita pudieran provocar en mi esto. Era simplemente inaceptable.

-Ness ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bree, mi amiga más querida, al ver que estaba absorta mirando hacia la mesa del tarambana.

-Si Bree, genial.- me apresuré a contestar, quitando mi atención de donde la tenía.

-¿Ya viste quien está en la mesa de allí?- me indico sutilmente. Ella estaba en clase de Humanidades conmigo, por lo que sabía quién era él. Lo que no sabía era que el idiota me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-Se…- conteste con desgano.- ¿Y?-

-Simplemente te lo mencionaba.- Agregó.- Es algo… sexy.- Dijo de pronto. Sentí un arrebato de enojo durante un momento.

-Si te gusta lo rústico.- No tenía ganas de darle la razón.

-Si lo rústico se ve así… no me quejo.- Rió.- ¡Vamos Ness! Debes reconocer que es lindo.-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema Bree?- Estaba enfadándome.- ¿Qué decías Collin?- le pregunté a uno de los chicos a mi lado, intentando distraerme.

Estuve un rato intentando interesarme en lo que hablaban los demás, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- ¡Por Dios Renesmee!- me reprendí en voz baja.

Durante un rato conseguí ignorarlo, pero un movimiento en la mesa hizo que lo viera.

Estaba hablando con una de las chicas de su grupo, Hannah creo que se llama.

Se lo veía divertido hablando con ella. A la chica se le notaba a la legua que estaba encantada con él.

Continué observándolos hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en los míos. No pude, ni quise, bajar la vista, por lo que continué mirándolo desafiantemente.

Él tampoco dejo de mirarme.

Seguimos así durante unos instantes, que para mí fueron horas, hasta que lo vi ponerse de pie y venir hasta donde estaba sentada.

-Hola.- Me saludó.

-¿Qué hay?- le respondí.

El resto de mis amigos continuaba hablando. Estaban entretenidos con una de las historias de Collin.

-Me estabas mirando.- Me encaró.

-Y tú a mi.- No iba a negar que lo estaba observando. Sería una tontería de mi parte.

-Te miraba porque me mirabas.- Esto era demasiado.

-Y yo te miraba porque sí ¿Y?- intenté sonar despreocupada.- ¿Te molesta que te miren? – me puse de pie intentando parecer más intimidante.

Él, en vez de retroceder, se quedó dónde estaba, observándome detenidamente.

-Para nada ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto seductoramente.

En honor de la verdad, sí, y mucho. Pero no había fuerza humana que hiciera que lo admitiera.

Estaba muy bien. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y un sweater negro por el cual sobresalía, desprolijamente, el cuello de una camisa blanca. Ni hablar que olía increíblemente.

Teniéndolo así de cerca, pude apreciar sus dimensiones. Era muy alto, no tanto como mi padre, claro está, pero a diferencia de él, sus brazos se marcaban debajo del sweater, mostrando que eran musculosos. De infarto.

No podía, ni debía pasar mucho tiempo cerca de él.

¿Por qué a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres con aspecto recio?

O mejor dicho ¿Por qué me parecía tremendamente sexy este idiota?

-¿Qué quieres chico? Estoy con mis amigos.- Intenté sonar aburrida y me aleje un poco de él.

-Nada en realidad, simplemente pensé que seguías teniendo ganas de debatir.- Esbozo una media sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos.

-Pues ya ves que no.-

-¿Entonces me dirás que tanto me mirabas?-

-Ya te lo dije, te miraba y ya. Si no te alcanza esa explicación, lo lamento tarambana.-

-¿Tarambana?- pregunto sonriendo.- ¿Ese es tu manera de llamarme?- Agregó.

-No exclusivamente. También puede ser idiota, imbécil, tu elijes.-

-Preferiría que me dijeras Jacob.- Aclaró.

Cierto. Ese era su nombre. Jacob.

-Me gusta más tarambana.- Jugué con él.

-Perfecto niñita irritante.- Rebatió con una expresión de suficiencia.

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo.- Le contesté.- Sé que lo soy.- Mi padre me lo dice todo el tiempo.

-¡Ness!- llamó Bree.- Se nos hace tarde para la película.- Mi amiga me observaba son una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ness?- preguntó Jacob.- ¿Cómo el monstruo de Escocia?- Estallo en carcajadas.- ¡Es genial! ¡Perfecto para ti! ¡Un pequeño monstruo irritante!-

En este momento odiaba a mi amiga.

-¡Voy!- No me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos alejado tanto de la mesa.- Bien tarambana, me alegro que me hayas visto.-

-Créeme, yo también me alegro de haberte visto monstruo Ness.- No. No podía creer que me dijera así. Él también ¡No!

-Te agradecería enormemente que no me dijeras de esa manera.- Ya bastaba con mi padre.

- Claro.- Contesto sonriendo.- Cuando tú me digas Jake.-

-De ninguna manera tarambana.- le respondí. No le daría el gusto.

-Perfecto, nos vemos monstruo Ness.- Palmeo mi cabeza dándose la vuelta para irse sin dame lugar a decirle nada más.

Patee el suelo frustrada.

Esto no iba a ser bueno. Nada bueno.

¿Por qué a mí?- dije en voz baja mientras me iba con mis amigos.

-Cariño, buen día.- Me saludo mi padre. No abrí los ojos pero deduje que estaría sentado a los pies de mi cama.

-Mjm.- Respondí.

-Nessie, te traje el desayuno.- Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Ok. Eso era extraño ¿Mi papá trayéndome el desayuno a la cama? No lo podía creer.

Me incorporé rápidamente y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-

Había tres cosas por las que mi padre me traía el desayuno a la cama: Estaba enferma, estaba muy enfadada o me quería decir algo que no sería de mi total agrado.

Enferma no estaba, no estábamos enfadados por lo que sabía que era algo que no me gustaría.

-¿Por qué debería pasar algo Renesmee? – dijo poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Porque te conozco papá, sé que para que me traigas el desayuno a la cama tiene que haber sucedido algo.-

-Bien.- suspiró al verse derrotado.- Tu tío Jasper está de vuelta.-

-¿En serio? ¡Esa es una gran noticia!- me puse muy feliz. Mi tío era lo máximo. Amaba que estuviese cerca de nuevo.

-Sí, es una gran noticia.- correspondió mi padre.

-¿Pero? ¿Hay un "pero" verdad?

Siempre hay un pero.

-No en realidad. Sé que llega dentro de un rato y nos pidió a todos que almorzáramos en casa de tus abuelos.-

-¿Qué pasa papi?- le pregunté mientras tomaba su mano- ¿Qué va mal?-

-No pasa nada cariño.- respondió dándome un apretón a la mano.

-Entonces ¿El desayuno me lo trajiste porque sí?-

-No te cuido lo suficiente Ness.- Su rostro era triste, me apenaba verlo así.

-¿De donde sacaste esa idea?- dije mirándolo seriamente.

-De ningún lado amor. Simplemente me doy cuenta que no estoy tanto contigo como quisiera. La semana pasada te dije que haríamos algo juntos alguno de estos días y no lo hemos hecho. Perdón.-

Me partía el alma ver a mi padre angustiado. Detestaba que se sintiera así, sin ninguna razón.

-No es como dices papi.- acaricie suavemente la mano que tenía entre las mías.- Hace 16 años que cuidas de mi estupendamente. Por si no te diste cuenta, tienes una hija grandiosa.- logré quitarle una sonrisa.

-Y extremadamente humilde.- Secundó.

-¡Por supuesto! Ante todo. Ya en serio papá, no quiero que te sientas culpable.-

-Pero así me siento Ness. Debería haberte dado una madre cuando eras niña.-

Eso ya era demasiado. Nunca necesite una madre y había crecido perfectamente feliz.

-Me saque una A en la exposición que hice el viernes sobre padres solteros criando hijos y el correcto crecimiento de estos papá, por lo que creo que estas equivocado. Te tuve, y tengo, a ti que me vales por todo. Además están los abuelos, los tíos, Ángela y Ben, hasta Lauren, todos ellos son maravillosos, pero tú eres suficiente para mí.

Ok, lo admito, idolatraba a mi padre. Sabía que tenía sus errores, pero no podía pedirle más.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida Renesmee.- Me abrazó fuertemente. Lo bueno de tener un papá grandote era que siempre me iba a sentir una niña en sus brazos.

Una vez que le devolví el abrazo, desayunamos juntos y fuimos a casa de mis abuelos.

-¿Ya llego el tío?- pregunté apenas entre a la casa.

- Hola Nessie, si muy bien también.- Saludo Rosalie.

-Lo siento, hola tía hermosa.- me acerqué para darle un beso.

-Aun no llegan.- Me informo abrazándome y saludando a papá.

-Uff…- Refunfuñe.

Estábamos terminando de poner la mesa cuando escuche el ruido del garaje. Salí corriendo para saludar a mi tío.

-¡Dios Renesmee! Pareces una criatura.- Se burló mi padre a lo que respondí sacándole la lengua.- Si, una criatura.- Reafirmo.

-¡Tío!- grite cuando lo vi salir del auto. Era tonto que estuviese tan emocionada, pero hacía más de un año que no lo veía.

-¡Por Dios Nessie! ¡Estas enorme!- fue su simpático saludo.

-¡Y tu estas muy peludo!- fue el mío.

Voy a hacer una declaración que, sin duda sonará mal: Mi tío Jasper es uno de los hombres más hermosos que vi en mi vida.

La belleza en mi familia era hereditaria. Mi abuelo Carlisle era muy apuesto y, a pesar de estar por casi los sesenta, seguía siendo un bello hombre. Rubio, con ojos verdes iguales a los de mi papá y tío, alto y estilizado. Mi abuela, por otro lado, era menuda, pero con "curvas peligrosas" como decía mi abuelo. Su cabello color caramelo (se lo teñía religiosamente una vez al mes) caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y sus ojos celestes le daban una luz de tranquilidad a su rostro con algunas arrugas, casi imperceptibles.

Rosalie era de una belleza descomunal. Había heredado las curvas de mi abuela y su color de ojos, pero su cabello era de un rubio oscuro y caía con algunas ondas hasta el final de su espalda. Y mi padre, bueno, para ser sinceras, muchas madres de mis compañeros desde kínder hasta ahora han querido congraciarse conmigo para poder ver de cerca al guapo doctor Cullen hijo.

Pero Jasper era harina de otro costal.

Quizás se debía a trabajar en el extranjero durante tantos años construyendo casas y esas cosas, pero su look era más… salvaje.

En este momento llevaba su cabello largo hasta los hombros, desprolijo pero limpio, una barba de varias semanas y un bronceado que resaltaba sus ojos. Cuando lo abracé lo note más grande. Sus brazos estaban más fornidos de la última vez que lo había visto. No piensen mal, simplemente creo que es genial y muy hermoso. Tengo una especie de Edipo con el.

-¿Hiciste ejercicio?- le pregunté mientras lo abrazaba y le tocaba los brazos.

-No. Trabaje mucho.- Sonrió soltándome y yendo hacia sus hermanos.- A ustedes los extrañe.- Dijo abrazándolos con fuerza a ambos.

-Nosotros también soso.- Mi papá le decía así desde que eran niños.

-Se nota.- Rió.

Mis abuelos me flanquearon y, mientras mi abuela me besaba, mi abuelo palmeo mi hombro invitándome a entrar a la casa.

Durante el almuerzo, Jazz nos contó dónde había estado viviendo, que había estado haciendo y todo cuanto le preguntamos.

Iba todo bien hasta que Rose le hizo la única pregunta que no me interesaba saber.

-¿Y María? Pensé que vendrías con ella.-

El rostro de mi tío se oscureció de repente.

-María y yo terminamos.-

Intenté con todo mi esfuerzo no ponerme a saltar y dar grititos de felicidad.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó mi padre.- Creía que iban en serio. Es más, estaba seguro que la idea de juntarnos hoy, además de celebrar tu visita, era que nos ibas a anunciar que se casaban.- Quise patear a papá por debajo de la mesa.

-Se lo propuse, pero me dijo que no.-

-¡Está loca!- dije sin pensarlo- ¿Ella te rechazó a ti? –

-Ness.- Mi padre me miraba severamente.

-Lo siento tío.-

-No se preocupen, está bien.-

-¿Quieres contarnos que paso hijo?- En esta familia todo se hablaba y todo se sabía. A veces era un horror.

-Básicamente eso. Estábamos terminando el proyecto, hace unos cinco días y, como estábamos prontos a volver, pensé que sería una buena idea. Me arrodillé y se lo pedí. – Lo que tenía de encantador lo tenía de cursi.- Y ella me miro me dijo que me quería, pero que no tenía pensado casarse. Cuando le pregunte si no quería casarse en general o solo conmigo, no respondió, por lo que asumí que era conmigo.

-Es una estúpida.- Se quejó Rosalie.

-Sin duda.- Secunde.

-Ella se lo pierde cariño, nunca encontrará a nadie tan amoroso como tu.- Terció mi abuela.

-Gracias.- Respondió mi tío.- no estoy tan mal como pensaba.- Agregó.- Creo que en el último tiempo lo veía venir.-

-Pues yo me alegro.- Dijo mi abuelo sorprendiéndonos a todos.- Era obvio que no le caíamos del todo bien y ¿la verdad? A mí tampoco. –

Quien te ha visto y quién te ve Carlisle Cullen. Nos dejó con la boca abierta a los cinco.

-Voy a levantar la mesa.- Anunció mi abuela después de un rato.- Por cierto, invité a Bella a merendar esta tarde. Vendrá con su hijo.-

Bella. Mi abuela me había contado algunas cosas de ella. Por su madre me llamaba Renesmee. Me encantaba escuchar la historia de amistad de mi abuela y esa señora. Yo querría tener una amiga así, pero nunca lo había logrado, y no porque no fuera sociable, sino porque nunca había conocido a nadie con quien compartir todas las cosas.

Mi padre había querido irse, pero mi abuela lo había obligado a que nos quedáramos para conocerlos.

-Edward, no seas descortés. Además tu la conoces, es la hija de tu madrina.-

-Lo sé mamá, pero…-

-No hay peros Edward Cullen.- Mi abuela era de temer.

Estaba en la cocina terminando un pastel que me habían encargado cuando mi tío entro a la cocina.

-Bien Ness, cuéntame ¿Qué es de tu vida?-

-Nada tío, igual de aburrida de siempre.-

-¿Ningún muchacho por el que ponerme celoso?-

Inmediatamente pensé en el tarambana y me sonroje. Que castigo por Dios.

-No.- respondí rápidamente esperando que no lo notara.

-Nessie…- me llamo mi tío.- No me mientas. Sabes de sobra que te conozco y ese rubor fue ¿por?-

-Puede ser que haya visto a algún chico por ahí, pero nada del otro mundo.- Concluí.- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?-

-Hasta siempre.- Sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya no te irás?- pregunté emocionada.

No me iré.-

-¡Yeeeeeeeeey!- festejé mientras lo abrazaba.- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en el almuerzo?-

-Porque nadie me lo pregunto.- Buen punto.-

Seguimos hablando de distintos temas cuando sonó el timbre.

-Nessie cariño, abre tu por favor.- pidió mi abuela.

Dejé mi labor en la cocina y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, encontré una mujer joven sonriéndome.

-Hola- saludé.- ¿Eres Bella verdad?- pregunté simpáticamente.-

-Correcto.- me sonrió de vuelta.- Y tú eres Renesmee.- afirmo.

-Si un gusto.- Le tendí la mano y la invité a entrar.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano me lo impidió.

-Perdón, me retrase estacionando.- Dijo una voz conocida.

No lo podía creer.

-¿Tarambana?- dije al verlo parado en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Monstruo Ness?- su rostro de sorpresa era asombroso.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Bella.

-Del colegio.- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bella cariño, que gusto verte. Hola Jake.- saludo mi abuela mientras seguíamos parados sin decir nada.

-Los niños se conocen.- Le dijo a mi abuela.

-Mamá donde quieres que ponga esto.- preguntó mi padre mientras traía el pastel.- ¿Qué hace esta mujercita acá?- pregunto mirando a Bella.

-Lo mismo pregunto.- dijo ella mirándolo con bronca.

Por lo visto no somos los únicos que nos conocemos.- Dijo Jacob.

Bien. Sería una tarde interesante.

* * *

**Holaa a todas! **

**¿Cómo fue el finde?**

**Como ven, acá estoy, actualizando como buen lunes. Como se habrán dado cuenta, no estoy actualizando tan seguido por cuestiones de tiempo, enfermedades familiares, etc., pero no quería dejar de subir este capítulo que me gusto mucho (soy tan humilde como Renesmee.)**

**Chicas, gracias por estar pasando por el fic, por sus saludos, mensajes, reviews, favoritos y follows, me ponen muy feliz.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**kareeenh: Creo que más que amor a segunda vista, fue un flechazo, al menos el de Jake y Ness. En cuanto a Edward y Bella, no. Tengo planeado algo mas "adulto" para ellos. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia! Un besote!**

**rose rosales: Bienvenida a la historia entonces Rose! Mi idea es hacer algo más real, por ejemplo, las conversaciones adolescentes entre Jake y Ness. Tengo hermanos adolescentes y los escucho interactuar con sus amigos, de ahí saco las ideas jaja. Besote!**

**daluar: Gracias Ara! Mi abuelo era catalán así que me dio gusto cuando me dijiste lo del petonet! jajajaja! (De que parte sos vos?) Espero que este capitulo te guste!**

**karolay28 : Fue a verla viste? Jake no se va a quedar tan tranquilo esperando... No te olvides quien es su tío favorito! De él aprendió todo jajaja! Beso grande Karo.**

**alejandrablack15 : Actualizado! Espero que me cuentes que te pareció el capi.**

**Blackda : Si te gusto el otro, este también no? jajaja! Besoooo!**

**A mi comentadora (o comentador ¿por qué no?) anónim te digo: La seguí! jajajajaja. DEJAME TU NOMBREEEE!**

**Habiendo cumplido con el placer de responderles, me retiro.**

**Tal vez, depende de los reviews, suba otro antes del jueves. Depende... de que depende... (perdón, es lunes y estoy atontada).**

**Como adelanto les cuento que es un POV de Bella y tiene algunas cosas interesantes, como su primer día de trabajo, así que se pueden imaginar alguito.**

**Les mando un beso (o petonet) a todas!**

**Nuri**


	12. Acuerdo de paz

**Soy débil. Un par de comentarios tiernos de su parte y ya estoy subiéndoles el capitulo. Será posible... Jajajajajaj!**

**Lo leen y después charlamos. Nos vemos abajo!**

**Bella POV**

-Es así como te cuento Al. El imbécil es hijo de Esme y Carlisle. No lo podía creer.-

Estaba contándole a Alice los pormenores de mi primer día de trabajo.

No solo descubrí que el idiota que casi me mata en el hospital el otro día era el mismísimo Edward Cullen, sino que, además, era uno de los cirujanos especializados en traumatología con los que trabajaría directamente. Era un espanto.

-¿Tan malo Bells?- preguntó Alice.

-Peor. No solo es un idiota, no lo disimula.-

-¿Jake sabe algo de lo que te paso el otro día?-

-¿Crees que estaría tan tranquila si mi hijo supiera que casi choco? No hay forma Al, en eso es peor que papá.- Y había que ser peor que mi padre.

La merienda y cena en casa de los Cullen fue, dentro de todo, agradable. Salvo por Edward. Esme y Rose, fueron encantadoras como siempre, Carlisle educado y correcto, conocí a Jasper, un muchacho muy agradable, y bien parecido debo agregar.

Cuando conocí a Renesmee, me embargo una sensación muy especial.

Por un lado me lleno de ternura saber porque se llama así, en honor a mi madre, me hizo lagrimear cuando Esme me lo conto, y por otro me causo mucha gracia ver el efecto que producía en Jacob. Era una muchachita muy agradable y simpática, al menos durante la tarde hablamos de todo un poco y me pareció que estaba muy bien plantada en la tierra.

Jake me había mencionado que había tenido un altercado con alguien, pero nunca me imaginé que fuese con ella.

-Es muy gracioso el hecho que tú y Jake hayan tenido altercados con Edward y su hija.- Rió Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-Gracioso para ti. Para nosotros incómodo.- Agregué.

-Cuéntame lo del hospital ¿Cómo se reconocieron?-

La realidad es que me tendría que haber dado cuenta.

La tarde que salimos a merendar con Esme y Rose, se la pasaron contándome cosas de la familia, que Jasper estaba en África construyéndoles casas a los pobres (muy altruista para mi gusto), y que Edward era un gran cirujano, que podría estar operando donde quisiera, pero prefería darle a su hija una vida de tranquilidad y cerca de su familia en Forks (cosa que veía con buenos ojos).

Cuando estuvimos en la casa Cullen, casi ni hable con él, solo lo mínimo que la cortesía me obligaba, no es que fuera demasiado educada cuando no quería, pero por respeto a Esme lo fui.

Mi atención estaba centrada mayormente en Jacob, quien hizo buenas migas con Jasper y habló bastante con Edward de deportes. Tírales un balón a un grupo de hombres y tendrás amigos para siempre, eso lo aprendí por vivir rodeada de varones y Alice, claro.

Renesmee casi ni le hablaba a Jake y él se empeñaba por ignorarla, pero me dio la sensación que esos dos se atraen. Quizá fuera porque no paraban de mirarse a escondidas. No se los diría, claro.

Una vez que cenamos, gracias a la insistencia de Esme, nos dirigimos hacia casa. Intente sacarle una palabra a mi hijo, pero estaba absolutamente negado.

Cuando llegue al hospital, el lunes por la mañana y luego de dirigirme a la dirección y recursos humanos para los trámites pertinentes, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi servicio.

Al llegar, mi jefa, Sue Clearwater, me presentó con los demás médicos traumatólogos. Si bien yo sería la única especialista en rehabilitación del hospital, había otros médicos que se habían ocupado de lo que haría yo ahora.

-Todos, ella es Isabella Swan. Finalmente se dieron cuenta que necesitábamos a alguien con experiencia y la trajeron a ella.- bromeo Sue.

-En realidad.- interrumpí.- Fue algo de presión.- Continúe la broma.- Me plante en la oficina del director y solo me fui cuando me dio el trabajo. Creo que fue por amor a si mismo.-

Mi padre siempre decía que era bueno comenzar en un lugar nuevo con algo de humor. Él lo hacía así y siempre había tenido buenos resultados.

-Entonces debes ser alguien con un carácter único para lograr que ese viejo cascarrabias acceda a contratarte.- dijo una chica que estaba parada frente a mí. Era muy bonita, rubia, no muy alta, pero bastante más formada que yo. Llevaba el cabello recogido prolijamente y una sonrisa agradable.- Un gusto Isabella, soy Tanya.- Me saludó.

-Igualmente Tanya, y dime Bella por favor.- estreche su mano.

-Claro Bella. A mi dime… Tanya sí, no se me ocurre un diminutivo que no suene idiota.- Reímos.

Uno a uno fueron presentándose. No eran tantos, Kate, Benjamín, Garrett y Maggie.

El día transcurrió muy bien. Todos eran agradables y me hicieron sentir como en casa.

Estaba terminando con un paciente, cuando escuché :

-¡Aquí también! ¡Por Dios mujercita, déjame vivir!- dijo en voz baja y cerca de mi oído.

No tuve que darme cuenta para saber quién era.

-Hola Dr. Cullen.- salude. Tenía un paciente enfrente.- Le agradecería que se refiriera a mi como Isabella por favor.- Todos podían llamarme Bella, el no.

-De acuerdo Isabella.- Se acercó un poco más.- Sr. Evans, necesito darle unas indicaciones a Isabella, discúlpenos un momento por favor.-

Me tomo suavemente del brazo indicándome que nos alejemos.

-¿Qué necesita Dr.?- pregunte ariscamente.

-Puedes decirme Edward.- dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

-Aquí es el doctor Cullen y yo soy Isabella.- ¿Era necesario que hablara siempre con esos aires de superioridad? Era muy molesto.

-Bien Srta. Swan, le diré.- dijo poniéndose serio.- ¿Ve a la señora que está sentada allí?- pregunto indicándome con la mano.

-Si.-

-Es la Sra. Richardson. Tuve un accidente hace dos semanas y le reemplazamos la cadera. No puede caminar aun, es muy pronto, pero sí creo que sería bueno empezar a mover sus músculos para que no se atrofien.-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Sesenta y cinco ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

-Para poder saber cuánto puedo forzar su cuerpo. Si ella tuviese unos años más no podría hacerla levantar peso.- indiqué.

-Buena observación.- Elogió.- No eres tan tonta como pensaba.-

-Sí que sabe cómo agradarle a una mujer.- Respondí intentando contener mi furia.- Si no necesita nada más, continuaré con mi trabajo.- Me di la vuelta y me fui.

-Saluda a Jacob de mi parte.- Dijo sorprendiéndome.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto serio.

-Nada. Lo mismo para Nessie.- El apodo que le daban me parecía horrible, pero a ella le encantaba.

-Buen comienzo entonces.- Dijo Alice luego de relatarle todo lo ocurrido.

-Se podría decir que si Allie. – Respondí.

-¿Y volviste a hablar con Edward?- me causaba gracia que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad.

-No. No lo volví a ver durante todo el día.- Por suerte.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia durante un rato más, hasta que escuché la puerta de calle.

-Al, Jake volvió de casa de su amigo, iré a terminar la cena.-

-De acuerdo Bells. Te extraño.- Casi podía ver su puchero.

-Y yo a ti cariño.- No quise ponerme sentimental.

-¿Has hablado con el tío?- preguntó por mi padre.

-Justo antes de llamarte. Me dijo que estaba bien, pero no lo creí demasiado.-

-Lo estamos cuidando, te lo prometo.-

-Te creo Allie, por supuesto que te creo.-

Una vez que logré despedirme, fui a saludar a mi hijo.

-Hola pequeño.-

-Hola mamá, por favor, no me digas así.- me pidió por milésima vez.

-Lo lamento, siempre serás mi pequeño.- Aunque casi no pudiera abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?-

-Aburrido, como todos.- dijo con desgano- ¿Qué hay de cenar?-

-No pueden ser todos los días aburridos Jacob.- lo reprendí mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.- Carne asada con verduras.-

-¡Genial!- sonrío.- Muero de hambre.-

-Siempre mueres de hambre hijo.- le dediqué una sonrisa.- Ve a lavarte y pon la mesa.-

Decir que me gustaba mi trabajo era poco. Luego de una gran semana, podía decir sin dudas que me fascinaba.

Había atendido a bastante gente y, con algunos, había logrado sentirme sumamente cómoda.

Ni hablar de mis compañeros. Para mi sorpresa, Tanya se había convertido en una de las personas con las que más hablaba y con quien más bromeaba.

Reconozco ser una persona que se guía mucho por las primeras impresiones, pero con ella me alegra ver que no coincidió. Pensé que era la típica mujer que se sabía hermosa y que iba por el mundo haciéndose notar. Era bueno ver que no era así. De hecho, era mucho más sencilla de lo que pensaba. Es la segunda vez que me pasa. Primero con Rose y luego con ella. A veces equivocarse era bueno.

Con respecto al Dr. Cullen Jr., era de la manera en que lo llamaba siempre, podría haber sido peor.

Inevitablemente por nuestro trabajo, estábamos en contacto todo el tiempo, pero a diferencia de nuestros primeros encuentros, siempre se comportó muy profesional y educado, por lo que el trato fue mucho más sencillo.

Hoy era viernes, finalmente, y estaba terminando unos informes antes de irme.

Otra de las cosas geniales de mi trabajo era que era de lunes a viernes y hasta las primeras horas de la tarde, por lo que podía irme a casa relativamente temprano.

Jake no estaba casi nunca durante las tardes. Había comenzado las prácticas en el equipo de básquet de la preparatoria, estudiaba con Embry y otros de sus amigos, finalmente parecía un adolescente normal. Eso me hacía muy feliz.

-Bella ¿Todavía por aquí?- me pregunto Sue, mi jefa.

-Si Sue, quería dejar todo organizado para el lunes.-

-¿Quieres tomarte un café conmigo?- pregunto yendo hacia la cafetera de la sala de médicos.

-¡Claro! Estoy terminando el último.-

Sirvió dos tazas y se sentó en el sillón frente a mí.

-¿Cómo fue esta primer semana Bella?- quiso saber.

-Excelente Sue. Me siento muy cómoda con mi trabajo aquí.-

-Se nota. Lo has hecho muy bien.- me felicitó.- No quiero ser entrometida pero ¿Cómo va la adaptación tuya y de tu hijo aquí?-

Me sorprendió con su pregunta. No es una mujer muy simpática. Siempre se manejó correctamente conmigo, pero nunca demostró mayor interés por mí que para darme instrucciones o corregirme si hacía algo que no correspondía.

-Bien. Realmente bien.- le respondí aceptando la taza que me ofrecía.- Pensé que nos costaría más, pero contar con buenos amigos por aquí ayuda.-

-Hablas de los Cullen ¿No?- preguntó.

-Sí. Son muy agradables.- Al menos la mayoría.

-Carlisle y Esme son buena gente.- corroboró.- Fuimos compañeros de curso con Carlisle, por lo que nos convertimos en buenos amigos.- tomó un sorbo de su café.- Cuando se casó con Esme gané otra amiga.- Menos mal, pensé que me iba a decir que había sido su amor imposible.- Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Harry amaba salir a pescar con él.-

-No sabía que era casada.- Pregunté aun sin salir de mi asombro por la confidencialidad que había entre nosotras de pronto.

-Soy viuda.- Contestó cortamente.

-Lo siento.- ¿Quién me mandaba a preguntar?

-No lo sientas. Paso hace tanto que debería decir que soy soltera.- Soltó con total tranquilidad.- Tenía tu edad cuando quedé viuda.-

Por deducción, Sue tenía la edad de Carlisle, por lo que hacía más de veinte años que era viuda.

-¿Y nunca pensó en rehacer su vida?- me arrepentí al minuto de decirlo.- Lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme.- Dios, debía callarme.

-No te preocupes Bella. – Dejo la taza en la mesa.- Te preguntaras por qué me acerqué a ti a conversar.- La verdad que sí.

-Un poco.-Admití.

-Toda la semana estuve observándote. No solo porque quería estar pendiente de tu trabajo.- eso me intimido un poco- sino porque hay algo en ti que me hace acordar mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad.-

-Aja.- respondí originalmente. La verdad era que no tenía idea que decirle.

-Cuando quedé viuda mi hijo Steve, tenía tres años. Fue muy difícil para mí poder hacerme cargo de él, de mi tristeza y de lo que significaba hacerse cargo de una casa sola. No estaba acostumbrada.-

-La comprendo.- Contesté.

-Lo sé, pero veo que lo has hecho bien.- Sonrió.- Aunque no conozco a tu hijo.- agregó guiñándome un ojo.

-Es el amor de mi vida.- respondí segura.

-Es el único amor que sabes que será para siempre.- Aseveró Sue.- Con respecto a tu pregunta, no tuve intención de rehacer mi vida porque no conocí a la persona. Mi esposo fue el hombre de mi vida. Lo conocí siendo una adolescente y me enamoré locamente de él. Nos casamos apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad. Mientras estudié, el trabajo para que pudiese dedicarme a mi profesión y, cuando finalmente me recibí, el ya no tenía intenciones de estudiar, por lo que se puede decir que se sacrificó por mí. Cuando nació Steve la vida era perfecta.- Dejo de hablar por un momento y yo solo continué mirándola en silencio.- Trabajaba en construcción y hubo un accidente en la obra… no te importa que no te de detalles ¿verdad Bella?-

-Para nada Sue.-

-Bien, basta de charla. Me imagino que querrás volver a casa con tu hijo.- dijo poniéndose de pie. Imité su gesto.- Me alegro que estés aquí querida.- dijo acercándose para saludarme.

-Y yo me alegro de estar.- Devolví el saludo.- Gracias por la charla Sue, me hizo bien.- Era verdad.-

-Mejor así. Que tengas un hermoso fin de semana.- Concluyó saliendo de la sala.

Una vez que termine de cambiarme, me dirigí a la salida. Jake iría a comer con sus amigos, luego de cerciorarse que yo estaría bien en casa. Este hijo mío era increíble.

Estaba llegando a la camioneta cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí y me voltee a ver.

-¿Retirándose ya Señorita Swan?-

-En efecto Dr. Cullen.- respondí girándome para contestarle. – Buenas tardes Edward.- Decidí saludarlo. Ya no estábamos dentro del hospital y era una tontería llevarme mal con el hijo de mi madrina. Al fin y al cabo eran algo parecido a familia.

-Estoy sorprendido.- dijo al alcanzarme.- Tanta cordialidad me preocupa.- Y ya la había arruinado.

-¿Prefieres que te trate de otra manera?- pregunté abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta y dejando mi bolso dentro de ella.

-Para nada, así está bien. – sonrío- ¿Yo puedo decirte Isabella o prefieres el "señorita Swan"?-

-Bella está bien.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento parados al lado de la camioneta. Evidentemente no quería irse aun.

-Y bien…- comencé.- ¿Cómo esta Renesmee?- Nada como hablar de nuestros hijos para cortar el ambiente extraño.

-Ella siempre está bien.- respondió sonriendo.- Estaba en casa de su amiga estudiando, al menos eso me dijo.-

-¿Dudas de tu hija?- pregunte divertida.

-No. Confío plenamente en ella. Cuando me dice que hará algo, lo hace.- Se lo notaba orgulloso.- A veces creo que me cuida ella a mí.-

-Jake es igual.- compartí-De hecho, es un poco sobreprotector. No quiere hacer nada si no sabe que estoy haciendo yo. Esta tarde tuve que perjurarle que estaba bien para que saliera con sus amigos lo que me hizo preguntarme en qué momento se había convertido en mi padre.- Cuando terminé de hablar me sorprendió con la naturalidad que estaba compartiendo eso con él.

Tal vez al tener ambos hijos de la misma edad comprendíamos las cosas de la misma manera.

-Evidentemente tenemos hijos que se preocupan por sus padres.- dijo sonrientemente.

-¿Hasta qué punto es algo bueno?- reflexioné- Digo ¿Somos sus padres no? ¿No deberíamos nosotros sobreprotegerlos?-

-¿Tú no sobreproteges a Jake?- Suspiré.-

-Sí. La realidad es que sí. No puedo evitarlo, es mi bebé.-

-Un bebé muy desarrollado.- Largué una carcajada.

-Ni que lo digas.-

Era agradable hablar con él de esta manera.

Más allá de nuestro trato laboral, nunca había mantenido una conversación más larga con Edward.

-Bella.- dudó un instante.- Ya que tu hijo no está en tu casa, y la mía se queda en casa de su amiga.- ¿Querrías ir por una cerveza?-

La invitación me dejó helada. No la esperaba para nada.

-En realidad…- comencé. No sabía si era buena idea.

-Sin compromisos. Como un acuerdo de paz.- agregó. Su mirada, siempre pagada de sí misma, era la de un hombre común.

Estos días en el hospital había escuchado toda clase de comentarios sobre él. Que era insoportable, maravilloso, encantador, insufrible, tirano, atractivo y muchas otras cosas más. Una de mis pacientes, una mujer de unos cuarenta años, me había contado con lujo de detalles todas las veces que lo había invitado a salir y que él, educadamente, la había rechazado.

No me parecía feo, pero tampoco era tan llamativo como decían todas. Hasta Tanya me había contado que hace algunos años tuvo un romance fugaz con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el acuerdo.- respondí por fin. – Una cerveza. – sentencié.

-Hecho.- Sonrió amigablemente.- Estoy con mi auto ¿te parece si me sigues?-

-Tu guía.- conteste subiéndome a la camioneta.

-Como siempre.- agregó descaradamente.

-Cullen, no abuses de mi buen humor. – Respondí cerrando la puerta.

Conduje siguiéndolo durante unos quince minutos, nada era demasiado lejos en este pueblo, hasta que me hizo señas indicándome un bar que pasamos. Doble la cuadra y estacioné cerca de su auto.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó una vez que se acercó a mí.

-Vamos. – dije cerrando la puerta.

Caminamos hablando de cualquier cosa, entramos al bar, un lugar con música suave, luces tenues y bastante gente.

-¿Jake ve a su padre?- preguntó Edward.

Luego de un rato de hablar del trabajo y otras cosas, la conversación volvió a caer en el tema en común: los hijos.

-A veces.- respondí.

-¿Y él no tuvo problemas de separarse de su hijo?-

-La realidad es que no tenía opinión al respecto.- Comencé a contarle un poco de la historia de mi vida.- Sé que la mamá de Nessie…- no quise continuar. No sabía la clase de relación que había tenido con la madre de su hija.

-Jessica murió a los pocos meses de vida de Ness.- terminó por mí.- Fue una pérdida terrible.-

-Imagino que si.-

-¿Puedo ser horriblemente franco?- preguntó.

-Supongo.- respondí dudando.

-Lo lamente por mi hija, no por mí.- dijo en voz baja.- En realidad yo no amaba a Jessica ¿Suena espantoso no?-

-No sé qué decirte. – dije dándole un trago a la cerveza.- Nadie puede culparte por sentir, o en este caso, no sentir amor por una persona.- Agregué levantando los hombros.- Nadie sabe cómo es estar en el lugar del otro. Pueden decir de mí que soy una madre desamorada por llevarme a mi hijo lejos de su padre.-

-No creo que nadie que conozca tu historia pueda decir eso Bella.- acotó Edward.

-No sabes cómo piensa la gente Edward. La esposa del padre de Jake se la paso haciendo alarde de lo mal que estaba su esposo por la tirana madre de su hijastro. Durante días tuve que escuchar toda clase de rumores de mi persona.-

-Que la gente se meta su opinión en…- se interrumpió.- Lo siento.- dijo algo avergonzado.

-¡El gran Edward Cullen avergonzado!- dije riendo.- ¿Quién lo diría?- bromee con él.

-¿Gran Edward Cullen? ¿Me consideras grande?- rió con sorna.

-Para nada. Eso es lo que dicen de ti.- quise molestarlo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué más dicen?- pregunto divertido.

-Eso te lo diré otro día.- Mire mi reloj y me puse de pie.- Debo irme Edward.-

-Claro.- dijo imitando mi gesto.- Yo también, mañana le prometí a Nessie que la iría a buscar temprano para hacer algo juntos.- Se alejó hacia la barra y pago por las cervezas antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

-¡Oye!- lo llamé.- ¡No me diste tiempo a ver cuánto era!-

-Esta vez va por mí. La próxima la invitas tu.- Dijo golpeando suavemente su hombro con el mío, o al menos intentando ya que me llevaba varias centímetros.

-Hecho.- respondí.

Salimos del bar hasta nuestros vehículos.

-Gracias por la invitación Edward. Sorprendentemente la pase muy bien.-

-Lo tomaré como un halago. Creo.- Contestó.- Yo también. Me alegro que podamos llevarnos algo mejor.-

- Si - coincidí sonriendole.-Tenemos que vernos demasiado para tratarnos mal. Adiós Edward.- Palmeé su brazo.- Nos vemos.- Saludé subiendo a mi camioneta.

-Nos vemos Bella.- Saludó Edward yendo para su auto.

Había sido una salida agradable.

Estaba sorprendida por la cordialidad de Edward. Creo que me podría caer bien.

Estaba llegando a casa, cuando vi una sombra sentada en la entrada de casa. Me parecía que era un hombre.

Estacione un poco alejada. No era cobarde, pero estaba sola, sin Jake y no tenía demasiados conocidos en el pueblo.

Tome la traba del volante, tenía que ser precavida, y bajé.

A medida que me fui acercando no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡EMMETT!- grité corriendo hacia mi amado primo.

-¡Bella!- se puso de pie y acorto la distancia para tomarme en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí cariño? ¡Qué gusto!- dije aun en sus brazos. Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

-Vine.- Respondió simplemente levantando los hombros.

-Me doy cuenta Emm.- Me solté del abrazo y abrí la puerta de casa.- Ven, vamos a tomar algo.- Lo invité a entrar.

Entré, dejé mi bolso y cuando giré a verlo, vi que entraba con valijas.

-Emmett ¿Qué son esas valijas?-

-Ya te dije Bella. Vine.- puso su cara de "travesura"- Vine a vivir con ustedes.-

Eso sí que no lo esperaba de ninguna manera.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué me cuentan? **

**Como ven, la relación entre Edward y Bella no es desagradable, pero tampoco son los mejores amigos.**

**¿Qué me dicen de Emmett?**

**Como les dije antes, soy débil y no aguante, por eso subí el capítulo hoy... A veces me enojo conmigo! jajajajajaja! **

**zonihviolet: Tanto como infatante? Bueno, si vos lo decís, te creo jajaja! Ahí fue el capi. Un besote!  
**

**daluar: ¡Que lindo Barcelona! ¡Hagamos un cambio, vos venís un tiempo a Buenos Aires y yo me voy para allá! Me alegro que disfrutes leyendo Ara, porque yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y pensando que a un puñado de gente linda le gusta leerlo! Besote porteño para vos!**

**Blackda: Y te hice caso y lo subí antes del jueves, lo sé, soy amor de persona jajajaja! Este Edward me encanta. Es el que más me gusta de todos los que escribí. Me gusta que sea peleador y divertido. En este capítulo me cayo muy bien (raro que lo diga yo no?) Un beso grande!**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: A mí también. El tema es manejar la tensión de una tarde tan complicada, viste como lo manejo Bella? Así reacciono yo cuando algo me supera. Espero que este te resulta interesante también. Abrazo fuerte Ai!  
**

**Rose Rosales: Cariño, creeme, esa definición va muy bien con muuuuuuuucha gente. Acá en Buenos Aires tenemos varios términos más para esta gente, pero no sería muy educado de mi parte ponerlos acá. jajajaj! Espero saciar tu intriga con este capítulo! Abrazo grande linda!**

**A vos que me firmas sin nombre, de nada! Me encanta que lo ames!**

**Bueno preciosas lectoras que me llenan de alegría con sus comentarios, les dejo un beso enorme a todas!**

**Ahora si, hasta el lunes o martes no actualizo (escribo desde la pc de mi hermano y la usa el cuando no esta trabajando). Solo para que sepan, el capítulo que le sigue a este esta en marcha...**

**Gracias por sus favs, follows y por leer!**

**Nu**


	13. Por si me sentía aburrido Emmett!

**Hola chicas! Acá estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, pero este tiene una condición.**

**Tengo dos capítulos más listos para subir y hacer algo que se llama "Maratón". La condición para que suba los capítulos (que son muy largos) ya listos es que comenten. Si hay más de quince subo los dos juntos. **

**¿Extorsión? Seeeeeeh! Nos leemos abajo.**

-¿Es enserio? – Bella se apoyó en el sillón.- Emmett…-

-En serio Bella. Hablé con Jake. Me extraña y me necesita. No puedo quedarme lejos cuando sé que mi sobrino me necesita cerca. –

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su primo era impulsivo, pero nunca hacía cosas así.

-Alice sabe?- pregunto Bella sabedora de la respuesta.

-No.-

-¿Los tíos saben?-

-No…-

-¡EMMETT!- grito exasperada- ¡ESTAS LOCO!-

-No, simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer.- Se acercó a su prima.- Bells, soy grande, no tengo mayores complicaciones ni ataduras y dos de mis personas favoritas me necesitan.- La abrazó con fuerza.- No había mucho que pensar.

Quizás para Emmett no, pero para Bella sí.

Estaban acostumbrándose a estar los dos solos por primera vez en la vida. No era fácil, pero tampoco difícil, solo algo extraño.

-Bella, por favor, no te enojes.- Le pidió Emmett- Déjame quedarme por aquí un tiempo, ver que esta todo en orden y luego ya veré.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿De qué piensas trabajar?- le pregunto Bella intentando mantener la calma.

-Tú trabajas en un hospital. Yo soy nutricionista…- agrego Emmett como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

¡-Hace una semana que estoy trabajando aquí Emmett! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me costó entrar?-

La calma de Bella pendía de un hilo. Por un lado estaba feliz de verlo, pero sabía exactamente lo que significaba tenerlo allí con ellos.

-No seas tan dramática. Además ya tengo una entrevista.- Continuó con su calma inamovible.

-¿Cómo que tienes una entrevista?- le preguntó extrañada Isabella.

-Puedo ser impulsivo u hasta a veces infantil, pero no soy irresponsable Isabella y de ninguna manera vendría a vivir aquí sin tener un plan. Me duele que desconfíes de mi.-

Emmett estaba dolido, ella lo podía notar por su tono de voz. Era verdad lo que decía, siempre había sido responsable con lo que a ellos respectaba.

Él fue el primero que le compro cosas a Jake cuando estaba embarazada. La acompaño a cada ecografía y hasta entro al parto con ella a pesar de estar muerto de miedo. Era su hermano del alma.

-Lo siento Emm.- dijo acercándose a su primo para abrazarlo.- Tienes razón, eres muy importante para nosotros y es una linda idea tenerte cerca.-

Emmett la abrazó y se quedaron juntos durante unos momentos.

-Sabes de sobra que no eres solo mi prima ni Jake mi sobrino. Tu eres mi hermana y, no se como será tener hijos, pero yo lo siento así a Jake ¿Sabes? Por eso me tomo atribuciones que no me corresponden, porque lo quiero de esa manera.-

Bella sabía que Emmett adoraba a su hijo, pero nunca pensó que fuera así.

En todos los años que vivieron juntos, esta era la primera vez que lo veía a Emm así de serio.

-Y el te ve como un padre. Lo sabes.- Le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y lo soltó.- Vamos, te haré algo de comer, debes tener hambre seguramente.-

Ambos cenaron, a pesar de que Bella había tomado algo con Edward, y luego le enseño la casa.

-Tendremos que armarte una cama provisoria en el living y luego te instalamos en el estudio ¿Te parece?- le pregunto mientras tomaban un café.

-Me parece. Es muy emocionante estar aquí para ti ¿No? Digo, por todo lo de la tía Renée.-

Emmett recordaba un poco más a la madre de Bella ya que tenía casi cuatro años cuando ella falleció. No era mucho lo que sabía de ella, pero si recordaba a sus padres decir que era una gran mujer.

-Si… Al principio lloré varias noches, debo admitir.- Dijo Bella ya más relajada y sin temor de confesar sus emociones.- Pero con el paso de los días mejoré.- Agregó sonriendo como cuando eran niños.

Seguían sentados conversando. Cuando Emmett se levantó para ir al baño, un rato después, se escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose rápidamente.

-¡Mamá!- grito Jacob- ¿Mamá estas bien? ¡La camioneta está alejada y la barreta de seguridad tirada en la entrada!-

-Aquí estoy cariño ¡Tranquilo! – llamó Bella desde el sillón.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- pregunto enfadado.- ¡Veo el camión estacionado de cualquier manera y pensé que algo malo te había pasado!

Jacob se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo de esos que le quitaban el aire. Podría estar muy enfadado, pero el miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo era más grande.

-¿Así que mudarte te puso hecho todo una niñita eh?- preguntó Emmett detrás de ellos.

-¿Emmett?- Jacob se dio vuelta sin soltar a su madre aun.

-Quien viste y calza Gigantón.- Dijo su tío a modo de saludo.- A ver si sueltas a tu madre y vienes a darle un abrazo a tu tío del alma.-

El chico soltó a su madre y fue a darle un abrazo a Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí tío?- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Con él era con la única persona que aún podía sentirse como un niño al sentirse abrazado.

-Vine a quedarme con ustedes.- Contesto el interpelado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-El que me dejen quedarme.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto mirando a su madre.- ¿Se queda con nosotros en serio?-

-Me temo que si Jake.- Respondió Bella sonriendo.

-Creí que ya habíamos quedado que te ponía feliz mi estancia aquí.- Dijo Emmett con sorna.

Luego de las emociones del día, Bella le preparó la cama a su primo y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a los hombres de la casa charlando.

No podía decir que le desagradara tener a Emmett allí, pero habría que ver en el transcurso de los días.

**Jake POV**

No lo podía creer. Emmett viviendo con nosotros. Era genial.

-Bien Gigantón, cuéntame más de esa chica de la que me hablaste.-

Sonreí al recordar al pequeño monstruo irritante.

Habíamos estado obviándonos toda la semana. Yo la veía en el almuerzo, sabía que ella me veía, pero sencillamente nos ignorábamos.

Me gustaba, mucho, pero no podía darle el gusto de hacérselo notar.

-Sin cambios tío, la veo, me ve, pero nada más.- Le había contado a Emmett todo lo que había sucedido con ella, desde la clase hasta verla en casa de los Cullen.

-Me contó tu madre que trabaja con su padre. Aparentemente es una buena familia.-

-Si, Edward es muy agradable, te caerá bien.- Le dije sonriendo. El padre de Renesmee me había caído bien, a pesar de que a mamá no sé porque no le agradaba demasiado. Le había preguntado pero me respondía con evasivas.- A mamá no le agrada.-

-No es lo que ella me dijo.- Me sorprendió mi tío.- Según lo que me dijo se llevan mejor.-

-Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?- dije levantado mis hombros.- Es genial que estés aquí Emm.- dije golpeándolo en el brazo.

Estábamos en la cocina tomando algo.

Había llegado hacía un rato de salir con los chicos. Solo una salida de hombres.

Aparentemente le gustaba a Hannah. Me caía bien, era muy bonita, pero nada más, por lo que la salida de hoy había sido solo para hablar de cosas masculinas, sin pensar en chicas ni en monstruos.

-¿Cómo son tus amigos aquí?- pregunto mi tío mientras bebía una cerveza.

-Están bien.-

-Aja… ¿Y?- hizo un gesto con la mano como invitándome a continuar.

-Y eso. Son buena gente.- No sabía que más decirle.

-¿Cuándo los conoceré?-

-Oye ¿Y a ti que te pasó? ¿Desde cuando eres tan metiche?- reí.

-Desde que tu madre me contó que te habías transformado en una persona sociable y con amigos chicuelo.- bromeó despeinando mi cabello.- En serio Jake, me pone muy feliz que tengas amigos. Creo que venir a vivir aquí fue lo mejor que tú y tu madre pudieron hacer.-

-Ya veo lo que sucede aquí. Viniste a vivir con nosotros para ver si tu vida dejaba de ser monótona y aburrida ¿verdad?-

-Calla pérfido.- Habíamos visto una vez, una película con la tía Alice donde los personajes hablaban con palabras muy viejas y las mujeres se peleaban usando esa expresión, por lo que la usábamos para bromear entre nosotros cada vez que discutíamos.

-Pérfido o no, tengo razón.- resolví.

-Ya lo veremos.- Se puso de pie y me palmeó el hombro.- Vamos a dormir que estoy agotado.-

Salimos de la cocina y lo dejé para que se acostara en el sillón. Le ofrecí mi cama, pero no la acepto.

-Hasta mañana Jakey.- Saludó mientras se tiraba y se quitaba los zapatos.

-Nos vemos tío. Me alegra que decidieras venir.- Dije antes de subir a mi habitación.

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, me di cuenta que el sueño me había abandonado, por lo que tomé mi cuaderno de dibujos y me senté en la ventana a dibujar. Era un hábito que había tomado desde que llegué a Forks, sentarme en el marco, agarrar un lápiz y dibujar durante un rato.

Mientras dibujo pienso. Es algo que me sale automáticamente, no necesito prestar atención. El lápiz se pasea por la hoja y yo solamente pienso.

Esta noche mi cabeza estaba en cualquier lugar.

Por un lado pensaba en lo genial que era tener a Emmett aquí. Sería una compañía para mi madre, ahora que, al parecer, mi vida social era algo más emocionante.

Por el otro, pensaba en Renesmee.

Si bien era como le había contado a Emmett, nos ignorábamos, sabía que ella me miraba tanto como yo la miraba a ella.

Solo compartíamos una clase, pero bastaba entrar en el comedor, o ir por los pasillos y comenzar a buscarla. Por momentos temía obsesionarme.

La conversación que habíamos tenido con Embry, un par de días atrás, me había dado que pensar. Él era el que me había dicho que le atraía a Hannah. No es que no fuera una linda chica, que lo era, sino que no me generaba la mezcla de emociones que me generaba Renesmee.

Miré lo que estaba dibujando y me di cuenta que era una chica con un gran parecido al monstruo irritante.

Enfadado arranque la hoja, la hice un bollo y la tire al cesto.

-Me va a enloquecer.- Me quejé dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y yendo a acostarme.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

-Jake… Jacob… ¡Jacob!-

-¿¡Que!?- Respondí a la persona que estaba sacudiéndome debajo de las sabanas.

-Necesito usar el baño pero no tengo idea como prender la ducha.-

¿Cuán difícil podía ser abrirla?

-¡Emmett gira la llave y listo!- Me quejé volviendo a taparme con la sabana la cabeza.

-Ya intente gracioso, pero no sale agua ¿Cómo demonios funcionan las cosas en este lugar?-

Resignado me levante pesadamente de la cama y, mientras miraba con odio a mi tío, me dirigí al baño.

-Mira y aprende.- Abrí la llave de agua junto a la pared y luego la ducha.- Abres ahí y listo.-

-¿Por qué la cierran?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a salir el agua de la canilla.

-Porque pierde. Todavía no llamamos al plomero ¿Puedo volver a dormir?-

-Gracias Jakey.- acarició mi cabeza como cuando era niño.

Volví a mi cálida cama con la intención de dormir un rato más, pero luego de girar un rato entre las sabanas, me di cuenta que era una batalla perdida, por lo que me abrigué, no sé si mencione que en este pueblo hace un frío insoportable todo el tiempo, y bajé a prepararme algo de desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina escuche ruidos que provenían de ella y me encontré a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día.- dije con la voz algo ronca del sueño aún.

-Buen día mi amor.- me saludo mi mamá.- ¿Te caíste de la cama?- El fin de semana era raro que me levantara antes de las once de la mañana.

-Emmett.- Respondí y ella asintió entendiendo todo- No sabía abrir la ducha.-

-Ya se acostumbrará.-

-Lo sé. Igual me alegra que este aquí ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- El mal humor no me quitaba el hambre.

-Eso te iba a preguntar.-

-¿Del desayuno?- pregunté.

-No cariño.- dijo riendo- de desayunar hay hot cakes ¿Qué te parece?-

-Eres la mejor mamá.- le sonreí con ganas. Amaba sus hot cakes.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?-

-Si estabas contento que Emmett venga con nosotros. Sé que no es muy divertido vivir solo conmigo.- por más que lo dijo con una sonrisa, sentí el pesar en su voz.

-No es aburrido vivir contigo ma… - le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.- Es bueno que seamos solo los dos, pero Emmett…-

-Lo sé bebe.- palmeó mi espalda.- Es Emmett.- Sabía que mi madre entendía lo que él significaba para mí.

Seguí observando como hacía el desayuno.

-¿Cómo fue esta semana en el trabajo mamá?- saqué un tema para hablar.

-Genial Jake.- se dio vuelta para sonreírme.- Realmente genial. Me gusta mucho.-

-Me alegro.- Y de verdad así era.- ¿Has visto a Carlisle, Rosalie o al papá de Nessie?- sabía que los tres trabajaban allí.

-Sí. Almorcé con Rose un par de días, me crucé con Carlisle en algún pasillo y trabajo en el servicio con Edward, por lo que lo veo siempre.-

-¿Y cómo va eso?- Me había dado cuenta que no le caía muy bien Edward, aunque no entendía bien por qué.

-¿Qué cosa Jake?-

-Con Edward. Me dio la sensación que no te caía muy bien.-

Se dio vuelta y me miro con esa expresión que suele poner cuando la sorprendo con algo que no se espera.

-¿Te pareció que no me caía bien?- repitió.

-Sí. Pero tal vez me equivoco.-

-Tienes razón.-admitió- Pero fue solo al principio. Ya me cae mejor.- Agregó.

-¿Por qué te caía mal?- Me llamaba la atención. – Es un tipo simpático.-

-¿Eso huele a los hot cakes de mi amada Bells?- pregunto Emmett entrando a la cocina envuelto con una toalla.

-¡Emmett por Dios!- le grito mi madre.- ¿Puedes ponerte algo de ropa? –

-Bella ¿Me vas a decir que te pone nerviosa verme así?- rió mientras se sentaba en la silla a mi lado.

-Para nada tonto.- Contesto poniendo voz graciosa y una expresión que la hacía parecer una niña.- Solo que no pretendo cuidar enfermos en la casa, y menos por estupidez humana ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que está helando?-

-No para mí.- Respondió golpeándose el pecho como Tarzan.- Soy de acero. No siento el frío.-

Eran un caso perdido. Cuando mi madre y mi tío se juntaban eran dos niños.

Continuamos desayunando entre risas y anécdotas de mi tío, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Rayos!- soltó mamá poniéndose de pie de pronto.- ¡Me olvide que me iría de compras con Rose!-

-¿Otra vez?- pregunté extrañado.

-Sí. Necesitas ropa más abrigada Jacob. Este lugar es helado.- Veníamos de Phoenix donde hacía calor casi todo el tiempo y no un calor tranquilo, sino agobiante, por lo que no teníamos demasiado abrigo.- Ábrele la puerta a Rose y entretenla que ya bajo por favor.- Grito mientras corría escalera arriba.

-¿Vienes?- le pregunte a Emmett- Aunque deberías vestirte.- dije mientras señalaba su torso desnudo.

-Nah… Me quedaré terminando mi desayuno. No me interesa conocer a las amigas extrañas de tu madre.-

-¿Cómo sabes que es extraña?- le pregunté saliendo por la puerta.- Si la vieras no dirías lo mismo.- agregué en voz baja. Rosalie era preciosa. La belleza era de familia parece.

-¡Hola Jake!- me saludó Rose entrando a la casa y dándome un pequeño abrazo- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-Buen día Rose.- le devolví el saludo.- ¿Me crees si te digo que fue causa de fuerza mayor?- le respondí.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó extrañada-¿Dónde está tu madre?- miraba para todos lados buscándola.

-Sí, todo está genial. Solo que anoche nos desvelamos. Tuvimos una sorpresa.- dije mirando hacía la cocina.

-¿Sí? Buena, espero.-

-Genial.- sonreí para constatar mi respuesta.- Vino mi tío a quedarse con nosotros.-

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Rose.

-¿Me llamaban?- dijo mi tío saliendo de la cocina con su toalla anudada en la cintura aún.

Si la cara de Rosalie era un poema, la de Emmett era un soneto.

-Rosalie, él es Emmett.- los presente.- Emmett, Rosalie Cullen.-mencione su apellido para que supiera de quien se trataba.

-Hola Rosalie un gusto.- Mi tío, simpático como siempre, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-¿Es seguro soltar esa toalla?- le pregunto Rose estrechándosela y soltándolo rápidamente.

-100%.- sonrió Emmett.- Iré a vestirme a tu habitación Jake, luego tú y yo iremos a comprar las cosas necesarias para mi habitación.- Volvió a extender su mano hacia Rose.- Un placer Rosalie, espero volver a verte pronto.-

-Igualmente.- Respondió escuetamente Rose poniéndose algo colorada.

Cielos… amaba Forks.

Una vez que mi madre se hubiese ido con Rosalie, Emmett bajó completamente vestido.

-Parece que tu madre se hizo amigas decentes por primera vez.- dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón a mi lado.- ¿Es la tía de Nessie?- No dejaba de sorprenderme que mi tío la tratara con tanta calidez.

-Sí. Es la tía de RENESMEE.- dije resaltando el nombre.

-Ok, Renesmee.- contesto burlándome.- Levanta tu trasero de ahí y vamos a ver dónde puedo comprar una cama, porque luego de la noche en el sillón, me duele todo.-

-Yo te ofrecí mi cama.- dije levantando los hombros.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco.- se puso de pie y tiro de mi brazo.- Vamos.-

Salimos al pueblo. Si bien no estábamos lejos, caminar con el frío que hacía era insoportable.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al centro, encontramos una fábrica de muebles artesanales.

-Sospecho que esto es lo máximo que vamos a encontrar.- dijo mi tío observando las camas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondí.- Pero son bonitas.-

-Mientras me resistan.-

- Si quieres podemos ir a Por Angels. Allí seguramente tengan algo más-

- Nah, intentemos aquí. No puedo esperar tanto para una cama decente.-

Entramos al negocio y luego de probar cerca de veinte camas, finalmente eligió una grande que nos entregarían en la tarde.

-Bien, ahora… ¿Habrá algún lugar donde comer algo como la gente?- pregunto mi tío.

-Hay un lugar donde vamos con los chicos, hacen buenas hamburguesas.- Le conteste- ¿Tienes hambre de nuevo Emm?-

-¿Tú no?-

-Yo siempre tengo hambre.- reí.

-Somos dos.-

Llegamos unas cuadras después, y logramos encontrar una mesa libre.

-Así que aquí vienes con tus amigos…-

-Sí.- Conteste rápidamente para poder pedir mi hamburguesa.- Quiero la 58.-

-¿Qué trae?- pregunto Emmett buscándola en el menú.

-TODO.-

-¿Todo?-

-TODO.-

-Entonces que sean dos.- le devolvió los menús a la chica que atendía y continuamos hablando.- ¿Cuándo conoceré a esos amigos tuyos?-

-Recién acabas de llegar Emm, dame un respiro.- A veces era peor que mi madre.

-¿Bella los conoce?- Peor que mamá.

-Si, los conoce. Le caen bien.-

Una vez que terminamos de comer, volvimos a casa.

Estaba agotado, por lo que simplemente quería sentarme en el sillón y descansar un rato, pero evidentemente hoy el día estaba confabulado para no dejarme descansar.

Pusimos un pie en casa y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola cariño.- me saludo mi madre mirándome de una manera extraña.- Tenemos visitas.-

Ya me había dado cuenta.

Sentados en el sillón, junto a mi madre, se encontraban Edward y Renesmee.

* * *

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy!**

**¿Cómo están bellas personas?**

**Para las que querían mas Emmett, acá lo tienen. Llego para quedarse. **

**karolay28: Alice y Charlie llegaran... por supuesto! A su tiempo. Pero por lo pronto, disfrutemos de Emm! Un besote grande Karo!**

**karoSwan: Me encanta que te encante! Era la idea, hacerla original. Gracias por pasar, dejar tu review y leerla! (Espero comentarios de este capitulo, a ver si t gusto tmb jaja)**

**Blackda: No tuviste que esperar tanto no? Quédate tranqui que para el próximo vas a esperar menos. ABRAZOTE!**

**daluar : GENIA! Yo digo lo mismo respecto a España. Si o si quiero conocer. En cuanto a los personajes, suelo escribir lo que me gustaría leer. Creo que eso es lo que los hace más divertidos. Por lo general, muchas de las reacciones que tiene Bella, son las que tengo yo, así que quizás por eso parezca más realista jajajaja! Beso gigante Ara!**

**Sakura Michel: He aquí un nuevo capítulo :) ¿Te gusto?**

**Rose Rosales: Tengo planeadas varias aventuras tío/sobrino! Que puedo decir, Emmett es uno de mis preferidos! Me alegra que esta Bella te caiga bien, a mi también, te confieso! Un beso gigante como Emmett Rose!**

**SOPHIE: Gracias amigaaa! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Te voy a dejar en el face este capitulo para que lo leas, así que si estas leyendo esto... bah... me hice lío jajajaja! Después contame que te pareció.**

**Mmm... Vos me pedís que no me enoje porque no me vas a decir tu nombre? Esta bien... por ahora no me enojo jajaja! Yo también amo a Emmett.. de hecho, sería mi segunda opción (después de Jasper, admito mi amor por él)**

**Vos que tampoco pusiste tu nombre y aparece solo "Guest" Gracias por decirme que soy buena! Y te hago caso, así que sigo adelante!**

**Perdón por hacerlas esperar. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Gracias por "bancarme" como decimos en Argentina!**

**Besos grandes!**

**Nuri**


	14. Una tarde agradable

**Parece que extorsionarlas un poco funciono jajajaja!**

**Peeeero... subo uno solo... Por ahora al menos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Escuché sonar el reloj lejano.

¡No quiero!- Estaba realmente cansado.

Luego de ir al bar con Bella, llegué a casa, comí algo y luego me dediqué a pensar a donde podía llevar a Renesmee en nuestra salida semanal.

Me distraje viendo un juego de baseball en la tv, y finalmente, cerca de las dos de la mañana, me fui a dormir.

Le había prometido a Ness que la iría a buscar a las 10 de la mañana para poder aprovechar el día.

Me levanté a regañadientes, fui al baño, me vestí y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para desayunar.

El día estaba nublado y frío, como casi siempre en Forks, por lo que no podría llevarla a hacer senderismo, como había pensado, por lo que apelaría al plan dos: cine y almuerzo.

Termine mi desayuno, le mande un mensaje a Nessie avisándole que iría a buscarla en diez minutos, me lave los dientes y salí por mi hija.

Llegué a la casa de su amiga Bree, una chica simpática, algo distraída, me hacía acordar a Ángela, me caía bien.

Hola papi.- Me saludo la niña apenas subió al auto.- ¡Llegaste puntual!- me remarco.

Oye, que siempre soy puntual.- Dije riendo, sabiendo que era mentira.

Claro que si papi, claro que si.- Contesto indulgentemente.- Y… ¿Qué haremos hoy?- La conocía, sabía que estaba emocionada.

Había pensado que podíamos ir a caminar por alguno de los bosques que hay cerca de aquí.- puso una cara rara.- Pero, en visto y considerando que hace tanto frío ¿Qué te parece si eliges la película que quieras ver en el cine y luego vamos a comer a ese lugar que te gusta tanto de Port Angels?-

¿Al que me llevan tía Rose y la abuela?-

Exacto.-

Pero a ti no te gusta ese restaurant. Dices que es para mujeres.-

Por eso llevaré a mi mujer favorita en el mundo.- acaricié su cabello.

Genial.- Respondió emocionada.- ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

Elige tu cariño.-

¿Seguro?-

Seguro, hoy es tu día.-

Estaba feliz. Su rostro la delataba.

Hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada especial juntos. No podía dejar pasar tanto tiempo.

Llegamos a Port Angels y nos encaminamos al cine.

Renesmee eligió una película de terror. A los dos nos apasionaba el género.

Lo bueno de ir tan temprano al cine es que no corríamos el riesgo de que hubiese mucha gente, a ninguno nos gustaba demasiado estar en lugares muy recorridos.

La verdad que fue una película genial. Ness escondía su rostro en mi brazo, pero espiaba con un ojo. Era muy gracioso. Parecía una niñita.

Finalmente, cuando la película termino, fuimos al restaurante que le gustaba. Un lugar lleno de flores, colores pasteles y vajilla floreada.

Era tan femenino que me sentía completamente fuera de sitio, pero Nessie amaba las cosas que se servían para comer allí, por lo que pensé que ir una vez a ese lugar no me mataría.

Entramos, luego de volver a pensar si era la mejor opción, y buscamos una mesa para los dos.

Sé que no te gusta este lugar papá, pero de verdad agradezco que hayas querido venir. – me agradeció Ness luego de hacer nuestro pedido.

No es nada cariño, además no esta tan mal.- mentí.

La camarera trajo nuestro pedido, el mío era un gran bistec con papas fritas, mientras que Nessie comía un plato enorme de pastas con salsa rosa.

El almuerzo paso entre anécdotas del trabajo y escuela.

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana que nos llamaba desde otra mesa.

¡Ed! ¡Ness!.- giramos para verla.

Saludada emocionada con una mano, y vi que estaba acompañada por Isabella.

-¡Que sorpresa verlos aquí!- dijo una vez que llego a nuestra mesa.- ¿Cómo están?-

- Excelente tía.- contesto Ness.- Papá me trajo al cine y a almorzar ¿No es genial?-

-Claro que lo es preciosa.- Mi hermana parecía olvidar por momentos que hablaba con una señorita de dieciséis años y se dirigía a ella como si fuera una niñita.- Oigan, si ya terminaron ¿Por qué no vienen a la mesa con Bella y conmigo?- preguntó Rose.- Ya estábamos por terminar.-

- Genial.- Respondió Nessie poniéndose de pie.- Vamos papá.-

Me encantaba ver como no tenía ni voz ni voto en estas decisiones. Simplemente era el acompañante de mi hija.

¿No interrumpimos su charla?- pregunté mirando a Bella que me saludaba amistosamente con una mano.

¡Para nada! Ya hablamos todo lo que no podías escuchar.- Agregó risueña.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la mesa que Rose compartía con Bella.

Hola Bella, me alegro de verte.- la saludé dándole un apretón delicado en el brazo.

Lo mismo digo Edward.- Me saludo con una sonrisa.- Hola preciosa Nessie.- Saludó a mi hija.

Bella ¡Hola!- Ness fue directamente a darle un abrazo. Mi hija nunca había sido tan agradable con alguna mujer que no fuera su abuela o tías.- ¡Que gusto!-

Mientras las damas conversaban de cosas que yo no entendía, me dediqué a prestarles atención.

No sé si es por mi reciente acercamiento con Isabella, pero de pronto me caía mucho mejor. Creo que si pasábamos más tiempo juntos, podíamos convertirnos en amigos.

¿Es esta hora?- preguntó Rosalie mostrándome su reloj.

Si Rose, me temo que son las dos de la tarde.- le respondí luego de chequear el mío.

¡Cielos! ¡Tengo que irme! Tengo guardia en media hora.-

Rosalie se puso de pie y Bella la imitó.

Te llevo Rose ¿Quieres?- le preguntó.

No Bella, está bien ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato más?- dijo mirándonos a Nessie y a mí.- Es la primera vez que Bells viene a este lugar.-

Pero no vas a llegar a tiempo Rose.- contesto ella.

Si lo haré, tranquila.- Le guiño un ojo.- Me alegro haberlos encontrado.- dijo saludándonos.- Y a ti te veré luego Bells.- Le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se fue.

Y ahí nos quedamos los tres callados.

-¿Dónde está Jake?- le pregunté por preguntar.

- Salió con su tío.-

- ¿Tu primo está aquí?- le pregunté, sabedor de su historia.

- Si.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Decidió venir a quedarse con nosotros.-

- Eso es genial.- Respondí.- ¿Cómo va la instalación?-

- La verdad que no sé. Aún están de compras.- Rió fuertemente.

Luego le pregunto a Nessie por la escuela, sobre las materias que le gustaban y, finalmente, terminaron hablando de libros. Aparentemente tenían los mismos gustos.

Ven a casa y te los mostraré.- La invitó Bella.

¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!- respondió Ness.

Me había perdido una parte.

¿Cuándo?- pregunté yo perdido.

¿Están ocupados ahora?- soltó Bella.

¡Para nada! ¿Verdad papá? ¡Por favor!- puso su rostro de niña pequeña y me dio una mezcla de ternura con fastidio.

Renesmee, Bella debe tener cosas que hacer ¿No te parece?-

En realidad no.- Respondió Isabella.- Además Jake estará con Emmett, así que estoy sola en casa.-

¡Excelente!- Nessie se puso de pie.- ¡Vamos!-

¿Y qué es lo que quieres ver tan emocionada?- le pregunte a Renesmee. Definitivamente me perdí una parte de la historia.

La colección de libros de literatura inglesa que tiene Bella. Son muchos de mis favoritos.- Respondió Ness.

Así que sin proponérmelo, estaba en mi auto, siguiendo a la camioneta de Bella, hacia su casa.

Y yo quería hacer senderismo.

¿No es genial?- pregunto Nessie mientras íbamos siguiendo a Bella.

¿Qué cosa Ness?-

¡Bella!- respondió como si fuese una obviedad.- No conozco a nadie con quien pueda discutir de libros como con ella.- Se la escuchaba emocionada.

¿Ni tu tío Jasper?-

Nop.- dijo acentuando al "p".- El tío tiene muchas virtudes, pero la literatura no es una.- Respondió riendo.- En fin, me cae muy bien. No como su hijo.- Agrego esto último por lo bajo.

Decidí ignorar el comentario final y seguimos hablado de otra cosa hasta que Bella me hizo señas para que me estacione.

Les aviso que me fui temprano y no tengo idea como habrán dejado la casa Emmett y Jacob.- Dijo Bella apenas nos acercamos a ella a la entrada de la casa. Estaba cargada de bolsas que me ofrecí a llevar, pero se negó.

Sé de lo que hablas.- acotó Renesmee.- Cuando me quedo en casa de mis abuelos o de una amiga, no sé qué puedo encontrar en casa.-

¿Perdón?- dije algo indignado.- Nunca has encontrado ningún desastre, monstruo Ness.-

Casi.- dijo mirándome.

Entramos a la casa de los Swan.

Apenas entré me embargo una sensación extraña. Yo había estado aquí, lo recordaba, aunque no tanto por lo que veía, sino por como olía, una mezcla de flores.

¡Qué bonita casa!- dijo Nessie sacándome de mi distracción.

Gracias preciosa- le sonrió Bella.- La verdad que lo es, pero todo gracias a tu abuela.-

¿Mi abuela?- preguntó Ness.

Sí. Ella la mantuvo arreglada durante los treinta años que llevó desocupada.- Dejo sus cosas en el perchero – Pueden colgar sus abrigos aquí.- dijo señalándonos el lugar.

Luego de quitarnos las chaquetas, Renesmee se dirigió a la primera de las tres bibliotecas que había en la sala.

Su rostro era increíble. Parecía que nunca hubiese visto tantos libros juntos.

¡Bella! ¡Wow!- Exclamo luego de un rato.- ¡Tienes toda la colección de Jane Austen!-

Por supuesto.- afirmó orgullosa.- Es mi autora preferida.-

- ¡La mía también!- Se dio vuelta y se acercó a Bella.- ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido?-

Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.- respondió Bella mientras le tomaba una mano.

¡Orgullo y prejuicio!- respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

¿¡No crees que la relación entre Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth es… perfecta!?- pregunto Renesmee.

No sé si perfecta, pero sin duda es especial.- Contesto Bella.- Ese libro me hace pensar que cuando una persona está destinada a otra, no importa lo obstinadas que sean, finalmente el amor será más grande que sus propias excusas para no enamorarse.-

Yo quiero vivir un amor así.- dijo Nessie con una mirada brillosa mientras seguía de la mano de Bella.- Un amor que vaya más allá de lo común.-

Yo también.- secundo Bella.- Creo que todos nos merecemos un amor fuera de serie.-

No quería interrumpirlas. Estaban tan compenetradas en su conversación que se habían olvidado que yo seguía aquí, por lo que solo me senté y las contemple.

Ambas tenían sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaban tomadas de la mano y sonreían.

Luego de unos minutos, recordaron que estaba en la sala con ellas, por lo que Bella fue a preparar unos cafés y Nessie siguió revisando los libros.

Perdona por lo de antes.- pidió Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.- Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo con quien hablar de libros.-

No tienes por qué disculparte Bella, Nessie tampoco.- Le sonreí.- Aunque lea mucho, no suelo leer cosas que a ella le interesen, por lo que no podemos discutir y en casa, salvo mi padre, el resto son dados a otras cosas. Jasper y mi madre pintan, Rose lee libros de ciencia ficción…-

Entiendo.- tomó su café, levanto sus piernas en el sillón y se giró para poder hablar mejor.- Es encantadora Edward.- dijo mirando a Nessie.- Has hecho un muy buen trabajo con ella.-

Tuve ayuda. Si hubiese sido por mí solo… no sé qué sería de ella.- respondí muy seguro.

Lo mismo me pasa con Jake. De no haber sido por mi familia, probablemente Jake se comportaría como si lo hubiesen criado los lobos.- reímos juntos.

Nunca leí Mansfield Park- interrumpió Nessie.- ¿De qué trata?-

Es sobre una chica que es enviada a la casa de sus tíos para que la críen, ya que sus padres tienen muchos hijos, son pobres y no pueden hacerlo.-

Qué horror.- Dijo haciéndonos reír.-

Hija, para ti todo es un horror.-

¡En serio! Papá ¿Tú me hubieses mandado a vivir con los tíos para no criarme?- Cuestiono Nessie.

Nunca en la vida. Aunque probablemente tú me hubieses cambiado por tu tío Jasper.-

Ya papá, supéralo.- dijo volviendo a ver el libro.

¿Jasper?- preguntó Bella divertida con la escena.

Ella tiene un amor infinito por su tío.- dije resignado.

Y eso te molesta ¿Verdad?-

No mucho. Solo lo utilizo para hacerla enfadar.-

¿Te gusta hacer enfadar a la gente no?- dijo seguramente recordando todas las veces que la hago enfadar a ella.

No a todos. Algunas son más divertidas que otras cuando se enfadan.- le guiñe un ojo.

Por qué todavía no encontraste un oponente como la gente.- Tomo un sorbo de su café.

Señorita Swan ¿me estas retando?- la mire fijamente.- Desafío aceptado.-

¡Dime que luego la vida le mejora a Fanny!- volvió a interrumpir Nessie.- ¡Está enamorada de su primo! ¡Qué asco!-

Era común en esa época Nessie.- le respondió Bella.- No te olvides del contexto cariño.-

Lo sé. Pero me sigue resultando horrendo ¿A ti no?-

Pensar en Emmett como otra cosa que mi primo o hermano, es aterrador.- respondió haciendo como que le daban escalofríos haciéndome reír. Tenía ganas de conocer a ese Emmett.

No los interrumpo más.- se disculpó Nessie para seguir enfrascada en su lectura.

Se había sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín de la casa.

¿Te apetecería un té con tu libro querida Renesmee?- le preguntó Bella con un fingido tono inglés.- Tengo uno de hierbas que va genial con Austen.-

Sería muy amable de su parte Señorita Swan.- Le respondió Nessie.

Enseguida se lo traigo Señorita Cullen.-

No podía evitar sonreír al verlas interactuar.

Estaba completamente sorprendido de mi hija.

Su relación con mujeres se limitaba a mi madre y a Rose, pero con Bella era tan natural que daba la sensación que se conocían hacía años, no días.

Ness.- la llamé en voz baja.- De verdad te agrada ¿No es así?-

Por supuesto papá. Es genial, ya te lo dije.- Volvió a repetir con una gran sonrisa.

Dos minutos después, Bella apareció en la sala con una taza para Renesmee.

Aquí tienes preciosa.- dijo dándole la taza.-

Gracias Bella.- respondió Nessie sonriente.- Huele exquisito.- tomo un sorbo.- ¡Y sabe exquisito! –

Disfrútalo.- Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

No te haces una idea lo extraño que me resulta ver a Renesmee tan sociable con alguien fuera de la familia.- dije compartiéndole lo que estaba pensando antes.- ¿Sabes que le agradas mucho no?- le confié acercándome más a ella.

Y ella a mí.- se giró para mirarla.

Me siento algo avergonzado por la manera en que se auto invito a tu casa.-

No se auto invito, yo la invité.- Me corrigió.- En tal caso el auto invitado eres tu.-

¡Hey! ¡Yo había pensado que era extensiva hacia mi persona!- reímos juntos.

Mmm… Esta vez te la dejo pasar, la próxima, tendrás que invitarme otra cerveza.-

Era extraño verla tan relajada haciendo bromas conmigo, cuando al principio, creí que su estadía aquí sería un dolor de muelas.

Si mal no recuerdo, la que tiene que invitar la próxima ronda eres tú.- La señale acusadoramente.

Cierto…- murmuro pensativa.- Bueno, algo se me va a ocurrir.- levanto los hombros.

Continuamos hablando y escuchando comentarios de Nessie de fondo sobre el libro que estaba leyendo cuando escuchamos la puerta.

Hola cariño.- saludó Bella.- Tenemos visitas.-

Jake se quedó parado en la puerta mirando hacia donde estaba Nessie y luego de unos segundos, giro la vista hacia mí. Pegado a él, se encontraba un hombre bastante grande, con un rostro pacífico que contradecía su apariencia amenazadora.

Hola Edward.- Saludo acercándose.- Que gusto verte.- me tendió su mano.

Lo mismo digo Jake.- se la estreche.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

Bien, todo tranquilo.- se volvió para mirar a, quien supongo, sería Emmett.- Él es Emmett, mi tío.-

El interpelado se acercó para estrecharme en un abrazo.-

¿Qué hay viejo?- Me quedé estático. No esperaba ese saludo tan efusivo.

Emm, no todo el mundo está acostumbrado a tu efusividad.- Lo reprendió Bella- Lo siento Edward, este tonto entra en confianza enseguida.-

No hay problema.- dije intentando parecer despreocupado.- Muy bien Emmett ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?- recordé que Isabella había mencionado que había ido a buscar algunos muebles.

Al menos lo más urgente.- contesto con una sonrisa.- ¿Ella es Nessie?- pregunto mientras veía a Renesmee que estaba parada al lado de Bella. Creo que me había perdido el saludo entre ella y Jacob.

Sí, yo soy Nessie.- le respondió acercándose.- Hola Emmett.-

Así me gusta.- dijo estrechándola con menos fuerza que a mi.- Que todos nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, sin tanta formalidad.-

Sentí un bufido y me gire para ver a Jacob que miraba con odio a su tío.

Los adultos nos sentamos de nuevo, Nessie volvió al sillón donde estaba leyendo y Jacob se dirigió a la cocina diciendo que iba a prepararse algo de tomar.

Así que trabajan juntos.- dijo Emmett una vez que se desparramo en el sillón de un cuerpo.- ¿qué tal la lleva mi querida Bells?-

Bastante bien debo reconocer.- respondí sinceramente.

Lo sé, soy genial.- comento ella como al pasar.

Su humildad es su mejor virtud.- dije mirando a Emmett.

Soy humilde, pero también sé reconocer que soy genial.-

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- acotó Nessie de fondo.

¿Cómo puedes estar en dos lados a la vez?- le dije sorprendido.- No sé cómo lo hace.- Dije mirando a Bella y Emmett.

Es un don que tenemos las mujeres. Podemos estar en varios lados a la vez.- contraataco Bella.

Si empiezan con el "girl power" y el "flower power" me vere obligado a irme con Edward a tomar una cerveza por ahí.- argumentó Emmett.- Cuando Bella se pone así es imparable. Por lo general, si está sola es más tranquila. Agradezcamos que no esté mi hermana.-

Hablando de hermanas.- Bella se incorporó en el sillón.- Me llamo hace un par de horas.-

Ups.- gesticulo Emmett.

Si, ups. Está furiosa Emm. Dice que no atiendes el teléfono.-

Es cierto. Me llamo, me dejo varios mensajes, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella aún. No al menos hasta tener la entrevista en el hospital.-

¿Tienes una entrevista?- pregunté.

Sí. Fui insistente admito, pero logré conseguir una entrevista para el puesto de nutricionista.-

¿Cuán insistente?- preguntó Bella.- Creo que el director del hospital ya tuvo mucho conmigo…-

Lo suficiente.- dio por terminado el tema.-

Jacob salió de la cocina con algo para comer. Vi que la miro a Renesmee de reojo, ella también lo miro a él sobre el libro, y cuando se encaminaba hacia el piso superior Emmett lo interrumpió:

Oye Gigantón.- Jake lo miro.- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Nessie tus obras de arte?-

Jacob, literalmente se atragantó.

No son obras de arte Emmett.- respondió serio.

Pero son muy buenas.- intervino Bella.- Ness ¿Quieres verlas?- le preguntó a mi hija quien inmediatamente dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie.

Claro Bella, será un placer.- le sonrió y se acercó a Jacob.- Si te parece claro.-

Jake, que seguía callado con el sándwich en la mano y mirando seriamente a su madre y su tío, se volvió a mi hija y le respondió un breve:

Claro.- esbozo una sonrisa leve y le indico.- Por aquí.- dándole paso para que subiera delante de él.

Todo un caballero.- nos dijo Emmett al ver subir a los chicos.- Están en clases juntos, según tengo entendido.-

Si, en una ¿no?- me pregunto Bella.

¿Quedaba horrible si decía que no tenía idea no?

Creo que sí.- dije intentando sonar convincente.

Seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que, finalmente, Renesmee bajo las escaleras con su rostro algo sonrosado me miro y me dijo:

Pa, tenemos que ir a la casa de los abuelos ¿recuerdas?- la realidad es que no recordaba nada, pero por la cara de Nessie, asumo que querría irse y no podía pedirlo de otra manera.

Es cierto.- dije poniéndome de pie.

Y yo que pensaba invitarlos a cenar…- dijo Bella mirando a Nessie.

Lo siento Bella es que…- dudo mi hija un momento. Casi podía ver el debate en su interior. Por un lado quería quedarse y seguir hablando con Isabella, pero por otro, algo había sucedido para que bajara sola y sonrojada.- Le dije a mi tío que veríamos una película y está pasando un mal momento emocional, no querría hacerlo sentir peor.- No mintió del todo. Jasper estaba melancólico y parecía estar sufriendo mucho, aunque no lo demostrara.

La familia viene primero.- Dijo Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño.- Otra vez será.-

Te lo prometo.- mi hija le dio un abrazo.- Eres genial Bella. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, es muy especial para mí.-

Bella le devolvió el abrazo. Se la veía emocionada.

Para mí también peque. Llévate esto.- la soltó y se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado el libro.- Así lo lees tranquila.- le tendió el libro.

De ninguna manera Bella.- Se negó Renesmee.

Claro que sí. Haremos esto. Te lo llevarás, lo leerás y cuando lo termines, haremos una especie de debate ¿Te parece?- le propuso Isabella.

¿Cómo un club de lectura?-

Algo así.- le sonrió.- ¡Jake! – llamó a su hijo.- ¡Ven a saludar a Edward y Renesmee!- se giró para verme.- Nos vemos el lunes entonces.-

Si.- mire a Emmett.- Cuando termines la entrevista, pasa a ver Emmett, así me cuentas como te fue.- Era nuevo en el pueblo, seguramente necesitaría conocer gente.

Claro Edward.- Me sonrió- Gracias.-

No es nada.-

Jacob bajo las escaleras rápidamente para saludarnos a Nessie y a mí.

Adiós Renesmee.- le dijo educadamente.

Nos vemos Jacob.- le respondió mi hija con una sonrisa cortes, pero totalmente falsa.

El próximo sábado veremos el partido de los Yankees en casa de mi padre- le dije a Jake- ¿Por qué no vienes?-

¿Seguro?- pregunto mirando a Renesmee y luego a mí.- Puede estar bueno.-

Tú también Emmett. Ven con Jacob. Sera una tarde de hombres.-

Me apunto.- contestó.

Entonces ese sábado, tú te vienes para casa con Rose y Esme y podemos incluirlas en nuestro debate literario ¿te parece?- le preguntó Bella a Ness.

Si logro hacer que mi tía lea algo de esto…- le sonrió- ¡Hecho!-

Bien. Nos vemos.- resolvió Jacob girándose para subir las escaleras.

Luego de despedirnos, otra vez, finalmente nos subimos a mi auto.

Si tanto te costó irte de la casa de Isabella ¿Por qué querías hacerlo?- le pregunté a Nessie una vez que arranque.

Porque quiero ir a ver al tío.- contesto sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

Renesmee…- la llamé.- No me mientas ¿Qué pasó con Jacob?-

Me miro como si hubiese dicho una aberración.

No entendía muy bien que pasaba entre estos dos, pero algo sucedía.

No pasó nada papá.- dijo resueltamente.- ¿Por qué habría de haber pasado algo?-

Porque una vez que Jacob entro a la casa, todo tu semblante cambio.- siguió sin mirarme.- Renesmee, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.- para su desgracia la conocía demasiado bien.

No te estoy ocultando nada… o si, no sé.- dijo dejando el libro delicadamente sobre el asiento trasero.- La verdad es que no entiendo demasiado a los de tu genero.-

¿Mi género? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Jacob te dijo algo fuera de lugar?- me caía bien el muchacho, pero mejor me caía mi hija.

No, para nada.-

¿Entonces?- la invité a seguir.

Entonces nada papá. Subí a su habitación, me mostro lo que había pintado, le dije que eran muy buenos y nada más. Luego bajé y fin de la historia.- Sabía que estaba enfadándose, pero seguía sin comprenderla.

Pero bajaste sonrojada ¿Te dijo algo que te hizo poner así?-

¿Estaba sonrojada? No lo recuerdo. Voy a llamar al tío.- Y con eso se terminó el tema.

Había sido un día de lo más atípico.

Más allá de la salida con Ness, terminar en casa de Bella, conocer a Emmett y que me cayera tan bien, las reacciones de Renesmee y Jacob…

Renesmee y Jacob.

No sabía porque, pero intuía que dentro de un tiempo iba a tener dolores de cabeza.

E Isabella también.

* * *

**Uds querían saber qué hacían Edward y Nessie en casa de Bella, ahora ya lo saben.**

**La atracción entre Jake y Nessie es un secreto a voces ¿no?**

**Faltan un par de capítulos más para que finalmente suceda algo. **

**Tenganme paciencia, hay muchas historias que contar en un mismo fic. Como ven lo quiero hacer bastante abarcativo. No solo Ed y Bella o Jake y Nessie.**

**daluar: No exageres Ara! No te hice esperar tanto jajajaj! Falta bastante para terminarla, pero creo que estoy subiendo rápido ¿No? Muchos Petonets!.  
**

**keimasen86 : Linda! Me alegro que te parezcan buenos! Seguramente este capítulo te va a gustar... Contame después eh!**

alejandrablack15: **De a poco Ale! Pensa que recién se están llevando mejor, tendría que suceder algo para que Jake se pusiera en sobreprotector. Pero quédate tranquila que no todo es paz y amor jajaja! Beso enorme!**

**zonihviolet:Subido! Espero tu opinión!**

**Blackda: Me alegro que te haga feliz! Subí más rápido de lo que pensaba! ¿Qué te pareció?**

**karolay28 : Solo puedo decir ¡Pobre Jake! Este Emmett se las hace ver de colores. Ya se va a vengar, te adelanto jajajaja! Un beso Karo.**

**Marianacs: Paciencia Marian! Tengo algunas ideitas antes. En el próximo capítulo te vas a dar cuenta. Un abrazo.**

**katyta94: Acá esta el capítulo Katy! Desde donde me lees? Contame dale?**

**Como ven me gusta saber de uds, no solo que dejen reviews, sino de donde son también.**

**Les dejo un abrazo grande y sigo escribiendo... tengo un par más para subir... pero eso dependerá. **

**Soy pesada, lo se, pero me encantan sus reviews!**

**Nuri**


	15. Entre adolescentes y amores especiales

**No me odien!**** Est****uve**** sin luz en casa por eso no pude subir antes! Pero acá va el capítulo y calculo en durante el finde ira otro.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Qué mosco te pico Jacob?-

Estaba sentado en el sillón donde había estado Nessie hacía un rato. Serio.

Nada mamá ¿Por qué?- me pregunto con fingido desinterés.

¿Qué tanto hay entre Renesmee y tú? ¿Qué le dijiste para que bajara de la manera en que lo hizo?- Algo había sucedido entre esos dos. Creo que todos lo notamos.

¿Por qué debería haberle dicho o hecho algo?- se paró enfadado.- ¿Te di algún motivo para que desconfíes de mí?- Ahora parecía dolido.

No Jake, para nada.- Me acerqué a él.- Solo que algo sucedió cuando subiste a mostrarle tus dibujos, porque bajo completamente sonrosada.- le sonreí con ternura.

Vamos Casanova, desembucha.- secundo Emmett que acababa de salir de la cocina.- Pedí una pizza.- anunció.

¡No pasó nada! ¿No tienen nada más importante que hacer que torturarme?- Comenzó a irse a su habitación subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Creo que se enfadó.- Noto Emmett.

Ahora veo de quien adquirió el poder de observación mi hijo.- dije mirando al cielo.- Déjalo. En un rato subiré a verlo.-

Había llegado la cama de Emm, ya la había armado, por lo que me dirigí a lo que hubiese sido mi estudio para empezar a prepararle la habitación.

Me entretuve durante un rato acomodando cosas, mientras Emmett estaba en el baño empeñado a que deje de perder la llave de la ducha. Nunca había sido muy dado a las cosas de la casa, pero aparentemente, ya que viviría aquí, se haría cargo de las cosas que nosotros no podíamos.

Cuando termine, fui a ver a mi hijo.

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunte abriendo un poco la puerta.

¿Vas a acusarme de algo más?- Seguía enfadado.

Entre y lo encontré recostado dibujando. Últimamente dibujaba todo el tiempo.

Lo siento. No quise que sintieras que te estaba acusando amor.- le acaricié el cabello.

Pero sigues pensando que le hice algo a Renesmee…-

Pienso que algo pasa entre ustedes dos, pero nada más.- dije sin darle vueltas.

¿Quieres saber que sucedió?- se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana.- Subimos en silencio, le abrí la puerta, vio el dibujo del lobo y me preguntó si lo había dibujado yo, con paciencia le respondí que sí, y luego me contesto que le sorprendía que de un tarambana como yo pudiera salir tanto talento.-

Aunque no me gustaba para nada que le dijeran tarambana a mi hijo, no puedo negar que la situación me parecía graciosa.

¿Y qué le respondiste?- pregunte manteniendo la seriedad.

Que yo no podía creer que un monstruo irritante como ella pudiera comportarse como una señorita sentada leyendo.- Estaba irritado, pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

O sea que estaban a mano.- Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no reírme. Me parecía muy tierno que se trataran así. Era obvio que se gustaban.

No, porque después de eso, abrió mi cuaderno de dibujos, sin permiso claramente, y vio que tenía algunos trazos de una chica que, según ella, se le parecía. Esta loca.-

Ahora entendía todo.

¿Y no es ella?- le pregunté aun esforzándome en mi seriedad.

No.-

¿Puedo verla?- me miro con recelo.- Así sé que tienes razón cariño.-

Puso mala cara, pero finalmente me alcanzó su cuaderno.

Era Renesmee, de aquí a la China, pero no se lo diría.

Creo que lo que le causo la confusión fue el cabello.- dije con absoluta seriedad.- Si te das cuenta, es similar al de ella.-

Puede ser.- se acercó a mirar.- De cualquier manera le dije que no era ella.-

¿Y te creyó?- apostaría que no.

No hasta que le dije que era Hannah a la que había dibujado, no a ella.-

¿Hannah?- la conocía de vista y ese dibujo no se parecía a esa chica.

Si Hannah mamá. La conoces.-

Si tú dices que es Hannah, es ella.- dejé el cuaderno sobre la mesa. – Lo que no termino de entender.- lo mire- es por qué se enojó Renesmee.-

¿Por qué es egocéntrica y piensa que todo el mundo admira su bello rostro? Seguramente le molesto ver que conmigo no era así.-

Entiendo. Aunque si es muy bonita.-

Si mamá, es bonita. Pero eso no significa que me guste. De hecho.- se echó en la cama de nuevo.- Me cae muy mal. Es irritante hasta lo sumo. Y tú te hiciste su mejor amiga.- acusó con su dedo.- así que supongo que la tendremos por aquí rondándote ¿verdad?-

Primero, guarda ese índice Jacob, si no quieres perderlo.- Si había algo que me molestaba era que me señalaran- segundo, no es mi mejor amiga. Es una chica que disfruta de leer las mismas cosas que yo. Es la nieta de Esme, por lo cual se merece toda mi atención y es la hija de un buen amigo.- Bueno, un principio de buen amigo al menos.- Lo que me recuerda que Edward te invito a ver el partido a casa de sus padres, así que tú también tienes amigos adultos.-

No es lo mismo mamá.- Pronunció cada palabra lentamente.- Edward sabe que me gustan los deportes y me invitó a ver un partido con él, no es la gran cosa.-

Es exactamente lo mismo. Tú ves partidos, yo leo con Nessie.- De pronto una idea vino a mi mente.- ¿No estarás celoso no?-

¿Celoso yo? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?- pregunto sorprendido.

De mí compartiendo tiempo con Renesmee…-

Para nada. Por mi hagan lo que quieran.-

Estaba celoso. Mi grandote estaba celoso. Por momentos olvidaba que detrás de esa fachada de "adulto" era un niño.

¡Eres la cosita más tierna que vi en la tierra Jakey!- le dije mientras lo llenaba de besos.- ¡Mi niño esta celoso de su mami!-

¡MAMÁ!- grito tratando de quitarme de encima.- ¡Para ya! ¡No estoy celoso!-

Eres mi bebé hermoso y te amo con todo mi corazón.- dije mientras seguía abrazándolo.

¡Ya! ¡Basta! – se puso de pie y se alejó de mi.- Te digo que no estoy celoso ¡EMMETT!- grito sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

No iré a salvarte del ataque de amor de tu madre.- escuché que respondía de fondo Emm.

¡Pérfido!- Me abrazo con fuerza sabiendo que esa era la única manera que lo dejara en paz.- Admito que me molesta un poco ¿Feliz?-

No. No me hace feliz que te moleste.- dije ahora ya terminando de torturarlo.

No me molesta que pasen tiempo juntas mamá.- Aclaró.- Solo me resulta extraño.-

Lo volví a abrazar. Era muy tierno.

¿Tú sabes cuánto te amo verdad?-

Sí, no tiene que ver con tu amor por mí mamá. Es solo que en Phoenix éramos solo nosotros. La familia. Ahora siento como si estuviésemos obligados a compartir con los Cullen porque ellos son "buenos" con nosotros.-

Entiendo tu punto hijo, pero no es así. Nadie te obliga a pasar tiempo con ellos si no te agradan.-

No es que no me agraden es que me resulta extraño. Edward es un tipo simpático y parece que ahora te cae bien ¿no?-

Sí. Tuvimos una charla y comenzamos a llevarnos mejor.- en realidad desde anoche, aunque pareciera más tiempo.

¿Qué tan mejor?- preguntó poniendo una mueca extraña en su cara.

Jacob.- Amonesté.- Un buen amigo dije.- Cortando cualquier sugerencia.

Esme y los demás, también son agradables.- suspiró.- Creo que extraño a nuestra familia.-

Te entiendo. Yo también.- Confesé- Al menos ahora tenemos a Emmett.-

Sí. Cuando no mete la pata.-

Los estoy escuchando...- dijo Emm desde el baño.

Y esta lo de Nessie.- dije aprovechando la sinceridad del momento.

Y esta lo de Nessie…- repitió meditabundo.- Eh, no bueno, no es que haya algo en realidad…-

Jake.- Lo interrumpí.- Ese dibujo es de Renesmee. A ti te gusta, no sé si porque es una preciosa chica o por cual otra razón, pero te gusta.- Espere qué lo negara pero no lo hizo.- No te diré nada más del tema. Pero no te mientas, ni le mientas.-

Me llama la atención, no lo puedo negar. Pero en realidad ni siquiera sé si me gusta.-

Está bien hijo.- Sentía una mezcla entre gracia y ternura, verlo así.- Eres un niño.- iba a quejarse pero no se lo permití.- Aun eres muy joven para sufrir por amor.-

Luego de charlar, fuimos a cenar la pizza que, para esta altura, estaba helada.

Mientras me duchaba para ir a dormir, pensé en la visita de Edward y Nessie a casa.

Me identificaba con ella. Yo también había crecido sin una madre y, aunque mi padre me brindara todo el amor que tenía, sentía que me faltaba una parte.

Compartir con ella sobre estos temas que nos apasionaban me gustaba. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo por ella.

En cuanto a Edward, creo que podríamos convertirnos en amigos.

Era gracioso, y cuando quería, de lo más simpático. Sí. Sin duda seríamos buenos amigos.

Me fui a acostar, pero antes pase por la habitación de Jake para darle un abrazo. Me llamo la atención que no estuviese en su cama, hasta que oí las voces que provenían de la habitación de Emmett.

Odiaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo pude evitar.

Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacer algo.- le decía Emm.

¿Algo como qué? Emmett, no tengo que hacer nada.-

Si te gusta tendrías que decírselo.-

¿Y alimentarle el ego? De ninguna manera.- resolvió- No es como si fuera el amor de mi vida.-

Eso no lo sabes.-

Si lo sé- rebatió. Cuando quería era muy testarudo.

Cambiando de tema. Me cayó muy bien Edward.-

Te dije que te caería bien.- contestó Jake.

A tu madre le cae bien.- no sé qué cara habrá hecho para que Jake le responda:

Ni se te ocurra decir eso Emmett.-

¿Por qué? Tu madre es joven y bonita, tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida. Bah, de hacer su vida, porque con Sam…-

No lo menciones.-

¿Lo de Edward o lo de Sam?- No podía creer de lo que hablaban a mis espaldas.

¿Edward? Me caía muy bien, pero para amigo, nada más.

Ninguno. No me gustaría ver a Sam cerca de mi madre de ninguna forma.- Era su padre por Dios ¿nunca lo llamaría así?- Y Edward es el padre de Renesmee. Lo único que me faltaría sería que se enamoraran y formalizaran una relación, tener que vivir con ellos. Demasiado para mi pobre vida.-

A veces olvido lo trágicos que suelen ser los adolescente.- Dijo Emmett poniendo en palabras lo que yo pensaba.- No sería tan malo. Además tú tienes la universidad por delante. Alguien tiene que cuidar de tu madre.-

Entonces le buscaremos un novio. Pero no Edward.- Resolvió inmediatamente.

¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaron esa idea?- Dije entrando a la habitación, no pude callarme más.

Hola mamá.- Saludo Jake mirando a Emmett con cara culposa.

De la vida misma Bells.- contesto Emm con la misma calma de siempre.- Edward es agradable y pensamos que tal vez te gustara.-

Les voy a decir algo masa de tontos.- Fue el insulto más leve que se me ocurrió.- No necesito novio, no me interesa Edward de esa manera y tú- miré a mi hijo- deja de ser tan trágico ¿Quieres? ¿Te gusta Renesmee? Entonces has algo ¿No quieres hacer nada? Entonces no te quejes. Y tú grandote- me dirigí a Emmett esta vez- deja de comportarte como Alice y sé el adulto que eres de una vez.- Estaba enojada ¿Quiénes se creían?- A la cama Jacob. Ahora.-

Lo siento mamá.- paso a mi lado y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.- Hasta mañana a ambos.-

Emmett, deja de poner ideas en su cabeza. Ya está confundido, no necesita más en qué pensar.-

Harían linda pareja con Edward.- insistió.

Y tu hacías linda pareja con Victoria.- listo lo dije.

Eso es jugar sucio.- me miro enfadado.

No, es recordarte como son las cosas ¿Tu no quieres nada serio por lo que sucedió con ella? Perfecto. Yo no quiero nada serio por lo que sucedió con Sam y los demás, pero al menos lo intenté.- me acerqué a mi primo. – Vamos, dame un abrazo.- Me sentí culpable inmediatamente después de nombrar a esa mujer.

Emmett había estado comprometido durante un año.

Éramos jóvenes, él tenía los veintiuno recién cumplidos y yo un año y medio menos.

A pocos meses de casarse, Emmett la descubrió con James, un compañero de la fraternidad. Al parecer lo venía engañando desde hacía un tiempo. La dejó inmediatamente, anulado todos los planes de boda, obviamente, y desde ahí no había vuelto a estar en serio con ninguna mujer. Era un romántico empedernido, pero no creía en las relaciones a largo plazo.

Lo siento, no debí mencionarla.- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Tienes razón Bells.- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.- Estoy anulado emocionalmente hablando.-

Ahora exageras. Vamos a dormir quieres…- le di un beso en la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta.- Que descanses.-

Tú también mamá.- dijo en broma.

Le saqué la lengua y, finalmente me fui a dormir.

Habrase visto… Dos criaturas parecían, sí señor.

Entonces las guardias por esta semana quedan así: Tanya con Bella.- mire a mi nueva amiga quien me guiño un ojo.- Kate y Garrett.- por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kate gruñir y a Garrett sonreír. Tanya me había contado que él estaba detrás de ella hacía meses y ella se negaba.- Y Maggie y Benjamín. – finalizo Sue.

Si bien nunca trabajaba hasta más tarde de las cinco, Sue debía ausentarse durante unos días, por lo que habíamos repartido las guardias entre los seis, sumándome al equipo. Solo sería una noche, por lo cual no me preocupaba demasiado.

Estábamos a miércoles, día de la primera guardia. Aprovechando que ninguna tenía ningún plan nos habíamos ofrecido con Tanya para cubrirla.

Bella ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Estábamos sentadas en la sala de médicos esperando por alguna urgencia que, sabíamos no ocurriría.

Dime.- giré mi vista del libro que tenía en mis manos.

¿Edward y tu salen o algo así?-

La pregunta me sorprendió bastante.

La realidad era que, al haber hecho ese "acuerdo de paz", habíamos comenzado a pasar más tiempo en el trabajo.

Un día almorzamos con Rosalie y los otros dos con Emmett.

Sí. Mi adorado primo había conseguido el puesto. Estoy segura que esta vez, no solo Carlisle "sugirió" que sería una buena idea tomarlo, sino que Edward había hecho su parte.

Emm comenzó al día siguiente.

No Tanya, solo somos algo así como amigos.- respondí sin darle importancia.

¿Entonces no es tu novio ni nada por el estilo?- deje mi libro abierto sobre la mesa y la mire. Su expresión era algo confusa.

¡Dios no!- dije haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Oh bueno…- rió- tampoco para que reacciones así- reí con ella.

Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace años. Su madre era la mejor amiga de la mía y… bueno, eso creó un lazo entre todos. Hasta nuestros hijos van a clases juntos. Supongo que es lógico que nos llevemos bien.- La miré entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estas celosa?-

¿Celosa?- abrió grande los ojos.- ¡No! Es solo que… bueno… tú sabes…-

Si, lo sé. Te gusta y quieres volver a intentar algo con él.- le dije sonriendo.- ¡Ve a por el tigresa!- levante mi puño en señal de incentivo.

¡Dios Bella! ¡Baja la voz!- se acercó a mi.- En este lugar las paredes tienen oídos.-

Exageras.- palmee su mano.- En serio Tan, si sientes algo por él, haz tu movimiento. A mí no me molesta para nada.- Respondí sinceramente.

Bien. Te haré caso.- se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

¿Dónde vas?-

A ver a Edward.- respondió como si fuese obvio.

¿Está aquí?-

Si, hoy tiene guardia.-

Ahora entiendo porque accediste rápidamente cuando te propuse hacer la guardia hoy.- reí con ganas.- Pilluela.-

Deséame suerte.-

No la necesitas amiga.-

Eres la mejor Bells.-

Lo sé. Todos me aman.-

Volví a mi lectura.

Emma. Había comenzado a releer todos los libros de Austen de nuevo, así podríamos debatir con Nessie sobre ellos.

En este momento me sentí un poco como la protagonista del libro.

Alguien que no esperaba el amor para su vida, pero que apoyaba el amor en las vidas de los demás.

Edward y Tanya eran perfectos uno para el otro. Eran agradables, buenas personas, bien parecidos y ya habían salido con anterioridad, así que seguramente volvería a funcionar.

Dejé de pensar en ellos y continué leyendo.

Aquí estas.- Escuché la puerta luego de casi media hora de paz.

¡Hola!- saludé a Edward que estaba parado frente a mí.- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté al ver que me miraba algo molesto.

¿Qué le dijiste a Tanya?- Oh, oh…

Nada ¿por?- volví a inquirir levantando los hombros.

Me acaba de invitar a salir.- susurró sentándose a mi lado.- Y dice que tú la animaste.-

¡Ah! Si… se podría decir que la anime. Pero ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Que no quiero.- sentenció.

Ups… ¿Se lo dijiste?-

No me dio tiempo. Directamente me dijo que el viernes no arreglara nada porque iríamos a cenar. No me pude negar.-

Ya Edward, es solo una cena. No te va a matar ni hincar los dientes en la yugular-

Isabella, yo ya salí con ella ¿No te lo dijo?-

Si… pero no me dijo nada más.-

Yo no salgo con mujeres más que una o dos veces.-Mi cara lo invitó a continuar.- ¿Qué?-

¡Vamos Edward! Eso es tan de hombre de las cavernas que me preocupa.-

Tengo una especie de arreglo con Renesmee…- dijo algo avergonzado.- Si yo salgo con una mujer, ella tendrá permiso para salir con algún muchacho.-

Comencé a reír con ganas.

O sea que no es que Tanya no te guste- me costaba hablar por la risa- ¿Sino que tienes miedo de salir con alguien por si a tu hija se le ocurre hacer lo mismo?-

No te rías Bella.- estaba enfadado, pero podía ver que una sonrisa luchaba por salir.- Suena tonto, pero es verdad. Ness es una niña.-

Y tu un adulto que tiene que ser perfectamente capaz de ponerla en su sitio Edward. – Lo mire a los ojos.- Eres un hombre joven, tienes derecho a encontrar el amor.- Ahora parecía Emmett con su cantata.

Yo no creo que vaya a encontrar el amor Bella. No lo hice en todos estos años ¿por qué lo haría ahora?- Por un momento me dio una mezcla de pena y empatía. Yo pensaba algo parecido.

Porque, como le dije a Renesmee, todos merecemos vivir un amor especial.- Puse una mano en su hombro.- ¿Te gusta Tanya?- Suspiró y respondió:

Si, algo.-

Bueno, te gusta, punto. Entonces el viernes, sal con ella. Si Renesmee no lo entiende, dile lo que te dije.-

¿Qué todos merecemos vivir un amor especial?- preguntó.

Sí. Dile eso. Ella va a comprender.- le sonreí- Es lo mismo para ella. Si Renesmee se enamorara, te diría a ti esto mismo.-

Pero ella es una niña. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarse.- respondió.

¿Me lo firmas?- le pregunte seria.

¿Cómo?-

¿Puedes firmar que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarse?- me miró horrorizado.- No estoy diciendo nada trágico Edward, solo te digo que uno da por sentado algunas cosas, cuando en realidad no tiene nada seguro. Si mañana Renesmee conoce al amor de su vida, no puedes impedir que lo ame. Nadie puede impedir que una persona ame a otra.-

Si la mando a otro país si.- Bromeó.

No te quiero desilusionar, pero si es "la persona de su vida", ni mandándola a otro planeta harás que lo deje de amar.-

¿De dónde salió todo este romance?- dijo divertido.- No te conozco desde hace tanto, pero no creí que fueses de esas mujeres que ven el lado "amoroso" de la vida.-

¿Me estas llamando amargada?-

Para nada. Solo me sorprendiste.-

Soy una caja de sorpresas. Pero por las dudas no me sacudas mucho, no sabes lo que puede salir de mi interior.- Comencé a reír con fuerza.- Estoy muy cansada y digo incoherencias. Anda- lo empuje para que se parara.- Vete a corretear con Tanya por ahí y dejáme descansar ¿Quieres?-

Se me quedo mirando un momento con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto.- ¿Tú no te mereces un "amor fuera de órbita"?-

Por supuesto que sí.- Afirme levantando la frente.- Solo que aún no sé dónde está.- repliqué esbozando una media sonrisa.

¿Sabes que Tanya no es el amor de mi vida no?- preguntó acercándose a mí y bajando la voz.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me sorprendía la confianza con que lo decía.

Porque si es verdad lo que dices, que hay una persona que cambia tu mundo, yo tampoco la encontré aún.-

Pero al menos, sal a buscarla.- Me dio pena por Tanya. – Nos vemos mañana Ed.- Me acurruqué en el sillón.

Adiós Bells.- palmeo mi cabeza.- Descansa.-

Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me pregunto de donde saco tanta tontería junta. Quizás debería hacer como Rose y leer ciencia ficción o terror, eso quitaría las ideas extrañas de mi cabeza.

Mamá…- Sentí la voz de Jake como si estuviese lejana.- ¿Mamá? Necesito que te despiertes. Sé que estas cansada pero de verdad tienes que levantarte.-

Abrí los ojos de golpe asustada. Me incorporé en la cama y miré a mi hijo.

¿Estás bien? – Lo revise de arriba abajo en solo un segundo- ¿Te duele algo? ¡Vamos al hospital!-

Había llegado de la guardia de casi veinticuatro horas seguidas y me había desplomado sobre la cama. Ni siquiera me había quitado el ambo.

¡No mamá tranquila! Estoy bien.- puso sus manos en mi rostro para que lo mirara.- Estoy bien ma.- me tranquilizó.

¿Emmett?-

No llego aun, pero esto es algo que tiene que ver con el también.-

Jake cariño, por la luz que entra, no debo haber dormido más que un par de horas, así que estoy muy cansada ¿Podrías ser más claro?-

Tienes razón.- se puso de pie- Ven así lo ves por ti misma.-

Me levante contra mi voluntad y me seguí a mi hijo escaleras abajo intentando no morir al bajar.

Bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede Jacob?- mire para todos lados de la sala.

Lo que sucede soy yo.- Abrí muy grandes mis ojos.- Hola primita.-

¡Alice!- literalmente corrí hacia mi prima.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Despacio Bella.- se quejó.- Me duele tu amor.- Esa era la típica frase entre nosotras. Siempre nos hacíamos doler con nuestros abrazos.

¡Es que te extrañe tanto!- la mire a los ojos. Sabía que estaba alegre de verme, aunque fingiera enojo.

Yo también.- me concedió.- ¿Dónde está el inútil de mi hermano?- preguntó.

Trabajando creo.- mire a Jake quien afirmaba con la cabeza.- Si, trabajando.-

¿Trabajando? ¿Y cómo es eso?-

La conocía y sabía que estaba por explotar.

Cuando hable con ella, solo le dije que Emmett estaba aquí, pero no le conté de sus planes de quedarse, eso era entre ellos.

Veras…- comencé, pero escuche el ruido de la puerta y fui feliz.- Salvada por la campana, ahí lo tienes.- Me corrí para dejarla pasar.

Jacob, tienes que podar la planta de adelante, me enganche la camisa con ella.- Entró diciendo Emmett.- Ho…- se cortó al ver a Alice parada frente a él con los brazos en forma de jarra.- Hola Pixie.- La saludo con el apodo que le puso cuando eran niños por su parecido a las hadas del bosque, según él.

Ningún "Pixie" te salvara de la que se te está por venir encima Emmett Swan.- El tono de voz de Alice era espeluznante. A pesar de llegarle por debajo del hombro, cuando se lo proponía, era feroz.

* * *

**No me maten! Sé que a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban, pero tooodo tiene un por qué!**

**zonihviolet: yo sé que queres ver más de la relación entre Ed y Bells, acá va un poco más de ellos... Te haré un guiño y te diré que no me mates por la cita Edward-Tanya!  
**

**katyta94 : ¡Qué lindo saber que me lees desde hace tiempo! Me diste muchísima ternura Katy! Quedate tranquila que la voy a seguir, como todas mis historias. Un besototee!**

**no te enojes: Para mi te llamas así jajajaja! Ese Emmett es un lindo de la vida... lo sé. Auuuun hay más! Como te habrás dado cuenta, conspira con su sobrino jaja! Besote!**

**alejandrablack15 :¡Que lindo Andalucía! Y se va a poner mejor! Creeme! Un abrazo porteño!**

**rose rosales: Acá te vas a enterar que paso. Nessie es un poco exagerada no te parece? Pero bueno, es adolescente jaja! Beso grande Rose!**

**Marianacs : Acá esta! No me retes maaas! jajaja! Un beso Mari!**

**daluar : Espero que este también te ilusione corazón! Besote grande!**

**Sakura Michel: Te hice caso y lo subí! Espero que te guste. Besote!**

**karolay28 : ¿Viste lo que paso entre estos dos proyectos de tórtolos? En un par de capis se va a poner bueno! Un abrazo gigante Karo!**

**Chicas, me despido hasta mañana o pasado, prometo! **

**Pero uds comenten eh! Sino se pudre todo! jajajajajaja**

**Un beso muy grande para todas, comenten o no, las quiero igual!**

**Nuri**


	16. De citas y otros asuntos

**Les dije que antes que termine el finde había otro capítulo, y aquí estoy, cumpliendo mis promesas. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

La batalla "Swan-Swan" fue tremenda.

Bella y Jake prefirieron irse antes de ser testigos del homicidio que amenazaba con desencadenarse en la casa.

¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto Jacob una vez que llegaron al restaurant donde fueron a refugiarse.

Seguramente se griten, Alice le tire algunas cosas por la cabeza y cuando lleguemos a casa estén ambos sentados comiendo y riendo.- Bella lo había visto mil veces.

Eran hermanos muy unidos. Sus padres les habían inculcado desde pequeños que eran lo más importante que tenían el otro, así como a mi padre y su tío Phil, por ende, cuando Bella se sumó a la ecuación fraternal, como le su padre y tíos, los tres estaban para los tres. Eran los tres mosqueteros. Todos para uno y uno para todos.

Por eso Bella entendía el enojo de Alice con Emmett. Pero se le pasaría. Al menos eso esperaba.

Mamá, te estas durmiendo en la mesa.- Observó Jake con ternura un rato después.- Vamos a casa. Si no terminaron de pelear, nos refugiaremos en tu habitación ¿sí?-

De acuerdo.- Bella estaba cabeceando mientras escuchaba a su hijo- Necesito una ducha.-

Se levantaron y lentamente fueron hacia la camioneta.

Bella le entrego las llaves a Jacob para que condujera él, ya que ella estaba sin fuerzas.

¿Mañana tienes que ir temprano al hospital?- le pregunto su hijo.

Si.- suspiro.- Aunque puedo dormir una hora más que de costumbre.- Se consoló. Era poco, pero era algo.

Llegaron a la casa.

Bajaron lentamente y se dispusieron a entrar.

Silencio.

Eso asusto a Bella.

Mamá… hay mucho silencio.- le dijo Jake mirando hacia todos lados.- ¿Crees que se hayan asesinado mutuamente?- acoto entre preocupado y divertido.

Siempre es una opción.- agrego Bella.- Dividámonos. Tú ve a la habitación de Emmett y yo iré a la mía, seguramente Alice este allí.

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia ambas habitaciones.

No estaban en ninguna de las dos. De hecho, no estaban en la casa. Eso si la preocupo a Bella.

Jake, iré a darme una ducha.- dijo mientras subía.- tengo más de veinticuatro horas con la misma ropa, me siento asquerosa.-

Ve. Si hay alguna novedad de aviso.- Se sentó en el sillón a ver la televisión.

En media hora te irás a dormir Jacob.- indico desde el piso superior.

Bien.- escucho que protestaba su hijo.

Realmente estaba molida. Más allá del trabajo, la llegada tempestuosa de Alice sabía que le traerían consecuencias.

Amaba a sus primos, pero por momentos necesitaba tener algo de paz.

Se dio una larga ducha caliente, para relajar sus músculos.

Cuando finalmente decidió salir se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y recostada cómodamente dentro de su cama se encontraba Alice.

Hola Bellis- la saludó corriendo su vista de la revista que tenía en sus manos.

¿Hola Bellis?- Exploto Bella.- ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? ¡Con Jacob nos llevamos un susto de muerte al no verlos aquí!-

No exageres Bella.- revoleó sus ojos hacia arriba- Solo fuimos a cenar.-

¿Luego de la guerra campal?-

No fue tan así. Nos sentamos y hablamos como personas civilizadas.-

Alice ¡Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que nos fuimos!- Cuando Bella tomó a su hijo y se lo llevo estaban a la mitad de una perorata de insultos increíbles.

Ya nos conoces Bells. Somos hermanos, siempre reaccionamos así.- Abrió el acolchado invitando a Bella a que se sentara junto a ella- Hoy dormiré contigo, pero mañana iré a buscar una cama donde fue Emmett.-

Isabella se frenó en seco ¿Buscar una cama? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Tal vez es el sueño que me hace escuchar cosas pero… ¿Dijiste buscar una cama?-

¡Claro Bella!- respondió como si fuese algo obvio.- No pretenderás que comparta la tuya ¿No?-

Empezó a respirar profundamente. Inhalo, exhalo, volvió a inhalar y finalmente exhalo.

Mary Alice Swan.- se sentó frente a su adorada prima.- ¿Piensas tú también quedarte a vivir aquí?-

¿Es que no quieres?- comenzó con su puchero.

Alice, tienes 32 años querida, ya no me conmueves- dijo mirándola a sus ojos de cachorro abandonado. Alice siempre la manipulaba así cuando eran niñas. Luego de Jacob, ya no le inspiraba ternura.- Escucha Al.- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.- Estábamos acostumbrándonos a estar solos con Jake y llego Emmett. Luego de casi una semana con Emmett en casa llegas tú… así no podremos estabilizarnos nunca.- Ella pensaba en Jacob. Se mudó porque sabía que su hijo necesitaba cambiar de aire.

Por un lado le encantaba tener a su gente cerca, pero por el otro, necesitaba su espacio.

Bella.- Alice se enderezó en la cama.- Lo siento, tienes razón.

Por primera vez había tomado consciencia de lo que su prima le decía.

Bella tenía un hijo, una vida y un futuro que planificar, en cambio Alice no tenía demasiadas responsabilidades.

Era diseñadora gráfica, trabajaba por su cuenta y nunca había tenido mayores complicaciones.

Aunque había estado al lado de Bella toda su vida, cuidando a Jake mientras ella estudiaba, acompañándola cuando estaba triste y siendo su mejor amiga, entendía a lo que se refería.

Lo siento, en serio.- repitió.-No pensé eso. En realidad los extraño tanto que no soporto estar lejos de ustedes.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en serio esta vez.- Somos los tres mosqueteros y el pequeño D´artagnan.- refiriéndose a Jacob.- Pero es verdad. No puedo venir a trastocar más tu vida.-

Bella se sintió culpable. Si bien necesitaban su espacio, había extrañado muchísimo a Alice.

No llores Al.- le pidió.- Yo también te extraño.- la abrazó con fuerza.

Pero tienes razón.- Rebatió Alice.- No tendría que haber venido.-

¿Al menos tus padres saben que estas aquí? – Bella sentía que estaba hablando con una niña.

Si Bella, ellos saben que vine por un tiempo indefinido.-

Indefinido.- Repitió Bella.- ¿Sabes qué? Ahora vamos a dormir. Tuve guardia y estoy agotada, hablamos en la mañana.- Se acostó en su cama, abrazó su almohada y sintió como Alice se recostaba a su lado.

Estarás feliz de tenerme aquí primita, te lo prometo.- le dijo acercándose despacio a ella.

¿Jake sabe que te quedas?- pregunto en un susurro.

No. Acordamos con Emmett que hablaría primero contigo.- dijo con tono de voz de persona responsable, cosa que no era.

Perfecto. Hasta mañana Pixie.-

Hasta mañana Bells.-

Y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer directamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

El viernes en la mañana Edward estaba parado frente a su closet pensando que ponerse para su "cita" con Tanya esa noche.

Como le había dicho a Bella, no le desagradaba. Era una hermosa mujer, y las veces que salieron, la pasaron muy bien.

Pero internamente sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella se sentía atraída por él, se lo había hecho ver de diversas maneras, pero a él no le sucedía lo mismo.

Tomó el teléfono y llamo a la persona responsable de su cita esa noche.

Quiero que sepas que en este momento me caes muy mal mujercita.- le dijo a Bella apenas lo atendió.-

Extrañaba ese apodo.- Se rió del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Cuál es tu problema Ed?-

A pesar de detestar que le dijeran Ed, no discutía con Bella por eso. Se lo dijo una vez y eso hizo que lo llamara así todo el tiempo, menos delante de sus pacientes donde seguía siendo Dr. Cullen,

¿Qué demonios debe ponerse uno para una cita que no le interesa tener?- preguntó cabreado.

Cualquier cosa Edward, Tanya ni se dará cuenta.- la escucho decir cansinamente.- ¿Sigues en tu casa?-

¿Dónde más estaría?- pregunto tomando una camisa cualquiera.

¿En la revisión de la Sra. Richardson? Hoy le daríamos el alta ¿Recuerdas?-

Claramente Edward no recordaba eso.

¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás tú?- preguntó mientras se abrochaba la camisa de cualquier modo, tomaba las llaves del auto y salía corriendo.

Estacionando.- le respondió Bella tranquilamente.

¿Y hablas por teléfono? Creo que la historia ha demostrado que no puedes hacer algo más mientras conduces.-

La escuchó suspirar pesadamente del otro lado de la línea.

Me ahorraré los insultos y te diré que tengo el manos libres.- Casi podía imaginarse su rostro ligeramente colorado por el enojo.- Tienes diez minutos.- Cortó la comunicación.

Con toda la tranquilidad que le era posible manejó hacia el hospital. Llego en menos de diez minutos, aun preguntándose como lo había hecho, y se dirigió a buscar a Bella a la sala de rehabilitación.

¡Edward!- lo llamo apenas lo vio.- Ven conmigo ¿quieres?- Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a uno de los consultorios desocupados.- ¿Te has visto al espejo?- pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en la camisa y comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Edward completamente anonadado ¿Lo estaba desvistiendo?

No te emociones Don Juan.- rió Bella al comprender el porqué de su cara de sorpresa.- Tienes la camisa mal abrochada y no te pusiste el delantal aún. No inspiras seguridad así vestido.- Termino de abrocharle la camisa como correspondía y le arreglo el cuello.- Listo.- Le sonrió.- Ahora podemos salir a darle el alta a la Sra. Richardson.-

Edward se quedó estático durante unos segundos.

Ninguna mujer, fuera de su familia, lo había tratado con tanta confianza y sin titubear como Bella. No es como si las mujeres no se le resistieran, pero Bella le desabrocho la camisa, se la acomodo y se la volvió a abrochar en menos de dos minutos y no le tembló la mano.

De pronto sintió que habían estado demasiado cerca uno del otro, casi como un acto de intimidad, a pesar de solo haberle acomodado la ropa.

¿Vienes?- le pregunto Bella.

Si claro.- reacciono siguiéndola en silencio.

Revisaron a su paciente y decidieron que estaba lista para ser dada de alta.

Son encantadores queridos.- Le dijo la Sra.- A pesar de la circunstancia que me llevo haberlos conocido, me alegro haberlo hecho, son una pareja adorable.-

¿Pareja? Pensó Bella. Otra vez confundiendo los hechos ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba cosas que no eran entre ellos? ¿Es que no se puede tener amigos?

Gracias Amanda.- le respondió Edward- Usted también ha sido encantadora, una paciente muy agradable.-

¿Por qué no le dice que no somos pareja? Pensó Bella.

Espero que venga a visitarnos pronto Amanda.- dijo ella siguiendo la actitud de Edward de no dar explicaciones.

Por supuesto que me verán pronto. Les traeré una atención por su gran trabajo.- dijo la Sra. Tomando el brazo de su hijo.

No hace falta.- Intervino Edward.- Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo.- agrego con una sonrisa.

Calla hijo, haré lo que quiera.- contesto la señora haciéndonos reír.

Créanle que lo hará.- suspiro su hijo cansado.- Gracias por todo.-

Finalmente se despidieron dejando a Bella y Edward solos en el consultorio Edward.

Una menos.- suspiró Bella cansinamente sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Edward.

Seguía cansada. No había podido recuperarse aun de las emociones de la semana.

Alice había decidido enviar a su hermano al ático y se quedó con su habitación.

Emmett no se había quejado ya que no era tan terrible. A diferencia de las películas de terror que habían visto toda su vida, este no tenía una puerta en el techo, sino que había una pequeña escalera junto a la habitación de Jacob que lo llevaba a un cuarto bastante luminoso. Así que pasaron toda la noche acomodando el ático de manera que Emmett tuviese una habitación decente. Eso llevo a que se desvelaran y hoy Bella seguía completamente cansada.

¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edward acercándose y sentándose frente a ella en el escritorio.- Te ves horrible.-

Siempre tan caballeroso.- le sonrió Bella- Si, solo estoy cansada.-

Le relato la noche cansadora que había pasado con Emmett, Alice y Jacob mudando muebles, subiendo escaleras y armando camas.

Entonces ¿Es definitivo?- preguntó Edward acercándole un café. A pesar de que su amistad era incipiente, tenían una pequeña nueva rutina, un café después de la primera consulta del día. Les agradaba poder conocerse un poco más.- ¿Alice se quedará en tu casa?-

Si.- Suspiro Bella tomando el café de la mano de Edward- Al menos durante un tiempo.- Dio un sorbo al café y cerró los ojos.- Gracias.- murmuro.

Edward la observo durante un momento. Tenía suaves ojeras, su cabello atado de cualquier manera y una gruesa bufanda le daba varias vueltas al cuello. Su aspecto era el de una mujer agotada, pero aun así no la veía horrible, como le había dicho.

Todavía estaba algo afectado por el momento que habían compartido antes, por eso, cuando la Sra. Richardson dijo que eran una pareja adorable no desmintió, no se había percatado hasta que fue tarde.

Claro que ella tampoco había dicho nada.

¿Así irás a tu cita con Tanya?- pregunto Bella al abrir los ojos y observarlo un momento.

¿Está mal?- Edward puso una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Mmm… no en realidad.- Bella se enderezo en la silla y lo observo detenidamente.- Deberías hacer algo con tu cabello Edward, ya no eres un jovencito para usarlo tan largo.-

En realidad no lo tenía tan largo, pero a Bella le parecía que le quedaría mejor más corto.

¿Yo tener el pelo largo? ¿Y qué me dices de Jasper?-

Él es más joven y le queda muy bien.- Le dijo solo para molestarlo.

¿Quieres que te arregle una cita con él? Esta recientemente soltero.- La increpó en forma de broma.

Mmm… puede ser. Pero creo que Nessie no me lo perdonaría.- Bella recordaba todas las veces que Edward se había quejado por el amor de su hija hacia su hermano.

Tienes razón. Le caes bien, no arruines el momento.- Le sonrió Edward.

Bien Cullen, debo volver al trabajo.- Se puso de pie y se recargo la taza con más café.- No sé cómo aguantare hasta la tarde.-

Lo harás bien Swan.- La animó Edward.- ¿Almorzamos luego?-

Va a venir Alice para almorzar con Emmett y conmigo- Entrecerró sus ojos y apretó sus cienes.-Pensaba presentarle a Rose, así que si no te molesta, por supuesto.-

Genial ¿A la hora de siempre?-

Sep. Nos vemos luego.- Bella toco el brazo de Edward a modo de despedida.

Edward se sentó en su sillón, cerró sus ojos y descanso un rato.

Le sorprendía que, a pesar de haber pasado solo una semana llevándose bien, ya tenían algunas costumbres como el café y el almuerzo. No era raro que los demás asociaran que estaban juntos.

Le gustaba Bella, pero no como mujer, sino como persona. Era divertida, directa, una buena amiga y era genial con su hijo y, aparentemente, con la suya.

Además tenían mucho en común.

Pero definitivamente no la veía de otra manera.

Se puso de pie y continúo con sus rondas del día. Al salir de su consultorio se cruzó con Tanya, quien lo saludo guiñándole un ojo, lo que lo hizo recordar su cita en la noche.

Definitivamente no tenía ganas.

Es un bonito hospital.- dijo Alice una vez que Bella le dio todo el recorrido- y bastante concurrido también.- Observó.

La primer parte del día había pasado y Bella se dirigía con Alice al comedor donde, seguramente, ya estarían Emmett, Edward y Rosalie.

Era algo cómico observar a Emmett y Rosalie. Se trataban con cordialidad, hacían bromas, pero prácticamente no se miraban más de dos segundos.

Bella conocía a su primo y sabía que Rosalie era exactamente su estilo de mujer, de hecho, cuando la conoció, pensó que ser parecía un poco a Victoria.

Ni se le había ocurrido comentárselo a Emmett sabiendo que eso podía desencadenar que no se le volviera a acercar, y Rosalie era una buena amiga ala que quería seguir viendo e invitando a su casa.

Buenas.- saludo Bella a la mesa tan concurrida. Por un momento se sentía en la preparatoria.- Edward, Rose, ella es Alice, mi prima.- Presento Bella.

¡Hola! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- Alice se acercó a los hermanos Cullen y los saludo afectuosamente, como siempre hacía con todo el mundo.- Siento que ya los conozco por todo lo que Bella me habló de ustedes.- dijo mirando a la interpelada.

Igualmente Alice- Respondió Edward.- Bella me hablo mucho de ti también.- Una sonrisa jugueteo intentando salir de su boca al mirar a Bella y recordar las cosas que le conto de Alice.

Luego del saludo de Alice se dispusieron a almorzar.

No es como la comida que haces en casa, pero está bien.- Le dijo Alice a su prima luego de haber terminado su comida.

No sabía que cocinabas.- cuestionó Edward a Bella.

Por supuesto que cocino ¿Quién crees que alimenta a esta gentuza?- respondió divertida.

Y lo hace muy bien.- Afirmó Emmett.- Es una de las mejores cocineras que conozco.-

Y que lo diga Emmett ya es mucho.- Secundo Alice.

Todo eso es muy bonito.- continuo Edward.- Pero hay cosas que si no las veo no las creo. Bueno, en este caso sería si no las pruebo.- Rieron todos en la mesa.

Di cuando Cullen.- lo desafió Bella.

Mañana, luego del partido. Llevo a Jacob y Emmett a tu casa y cenamos allí.- Apuro Edward.

Perfecto. Rose y Nessie ya estarán en casa.- respondió Bella rápidamente para demostrar que no se dejaba amedrentar.

El resto estaba expectante a la "disputa" que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa. Alice le echo una mirada rápida a Emmett a lo que él le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Podrían traer a Jasper también?- preguntó Rose rompiendo el ambiente.- Esta bastante deprimido, le haría bien salir de casa.-

Por supuesto Rose.- contesto Bella.

Perfecto, entonces mañana por la noche.- Edward sonrió triunfal.- Mira que soy de buen comer.-

Lo noté.- Contesto Bella mirándolo divertida.

Ambos recordaron que Bella lo había visto casi sin camisa más temprano. Edward se puso algo colorado y ella simplemente sonrió.

¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gordo?-

Para nada. Simplemente eres un hombre… imponente.- Estallaron en carcajadas todos, menos Edward.- Ya, en serio, no eres gordo, solo grande, claro que no tanto como Emmett.- dijo mirando a su primo quien sonreía orgulloso.- pero estas bien Don Juan.- Volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Graciosa.- Sonrió y se puso de pie.- Un gusto haberte conocido Alice.- saludo a la muchacha.- Tengo que volver al trabajo.-

Yo también- lo acompañó Emmett.- Tengo una consulta dentro de diez minutos ¿Me esperas para irnos Bells?- le pregunto a su prima.

No cariño, hoy me voy temprano.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Volvió Sue y me dejo salir antes. Me vio agotada ¿Me pregunto por qué?- dijo mirando a Alice.

Se pusieron todos de pie para dirigirse a sus distintos destinos. Cuando Bella se estaba alejando con Alice, luego de haberse cambiado para irse, decidió pasar a saludar a Edward y desearle suerte en la cita de la noche.

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto golpeando en su consultorio.

Claro Bella, pasa.- La invito a pasar.

Me voy.- Dio la vuelta para saludarlo.- Y quería desearte suerte en tu cita.-

Gracias.- le respondió devolviéndole el saludo y sin ganas.- Creo.-

Basta Edward, ya lo hablamos. Saldrás con una mujer que te gusta, a cenar y divertirte ¿Qué puede salir mal? Además Tanya es una chica decente.-

Eso creía ella. En su experiencia, Tanya solía ser un poco… Apasionada.

Si no me la puedo sacar de encima te llamo ¿Te parece?-

No. Hasta mañana Ed.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta.- ¿No seas dramático quieres?-

Me alegro que hayas aceptado venir a esta cita.- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se encontraban en un restaurant en Port Angels.

Tanya lo había convencido de ir allí, ya que se comía muy bien y era un lugar tranquilo.

Edward no podía decir que estuviese pasando un mal momento.

La charla era entretenida, Tanya era mujer atractiva y el lugar estaba bien.

A mí también me alegra.- dijo creyendo que era lo mejor para decir. Si bien no la estaba pasando mal, tampoco era que le encantara estar ahí en ese momento.

De pronto recordó su viernes anterior, tomando unas cervezas con Bella, relajándose y comenzando lo que sería la buena amistad que tenían ahora.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que prefería estar tomando algo con Isabella, informalmente, que cenando con una hermosa mujer, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Edward detestaba esa pregunta. Detestaba que las mujeres tuvieran que saber qué cosa estaba pensando cuando no hablaba inmediatamente después de ellas.

- En el postre.- dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.- ¿Qué vas a pedir?-

- Pensaba que el postre lo podíamos comer en casa.- Respondió Tanya de manera sugerente.

- Mira Tanya- tenía que ponerle en claro de que iba la cosa.- Me gustas. Eres una hermosa mujer, interesante e inteligente, pero yo no estoy buscando una relación. Lo sabías la primera vez que salimos y tienes que saberlo ahora.-

Tanya no respondió nada. Simplemente se puso algo colorada, pero se compuso enseguida.

¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo entonces?- pregunto.

No le podía decir que porque Bella le había insistido. Eran amigas y, seguramente, eso molestaría a Tanya.

Porque te tengo cariño y creo que eres una gran persona.- respondió lo más honestamente posible.

Pero no te gusto de otra manera…- resolvió.- Lo siento Edward, no quise presionarte a salir en una cita.-

No me presionaste. Me invitaste y dije que si.- la consoló.- Además no veo por qué dos buenos amigos no pueden salir a cenar.-

A partir de ahí Edward se distendió y disfruto el resto de su salida con Tanya.

Volvieron a Forks y la llevo a su casa.

Gracias por ser sincero conmigo Edward.- dijo antes de bajarse del auto.- Eres un buen hombre.- Deposito un suave beso en sus labios.- ¡Perdón!- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- No podía dejártela tan fácil. Ahora sí, sin trucos.- Bajo del auto rápidamente.- ¡Nos vemos el lunes!-

Hasta el lunes.- se despidió con la mano.

¿Qué necesidad tenía de besarlo si él ya le había aclarado la situación?

Condujo en silencio hasta su casa. El beso de Tanya había sido algo fuera de lugar pero le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa.

Por lo general, cuando una mujer lo besaba, el siempre respondía. Era una cuestión de orgullo y respeto por la persona.

No había podido responder el beso de Tanya y, de hecho, lo había sentido como algo que estaba mal.

No entendía bien qué, pero algo raro le estaba sucediendo.

Sabía que Nessie lo esperaría despierta.

Le había contado de su cita, y también le había aclarado por qué había aceptado salir, así que ella no tendría ninguna sorpresa al verlo llegar tan temprano.

Hola Ness.- saludo al entrar a la casa y verla tirada en el suelo de la sala leyendo.- ¿Cómo estás?-

Hola papi.- lo saludo sin mirarlo.- Muy bien ¿Cómo fue tu cita?- sus ojos seguían pegados al libro que tenía en sus manos.

Bien, supongo ¿Sigues leyendo el libro que te presto Bella?-

Lo estoy terminando. Mañana tendremos nuestro debate.- Levanto la vista y lo miro por primera vez.- Tienes lápiz de labio en tu boca.- le señalo con el dedo.

Edward maldijo a Tanya internamente y se metió en el baño para quitárselo.

Una vez que salió Nessie había dejado el libro sobre la mesa de la sala y lo observaba.

Lo terminé.- dijo seria.- Así que estuvo algo más que bien tu cita.-

No. Estuvo aburrida.- No le iba a dar explicaciones a su hija.

¿Volverás a salir con ella?- preguntó.

La verdad que no.-

Qué pena.-

¿Por qué? ¿Tenías pensado salir con algún muchacho?- fue astuto y se le adelanto.- ¿O ya hiciste planes?-

No papá ¿Cómo crees?- la falsa indignación de su hija le causaba gracia.- Simplemente preguntaba.-

Edward sabía que desde que su hija había conocido a Jacob, algo había surgido entre ellos.

No iba a decir nada, porque no quería generar un conflicto entre él y Bella, pero se había dado cuenta que tanto Renesmee como Jacob estaban sintiendo cosas el uno por el otro.

Me voy a acostar, mañana quiero hacer algo dulce para llevar a la casa de Bella.- se puso de pie y se acerco a su padre para darle un beso grande en la mejilla.

Nos quedaremos a cenar en su casa mañana.- le informó.

Lo sé. Hable con Bella esta tarde.-

Eso le sorprendió a Edward.

-¿La llamaste?-

-No, la vi. Tuve que hacer un trabajo con Jacob.- respondió con fastidio.

- ¿De qué era el trabajo?-

-De humanidades. Lo que pasa es que nos volvimos a pelear en clase y el profesor nos mandó a armarlo para entregárselo el lunes. Ninguno quería hacerlo en el fin de semana, así que nos dedicamos a hacerlo hoy.-

- ¿Y por qué pelearon si se puede saber?- preguntó su padre.

- Por qué si papá, porque todo lo que digo, para él está mal.- Se sentía frustrada.

-¿Quieres contarme?- la animó Edward.

- Básicamente estábamos leyendo una historia de esas que son supuestamente para incentivarnos a seguir adelante a pesar de todo ¿Sabes de cuales te hablo?-

- Si, de las que salen en las revistas que lee tu abuela.-

- Exacto. La cuestión es que yo dije que creía que más que buscar la ayuda en uno mismo, había que darse cuenta que uno solo, a veces no puede hacer nada y que, tarde o temprano, necesita de otra persona para sentirse plena.-

Edward la escuchaba con total atención. Más allá de sentirse cansado y anhelar su cama cálida, su hija siempre lograba cautivarlo. No solo por la manera que tenía de expresar lo que le pasaba sino por la pasión con que vivía. Le fascinaba escucharla.

Entonces Jake opino lo contrario…- dedujo Edward.

Sí. Dijo que él creía que todos teníamos la capacidad para hacer las cosas solos. Qué no podíamos depender de los demás para ser felices ni para lograr los objetivos que nos poníamos en la vida.-

Creo que Jacob tiene un punto en eso Ness.- la interrumpió, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho en el mismo momento en que terminó de decir la frase. La cara de su hija era de temer.- Lo que quiero decir es que ambos tienen una parte de razón.-

Eso es lo que dijo el profesor luego de dejarnos discutir por casi diez minutos. Al ver que no nos calmábamos nos impuso hacer un trabajo que constaba en dos partes, una por separado y otra juntos. Teníamos que analizar otra de las historias que nos suele dar y poner nuestra opinión por separado y llegar a una opinión en conjunto.-

¿Y cómo les fue?-

Luego de discutir durante la mayor parte de la tarde, nos pusimos de acuerdo. Quedo bastante bien. Al menos Bella y Alice coincidieron que cuando nos poníamos de acuerdo hacíamos las cosas bien.-

Edward sonrió. Seguramente mañana Bella le daría los detalles que su hija omitía.

Has tenido un día de lo más interesante.- Beso la cabeza de su hija.- Ve a dormir cariño.-

Lo único malo del día de mañana es tener que pasar más tiempo con el tarambana ese.-

Renesmee, no hables así de Jacob. Es un buen chico.-

Nessie se dio vuelta y miro a su padre con enojo.

Si te cae tan bien podemos hacer un intercambio. Yo me voy unos días a casa de Bella y Jacob se viene contigo.-

Ah… el drama adolescente, como podría vivir sin el cuándo Nessie fuera a la universidad pensó Edward

Mañana se lo propondremos a Bella a ver que dice.- Le siguió el juego.

¡Eres frustrante papá! Ahora entiendo por qué te cae bien el tonto ese.-

¡Que descanses hija mía, luz de mis ojos!-

Una vez que el mismo se dirigió a la cama, saco su teléfono y desprogramo la alarma.

Estaba tentado a mandarle un mensaje a Bella para ver si estaba despierta y charlar un rato con ella, pero luego recordó que, aunque no era muy tarde, ella se había quejado del cansancio que tenía, por lo que dejo su celular en la mesa de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Antes de responderles, como me caen bien y ya les tengo cariño, les voy a decir algo con respecto al tiempo de actualización.**

**Es probable que a partir de la próxima semana, por algunas circunstancias laborales, DIOS MEDIANTE, actualice solo los fines de semana. No se me enojen y no se preocupen porque NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA. Yo se que alguna tiene miedo que deje de escribir, pero no va a suceder, me gusta mucho la historia y me caen demasiado bien como para hacer eso.**

**Aclarados los tantos, mis respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios:**

**katyta94 : Algo de eso hay Katy, pero la relación entre Edward y Bella va a tardar más que la de Nessie y Jake, ya lo aviso para que no me reten cuando vean que tarda. Un beso lindura!**

**zonihviolet: Todo es parte del plan original... jajajajaj! ****¿Viste que no fue taaan terrible la cita de Edward? Un abrazo!**  


******daluar :Siga emocionándose Aranxta! jajaja! Veremos que sucede. Besooo**

******karolay28 : No se que va a pasar más adelante, pero te puedo prometer que el encuentro entre Alice y Jasper va a ser épico. Aun no lo pensé, pero lo será. Todos tenemos momentos de romance... algunos más que otros jajaaj! Debo confesar que yo soy como Bella, me encanta el romance, pero no lo comparto con cualquiera.**

******Angelly: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! jajajajaj! Que felicidaddddd! Leiste el cap 15? ahora te dejo el 16 también! Un abrazo ENORME!**

******Sophie: Amigaa! Gracias por tus palabras hermosas! ¿Y? Viste que le dice Jake a Ness? Es una exagerada jajaja! Te mando un beso enorrrrrmeee!**

******Chicas, les dejo un beso grande!**

******Gracias por leerme, como les digo siempre, me dan más ganas de escribirles!**

******Besooos!**

******Nuri**


	17. ¿Quién cría a quién?

**Por si lo dudaban, SOY DÉBIL! Es que estoy escribiendo como loca en una sobredosis de inspiración y NECESITO compartirlo con ustedes!**

**Son las mejores lectoras que pude haber pedido, sepanlo!**

**Nos leemos abajo genias!**

* * *

Bella se despertó con el ánimo renovado.

Finalmente había dormido lo suficiente para reponerse de la semana de sobresaltos.

Con Alice instalada en una habitación, ella había recuperado la propia.

Menos mal que sus padres compraran una casa tan grande. Seguramente pensaban tener más hijos. No quería deprimirse pensando en los planes que habrían tenido sus padres.

Basta de pensar cosas tristes.- se dijo mientras giraba en la cama, aún no decidida del todo a levantarse.

Dentro de un rato, Edward traería a Nessie y Rose, Esme se había ido a ver a una amiga a Port Angels, y se llevaría a Jake y Emmett, para tener una tarde solo de chicas.

Alice había leído las novelas de Austen también, ya que Bella la había obligado cuando eran niñas, por lo que se sumaría al debate, solo Rosalie no estaba muy interiorizada, pero Nessie la habría puesto al corriente, como le dijo a Bella el día anterior.

Y si del día anterior se trata, ella y Alice habían escuchado toda clase de cosas salir de las bocas de los adolescentes que rondaban la casa.

Habían llegado cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, ya que Alice había querido comprar cosas para ambientar su habitación, y se encontraron a Jacob y Renesmee discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un trabajo que estaban haciendo.

Aprovecharon que no eran necesarias en la sala y fueron a acomodar la habitación de Alice.

Solo bajaron cuando Nessie les aviso que se iba.

Para Jake no era fácil concentrarse con Nessie cerca.

Ella lograba desenfocarlo todo el tiempo, ya fuera por discutir con él, como por el simple hecho de acomodarse el cabello. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no lograba quitarle un ojo de encima. Era por eso que la podía dibujar con tanta precisión.

Para Nessie era igualmente difícil.

Estaba encandilada por Jake, lo que la hacía sentir estúpida.

Ella siempre había encandilado a los muchachos, vanidad era algo que le sobraba, pero esta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

Jacob era todo lo que no le gustaba. Prepotente, insufrible, desubicado y sumamente terco. Mismo físicamente, a ella le gustaban los muchachos rubios, altos, delgados y con cara de nada, como los ingleses. Ella amaba a los ingleses inexpresivos. Sin embargo Jacob era toda expresión. Sus ojos parecían hablarle. Cuando la miraba, por momentos, sentía que la estaba escudriñando internamente, se sentía expuesta. Ni hablar de su físico. Más allá notarse que era atlético, el día que lo vio en un entrenamiento casi pierde el habla. Era pura fibra y músculo. Ese día, además, había sido la primera vez que sintió que un fuego la invadía al ver a Hannah acercarse a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que lo esperaba junto con el resto de sus amigos ¿Qué necesidad tenía de besarlo? ¿Y a ella que le importaba si lo besaba o no?

Recordando eso, tiro su cuaderno en la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Jake sin mirarla.

-Creo que esta tarea es una estupidez.-

-Por primera vez en la vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que hay que celebrarlo.- dijo mirándola por fin.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y un rubor los invadió, aun sin quererlo.

-Tienes razón, celebrémoslo terminándola de una vez así puedo irme a mi casa.- respondió Nessie.

-Yo intento. Juro que lo intento.- Murmuro para sí Jacob.

-¿Qué intentas?- le pregunto enfadada.

-Tolerarte. Pero me lo haces muy difícil.- la voz de Jacob sonaba agotada.

-¡¿Y quién te pide que me toleres?!- se puso de pie y se le paro al lado.

-Nadie Renesmee.- contesto cansado mirándola sobre su hombro.- Deja el show y volvamos a trabajar así terminas y te vas.-

Habían decidido ir a la casa de él porque sabían que Alice estaba allí. A ninguno le interesaba estar a solas con el otro, además Edward se habría puesto loco si se enteraba.

Menuda fue la sorpresa al ver que Alice no estaba y que, igualmente, estarían solos. Una vez que Bella y Alice llegaron, el clima se calmó un poco. Solo un poco.

-Me tienes cansada con tu actitud de superado tarambana.- le toco el hombro con el dedo.- Piensas que solo soy una niña irritante que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Me agotas.-

Jacob se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo el dedo de Nessie y envolvió su mano con la suya acercándola a él.

Renesmee dejó de respirar al ver que lo tenía tan cerca.

-Escúchame y escúchame bien Renesmee.- dijo pronunciando su nombre lentamente por primera vez delante de ella.- Yo no tengo ninguna actitud. La que lo tomó conmigo desde el primer día fuiste tú. No soportaste que alguien se opusiera a lo que decías y desde ese momento me convertí en una persona "non grata" para ti. – Se acercó tanto a ella que sus narices casi se rozaban.- Lamento que pienses solo cosas malas sobre mí, porque si me conocieras de verdad te darías cuenta que no soy como crees.-

Nessie estaba prácticamente azul por contener la respiración. Los ojos castaños de Jacob la atravesaban como dagas.

Lentamente Jacob se alejó un poco, pero sin soltarla aún le dijo:

-Me gustaría que intentaras conocerme.- Su rostro era el de un chico cansado y decepcionado.

Eso la desarmo.

Pero no podía dejar que él lo notara.

Se soltó de su agarre y volvió a su lugar en silencio. Jacob se sentó y volvió a su apunte.

No volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde.

Cuando finalmente Nessie se fue a su casa, Jacob se encerró en su habitación de un muy mal humor que venía gestándose desde hace algún tiempo.

Cuando Alice quiso sentarse a charlar con él, amablemente le pidió que lo dejara solo.

Cuando su madre le subió comida ya que no había querido bajar a cenar, le dijo que no tenía hambre y que se iría a dormir temprano.

Para cuando Emmett intento hablar con él, se había metido en la cama fingiendo estar dormido.

Estaba molesto. Pero no solo con Renesmee, sino consigo mismo.

Detestaba el efecto que tenía esta chica en él, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no poder acercarse a ella de una manera amigable.

Cada cosa que él hacía, parecía que la molestaba aún más. No terminaba de entender que quería esta chica de él.

Bella sabía que algo iba mal con Jacob, pero también sabía que tenía nombre y apellido, por lo que decidió no preocuparse.

Su hijo había salido con alguna que otra chica mientras vivían en Phoenix y nunca había reaccionado así, por lo que ella sabía que, finalmente se le pasaría, o tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Le agradaba Renesmee para Jake.

Sabía de qué familia venia, como la habían criado y tenía la esperanza que ese carácter tempestuoso y avasallador que tenía aplacaría el de Jacob y viceversa.

Seguía en la cama pensando en su hijo, cuando vio que la puerta se abría lentamente y el responsable de su divague matutino metía su cabeza por ella.

-¿Puedo pasar mamá?- le preguntó.

-Buenos días cariño, por supuesto que puedes pasar.- Dijo abriendo la cama y haciéndole un lugar. Ella dormía sola desde siempre, por lo cual estaba acostumbrada a acostarse en el medio de la cama y estirarse. Las pocas veces que compartió su lecho con alguien, terminó echándolo o simplemente levantándose y yéndose a dormir a otro sitio. No estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía. Se sentía invadida.

Jacob se acercó a su madre y, como cuando era un niño pequeño, se acostó a su lado con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo amaneciste mamá? ¿Mejor?- Jake estaba al tanto del gran cansancio que tenía su madre.

-Si hijo, mucho mejor.- respondió acariciándole el cabello.- ¿Y tú? ¿Descansaste?-

-Dormí bien.- respondió secamente.

Bella se giró para mirarlo. Cada vez quedaba menos de ese niño que alguna vez fue. Los rasgos de hombre eran cada vez más notorios.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

Jacob abrazo a su madre y la atrajo a su pecho, lo que hizo que Bella se sintiera peor ya que era su hijo quien la tomaba en sus brazos, no ella.

-Nada ma. Solo que te extrañe un poco estos días. Entre lo de Emmett y Alice, fue un poco alocado ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón Jakey. Yo también te extrañaba bebé.-

-Mamá…- Comenzó a quejarse Jake.

-Nada.- Lo soltó para ser ella quien lo abrazara.- Eres mi bebé y siempre lo serás.-

-Bien.- respondió escuetamente.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, hasta que el teléfono de Bella sonó. Se estiro para tomarlo sin separarse de Jacob que parecía dormido y al ver que era Edward, lo atendió en voz baja.

-Buen día Ed.- saludo susurrando.- ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Hola Bella, todo bien… ¿Por qué susurras? ¿Estás ocupada?- pregunto susurrando al igual que ella, a pesar de no necesitar hacerlo.

-Tengo a un precioso hombre durmiendo a mi lado.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jacob con la mano libre. No estaba segura que, en realidad estuviese -dormido, pero no iba a molestarlo.

-Parece que no fui el único que tuve una cita anoche – dijo como distraído.- ¿Hablamos después?-

-¡No seas tonto Edward!- río Bella.- Es Jake. Vino a acostarse un rato conmigo.-

-¡La tonta eres tú! ¡Pensé que te había interrumpido una cita salvaje!- ahora era él quien reía.

-¡Oh sí! Mi cita fue con mi amada cama. Casi hasta le canté una canción de amor.- Eso no era broma, Bella le cantaba a su cama cuando estaba verdaderamente cansada.- Hablando de citas ¿Cómo te fue anoche?- preguntó Bella.

-Bien se podría decir.-

-Y eso sería…- insistió.- ¿Qué hicieron? Que se pueda contar, claro.- Agrego preventivamente.

-Fuimos a cenar. Y luego la lleve a la casa. Antes de las doce estaba en mi cama.-

Bella comenzó a reír intentando no mover demasiado a Jake, aunque sospechaba que estaba despierto escuchando la conversación atentamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Y yo qué pensaba que recién estarías volviendo de tu cita y que iba a tener que contener a una Nessie desesperada!- exagero para hacerlo reír.- No pudo haber sido tan mala Edward…-

-No lo fue. Solo fue una cena entre amigos.-

-¿Y ella se enteró que eres "solo su amigo"?- dijo imitando su voz, o al menos intentando.

-Luego que se lo dije si.- Edward estaba sentado en la cocina desayunando antes de despertar a Nessie para llevarla a casa de Bella.

En este momento se sentía tranquilo. Le gustaba hablar con Isabella. Sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa. Esto lo asustaba un poco, ya que primero, nunca había tenido una amiga con quien compartir estas cosas y, segundo, hacía muy poco tiempo que eran amigos y no entendía hasta qué punto eran tan amigos. Temía que tanta confidencialidad terminara confundiéndolos en algún momento.

-Sin embargo, estaba contento de poder conversar con ella y contarle su salida con Tanya.

-¿Fuiste cuidadoso con ella tigre? Por qué sino es Nessie, será Tanya a la que deba consolar y quiero estar preparada.-

-Por supuesto. Soy un caballero.-

-¿Por eso no me vas a contar detalles escabrosos verdad?- lo picaneo Bella. A decir verdad le había caído bien que no hubiese pasado a mayores con Tanya.

No es que ella le cayera mal, al contrario, solo que no creía que fuera la mujer para Edward.

-No hay detalles escabrosos. Simplemente un beso que me dio al bajar del auto que no respondí, cabe aclarar.-

-Oye, no es como si tuvieses que darme explicaciones- Bromeo Bella.- Yo te di el visto bueno.-

-No te estoy dando explicaciones mujercita- Bella había entendido que le decía "mujercita" cuando estaba enfadado o molesto por algo con ella.- Simplemente estoy aclarando un punto. Y hablando de aclarar puntos ¿Qué harás de comer esta noche?-

Bella volvió a reír. Para este punto estaba absolutamente segura que Jacob estaba despierto escuchándola.

-Pues aún no lo pensé ¿Qué les gusta a los Cullen?-

-A nosotros nos gusta de todo, pero haz lo que quieras, será bien recibido.-

-Perfecto. Pensaba hacer pizzas, ya sabes, amasarlas y todo lo que ello conlleva ¿Te parece?-

-Si quieres sumar puntos con Jasper, estas por buen camino.- Bromeo Edward recordando la charla que habían tenido el día anterior.- Es fanático de las pizzas y desde que volvió de África, ha torturado a mi madre para que le haga y no lo ha conseguido.-

-Perfecto, pizzas serán, pero no para conquistar a tu hermano.- Sintió que Jake se removía incómodo en sus brazos- ¿A qué hora traerás a Nessie a casa?- Ahora Jacob se había quedado quieto a la espera de la respuesta.

En una hora, tal vez un poco más. Creo que cocinó algo para llevar a tu casa o quería hacer algo… Anoche la hice enfadar.- Estaba entre divertido y preocupado. Sabía que su hija no era de las mujeres que olvidaban luego de dormir.

¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Bella.

-Estábamos hablando de la tarea que les pusieron a ella y a Jake…- Bella sabía por dónde venía la mano.

-Y defendiste a Jacob en su postura.- Termino por él.

-Algo así. Le dije que no me gustaba como lo llamaba y que era un buen chico.- Bella sonrió. Le agradaba que Edward defendiera a su hijo.- Y me dijo que te propusiera cambiarlos durante unos días si tanto me agradaba.-

-¿Cambiarlos?- pregunto riendo.- ¿Cómo cambiarlos?-

-Claro, Jake se queda unos días conmigo y ella va contigo.- El brazo de Jacob que reposaba sobre su madre, la abrazo fuertemente.

-No creo que mi hijo este de acuerdo.- Contesto al sentir el agarre de Jake ¿A qué se debía que estuviese tan pegote a ella?- Pero podríamos planteárselo ¿Qué le respondiste a Nessie?-

-Que lo hablaría contigo.- Edward reía al imaginarse la situación.

-Oye, tengo que levantarme para recibir a las chicas como corresponde. Además creo que tengo una charla con mi Jake.- dijo Bella mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo suavemente.

-Iré a despertar a Nessie. Solo espero que este más tranquila.-

-Asegúrale que no la cambiaras por ninguna otra persona y será feliz.- Le sugirió Bella.

-Ya lo sabe… ¿No crees que los adolescentes son trágicos?- Bella rió, ella había usado la misma palabra con Jacob.

-Cien por ciento. Pero… ¿nosotros no fuimos así también?-

-Puede ser, no lo recuerdo muy bien. No creo que tú lo fueras, eras madre.- le recordó Edward.

-Es verdad. Buen punto ¿Entre tú y yo? Los prefiero trágicos a embarazados.-

-Punto para ti.- Coincidió Edward.- Nos vemos luego mujercita.-

-Adiós Ed.- Se incorporó un poco en la cama.- Vamos Jake, ya sé que estas despierto.

Jacob se movió para mirarla a su madre.

-¿En cuánto pasa Edward por aquí?- le pregunto con algo de recelo.

-En una hora más o menos ¿Por qué no bajamos a desayunar?-

-De acuerdo.- Se puso de pie y tiro de su madre.- Vamos.-

- ¿Te gusta la idea de ir a casa de los Cullen Jake?- le pregunto Bella.

-Si mamá. Me parece bien. "Ed" me cae bien.- murmuro luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Ed?- le pregunto su madre entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No es así como le dices?-

Si bien a Jacob le agradaba que su madre tuviese amigos, le preocupaba dejarla sola cuando se fuera a la universidad, no le gustaba demasiado que se llevara tan bien con Edward.

El tipo era un buen hombre, al menos eso parecía, pero era soltero, se veía bien y, definitiva, le agradaba su madre. Si no fuera el padre de Renesmee, a lo mejor hasta la incentivaría para que saliera con él, pero lo era, por lo que no le gustaba la idea.

-Así como te digo a ti Jake, a Emmett, Emm y si Benjamín del trabajo Benny, exactamente lo mismo… No empieces Jacob.- lo regaño su madre.

-No empiezo, solo lo llamo como tú lo llamas ¿Está mal?-

-No, pero no le gusta que lo llamen así.-

-¿Y por qué lo haces si sabes que no le gusta?- pregunto tratando de entenderla.

-Justamente por eso. Porque no le gusta. Tengo hambre.-

Bella salió de la habitación en pijama con tal de no seguir argumentando con su hijo ni dándole explicaciones.

Odiaba dar explicaciones. Lo odió siempre. Es por eso que, aunque Jake conocía a sus intentos de novios, por lo general no intentaba que le cayeran bien ni que profundizaran en su relación, así era más fácil desprenderse de ellos, porque sabía que siempre iba a desprenderse de ellos.

Ella amaba el amor. Le encantaban las historias románticas, leerlas y verlas en alguna que otra película, pero sabía que no era para ella.

Como le dijo a Edward esa vez, sabía que había un amor para ella en algún lugar, pero aún no lo encontraba y, a esta altura, dudaba que existiera.

Suspiró sonoramente y Jake la miró.

-¿Qué?- le dijo algo molesta.

-Nada… tu suspiraste yo solo te mire.- se atajó Jake.- Después el trágico soy yo.- agregó por lo bajo.

Bella prefirió no discutir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de un desayuno exquisito, cortesía de Alice, que se había levantado temprano para continuar demostrando lo "bueno que era tenerla en casa", los muchachos finalmente se cambiaron, Bella ya vestida preparo la masa para la cena de la noche y Alice preparó el pequeño brunch* que iban a dar para sus invitadas.

-¡Estoy emocionada!- dijo mientras terminaba de poner unos sándwiches cortados prolijamente en triángulos y sin corteza.- Es la primera vez que servimos un brunch inglés ¿lo notaste?- le pregunto a Bella que estaba preparando el té de hierbas que le había gustado tanto a Nessie.

-Lo note Al- dijo sonriendo- tampoco es como si hubiésemos tenido tantas amigas como para dar uno en casa.- Agregó.- Además con papá, Jake y Emmett rondando no hubiese sido sencillo.-

-¿Esme no viene no?- Quiso saber Alice mientras terminaba de poner la mesa en la sala.

-No. Tenía un almuerzo no se bien de qué.-

-Es una lástima. Ella es la única que me falta conocer.- Se lamentó. A Carlisle lo había conocido en el hospital.

-A ella y a Jasper.- continúo Bella.

-Cierto, Jasper… pero a él lo conoceré más tarde, así que no cuenta.- Resolvió alegremente.

Quince minutos después y varios intentos de Emmett y Jacob de poner manos en los sándwiches frustrados, finalmente llegó Edward con las invitadas de la casa.

-¡Hola Bella!- dijo Nessie arrojándose en sus brazos.

-¡Preciosa Ness!- la saludó ella con la misma energía.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Emocionada es poco.- agregó Edward detrás de ella. Nessie giro su rostro para sacarle la lengua.- Prácticamente quiso conducir ella y esto- le tendió una bandeja muy grande a Bella- es para ustedes. Hola.- la saludo con la mano a lo que ella respondió su saludo mientras seguía abrazando a Ness y dándole lugar para pasar.

-Hice muffins.- dijo Ness orgullosamente.- Creo que están buenos.-

-Habrá que probarlos.- dijo Emmett con cara serie e inmediatamente saco uno de la bandeja para comérselo.- Si, están muy buenos. Ten Jake- le tendió uno a su sobrino que lo miraba con recelo.

-No están envenenados.- La voz de Renesmee salió con menos hostilidad que la de siempre- Anda, pruébalo.-

Jacob tomo el muffin que le ofrecía su tío y la miro extrañado a Nessie. Él también había notado el cambio en su voz para con él. Tal vez se debía a que su familia estaba frente a ellos.

-Está muy bueno Renesmee.- Sentenció Jake.

Nessie soltó el aire que venía controlando.

Desde el día anterior se había dado cuenta que iba a ser imposible para ella ocultar lo que le pasaba.

Su tío Jasper ya se había dado cuenta, Rose la había increpado varias veces, su abuela le había dicho que la veía distinta y Bree no hacía más que bromear acerca de lo lindos que se veían Jacob y Hannah, logrando enfurecerla a propósito.

¡Hasta su padre la molestaba con eso!

Pero no fue hasta el día anterior que no se permitió bajar las defensas.

Estaba terminando de leer Mansfield Park y cuando Edmund se da cuenta que está enamorado de Fanny, ella llego a la conclusión que, si no estaba enamorada de Jacob le faltaba muy poco.

Lo que le había dicho esa tarde término por desarmarla: _"Me gustaría que intentaras conocerme."_

Ella quería conocerlo. Quería desesperadamente conocerlo porque pensaba que, sin conocerlo, le gustaba, conociéndolo lo haría mínimo tres veces más.

Por lo tanto, había decidido hacerse cargo de lo que le pasaba.

Sabía que a él también le sucedía algo con ella, pero si no dejaba de ser tan odiosa nunca lo iba a descubrir.

-Me alegro Jake.- respondió para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludo Rose entrando a la habitación.- ¿Dónde está Rose?- dijo mirando hacia los lados.

-Atendiendo una llamada afuera. Era del hospital creo.- respondió Edward que miraba extrañado a Nessie, al igual que todos, menos Alice claro.

-¿Pero se quedara no?- preguntó insistiendo la apodada "Pixie".

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Rose entrando a la casa.- No me lo perdería por nada.- Saludo a Alice con una sonrisa y se dirigió a Jake para darle un abrazo.- ¡Oye tú! ¡Cada vez que te veo estas más grande!- bromeo dulcemente- ¿Cuándo vendrás a consulta para chequear que este todo en orden?- Miro a Emmett y le sonrío también- A menos que lo haga tu tío, en tal caso, solo ven a saludar Jakey.- Rose había adoptado el apodo que Bella le había puesto. Menos mal, solía pensar Jake, que no le decía "Jay-Jay" como Alice.

-Si Rose, iré a verte esta semana.- dijo Jake devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza- ¡Pero no para que me revises!- agregó fingiendo espanto.

-Si están listos caballeros, los veremos en la noche.- Apuro Bella.

-¿Ya nos estas echando?- se quejó Edward que lentamente se había acercado a la mesa que estaba dispuesta para las chicas.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando de algo del hospital, mientras Alice entraba a la cocina para servir el té en la tetera, por lo que el resto, seguía en la sala.

-¡Edward saca las manos de allí!- lo reprendió Isabella.- Sabes que puedo golpearte.- Amenazó.

-¡Bueno! ¡Pero con qué carácter nos levantamos hoy!- Edward se alejó de la mese para pararse cerca de Jake.

-¡No tienes idea Edward!- secundo Jacob.- Lleva así todo el día.- murmuro por lo bajo.

-Te compadezco Jakey.- le paso un brazo por el hombro y agregó en voz baja.- Ya sabes que cuando quieras huir, mi casa es tu casa.-

Eso hizo que Renesmee los mirara con enojo y se parara al lado de Bella.

-Entonces quiere decir que tendrás que darme asilo en tu casa.- Ness tomo a Bella del brazo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – Se apresuró a responder.- ¿Cómo era eso Edward? Lo de cambiar a nuestros hijos durante unos días…-

-¡Como si pudieran vivir sin nosotras!- se sumó Nessie.- Ya veo la casa llena de cartones de pizza, comida china y todo lo que puedan traerles a domicilio ¡La cucaracha más pequeña sería del tamaño de un perro!-

Edward y Jacob empezaron a reír sonoramente.

Les divertía verlas ofendidas.

-No hay fuerzas naturales que hagan que quiera estar lejos de ti cariño.- Armonizó Edward finalmente.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Jake, quien inmediatamente se puso colorado y aclaró.- De ti mamá.-

A ninguno les pasó desapercibido el rubor de su rostro, pero optaron por no decir nada.

-¿Todavía no se fueron?- gritoneo Alice entrando a la sala- ¡Fuera!- les indicó a los caballeros que estaban en la casa en ese momento.

-Hay alguien peor que tu madre parece…- le susurró Edward a Jake.

- Que las apariencias no te engañen.-

***Brunch: Consiste en una comida realizada por la mañana entre el desayuno y el almuerzo.**

* * *

**Más les vale que me quieran como yo las quiero ustedes, porque me estoy saltando lo de "subiré solo los fines de semana!**

**zonihviolet: Aun falta un capitulo para el encuentro con Jazz... pero esta bueno, créeme (Mi hermana le dio el visto bueno y ella es bastante especial jajajaja).  
**

**Blackda: ¿Viste? ¿Que es eso de dejar de leer un par de días?! Así no eh! ajajajaja! ¿Como me voy a olvidar de mis fieles lectoras? Un abrazote!**

**Angelly (Alias "no te enojes"): No quiero que Tanya y Bella se lleven mal, de hecho las quiero amigas ¿ Por qué? Porque me cae bien Tanya, si, lo se soy rara, pero siempre le dan con un caño pobre piba...(Frase BIEN porteña jajaja! quiere decir que siempre la maltratan). La idea de que se lleven todos bien puede ser un arma de doble filo, ya verás por qué. Un abrazo grandee!**

**Guest: Me alegro mucho! Dejame tu nombre después dale? Besote!**

**daluar: Acá también... el tema del trabajo es un lío, pero bueno veremos que pasa. Con que me digas "Lei" Y si te gusto, esta más que bien Ara! Besoteee!**

**Sakura Michel : Y acá va otro... ¿Te gusto?**

**Rose Rosales: Yeyyy Venezuela! La verdad que si, un lío pobre jake entre la madre y la chica que le gusta, peeeero algo bueno va a salir de todo eso, vas a ver! Al final todos los Swan son exagerados jajaja! Un abraso Rose linda!**

**alejandrablack15 : Yeah! jajaja**

**Cachilapo : Voy a tomar tu consejo en cuenta, de verdad que si. Estaba pensando un romance para Tanya, y me diste una buena idea. Gracias! Un beso grande y me alegro que te guste!**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO : Casi... CASI! jajajajaj UN beso!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y por pasar y apoyarme en esto!**

**Un besoteeee!**


	18. Tarde femenina MUY femenina

**Chicas, les dejo uno para el fin de semana.**

**Por favor lean la nota al final del capitulo. **

* * *

-¡Al fin solas!- expreso Alice felizmente.

Luego de algunas indicaciones, y de llevarse provisiones que, aseguraban, las chicas no iban a comer, Edward, Emmett y Jacob partieron hacia la casa Cullen.

Las muchachas se sentaron en la sala y, mientras tomaban el té de hierbas y comían lo que habían preparado.

-Esto esta excelente Ness.- Comento Bella luego de comerse el tercer muffin.- Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacerlos.-

-¡Con mucho gusto Bells! ¿Puedo decirte Bells?-

-¿Yo te digo Ness no?- le sonrió.

Alice había bajado las distintas bandas sonoras de las películas basadas en los libros de Austen, por lo que estaban escuchándola de fondo.

-Fue una gran idea la de la música.- Acotó Rose- Me siento en una merienda inglesa en serio.-

-Era la idea Rosey- contesto Alice – Ahora muchachas, a lo que nos compete ¿Todas leyeron Mansfield Park?-

Y de esa manera se dio por abierto el debate.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Cullen, los muchachos estaban completamente compenetrados en la previa al partido.

¿En qué consistía?

Juegos de video, comida y ocasionales intervenciones de Carlisle al ver que sus hijos peleaban como niños.

-¡Edward! ¡Jasper! Los llamó por décimo quinta vez. – ¡Es un partido de mentira por Dios Santo! Si su madre estuviese aquí…-

-Si papá ya se- respondió Jasper- diría que fuimos criados por animales salvajes. Pero debes entender que hace mucho que no convivo con mi hermano, necesito discutir por algo.- rió golpeando en el hombro a Edward.

-Lo que quieran, pero son adultos. Al final Jacob, que sí tiene derecho a comportarse como un adolescente porque lo es, parece más adulto que ustedes dos.-

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Emmett fingiendo pesar.

- ¡Vamos Emmett! Hasta hace cinco minutos estabas uniéndote a Jasper en la pelea contra Edward- contesto Carlisle aun riendo- Pero a ti no te puedo retar…-

Jacob se sentía fenomenal.

En parte porque estaba teniendo una tarde como las que tenía en su casa con su abuelo, al que extrañaba muchísimo, y en parte porque había notado el cambio de Nessie para con él. Aunque trataba de no pensar demasiado ya que podía deberse a que casi toda su familia estaba allí delante.

Pero por otro lado, sabía que algo pasaba. La pregunta era ¿Qué?

Esta tarde, cuando volviera a casa, hablaría con ella. Sin pelar ni discutir.

Quizás era hora de poner las cosas en claro de una vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Igualmente me da bronca Edmund.- sentenció Rosalie.- O sea… tuvo a Fanny durante años en su casa, viviendo con él, y prefirió a Mary Crawford, que era una aprovechada, se le notaba desde el principio. Es la historia de los hombres. No importa cuán buena una sea, siempre prefieren a las que parecen una cualquiera.-

-Ok…- acotó Ness- Es solo un libro tía, recuerda. Finalmente, se dio cuenta que clase de persona era Mary por todo lo que dijo cuándo Tom estaba enfermo. En ese momento Edmund se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era. De cualquier manera, creo que siempre estuvo enamorado de Fanny. Además seguramente viste la película ¿Verdad?-

-Era una adaptación muy buena. Y por las dudas vi dos distintas.- Se defendió.

- Puede ser un libro pero Austen escribía sobre hechos bastante verídicos Nessie.- Dijo Bella- No te olvides que la mayoría de sus novelas son críticas para la sociedad donde ella vivía.-

- Si es verdad. De cualquier manera, de todos los personajes femeninos de Austen, no es Fanny Price quien mejor me cae.- comento Renesmee.

- Lo sé. Tú eres fan de Elizabeth Bennett, como yo.- afirmo Bella.

- Yo en cambio prefiero Sentido y Sensibilidad- intervino Alice- Me gustan mucho más sus personajes.-

-A mí también. Al menos me identifico con Marianne Dashwood.-

-¿Sí?- se sorprendió Bella- Siempre me pareció una mujer muy débil, todo lo contrario a lo que veo de ti.-

-Eso es porque hubo un Willoughby que me hizo fuerte.-

Todas se quedaron en silencio esperando que continuara.

-¿Tengo que contarles?- preguntó poniendo cara de cansancio.

-¡Por favor tía! ¡Nunca me contaste!- presionó Ness.

- En realidad no es muy largo. Estando en el instituto me enamoré de un chico un par de años más grande que yo, se llamaba… bueno se llama, Royce. Yo estaba terminando el último año y él estaba en la universidad de Seattle, pero su familia vivía aquí, por lo uno de esos sábados donde sales con tus amigos a distraerte, lo encontré en la cafetería donde íbamos siempre. Fue amor a primera vista.-

- Eso es romántico.- dijo Nessie.- Aunque yo no creo mucho en eso del amor a primera vista.- En su fuero interno sabía que mal o bien, eso es lo que le había pasado con Jacob y le enojaba.

- Es romántico hasta que deja de serlo Ness.- tomo aire y continuó- Seguimos viéndonos algunos fines de semana, donde salíamos a pasear, a comer algo por allí, siempre a la tarde, mis padres no estaban muy convencidos de que saliera con un muchacho mayor.-

-¿En serio? Siempre creí que los abuelos eran más… ¿modernos?- pregunto Nessie riendo.

-Uno puede ser muy moderno, pero en materia hijos, a veces no.- Explico Bella.- Perdón Rose, continua…- la invito a seguir.

- En conclusión, termine el instituto, no faltaba tanto para fin de curso cuando lo conocí, y me anoté en la Universidad de Seattle, junto a Jasper, en parte para estar cerca de casa y por otro lado, para poder estar con el finalmente. No quise decirle nada, iba a ser una sorpresa, pero cuando llegué allí, me entere que estaba de novio hacía años con una chica y que no pensaba dejarla.-

Todas emitieron un sonido de sorpresa al escuchar el desenlace.

-Lo peor fue que estaba tan enamorada de él que creí que iba a morir. Ya saben, a los dieciocho años todas somos tremendamente dramáticas.- miro a Nessie y le sonrió- Entre en una depresión muy grande y tarde bastante en salir.- Concluyo Rose su relato.

-Vaya… no me había imaginado eso nunca.- Dijo Nessie tomando la mano de su tía.- ¿Cómo mejoraste? ¿Apareció un coronel Brandon?-

-No, alguien mejor.- La abrazó con ternura.- Edward nos dijo que iba a ser papá.- acarició su rostro- no podía permitirme estar triste si iba a ser tía.- Se abrazaron con ternura.

Bella y Alice tenían los ojos brillosos, aunque la segunda se limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Ya aparecerá tu coronel Brandon tía, te lo prometo.-

-¿Nunca más te volviste a enamorar?- le pregunto Bella.

-No. Me dediqué de lleno al trabajo y no volví a intentarlo. Simplemente no valía la pena para mí.-

-¿Y ahora?- quiso saber Alice.

-Ahora… habrá que ver.- Sonrió pensando en algo para ella misma.-Bella y Nessie aman Orgullo y Prejuicio y al Señor Darcy ¿Y tú Al?- le pregunto Rose.

-Yo también prefiero Sentido y Sensibilidad. Pero no por Marianne, sino por Elinor. –

-¿Elinor?- pregunto Bella.- Siempre creí que te gustaba el personaje de Jane en Orgullo y Prejuicio… ya sabes… el Señor Bingley…-

- En un principio sí. Cuando éramos niñas al menos.- Alice y Bella solían sentarse a leer novelas juntas, casi todas las tardes durante el embarazo de Isabella- Pero hace poco lo volví a leer y creo que me cae mucho mejor Elinor. Al menos la comprendo mejor ahora.-

-No sé por qué pero creo que conoceremos otra historia.- aplaudió Nessie. Esta estaba siendo la mejor tarde en años.

Compartir con mujeres que no fueran solo su abuela y su tía, y por supuesto sus amigas, era genial.

Además quería mucho a Bella y Alice también estaba ganándose un gran lugar en su corazón. Estaba exultante.

-Mi historia es mucho más sencilla y corta que la de Rosalie.- Comenzó Alice.- Saben que soy diseñadora gráfica y que estudié en la universidad de Phoenix ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a las chicas Cullen. Una vez que respondieron afirmativamente continuó.- Una de las materias necesarias para recibirme era una práctica interuniversitaria, o sea que se juntaron varias Universidades de distintos puntos del país para comenzar un proyecto en equipo.- Paro para servirse un poco más de té antes de continuar- En un principio, los grupos serían de cuatro alumnos, uno de cada universidad que participaba. Uno de los tres muchachos con los que me tocó trabajar, fue un sorteo así que no hagan caras.- dijo mirando a las chicas que reían un poco- Como les decía, uno de esos muchachos me cautivo desde el primer momento que lo vi. –

-¿Era guapo?- pregunto Rose.

-¿Guapo? Era hermoso Rose. No recuerdo haber visto un hombre que me pareciera más lindo que él.-

-Era guapo entonces.- resolvió Rosalie.

-Pero eso era lo de menos. Era encantador. Amable, educado, respetuoso. No digo que los otros chicos no lo fueran, pero él era… especial.-

Bella sabía esta historia de memoria. No recordaba cómo se llamaba el individuo en cuestión, pero si sabía cada detalle de sus virtudes.

-¿Entonces?- apremió Nessie.

-Trabajamos arduamente en el proyecto que nos habíamos propuesto a llevar a cabo, no viene al caso ahora, y durante dos semanas, además de trabajar con el resto de los muchachos, pasamos muchas tardes en la biblioteca de la universidad leyendo, pero mayormente hablando de nuestras vidas. Me gustaba mucho. Y creo que yo le gustaba a él, pero día a día estábamos más cerca de separarnos.-

Alice era excelente atrapando a la gente en sus relatos. Emmett le decía que tendría que haber sido escritora más que diseñadora.

-Ya Al, ve al grano.- la apuro Bella.

-¡Estoy llegando! En fin, una tarde, aún faltaban un par de días para que se fuera, me pidió si podíamos ir a caminar y charlar un rato. Por su puesto accedí y en esa caminata me confeso que estaba de novio hacia algún tiempo. – Rose y Ness abrieron los ojos y soltaron un bufido. Era increíble cuanto se parecían tía y sobrina en sus reacciones.- De más está decir que no dije nada más que "ah que lindo" y me tragué las lágrimas. Ya sé que es tonto enamorarte de alguien que no conoces, pero creo que me había enamorado de él.-

-¿Pero no dices que creías que le gustabas?-

-Ahí está donde empatizo con Elinor. Él me dijo que yo le gustaba y que, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, no dudaría en proponerme conocernos de otra manera, pero amaba a su novia y no podía dejarla, menos de esa forma. Por un lado me pareció correcto de su parte digo… no me conocía casi nada y no podía tirar por la borda una relación que tenía hace años por una desconocida, pero por el otro realmente me sentí muy mal.-

-¡Que desgraciado!- reacciono Nessie.- ¡Si estaba de novio, porque pasaba tiempo solo contigo! ¡Eso no se hace!- estaba indignada.

-No lo sé Ness, pero fue hace unos cuantos años. Ahora debe estar casado y con hijos, preciosos como él espero.- continuo Alice.- Bueno ¡Basta de temas tristes por Dios! Fueron otros tiempos, otros momentos de nuestras vidas, por lo que ahora las cosas tienen que ser mejor ¿No les parece?-

-Tienes razón Allie.- afirmó Bella – Oigan, son casi las cinco, los muchachos estarán aquí en un rato más ¿Empezamos a cocinar?-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Nessie poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Yo pizzas, tu puedes sentarte conmigo y mirar.- respondió Bella acariciándole el cabello suavemente.- Alice, Rose, es una tarde agradable ¿Preparan la mesa en el jardín? Aun no tuvimos ocasión de usarlo.-

-¡Buena idea Bells!- respondió Alice.- ¿Vamos Marianne?-

-Vamos Elinor.- Rose la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta trasera.

-Estamos locas.- murmuro Bella.

-Al menos somos felices.- Acotó Ness.- ¡Déjame ayudarte con la cena Bells!- pidió.

-De ninguna manera ¿Quién va a soportar a tu padre luego?- rieron juntas.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, te acompañaré.-

Renesmee observaba a Bella mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

A pesar de nunca extrañar a su madre, ya que ni siquiera la había conocido, en ese momento sentía añoranza. Quizás era porque al ver la clase de mujer que era Isabella, ella creyera que su madre hubiese sido así, aunque Rosalie le había dicho que no era una gran ama de casa, ni nada por el estilo, creía que podría haberla amado casi como a su padre. Sin embargo, algo le decía que Bella no era como su madre.

Por un momento se imaginó que estaba sentada viendo a su madre cocinar, y se sintió feliz.

-¿Estas bien linda?- le pregunto Bella al notar lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego de meditarlo durante un momento le comento lo que sentía.

-Entiendo a lo que vas peque.- la consoló Bella.- Yo también crecí sin mi madre, no la recuerdo para nada y es horrible.-

-Pero al menos tú tienes esto.- dijo señalando su casa.- Sabes que te amaba y que no quería irse de tu lado. La mía murió tonteando. Era una niña Bella. Tan distinta a ti. Tú te quedaste con Jake, lo cuidaste y nunca pensarías hacer nada que te lastimara, porque sabías que lo lastimarías a él. Ella no lo pensó. No quería estar conmigo ni mi padre y se fue.- Ahora lloraba fuertemente.

Alice estaba entrando a la cocina y se detuvo al verlas abrazadas.

Miro a Bella, quien le hizo un gesto de "ok" con su pulgar y salió de nuevo de la cocina.

-Nessie amor, mírame.- le pidió Bella, una vez que lo hizo le limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones preciosos.- No creo que tu madre no te amara Ness, simplemente, como dijiste, era una niña y no sabía bien que era lo que debía hacer. No la juzgues ni le tengas bronca. No es lo mejor para ti. Sé que tu padre te ha contado cosas hermosas de ella, sostente de eso y recuérdala o intenta recordar eso de ella. El resto ya paso.-

- Gracias Bella.-la abrazó con más fuerza.- Gracias por estar para mí. En serio. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, aunque sea una niña inestable y loca y piense que sería genial que fueras mi mamá.-

Bella se quedó estática al escuchar la última frase.

Quería a esa niña. Se le había metido profundo en el corazón.

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla ahora y cuando levanto la mirada luego de secársela, vio a Edward parado en la puerta de la cocina con los ojos brillosos, pero sonriéndole.

Bella le hizo una seña para que entrara y el avanzo.

-¿Así que haciendo llorar mi niña?- pregunto bromeando para abrazar a Nessie por la espalda.

-¡Hola papá!- se sentó intentando reponerse inmediatamente.- ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?-

-En realidad acabo de entrar junto con Emmett. Jasper y Jake fueron a buscar algunas bebidas ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, solo tuvimos una tarde… muy femenina.- rió poniéndose de pie.- Me alegro de verte. Iré a ayudar a las chicas.- dio la vuelta para pararse al lado de Bella y darle un abrazo.- Te quiero mucho.- soltó dejando a su padre y su amiga callados.

-Definitivamente, si no me cambia por Jazz, me cambiara por ti.- se acercó a Bella y le dio una palmada en el hombro muy suavemente.- ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Oh no! ¡Tú también!- exclamo al verla derramar una lágrima.

-Es que… lo que dijo antes que llegaras… y ahora… es muy dulce.- hipo.- y me da mucho amor…-

Edward quito las cosas que tenía Bella en sus manos y la giro para abrazarla.

-Ya…- la consoló. No tenía idea que más decirle.- Yo escuché lo que te dijo y, créeme, debe sentirlo para decirlo de la manera en que lo hizo.-

-Lo sé. Es que no me la esperaba.- estaba más calmada. Los brazos de Edward eran un buen para llorar. Se sentía protegida.- Gracias.- dijo soltándose al percatarse de lo que había pensado.- Ya estoy bien.- sonrió.

Edward se sorprendió por su separación abrupta, pero la entendió.

-¿Cómo se portó mi retoño?- volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

-Excelente. De hecho mi padre nos amonesto a parecernos más a él.-

-¿En serio?- rio guturalmente.- Eso porque no vive con él…-

-¡Vamos! Es un muchacho genial.-

-Lo sé. Y me alegro que lo pienses.- Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro.- ¿Sabes que nuestros hijos sienten cosas uno por el otro no?-

Edward suspiro pesadamente.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso aun.- confesó.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero quería saber si estabas al tanto.-

-Lo estoy, créeme.-

-Bien, qué te perece si sales al jardín mientras yo termino esto y apenas llegan los muchachos cenamos…- Cambio el tema rápidamente.

-Astuta.- la miro entrecerrando los ojos.- Bien, saldré a ver qué pasa afuera.- Le dio un suave abrazo sorprendiéndola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es como te digo Jake, si de verdad te gusta Nessie, que los dos sabemos que es así, ve y dile algo bonito, no sé, algo sobre su cabello… a las chicas les gustan esas cosas.-

Jacob sentía como si estuviese en un universo desconocido.

Jasper, el tío favorito de Renesmee, estaba dándole a él, un chico cualquiera, consejos para acercarse a su sobrina. Si Edward se enteraba, lo más seguro es que lo golpearía.

-Jasper ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto decidido.

-Por qué me caes bien, sé de dónde vienes, y le gustas a Renesmee.- Esto último lo descoloco completamente.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-No. Pero no hace falta. La conozco.- Todos decían lo mismo. Que "los conocían".

-¿Sabes? – Dijo mirándolo seriamente.- Todos los adultos que me rodean me dicen que no necesitan saber a ciencia cierta algo que suponen sobre mí porque "me conocen". En realidad no lo hacen, o si, pero el hecho es que muchas veces solo suponen cosas.-

-Entonces ¿No te gusta Nessie?- pregunto Jasper intentando mantener la seriedad.

Le encantaba el drama adolescente.

-Tú eres sincero conmigo, lo seré contigo. Sí. Me gusta. Pero eso no significa nada más.- dio por terminado el tema.- ¿Cómo sigues de tu rompimiento?-

Jasper suspiro. Estaba triste aún, pero no quería dar pena.

-Mejor. Creo.- intento sonar más convincente.

Cambiaron de tema, y para cuando llegaron a casa de Jacob, estaban riendo de las ocurrencias de este.

-¡En serio! El tipo pensaba que me daría miedo con su varita mágica… Si fuera Harry Potter todavía.- Jake le estaba contando una pelea que tuvo con uno de los muchachos del club de ciencias de su antigua escuela.

-¡Por favor Jake! ¡No puedo conducir riéndome así!- le dolía la panza de reírse.- ¿Pero no le pegaste no?- pregunto ya más serio.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió también más serio.- Simplemente le dije que lo haría. Eso basto.-

Y volvieron las risas.

Una vez que bajaron de la camioneta de Jasper, que a diferencia de la de Bella era nueva, con las provisiones que les habían encargado Edward y Emmett, entraron a la casa.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Jake.- Puedes dejar eso en la cocina Jasper.- le indico con la mano el camino.

Jasper dejo las cosas en la mesa y volvió a la sala.

-¿Dónde está el baño Jake?-

-Esa puerta.- le mostro.- Pero si prefieres, usa el de arriba, es la primer puerta apenas subes a tu derecha.-

Jasper se dirigió al piso superior.

-¿Dónde está Jazz?- pregunto Rose a Jake una vez que lo vio salir al jardín.

-En el baño, ya viene.-

-¿Compraron lo que faltaba Jay-Jay?- pregunto Alice logrando que Ness lo mirara y le sonriera.

-Si Alice, está en la cocina.- contesto algo enfadado.- Te agradecería que te fijes como me llamas en público.- pidió al pasar al lado de ella.

-Hecho cariño.- le respondió para frustración de su sobrino.

Alice entro a la cocina para preparar lo que habían traído los muchachos, riendo para sí misma.

Nunca podría dejar de verlo como el niñito que se colgaba de sus piernas cada vez que ella tenía que irse a la universidad los domingos por la tarde.

Lloraba y le suplicaba que lo llevara con ella, hasta que su madre intervenía y le decía que volvería el viernes para llevarlo a pasear, como cada fin de semana.

Aunque hoy fuese casi un hombre, lo veía exactamente igual que siempre, pequeño y adorable.

-Perdón.- irrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.- ¿Podrías decirme por donde salgo al jardín? Soy Jasper.- saludó.

Alice giro para saludarlo e indicarle y se quedó petrificada.

-¿Allie?- preguntó Jasper igualmente sorprendido.

- Jazz…- respondió ella.

Sus ojos ya de por sí muy abiertos, comenzaron a aguarse.

Era él.

De quien había estado hablando toda la tarde.

Su "Edward Ferrars".

El hombre que la había eclipsado esas dos semanas en la universidad.

Alice finalmente reacciono y se acercó a él.

-Lo siento.- le sonrió tímidamente.- Fue la sorpresa, hola Jasper ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Sorprendido?-

-¡Al ya está la comida servida!- entro Bella a la cocina interrumpiendo el momento.- ¡Ah! Veo que ya se conocen ¿Cómo estas Jasper?- saludó.

-Bien.- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice.- ¿Eres su prima?- le pregunto señalando a Bella.

-Sí. Y tú el hermano de Rose y Edward.- respondió mirándolo igualmente.- ¡Claro!- se golpeó la frente con la mano.- No relacione el apellido. Además siempre te llame Jazz.-

Bella no entendía nada.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto.

-Si.- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.- Nos conocimos en un proyecto en la universidad.- precisó Alice para darle a entender a Bella quien era.

-Ah ya…- respondió entendiendo a medias.- Bien, vamos a cenar, hay una turba iracunda afuera encabezada por tu hermano.- le dijo a Jasper, quien le respondió con una media sonrisa y mirándola por medio segundo para volver su vista a Alice.- Salgamos.- los tomo de un brazo a cada uno e invitándolo a Jasper a pasar antes dijo- ¡Al! Nos dejamos las cosas adentro.-

-¡Vamos mujercita!- gritoneo Edward.

-Empieza a cortar la pizza, ya salimos.- Metió a Alice de nuevo a la cocina.- ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios te pasa Alice?-

-Es él Bells.- Esta vez las lágrimas salían como locas y Alice no las pudo frenar.- Es mi Mr. Ferrars.-

-¿Es de quien hablamos esta misma tarde?- pregunto alucinada.

-Si.- respondió como pudo.- Esta aún más hermoso de lo que lo recuerdo.-

-Cariño… - se acercó y la abrazó.- No llores ¿no recuerdas por qué Rose insistió en que venga? Además de que ya estaba invitado claro…-

- No…- susurró Alice.

- La novia lo dejo.-

Alice levanto la vista y la miro a su prima. Sin decir nada le dio un beso en la mejilla, y subió al tocador.

-¡Vaya día!- dijo Bella tomando la bandeja que había ido a buscar y saliendo al jardín.

* * *

**Quería dejar una aclaración.**

**He recibido algunos mensajes privados "anónimos" sobre el desarrollo de la historia. **

**Como saben, nadie esta obligado a leer ni a comentar, buscan algo para leer, caen es esta historia y si les gusta la leen y (como muchas de ustedes hacen, y me hacen muy feliz) comentan.**

**Si a alguna de las personas que lee este fic, no le gusta como es, la invito, cordialmente, a que deje de leerlo, pero que no me mande PM diciéndome cosas fuera de lugar.**

**Me gusta leer sugerencias, criticas constructivas y creo que les respondo a todas si no es como respuesta acá, les mando mensaje privado, porque creo que sus opiniones son importantes.**

**Si bien escribo para que los demás lean, la historia es de mi inventiva, por lo cual los tiempos, los personajes y el desarrollo, tiene una coherencia particular.**

**No me gusta tener que ponerme a aclarar cosas que son obvias, pero quiero dejar en claro que acepto sugerencias, no agresiones.**

**Habiendo dicho esto, paso a responder sus reviews con el mismo gusto que lo hago siempre.**

**karolay28 : Viste? Pero ahora se va a poner mejor las cosas entre ellos. El capítulo que le sigue a este... no te cuento, espera al lunes! jajaja! Besoteee!**

**keimasen86 : A Edward le va a encantar jajaja! Este capítulo es emotivo... bah, lo escribí estando en un día hormonal así que imagínate... Un abrazo.  
**

**AkireOicor : Este es el último capítulo que subo esta semana... La semana que viene... SE VIENE CON TODO! Un beso grande!**

**zonihviolet : Mmm... ¿Qué me decís del reencuentro Alice-Jasper? Habrá que ver como avanza el asunto entre ellos. Y Ed y Bells... De a poco van a llegar a buen puerto jajaj! Un beso!**

**Rose Rosales: Me hiciste reír! No hay forma que las haga esperar meses por un capítulo... Algunos días nada más. Creo que no hay edad para ir a tirarse al lado de mamá para contarle cosas o simplemente en busca de un abrazo. Debo confesar que este Jake no le va a decir NADA a la madre, pero Bella lo sabe. Los ánimos se van a calmar aún más, vas a ver. Un abrazo enorme Rosey querida! (Aprovecho mi inspiración jajaja)**

**daluar: LINDA! Me diste ternura! Gracias por tus elogios! Sos una genia! Este va dedicado especialmente para vos Ara!**

** . : LES VAMOS A CREAR TRAUMAS A DOS POBRES ADOLESCENTES! Imaginate si los encuentran juntos! Se pudre todo ajjaja! La historia de Edward y Bella va lenta porque hace poco que se conocen... A pesar de que subo varios capítulos, es poco el tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Ness y Jake son chicos, ellos van a ir más rápido, pero ellos dos son adultos y tienen que pensar antes de actuar. Además Bella es muy testaruda, más que Nessie si te fijas. Tranquila, llegará y me tomare tooodo el tiempo para que sea una hermosa historia. Un abrazo Luz!  
**

**Blackda : Por mis fieles lectoras, acá subí el otro! No vale que uses la excusa de mis fieles lectoras! Sobre todo cuando ya les tome todo el cariño... Pero bueno, te hice caso! Un abrazote!**

**alejandrablack15: Ale, no me ofendiste para nada! Como te mande en el PM y como le decía a Luz un poco más arriba, toma tiempo porque es más seria. Pero si te fijas, en este capítulo Bella ya empieza a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que le pasan cuando Edward esta cerca. No quiero hacer lío de celos, al menos no entre adultos, porque a mi personalmente me fastidian demasiado los fics que hacen demasiado hincapié en los celos. Un beso enorme!**

**Sakura Michel : ¿Te cuento una cosa? El primer fic que escribí fue como algo de prueba, básico, sencillo y bastante cursi. Pero para el segundo tenía dos ideas, esta y la que finalmente escribí sobre Edward con problemas de memoria. El primero que se me ocurrió de esos dos fue este, pero se me hacía tan raro escribirlo, que lo postergué hasta que tomé coraje y lo hice. Así que entiendo tu "rareza" a mi también me paso jajajaja! Acá subo el otro como me pediste. Cariños!**

**A l s que me escriben sin dejarme otro nombre que "Guest" DEJENME SUS NOMBRES! Así puedo contestarles como corresponde! De cualquier manera, gracias por el review, por leer esta historia loca y por decirme cosas tan lindas.**

**Chicas, desde ya sepan que tienen mi cariño y que cada vez que escribo, pienso en las cosas que dicen, lo tengo en cuenta. **

**Perdón por la aclaración del principio de la nota, pero necesitaba decirlo. **

**Un abrazo!**

**Nu**


	19. No se puede ocultar lo evidente

**Para que empiecen la semana de buen humor... (Al menos mejor que yo que estoy super resfriada y me siento horrible!)**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**POV NESSIE**

-Esto esta increíble Bella.- felicito mi padre. Ya se había comido casi dos porciones de casa una de las pizzas que Bella había hecho.- Ganaste esta vez.- ¿Quién sabe de qué estaban hablando?

La cena estaba siendo de lo más divertida.

Las conversaciones giraban en distintos temas, desde el trabajo hasta alguna cosa que Jacob y yo habíamos hecho de chicos.

Estaban todos muy animados, sobre todo mi padre y Emmett. Se reían muy fuerte y parecía que la estaban pasando genial, lo que me ponía feliz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan distendido, bromeando con Jasper, que estaba demasiado callado para ser el, y con Bella, quien le respondía todas y cada una de sus provocaciones.

Luego de esta tarde me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Quería mucho a esta familia y, estaba segura que habían llegado para mejorar nuestras vidas.

No sé por qué, pero hay algo en mí que me lo dice.

Otra cosa que había decidido era que me acercaría a Jacob.

Intentaría no pelear con él y sería agradable.

¿Quería que lo conociera? Bien, lo haría.

-Renesmee.- Me llamo el susodicho quitándome de mi ensimismamiento.- Me gustaría mostrarte un dibujo que he hecho anoche.- No me había dado cuenta cuando se había parado a mi lado.

-Claro.- le conteste levantándome lentamente.- Permiso.- dije hacia la mesa.

Mi padre y Bella nos miraron, pero no dijeron nada y Jazz le guiño un ojo a Jacob.

Ok. Eso es extraño.

Lo seguí hasta la casa en silencio, pero el corazón me latía cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos a su habitación.

-Adelante.- me indico Jacob cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-Gracias.- respondí aun con el corazón galopando en mi pecho.

Entré y su aroma me invadió. No sé qué perfume usaba, pero me encantaba.

-¿Cuál es tu perfume?- pregunte para romper el hielo.

- No lo sé en realidad.- respondió poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y despeinándose un poco.- Me lo regalo Alice en mi cumpleaños, pero no sé cómo se llama.- Se acercó a un estante que estaba sobre su escritorio y me lo tendió.- Es este.-

Era un Paco Rabanne… Claro que me iba a gustar.

-Es muy rico.- respondí devolviéndoselo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento más hasta que le pregunté:

-¿Me ibas a mostrar algo?-

-Sí, lo siento.- dijo volviendo en sí.- Es raro hablar civilizadamente contigo.- Sonrió.

- No tanto. En general se puede.- Afirmé.

- Ven.- dijo tendiéndome su mano. Dude un instante.- No te voy a morder.- agrego con una media sonrisa que, definitivamente, disparo mi corazón aún más.

Tome su mano y me ayudo a sentarme en el marco de la gran ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero.

-Este es mi lugar favorito para pintar.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tenía su cuaderno en la mano.

-Es genial- dije sonriéndole.

Se giró hacia mí y, mientras abría su cuaderno me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

-Jake…- comencé. Quería decirle que no quería pelear más con él, que quería conocerlo tal como él había dicho la tarde anterior.

- Mira.-Me callo y me mostro un dibujo.

Era la misma chica que había visto en su cuaderno la otra vez.

-Hannah.- dije algo molesta y bajando la vista.

-No. Mira bien.- Insistió mostrándome el cuaderno.- Eres tú.- lo mire de nuevo.- Lo siento, no quería mentirte la otra vez, pero me sentí descubierto y… pensé que te burlarías, bueno, que te burlarías más…-

De pronto me sentí muy mal.

Él me dibujaba, y de una manera muy buena, admito, y yo solo lo trataba mal y me burlaba, era una imbécil.

-No, yo lo siento Jake… en serio. Fui una idiota. Tenías razón con todo lo que me decías…- Me puse de pie y me aleje de él.-

El dejo el cuaderno y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Oye, los dos fuimos idiotas en todo caso. Yo disfruto haciéndote enojar.- lo mire frunciendo el ceño.- pero es porque te ves más hermosa cuando tus ojos brillan.- Acortó aún más la distancia y tomo un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, mi corazón volvió a latir fuertemente.- En realidad eres hermosa siempre Nessie.-

Cuando me dijo "Nessie" fue con tanta dulzura que casi me derrito.

-Entonces…- logré decir- ¿Propones que dejemos de pelear?- susurré.

-Propongo que dejemos de hacernos sentir mal.- esta vez me acarició suavemente una mejilla.- Pero no de pelear, es divertido.- No sé qué cara debo haber puesto porque inmediatamente me aclaro.- Me gustas Ness y sé que te gusto a ti. – Dios… creo que iba a desmayarme en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Pero?- pregunté.- Escucho un pero por ahí…-

-Pero también me agrada tu familia, tu padre sobre todo. Y a ti te agrada mi madre y no me cabe duda que nuestros padres se agradan entre sí.-

Entendía el punto. Y también me había dado cuenta que nuestros padres se agradaban.

-Sé lo que quieres decir.- suspire algo decepcionada.- Pero tienes razón. Me gustas. Aunque luché para que no lo hicieras.-

Seguíamos parados a escasa distancia. Estaba tentada, demasiado para mi gusto, a tirarme sobre su cuello, cual vampiro.

-Me alegra saber que perdiste.- Si se acercaba un centímetro más, no podría contenerme y tendría que besarlo, por lo que me alejé de él.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos?- pregunté intentando recuperarme.

- Amigos. Por ahora al menos…- agrego por lo bajo con su sonrisa pícara.- Anda, vamos abajo antes que tu padre venga a buscarme con un arma.-

Me tomo de la mano y bajamos, pero cuando estábamos por salir al jardín me soltó, por lo que salimos en silencio, pero bajo la mirada atenta de nuestros padres. Esto iba a ser interesante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Entonces mi hermanito Seth comenzó a pasar algún tiempo en casa conmigo, mamá nunca tuvo problemas.- Continuó contándome Jacob.

Hacía casi una hora que estábamos sentados en los escalones del patio trasero de su casa hablando.

Al principio volvimos a la mesa, tratando de no observar las miradas inquisidoras de mi tía y Alice, pero luego fueron todos a la sala a tomar café y nosotros seguimos charlando fuera.

-Creo que es genial que tu madre no tenga problemas con eso. – Le dije conmovida con su historia- Yo siempre quise tener un hermano, pero no me imagino como sería enterarme a los 12 años que lo tengo…-

-Fue algo extraño, no te mentiré.- dijo mirándome de costado con esa sonrisa tímida que ponía a veces. Dios… estoy identificando sus sonrisas… Esto no está bien.- Pero es lo único que rescato de haber conocido a mi padre.-

Me dio pena oírlo decir eso. No me imagino mi vida sin mi papá y pensar que él lo tiene y no quiere verlo es triste.

-Lamento que sea así Jake.- Aun no me acostumbraba a llamarlo así.- Tú tienes la bendición de tener a tus dos padres, aunque no estén juntos.-

- Lo sé, pero no puedo verlo como padre Ness.- Tampoco me acostumbraba a que me llame así.- Sobre todo cuando no se interesó por mí durante años y luego vino reclamando un derecho que ya había perdido.- Suspiró.- En fin, hablemos de algo más alegre.- Me sonrió.- ¿Qué cosas te gustan?-

Me sorprendió con su pregunta- Además de yo, claro.- Agrego bromeando.

-Jacob, me estas cayendo bien, no lo arruines.- lo reprendí intentando no reír ya que había bastante verdad en eso.- En realidad me gustan muchas cosas y ninguna.-

-Eres complicada monstruito.- digo dándome un golpe suave en el brazo y ganándose una mirada furtiva.- Lo siento… Te dije que no iba a dejar de pelear contigo.-

-Eres insufrible.- Le sonreí un poco.- Me gusta mucho leer, escuchar música mientras leo, cocinar…- enumeré con mi mano.

-Es como escuchar a mi madre.- dijo Jake echándose hacia delante y poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Tendrás algo como un Edipo no resuelto Jay-Jay?- lo molesté.

Quito la cabeza de entre las manos, me miro y me sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Mmm… podría ser…- Dije con aires de suficiencia.- Volviendo, me gusta ir de compras, me gusta mucho ir de compras.- Amaba comprarme ropa y mi padre no me consentía lo suficiente.

- ¡Menos mal!- exclamo Jake soltando aire.- Mi madre detesta ir de compras. Me quedo algo más tranquilo.-

Lo mire para decirle algo, pero me quede callada observándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto divertido.- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-

- Eres muy apuesto…- solté sin pensar.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- me puse de pie horrorizada.

Jacob comenzó a reír sonoramente, se puso de pie y se me acercó.

-No te preocupes.- puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miro.- Si era un secreto, no se lo diré a nadie.-

Quería morir. Ahí mismo.

Una cosa era confesar que me gustaba, luego que él lo hubiese hecho, claro.

Pero otra muy distinta era admitir, en una suerte de "Sincericidio" que pensaba que era muy apuesto. Encima le había dicho MUY apuesto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no lo quería mirar.

-Lo siento Jacob… no sé qué me paso.-

-Renesmee, no confesaste un homicidio ¡¿Abre los ojos y mírame quieres?!- exigió y le obedecí.- Además yo ya te había dicho que pensaba que eras hermosa, así que estamos a mano.-

Es que él no entendía.

Jacob no sabía que Renesmee Cullen jamás admitía una cosa así.

-Ness…- insistió.- No fue nada grave, en serio. Ya me olvide ¿Qué habías dicho? ¿Qué era insufrible?-

Reí por su ocurrencia.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos instantes.

-Se me antoja un poco del té de hierbas que hace tu madre.- dije cortando la conexión.- Iré a servirme uno.- Me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

-No tienes que huir de mi Nessie.- dijo Jake a mis espaldas.- Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-

Detestaba con todo mí ser esa palabra en este momento.

Me gire y lo miré sonriendo.

-Recuerdo, pero de verdad tengo frío y quiero té ¿Vienes?-

Entramos a la sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3ra persona.**_

-Mujercita, debo admitir que sabes cómo cocinar.- Le dijo Edward a Bella una vez que estaban en la puerta para despedirse.

-Lamento que lo hayas dudado Ed.- Le contesto sonriente.

Rosalie y Jasper ya se habían ido en la camioneta de él, luego de despedirse animadamente de todos.

El resto de la cena, Alice prácticamente ni hablo. Jasper sí, pero poco.

Bella sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a su prima y Rose lo había notado también, por lo que en un momento en el cual Bella estaba terminando el café en la cocina, Rosalie se precipito dentro de ella y le pregunto qué le pasaba a la Pixie.

Bella no sabía si contestarle con la verdad o no, por lo que solo levanto sus brazos y le dijo que Alice era así, por momentos arriba, otros abajo… no podía precisarlo.

Se sintió mal mintiéndole, pero tampoco podía meterse es su vida, aunque ella lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

-No lo dude.- aclaro él- Simplemente no pensaba que lo hicieras tan bien.-

-Eso es dudar Cullen.- lo reprendió Bella.

-Bien, dude de ti, ahora estoy aquí admitiendo mi derrota.- le tendió la mano.- Me considero derrotado pero contento de serlo.-

Bella se la estrecho para luego acercarse y darle un pequeño abrazo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-Fue un gran día Ed. Gracias por dejarla venir a Nessie.-

- Gracias a ti por invitarla.- Se soltaron, pero él le tomo la mano.- Le está haciendo bien verte. Nunca fue una niña muy simpática fuera de la casa, pero creo que ahora eso está cambiando.-

-Me alegra oírlo.- Sonrió Bella mirando hacia el auto de Edward.- Veo que esos dos finalmente decidieron llevarse bien.-

Edward giro para ver a su hija que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de acompañantes, con las piernas fuera del auto mirando a Jake, que estaba agachado para estar a su altura. Conversaban animadamente.

Giro su rostro hacia Bella intentando ocultar la expresión de disgusto.

-Edward por Dios…- Comenzó ella.- Hace medio día se odiaban, ahora se llevan algo mejor, no veas cosas donde no las hay.-

-No puedo evitarlo Bella.- Ella apretó su mano, no se había dado cuenta que aún estaban tomados.- No es por Jake, él es un gran chico…-

-Por supuesto.- contesto ella arrogante.

-Pero es mi niña. Soy un padre celoso. De cualquier manera tienes razón. –

-Como siempre.- continúo interrumpiéndole.

-¿Puedo terminar mi idea mujercita?- le pregunto entre divertido y fastidiado.

-Adelante hombrecito.-

-Esa es nueva.- dijo Edward.- Bien, a lo que iba es que Renesmee es una chica con un carácter particular, pero me alegra que haya decidido ser amiga de Jacob. Él es un gran chico.-

-Con una gran madre.- Bella se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Con una madre muy molesta. Pobre, lo compadezco.-

Bella lo soltó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.-

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Edward.

-Llorón.- rio Bella.

-Mejor me voy antes de salir lastimado.- se giró hacia Nessie.- Entra Ness, ya nos vamos.-

Observó como Jake le tomaba la mano y le daba un suave apretón y ella se ponía colorada en respuesta y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

-_No pasa nada entre ellos las petunias_- pensó para sí mismo.

- Adiós Edward.- saludó Jacob acercándose a él.- Gracias por todo. Disfrute mucho pasar el día con ustedes, me hizo extrañar un poco a mi abuelo, pero me sentí muy bien.- Jake le dio un abrazo fuerte al que él, sorprendido, respondió con la misma intensidad.

- Me alegro que así haya sido Jakey.- Le gustaba decirle así. – Si te parece, podríamos organizar una ida al cine, también solo entre hombres. Alguna película de acción, tiros, autos volando y alguna que otra chica.-

-¡Hey! Es un niño aún.- Intervino Bella.

-Sin chicas.- Le contesto Edward mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jake.

-Genial.- chocaron puños.- Nos vemos pronto.- Jake saludo con la mano a Renesmee antes de meterse en la casa.

-Ojo a dónde quieres llevar a mi hijo Cullen.- sentenció Bella señalándolo con el índice.

-Tranquila Bella, todo apto para menores ¿Nos vemos el lunes?-

-Tristemente…- suspiro Bella.

-Bueno… si no quieres no.- contesto Edward algo molesto.

-No por ti tonto.- rió Bella.- Sino porque sé que voy a tener a una despechada Tanya lista para contarme todo lo que tú no me contaste.-

Edward dudo un momento. Se puso a pensar rápidamente si habría algo que no quisiera que Bella supiera. Pero luego se dio cuenta que, primero, no había pasado nada y segundo, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada. Era solo una amiga ¿no?

-Si te cuenta algo que yo no te conté, está inventando.-

- ¿Debería creerte?- pregunto Bella entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolo de costado.- Bien, lo haré- resolvió.- Pero quiero que sepas que si me tortura, deberás pagarme la cerveza para el dolor de cabeza.-

-Hecho.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mujercita.-

- Que tengas una buena noche.- Bella se acercó y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.- ¡Adiós hermosa!- le grito a Nessie, se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa.

Edward había quedado sorprendido por el beso de Bella. Esta mujer lo mareaba con su cercanía.

Una vez que subió al auto, se percató que su hija tenía una cara especial.

-Así que…- comenzó Edward.- Jacob y tú…-

-Decidimos ser amigos.- interrumpió Ness antes que su padre dijera otra cosa.

-Decidieron ser amigos.- Respondió él.

- Claro… Como Bella y tú.- contraataco Nessie.- Buenos amigos.-

-¿Y la cara de felicidad la tienes por qué…? –

-Porque tuve un precioso día, y gané otro amigo.-

-Bien, me alegro.- respondió Edward sin querer continuar la conversación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué hay en tu celular que lo miras tanto Emmett?- preguntó Alice un tanto molesta.

-Nada ¿por qué?- respondió inocentemente Emm.

-No me mientas.-

Recién habían terminado de almorzar.

Era domingo y Bella había estado hablando con su padre cerca de una hora tratando de convencerlo que viniera a pasar una temporada a casa. Ya estaban todos, solo faltaba él.

Sam también había llamado para hablar con Jacob quien, para variar, se encontraba de muy buen humor y le hablo bastante, antes de pedirle que lo comunicara con Seth.

-Al tiene razón Emm.- intervino Jake que estaba sentado al lado de su tía viendo una película.- Si lo sigues mirando, creo que saldrá caminando en cualquier momento.- rió.

-Estoy esperando un mensaje, nada más.-

Bella estaba sentada en la mesa escribiendo algunas cosas que necesitaba, y sonreía al mirar hacia la sala.

Se sentía feliz.

Jake estaba bien. Haber venido a vivir a Forks era la mejor idea que había tenido nunca.

Emmett contento. Trabajaba en un lugar donde le gustaba, los cuidaba y acompañaba como siempre y se lo veía más tranquilo.

Alice, a pesar del momento que había vivido ayer, estaba también tranquila.

Solo le faltaba su padre para ser feliz por completo.

Pero también tenía que sumar en su lista a los Cullen.

A pesar de empezar con el pie izquierdo, sabía que Edward era alguien bueno para ella.

La hacía sentir bien.

Era alguien de quien se podría enamorar.

Soltó la lapicera al percatarse de lo que acababa de pensar.

¿Enamorarse?

Ella no estaba para esas cosas.

Edward era genial y todo, pero no podía pensar en eso.

Además sus hijos se atraían, y por cómo era Jacob, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que quisiera algo más que una amistad con Nessie.

Edward le caía bien, pero no iba a enamorarse de él. De ninguna manera.

Satisfecha con su resolución, continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Me voy!- exclamo un rato después Emmett poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al perchero.- Vuelvo tarde.-

-¿Y a dónde vas si se puede saber?- pregunto Alice.

- A tomar algo a Port Angels.-

- Aja…- Continuo su hermana- ¿Con quién?-

-¡Alice por Dios!- intervino Jake.- Pareces de la Gestapo.-

-¡Bueno, perdón por interesarme a donde va mi hermano!- contesto disgustada.

-Con un compañero del trabajo.- respondió escuetamente Emmett.- No te enojes hermanita.- le dio un beso a Alice en la frente.- Te traeré chocolate cuando vuelva ¿sí?-

-Más te vale.- le contesto algo más sonriente.

Emmett saludo al resto de su familia y salió rápidamente.

-No sale con un compañero de trabajo.- dijo Jacob cómodamente desde el sillón donde estaba despatarrado.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Alice-¿Y con quien sale si se puede saber?- le pregunto algo molesta con él por acusarla ser de la Gestapo.

-Sale con una mujer, y apostaría mis pinturas a que es Rosalie.-

Bella y Alice lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Rose?- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de su prima.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Porque anoche Nessie y yo escuchamos como arreglaban para verse hoy a escondidas.- dijo riendo.

-¡Son dos cotillas!- lo reprendió su madre.- ¿Qué más oyeron?- estaba interesadísima.

-Menos mal que los cotillas éramos nosotros.- continuo riendo y negando con la cabeza.- Eso. En realidad estábamos hablando en la cocina cuando le hacía el té de hierbas a Ness y sentimos ruidos en el jardín, por lo que nos acercamos sigilosamente…-

-¿Por qué se acercaban sigilosamente Jacob?- inquirió Alice.

-Porque podrían haber sido ladrones o algo así tía.- contesto revoleando los ojos -¿Sigo o me van a interrumpir más?-

- Continua.- Estaban sentadas con las piernas arriba del sillón, sumamente emocionadas escuchando el relato de Jake.

-Bien, nos acercamos y vimos a Emmett y Rose hablando muy cerca uno del otro. El tío le decía que estaría a la espera de su mensaje, mientras Rose le pedía que no dijera nada. Nessie y yo no entendíamos de qué hablaban hasta que Rose le dio un beso en los labios al tío y el la abrazó con fuerza.-

- ¡Oh por Dios!- grito Alice- ¿Emmett y Rose? ¿Hace cuánto se conocen como para estar saliendo?-

- Poco, pero parece que no importo demasiado.- Comento Bella tan sorprendida como Alice.- ¿Escuchaste algo más?-

- Nada. Solo que tenían que ser cuidadosos para que no nos enteráramos.-

-Cosa que no lo fueron, ya que tú te enteraste.-

-Sí, pero fue porque estábamos en la cocina. Si hubiésemos estado en la sala no sabríamos nada. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que acabo de hacer mal en contarles esto.- contesto pensativo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Alice.- Jamás lo hubiese sospechado ¡Emmett! ¡Siendo cuidadoso!-

- Sabes cómo es Allie. Lo que me preocupa es que, sin querer, lastime a Rose. Sabes cómo es él con las mujeres.- comento Bella.

- Lo sé… tienes razón. Encima Rose que no la paso bien antes…-

-Es distinto.- sentenció Jake.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Bella a su hijo.

- ¿Cuándo Emmett nos ocultó algo?-

-Buen punto.- Acordó Bella.

-Rose me hace acordar a Victoria.- Dijo Alice ganándose la mirada de su sobrino.- No me malinterpretes. Físicamente se parece, y un poco en sus formas también, pero me cae cien veces mejor.-

- No se parece a Victoria.- negó Jake- Es más simpática.-

- Jake, eras un bebe, no la recuerdas.- Le hizo notar su madre.

-Sí, pero Emmett me conto como era. Rosalie no es así. – la defendió.

-Nosotras la queremos a Rose Jakey.- dijo su madre.- Por eso nos preocupamos.-

- Será mejor no decir nada y ver qué pasa.- dictamino Alice.- No le digas nada a Edward, no creo que Nessie lo haga.-

-No. Dijo que no le diría ni a su padre ni a Jasper.-Alice puso un rostro extraño al escucharlo nombrar al menor Cullen.- Yo no pensé en no decirles nada a ustedes porque sabía que tarde o temprano se descubriría.-

- Eres sabio sobrino mío.- dijo Alice besándolo en la cabeza.- Lo heredaste de tu abuelo, porque si es por nosotros…- rió.

Continuaron viendo la televisión en este día nuboso de Forks.

Luego de un rato, el teléfono de Jake sonó con un mensaje.

"_Tu tío y mi tía han salido como escuchamos ¿Qué loco todo esto no?"_

Jake sonrió al ver el mensaje de Nessie. Ayer se habían dado el número y había pasado toda la mañana pensando en escribirle, pero no sabía qué decirle.

_-"Sí. Mi madre y mi tía lo increparon y… bueno… ahora lo saben."-_

_-"¿Se lo dijiste tu verdad? Eres un bocota Swan."-_

_-"Oye ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ocultarle algo a estas dos? (¿Te enfadaste?)"-_

_-"Eso va a ser un problema. (No, no me enfade tonto.)"-_

_-"¿Por qué va a ser un problema?"-_

_-"Porque, cuando decidamos dejar de ser amigos, tendremos que ocultarlo mejor."-_

La sonrisa de Jake era impresionante luego de leer ese mensaje.

Si antes tenía dudas sobre su relación con Nessie, se habían disipado.

* * *

**Como verán, muchas de las cartas, están echadas en la mesa.**

**De a poco Bella va admitiendo lo que le pasa con Edward, al menos internamente.**

**Muchas gracias por los mensajes lindos que me dejaron, me alegra saber que están ahí apoyándome! **

**zonihviolet: Me alegra haberte sorprendido! Quería que lo de Alice y Jasper fuera especial, así que en un par de capítulos desarrollaré más la historia. Un abrazo!  
**

** .7: GENIA DE LA VIDA! ¿Qué sería de mi sin tus ideas? Te quieroooo! (Nos dan alegría porque son mujeres más reales, como nosotras Ma!)**

**Angelly: Tu frase "eres más impredecible que la vida" fue lo más de lo más! Me reí muchísimo y se lo compartí a mucha gente jajaa! Me encantan tus comentarios porque es como que decís mil cosas por minuto, a veces me cuesta entenderlos, pero capto la idea jaja! Un abrazote RE grande!**

**Sakura Michel : Espero que este sea un gran capítulo, como decís vos! Un beso grande!**

**keimasen86 : Me hiciste reír con lo de los tontitos. Acá en Argentina hay una frase que dicen los chicos más chicos "Que la gilada siga hablando", es lo mismo que me dijiste vos, pero me hizo acordar a eso jaja! Gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!**

**adiereny : Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los elogios! Me encanta que hayas comentado, y espero que lo hagas más seguido, así me contas si te gusta como va la historia. Un abrazo!**

**AkireOicor :¿Qué te imaginabas? Ya vas a ver como se va desarrollando, son muchos personajes y no quiero dejar a ninguno colgado. Un beso grande!**

**Blackda : Creeme, SE VAN A ALOCAR! Tengo pensadas unas cuantas cosas para ese par! Por ahora, ya van más cercanos ajajaja! Un besotote!**

**Rebelde Bella : Primero que nada, gracias por tu review! Mi idea es crearles historias a todos, no solo a los principales, por eso me tomo mi tiempo. Este fic se fue abriendo como un abanico de ideas, así que seguramente sea algo largo, pero porque no quiero dejar a nadie afuera (Ni siquiera a Charlie!). Un abrazo grande y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!**

**daluar: No aguante y lo subí antes Ara! Es que pienso en que si yo estuviese en su lugar, querría que los subieran rápido jajaj! De nada por la dedicatoria, te la mereces! Las mujeres somos así ¿viste? Hormonales! jajajaja! Un beso gigante!**

**Marianacs: No desesperes, en el próximo capítulo habrá un acercamiento (te lo adelanto!). No corren, pero van por buen camino. Gracias por seguirla!**

**Guest : Gracias por decir que soy una buena escritora! (Me emociono...) Firma con tu nombreeee! así te puedo contestar como corresponde! (Si lo logré con Angelly, lo voy a lograr con vos eh!) Un abrazo!**

**Rose Rosales : Rose querida... acá ves la conversación... y un poco más ajajaja! Subí pronto, no tarde tanto viste? Un abrazo grande! Nos leemos!**

**Bueno chicas, me despido.**

**No se hasta cuando, no creo que dentro de mucho ya que tengo el próximo capítulo marchando... **

**No les quiero adelantar nada, pero no crean que no va a haber drama... pero no mucho, no me gusta el drama, así que habrá un drama divertido! **

**Abrazo MUY grande corazonas!**


	20. Un pequeño paso para algunos Una carr

**Si ustedes supieran cuánto bien me hacen... no se... Se abusarían exigiéndome que les publique cada día jajajja!**

**Gracias por tanto cariño! Por mandarme PM para ver como me sentía, por interesarse por mí y sobre todo, por decirme tantas cosas hermosas. Son un mimo para mi corazón!**

**Más allá de la cursilería, este capítulo va de agradecimiento. Tenía pensado subirlo dentro de unos días, pero lo acorté y lo subí antes con una pequeña sorpresa al final. Las quiero! Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

-No quiero sonar como una… cualquiera podría decir, pero la realidad es que esperaba algo más de Edward.-

Estábamos sentadas con Tanya tomando un café a media mañana del lunes.

Yo sabía que me iba a encontrar con una catarata de quejas al respecto, pero también sabía que la iba a soportar.

-No suenas como una cualquiera, pero siendo justas, Edward se comportó como un caballero ¿No? Peor hubiese sido que siguiera contigo hasta tu casa y luego te cortara diciendo que no quería nada serio.- Era consciente que lo estaba defendiendo, pero era lo que pensaba.

-Tu porque eres su amiga.- Se quejó.

-No, yo porque soy mujer y pienso como tal… O al menos pienso con la cabeza, no con otras áreas.- La hice reír.

-Puede ser.- Me concedió.

Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió.

-Bells.- Me llamo Edward entrando sin mirar.- Ah… lo siento.- Se disculpó al vernos hablando con Tanya.

-Hola Edward.- Saludo Tanya.- ¿Cómo vas?-

-Bien Tanya ¿Y tú?- era la cordialidad hecha hombre.

-Bien también.- Me miro esperando que hiciera algo.

- ¿Pasaba algo?- no lo había visto desde el sábado, por lo que seguramente esperaría un saludo más simpático, pero no sabía cómo comportarme delante de Tanya.

-En realidad quería…- dudo un momento.- Hacerte una consulta. Cuando puedas ¿pasas por mi consultorio?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Dame un rato que termino mi café y paso por allí.- dije.

-Perfecto. Adiós Tanya.- dijo saludando con la mano y saliendo rápidamente de allí.

-Estoy segura que no quiere salir conmigo porque tiene algo contigo.- Murmuró Tanya mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Le pusiste whiskey a tu café amiga?- le pregunté riendo.- Sabes que somos amigos Tan, nada más.- Afirmé.

-Eso dices ahora… estoy muy segura que su amistad terminara en otra cosa.- Me golpeo suavemente el brazo.- No te preocupes, no me molesta. Creo que hacen una linda pareja.-

- Eres tonta chica… muy tonta.- Me puse de pie, dejé la taza para lavarla y le saque la lengua.

-Y tú eres una niñata.- rió- Anda corre a ver que quería el guapo Dr. Cullen.- Me sonrió.

Volví a sacarle la lengua y salí hacia el consultorio de Edward.

Golpee antes de entrar.

-Adelante.- escuché que me indicaba para entrar.- Hola mujercita.- Me sonreía alegremente.

-Hola hombrecito.- le respondí acercándome para darle beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes?- dijo una vez que me senté en el sillón que tenía en su consultorio. Para ser médico de pueblo, tenía una oficina envidiable.- Me resulta extraño que me saludes así.-

-¿Con un beso en la mejilla?- le pregunté.- Saludo a todo el mundo igual, es una costumbre familiar creo.- dije sin darle importancia.- Si te molesta no lo haré.-

-No me molesta.- Aclaró.- Solo dije que me resultaba extraño, pero no me molesta.- Se levantó, sirvió dos cafés y me tendió uno.- ¿Cómo te fue con Tanya? ¿Te dio mucha lata?-

-Para nada. Me contó lo mismo que me contaste tú y… bueno, hablamos algunas cosas, pero nada más.- No tenía pensado decirle el resto de la conversación.

-Menos mal. Cuando entre y las vi supuse que estarían hablando de nuestra salida.-

-Sí, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.- Le di un sorbo al café. Era el segundo que tomaba en menos de media hora.- ¿Cuál es este café? ¿Es nuevo?-

- Es uno que me hizo comprar Nessie.- Le dio un sorbo al suyo.- Esta bueno.- Sentenció.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio bebiendo el café.

-Y…- comencé- ¿Necesitabas algo?- Aun no sabía porque me había llamado.

-Era la hora de nuestro café.- Dijo levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Ah.- respondí.- Ok.- "nuestro café" medite.

Nunca fui una mujer de rutinas. Con un hijo hiperactivo, un Emmett y una Alice, era imposible acostumbrarse a tener una sola rutina, ni siquiera para lavar ropa. Pero con Edward teníamos varias. El café de media mañana, el almuerzo, el pasar a despedirnos cuando nos íbamos…

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó al verme callado.- ¡Vaya! ¿Así que así se siente uno…?-

-¿De qué hablas Edward?- le pregunté mirándolo extrañada.

- Siempre me molesto que una mujer me pregunte qué estaba pensando cuando estaba callado… Creo que acabo de comprender porque lo hacen.- Me miro algo confuso.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hacemos?- pregunte intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Para saber en que pensamos cuando estamos callados.- respondió como si fuese LA revelación del milenio.

Me puse de pie, deje la taza, me paré al lado de su silla y le tendí la mano.

-Felicitaciones Dr. Cullen. Usted acaba de ganar el premio a las revelaciones femeninas.-

Edward, que me había estrechado la mano, me la soltó rápidamente y su rostro se tornó de un color carmesí adorable.

¿Adorable? ¿Yo pensé eso? Dios…

-¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡No hace falta que te burles mujercita!- me recriminó.

-No me estoy burlando Ed, simplemente reconozco tu genialidad, eso es todo.- Le sonreí y me senté en el sillón a su lado.- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esta revelación asombrosa?-

-Deja de burlarte de mí Isabella.- Amenazó casi riendo.-Para mí es algo nuevo.-

-Pero en serio Edward… ¿por qué pensabas que les preguntamos lo que piensan?-

-¿Por qué no pueden leer mentes?- Aventuró.

-¡Dios no lo permita!- conteste abriendo grandes los ojos.- Ya me basta con ser perceptiva como para encima andar sabiendo las sandeces que piensan de mí.-

Edward rio con ganas.

-¿Por qué crees que piensan sandeces de ti Bella?- pregunto divertido.

-Porque la gente piensa pavadas todo el tiempo, algunas las dicen, otras tienen el decoro que guardarlas para sí mismos.-

Si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los últimos dieciséis años, era que la gente hablaba. No importaba que no supiese la verdad, simplemente hablaba.

-Al menos tú sabes exactamente lo que pienso.- agrego Edward.

-¿Qué piensas sobre qué cosa?-

-Sobre ti. Tú lo sabes.- dijo con un gesto inocente.

-¿Qué soy una mujercita exasperante?- le dije sonriéndole.

-Pienso más cosas de ti que esas, Bella.- Contesto algo molesto.- Si pensara que solo eres una mujercita exasperante, no estaría tomando algo aquí contigo, ni almorzaríamos, ni… Nada.-

-Eso es…- estaba buscando la palabra.- interesante ¿Y qué piensas de mi entonces?- quise saber.

-Bueno… eso ya sabes… Que eres una… una mujer muy especial…-

-¿Especial? ¿Especial cómo?- la estaba pasando en grande.

-Especial, como es la gente especial Isabella. Con un carácter que a veces puede dar miedo, pero sensible y emotiva. Una gran madre, una muy buena amiga… y… bueno eso ¡Ya! Deja de hostigarme ¿quieres?-

Le sonreí y me puse de pie. Tenía que volver al servicio.

-Gracias por decirme eso.- le dije mientras dejaba la taza lavada en su lugar.

-¿De nada?- pregunto aun confuso.

Me acerqué y le di otro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Por ser tan adorable.- le guiñe un ojo y salí de su oficina sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3ra persona**_

Jacob intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no parecer un idiota frente al resto de la clase.

Su reciente amistad con Nessie había sorprendido a varias personas, principalmente a ellos mismos.

Ness, quien en el almuerzo solía sentarse con Bree y el resto de sus amigos, fue invitada por Jake a sentarse con ellos algunos días de la semana.

Aunque intentaba interactuar con todos, Renesmee se resistía a ser amiga de Hannah, sobretodo porque se daba cuenta como miraba a Jacob; de la misma forma que creía que lo hacía ella.

De más está decir que Hannah odiaba con todo su ser a Renesmee.

Se había dado cuenta desde el día de la cafetería que Jake sentía cosas por ella, claro que Jacob no era muy disimulado.

Durante los días que le toco estas compartiendo la mesa, Hannah era una chica encantadora. Le hablaba, le preguntaba cosas de su vida e intentaba agradarle, pero Nessie no le creía que sus intenciones fueran honestas.

-Ness…- la llamó Jake un día al salir de clase.- ¿Vas casa de tus abuelos?-

Renesmee se dio vuelta y lo miro. Llevaba varios días hablándole poco, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había estado muy atareada con varias materias.

-Hola Jake.- lo saludó.- Sí. Tengo que hacer varios trabajos y necesitaré de los libros de mi abuelo.-

-¿libros?- pregunto Jake levantando una ceja.- Hay algo que tal vez no conozcas, se llama internet…- La fastidió.

-Eres tan gracioso Swan.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y usando su tono de condescendencia- Internet puede tener todo, pero en los libros hay una riqueza única.-

-¿Ah sí?- le pregunto acercándose a ella, la había extrañado. Tampoco era como si se vieran todo el tiempo.- ¿Cuál es esa riqueza?-

-La calidad de la investigación. No hay nada mejor que abrir un libro, sentir su aroma, leer, fijar conocimientos…- se frenó.- Dios… Soy una nerd.- Se sentía abatida.

Si bien Jacob era muy inteligente, era todo lo contrario al típico estereotipo de nerd. Ella en este momento cargaba con libros, estaba vestida sencillamente y su pelo estaba atado de cualquier forma en una coleta.

Se sentía espantosa.

-Pero eres una nerd muy hermosa.- le sonrió Jake.- Venga, dame esos libros, te acompaño.-

-¿Hasta lo de mis abuelos?- pregunto sonrojándose.- No hace falta…-

-Si hace falta.- la interrumpió quitando el peso de sus brazos.- Además no tuvimos tiempo de hablar en estos días, y la verdad que como que te extraño un poco.- Respondió haciéndose lío con las palabras.

-Yo también.- admitió Nessie tomando más coraje.- Aunque nos mandamos mensajes…-

Eso era cierto. A pesar de no hablar tanto en el instituto, y estar con muchos exámenes, siempre había uno o dos mensajes en el día, aunque sea para saludarse.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les alcanzaba.

Caminaron hasta la casa Cullen. Si bien era algo lejos, hablando y riendo se les hizo corto.

Una vez que llegaron, Jake no quería irse.

Disfrutaba cada momento con Renesmee, y desde que habían confesado que se gustaban, pensaba más y más en ella.

-Llegamos…- dijo Nessie en un susurro. Ella tampoco quería que Jacob se fuera.

-Llegamos…- Repitió Jake en el mismo tono.

-Bien… Creo que debería darme los libros…- Renesmee tendió los brazos para recibir los libros que Jake tenía en sus manos.

-Nessie…- comenzó Jacob sin darle los libros aun.- Salgamos.-

Renesmee abrió grande los ojos y lo miro seria.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto. El decir "salgamos" daba varias interpretaciones.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo… cómo?-

-En una cita.- respondió muy nervioso.- Salgamos en una cita, tu y yo. A cenar, al cine, a darle de comer a los pájaros, donde quieras, pero quiero tener una cita contigo.-

Jake no tenía idea de donde había sacado el coraje para invitarla a salir.

Quizás era porque venía pensando desde hacía semanas cómo pasar un tiempo a solas con ella.

-Si.- Respondió Nessie mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Si? ¿Saldrás conmigo?-

-Di cuando.- El corazón de la muchacha latía a mil por segundo.

Desde el día que habían hablado, hacía algunas semanas ya, su relación había sido más bien amistosa.

Se veían en el almuerzo varios días, compartían la clase de Humanidades, salían con el grupo de amigos y solían verse en las casas de Bella, Edward o la Cullen, cuando se juntaban, pero no había pasado de ahí. Una incipiente amistad.

Él no había vuelto a tomarle la mano, o a decirle nada especial, hasta esa tarde en la que le dijo hermosa, y ahora que la estaba invitando a salir.

Ella se sentía como Elizabeth Bennett. Desesperada por un hombre que sabía que la quería, pero al que no se animaba a decirle nada fuera de lugar por temor haber arruinado la oportunidad.

-Mañana viernes. A las seis.- Respondió como un autómata.

-Perfecto ¿Pasas por mí?-

Jake dudo un poco antes de responder.

-Papá suele llegar más tarde los viernes, hasta las siete no estará en casa.- Aclaró Nessie dándole tranquilidad a Jacob.

-¿Vas a mentirle?- Él no quería ocultarle a su familia que se vería con Nessie, pero lo haría, sabía que era importante mantenerlo para ellos solos.

-No. Le diré que saldré con amigos. No le estoy mintiendo ¿no?-

Jacob la miro con ternura, se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano.

-Eso se puede solucionar.- le dijo con su voz profunda.

-¿Qué cosa?- Renesmee se sentía como la mujer más idiota del universo. No podía articular palabras coherentes cuando lo tenía tan cerca y tomada de la mano.

-Lo de salir con amigos. Podemos no salir como amigos.-

-¿Y cómo que saldríamos?-

-Cómo un chico y una chica que se gustan. Esa es la verdad entre nosotros. Por más que juguemos a ser amigos.-

Renesmee suspiró.

Nunca en la vida se imaginó estar en esa situación con nadie, menos con Jacob.

Nunca se imaginó que enamorarse de alguien podía ser así… Tan intenso.

De cualquier forma no pudo evitar pensar que solo eran dos chicos, que aún no sabían nada del amor, y eso la hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

-Es la verdad, pero no sé si podremos manejarla tan fácilmente como la de ser amigos.- Dijo seriamente.

Jacob la miro durante un momento.

Él entendía lo que quería decir.

Edward le tenía aprecio, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de Renesmee, no le interesaba nada más. Además podía ver la clase de relación que tenían él y su madre, sabía que se querían, al menos como amigos. Era la primera vez que veía a Bella absolutamente feliz y distendida al lado de un amigo fuera de Emmett.

-No quiero pensar en eso.- le dijo determinado.- Mañana seremos solo Jacob y Renesmee, dos personas que quieren estar juntos.-

-De acuerdo.- Contesto Nessie. Sabía que no valía la pena discutir por eso.- Entonces te espero mañana a las seis.-

-Genial.- respondió Jake e inmediatamente se sintió como una criatura.- Estaré allí.-

Nessie se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa de sus abuelos, mientras Jacob le tendía los libros que llevaba por ella.

Él no se iba a mover hasta verla entrar "sana y salva" a pesar de estar a menos de un metro.

Nessie apoyó sus cosas en el cantero al lado de la puerta y se volvió hacia él para darle un abrazo que él recibió encantado.

Luego de algunos instantes, Renesmee se estaba soltando, cuando Jacob le tomo la mano, la tiro hacía él y sin pensarlo la besó.

Era el primer beso de Nessie y a pesar de haber besado algunas chicas antes, este sin duda era el primero especial para Jake.

Solo duro unos segundos, porque estaban en la calle, expuestos, pero fue increíble.

Nessie sentía sus piernas como gelatina y Jake se sentía eufórico.

Una vez que se soltaron, ella lo miro intentando no mostrar cuanto le había afectado ese primer beso perfecto entre ellos.

-Espero que no te queden dudas de que lo que siento por ti, no es una simple amistad.- Le dijo él seriamente.

-Me quedo muy claro.- le sonrió- Espero que a ti tampoco.- Necesitaba mostrarse fuerte. No podía demostrarle que estaba completamente idiotizada.

-Hasta mañana mi monstruo preferido.- saludo mientras la veía abrir la puerta de la casa.

-Hasta mañana mi Mr. Darcy.- dijo más para ella que para él.

* * *

**Finalmente hubo beso!**

**Para ustedes que querían más romance!**

**Desde ya les adelanto que no creo que haga un capítulo sobre la cita de Nessie y Jake, pero quédense tranquilas, van a saber que paso en ella.**

**zonihviolet: Espero haber contestado un poco de tus preguntas en este capi. Lo de Charlie esta por llegar, falta muy poco. Le tengo una sorpresa reservada al Sr. Swan. Un abrazo genia!**

**soles: Gracias por leerla! Me alegro que te guste las relaciones, y te cuento, van a tener todas lugar para desarrollarlas! Un abrazo!**

**keimasen86: Jake y Ness dejaron de discutir para hacer otras cosas ¿viste? jajajaja! Son dos cotillas tremendos (Acá les diríamos chusmas jajajaja!) Lo de Rose y Emm, recién empieza. Pobres, no saben las que les esperan con este dúo! Un abrazote!**

**Rebelde Bella : No te imaginas a Edward buscándolo a las patadas a Jake? Yo creo que si, a pesar de caerle bien. Ahora se le complicara más con estos dos enamorados jajaja! Un beso!**

**Blackda : Creeme... va a llegar. Faltan un par de capítulos, pero va a llegar.**

**Sakura Michel: Ahora esta más que arreglado! El tema van a ser los padres de ellos jajajaja! Un besote!**

**daluar : HEY! no le digas pesada a mi amiga ARA! Me encantan todos tus reviews (y tus PM sos muy tierna!) Modestia aparte, eso es lo que más me gusta de mis fics, que sean REALES! Creo que todos reaccionaríamos de la misma forma que Bella o Edward frente a las situaciones que se les presentan, y eso es lo que hace que esta historia sea divertida ¿no? Un beso gigantesco mi estimadisima!**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: ¿Se pusieron más...? Como pensabas? jajaja! Qué es eso de dejar de hacer la tarea! Haga la tarea y después lea eh! No se me atrase! Un abrazo grande lindura!  
**

**rose rosales: Creíste y... sucedió! jajajaja! Actualizado señora!**

**Guest : Se tardará... un par de capítulos más... Ya en este hubo un pequeño avance, de ahí el titulo... Un beso!**

**glee: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Acá la sigo... un abrazo!**

**Angelly: SOS UNA LINDURA TOTAL! Tu comentario me hizo subir este capítulo, sabelo, así que va dedicado para tí! Para responder algunas de las cosas que me pusiste en el review: Jasper y Alice van a tener un capítulo dedicado a ellos. Jake es un cotilla porque se crío con Emmett y Alice, no esperemos menos no? Jay jay... a mi también me supera jajaja! Emmett y Rose se ocultan porque ambos pasaron situaciones traumáticas con relaciones anteriores, y creen que lo que les pasa es solo un arranque pasional que no va a durar, por lo que no ven necesario compartirlo (si, a veces mi cabezsa e imaginación me asusta ajajajaja) Cuando estoy frente aun chico muuuy lindo, me pongo más tonta de lo habitual y me cuesta hablarle... un caso serio. NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR! Gracias por tu insistencia y por tu afecto! Sos genial Angy! Un abrazo gigantesco, así como Emmett.**

**Sé que es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero quería subirlo.**

**Creo que hasta la semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar, pero les prometo varios capítulos juntos ¿si?**

**LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Y a vos que lees, me tenes en Favs o me das follow también!)**


	21. Revelaciones de todo tipo

**No quiero decirles nada hasta que lo lean... pero me encanta como quedó.**

**(Tengo más capítulos para subir, pero estoy esperando que lean y comenten este para subir el resto, así no me adelanto a todo lo que se viene! Así que si quieren maratón, lean y comenten. No es para extorsionarlas, como hago siempre, sino porque quiero subir el resto, pero este capítulo es importante para lo que viene... )**

******Me cuentan abajo.**

* * *

-¡Es un estúpido incoherente!- grito Edward entrando a su consultorio y azotando la puerta tras él.

Detrás de él, salvándose del golpe solo por segundos, entro Ben.

-Edward, por favor, no hagas escandalo frente a Vulturi. Te dejas en ridículo amigo.-

-Me importa un rábano como quedo delante de ese imbécil.- Contesto completamente fuera de sí y a los gritos.- ¡Hace más de diez años que estoy haciendo investigaciones para que llegue este… este tipo y me diga cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo!-

Marco Vulturi era la nueva adquisición del hospital de Forks.

Con tan solo un par de años más que Edward, era uno de los cirujanos ortopedistas más reconocidos en Nueva York y alrededores.

Había llegado hacía dos semanas, durante un congreso en Seattle sobre prótesis y sus diferentes modelos, donde Edward y Ben hacían una exposición detallando los beneficios y resultados de la fibra de carbono en pacientes que se ejercitan a diario con ejercicios de fuerza sobre pacientes que ejercitan con ejercicios de potencia.

Al terminar la charla, se les presento elogiando su trabajo y demostrando admiración por Edward y Ben, ya que ambos habían comenzado a trabajar en el área de investigación siendo jóvenes con maravillosos resultados.

A Edward le cayó muy bien desde el principio y, cuando se enteró que iría a realizar un trabajo de campo a Forks con ellos, le agrado la idea.

Pero luego de dos semanas de constantes interrupciones en su consultorio, reacomodar sus horarios de trabajo y quitarle pacientes para sus propios intereses, realmente estalló.

-Ed amigo, tomemos un café, tranquilo.- Ben se sentó frente a su amigo luego de servirle una taza.- Entiendo que te caiga mal, sabes que yo no lo tolero, menos después de lo de Ángela.- Ángela, la esposa de Ben y miembro del equipo, estaba embarazada de seis meses de mellizos. Marco le había "sugerido" al jefe de traumatología, que le pidiera la baja y que se retirara para que él pudiese ocupar su lugar.

- No me lo recuerdes por favor.- le pidió Edward. Estaba con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, como cada vez que se enfadaba así.- Creo que en cualquier momento le caeré encima a golpes…-

-No puedes hacer eso y lo sabes.- dijo Ben tranquilamente.- No fue tan grave lo que te dijo además.- Bebió un trago de su café sintiendo la mirada asesina de Edward sobre él.- No me mires así. Sabes que estas exagerando.-

-Exagero porque ya no lo soporto más, porque es un maldito idiota y porque todo el mundo baila a su ritmo.- Puso las manos en la mesa dándole un golpe.- Exagero porque tiro cinco meses de trabajo a la basura por querer demostrarle a la junta que su investigación es más interesante que la nuestra, cuando sabes perfectamente que es una idiotez.-

-Y exageras porque desde que llego, no deja de insistirle a Bella para que salga con él, y no te atrevas a decir que no es así, te conozco demasiado bien.-

Edward reprimió un gruñido.

Era verdad.

No es que le diera celos ni nada por el estilo, al menos eso se decía él, sino que conocía la reputación del tal Vulturi y sabía que era lo peor que le podría pasar a Bella.

El tipo, descendiente de italianos, tenía estilo, odiaba admitir.

Alto, moreno y con ojos claros, sin contar los rasgos fuertes que tenía, era un imán para las mujeres.

-Bella no está interesada en él. Si así fuera, ya hubiesen salido.- respondió secamente.- Y por supuesto me molesta. Es mi amiga y deseo lo mejor para ella.-

-¿Solo te molesta porque es tu amiga? Vamos Ed…- presionó Ben.

Estaba cansado que todo el mundo sugiriera que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

Si, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos.

Si, salían algunas veces a tomar algo.

Si, sus familias se llevaban bien y solían hacer cosas los fines de semana todos.

También era una realidad que su hija la adoraba y que él le tenía mucho cariño a Jake.

Pero era su amiga, la única amiga mujer, soltera, que tuvo en su vida, y la quería muchísimo.

-Si Ben. Es mi amiga, y no entiendo que tanto tengo que explicar. Ya te dije mil veces que con Bella es amistad. – Volvió a enfadarse.

-Con Ángela también empezamos siendo amigos…- comenzó sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un terreno cada vez más complicado.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer que molestarme con idioteces?- Estaba tan enojado que creía que era capaz de tirarle algo por la cabeza a su amigo.

-¿Más importante que verte enfadado? No… Creo que no.-

Edward iba a replicar cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó enfadado.

-Soy yo Edward ¿puedo pasar?- Era Bella.

-Vete y dile que entre.- le dijo a Ben dándole a entender que ya no tenía más nada que hablar.

Ben se puso de pie y, sonriendo, le abrió la puerta a Bella saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Entra bajo tu propio riesgo Bells.- Saludo. A él le caía muy bien esta mujer. No solo porque se había hecho amiga de su amigo, sino porque lograba controlarlo. Además de ser la única que se había animado a hacerle frente.

-¿Tan mal?- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿No escuchaste los gritos?-

-Si, por eso vine. Estuve con un paciente hasta recién.-

Una vez que se despidió de Ben, entro al consultorio.

Edward estaba tirado en su sillón, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su rostro.

-Ed.- llamó Bella parándose a su lado. No obtuvo respuesta.- Edward.- insistió.

Estaba intentando calmarse para no tratarla mal.

Sabía que Bella no podía soportar el maltrato injustamente, no porque la humillara solamente, sino porque no podía controlarse y respondía. Eso había generado varias discusiones entre ellos al principio de su amistad.

-Cullen, tienes exactamente dos segundos para sentarte y dejar de comportarte como un crío al que le sacaron un juguete.- Le ordeno mirándolo como cuando miraba a Jake cuando era niño.

A regañadientes se sentó y la miro.

-No quiero discutir mujercita.- Le pidió.- No contigo.-

Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miro.

-¿Era para tanto?- le pregunto intentando contener la sonrisa.- Tus gritos asustaron a Brad.- dijo mencionando a su paciente de turno.

-Era para tanto… ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?- volvió a enojarse y se puso de pie.- Para mí era para tanto, lo lamento si no cumple el rango de importancia de los demás.-

-Vas a calmarte Edward.- increpo Bella haciéndole frente y, aunque le llegaba al hombro, le resulto amenazadora.- Entiendo tu molestia, pero lo único que haces poniéndote de esa manera es darle demasiada importancia a ese estúpido.-

Se sintió mejor. Que Bella insultara a Vulturi le daba una sensación de comprensión.

-¿A ti tampoco te agrada no?- preguntó más tranquilo.

-Es insoportable. No entiende lo que es un no.- Respondió ella con fastidio.- Puede que todas las mujeres de aquí lo amen, pero yo no lo soporto. Es demasiado pedante.- Resoplo- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo esta mañana?-

Edward de pronto comenzó a sentirse más animado y relajado.

Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón y la miro.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me pregunto qué me parecía cenar en Nueva York, le respondí que no me gustaban las ciudades ruidosas, entonces me dijo, con esa voz de galán que intenta tener "no te preocupes por eso, mi plan se puede llevar acabo de las puertas para dentro de mi habitación". IDIOTA.-

Edward sonrió, y a su vez deseo golpear en la cara al idiota. -¿Por qué sonríes? Me sentí insultada.-

Estaba sonrojada por el enfado.

En ese momento le pareció muy bonita.

-Ven.- le dijo Edward teniéndole la mano y haciendo que se siente a su lado en el sillón.- Me alegra que tú también lo detestes.- Sonrió y la abrazó contra él.

- Odiémoslo juntos ¿Te parece?- dijo ella acomodándose en el hombro de su amigo.

-Me muero por saber que le contestaste.-

-Luego de mirarlo con odio y desprecio…- comenzó Bella.

-Conozco esa mirada.- Bromeó él.- La he sentido sobre mí.-

-Nunca has sentido esa mirada, créeme.- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad.- Bueno, le dije que podía contar con una mano las veces en las que me había sentido gravemente ofendida, y esta era una.- Edward la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Y qué te respondió?-

-Que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a aceptarlo. Le dije que se comprara un cojín para el trasero mientras me esperaba, me di vuelta y me fui ¡Es repulsivo!-

-Cuando creo que no me puedes agradar más… aquí estas…- le dijo Edward con ternura.

-Pero tú no puedes rebajarte a quedar en ridículo frente a él- respondió Bella picándolo con su índice.- eres mil… cien mil veces más inteligente y capaz que él, no le des el gusto.-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Abrazados en el sillón.

Si alguien entraba en ese momento, sería imposible explicarles que solo eran amigos.

-Hagamos algo hoy.- le pidió Edward.- Nessie sale con amigos y hace mucho que no vamos a beber algo y nos quejamos de la gente.-

-Bien. Jake también sale…- le respondió tranquilamente.- No sé qué harán Emm y Allie.- Sus primos estaban de lo más misteriosos.

Desde el día en que Jake les había contado que Emmett salía con Rosalie a escondidas, ellas habían tomado la decisión de no decirle nada.

Rose era alguien que les caía bien, de hecho ambas la querían muchísimo, y no podían presionarla para que les contara nada. Claro que Alice no había podido con su genio y había sugerido algunas veces delante de ella lo genial que sería encontrar a alguien que las hiciera suspirar de nuevo.

Rose jamás lo tomo personal.

En cuanto a Alice, lo de ella era distinto.

Desde que había vuelto a ver a Jasper, todo su mundo se había revolucionado.

Bella creía que Alice intentaría hacer de todo para verlo, desde aparecerse por su casa hasta lo que fuera que saliera de su mente. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo.

Se veían ocasionalmente, cada vez que se juntaban, pero ella no demostraba cuanto le afectaba Jasper.

Por su lado, Jasper aún se sentía mal por lo de María. Aunque Edward, Emmett, Jake y mismo Carlisle habían intentado hacer cosas para levantarle el ánimo, había algo dentro de él que no terminaba de sanar.

Renesmee intento por todas las maneras tratar de entenderlo, pero no pudo.

Jazz era especial. Demasiado sensible.

Aunque Alice no lo admitía, se sentía algo traicionada por él.

Por más que hubiesen pasado muchos años, ella siempre sintió que no se había comportado bien al ocultarle su noviazgo, por lo que no creía que fuese alguien del todo confiable.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se veían en alguna salida o reunión, hablaban bastante, solían interactuar muy bien pero había como un muro que marcaba una separación.

Cuando Esme tuvo la brillante idea de contratar a Alice para que los ayudara en su estudio, ya que Jasper estaba todavía en duda sobre qué hacer de su vida, al principio ella se negó, pero luego de la insistencia de Esme, y pensando en no generarle más gastos a Bella, aceptó.

Jasper tardo un par de días y le dijo a su madre que quería volver al ruedo, por lo que ahora se veían todos los días. Claro que Alice se comportaba muy correctamente delante de él, pero cuando llegaba a su casa, se cambiaba y salía a correr por el pueblo, según ella, así manejaba la frustración.

-Todo está muy bien, pero debo ir a seguir trabajando.- Dijo Bella levantándose de dónde estaba y dejando el abrazo de Edward.

-Yo también.- contesto él, sintiéndose de pronto extraño al soltar el abrazo.- ¿Nos vemos a la salida?-

-Sí. Jake se llevó mi camioneta, así que hoy conduces tu.- le dijo sonriéndole.- Te espero en tu auto.- Y sin decir nada más, salió del consultorio.

Edward se quedó meditando durante unos minutos.

Su cercanía con Bella en lugar de incomodarlo lo hacía sentirse bien. Confiaba en ella, le gustaba contarle sus cosas y sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Esto último se lo adjudicaba al cariño fraternal, ya que con Rosalie le pasaba lo mismo, pero había algo, dentro del él que estaba inquieto.

Quizás tuviese que ver con lo que Ben le había sugerido antes, o tal vez influyera que ese Vulturi la rondaba, no lo sabía bien, y por momentos, tenía miedo de descubrirlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Aún aquí Bells?- le pregunto Garrett.

-Estaba terminando algunas cosas y ya me iba ¿Cómo va eso?- le pregunto haciendo alusión a la discusión que había presenciado hacia unas horas con Kate.

-Va…- se quedó callado un momento.- Va. En realidad no podría especificarte como, pero sé que va hacia algún lado. Aunque ella lo niegue.-

Era de público conocimiento el enamoramiento de Garrett hacía Kate.

También era de público conocimiento la cantidad de veces que ella lo había rechazado.

-Ya cederá amigo.- dijo palmeando el brazo del muchacho.- Tarde o tempano vera que lo vales.- A Bella le caía muy bien Garrett. Con su look "cuidadosamente desprolijo" parecía un cantante de Rock. Si no supiese que está loco por Kate, ya le hubiese guiñado un ojo alguna que otra vez.- Le gustas, lo sabes…-

-Si. Pero aparentemente, eso no le alcanza para salir conmigo.- Termino de dejar sus casas para irse.- Si alguna vez dejo de intentarlo ¿Saldrías tu conmigo?- le pregunto coquetamente.

-Claro que sí.- le respondió sonriendo.- Siempre que no sea demasiado tarde.-

-¿Tienes algún pretendiente y no me has contado nada?- El que la cara de Edward le apareciera inmediatamente en la cabeza sorprendiéndola y logrando desenfocarla la dejo muda unos instantes.- Parece que si porque tu cara te delata.- insistió.

- No Garrett, no tengo ningún pretendiente.- le dijo reponiéndose rápidamente.

-Salvo Vulturi…-

-Vulturi no está interesado en mí. Simplemente no acepta un no por respuesta.- Bella vio la hora y supo que Edward saldría en unos minutos.- Ya terminé, así que también me voy.- Se puso de pie para ir a cambiarse.- Nos vemos el lunes corazón.- se despidió afectuosamente.- Cuídate y no hagas locuras por favor.-

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer, pero lo intentare.- Le dio un breve abrazo y se fue dejándola para que se cambie.

Bella se cambió, y se maquilló un poco.

Eso la sorprendió ya que, por lo general, jamás lo hacía.

Evidentemente necesitaba salir más.

Una vez fuera, se encamino hacia el estacionamiento del hospital para ir a esperar a Edward.

Estaba llegando cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Apurada preciosa Bella?- la voz de Marco Vulturi se escuchó con menos pompa al estar en el estacionamiento al aire libre.

Ella medito por un instante ignorarlo, pero tenía que trabajar con él algún tiempo más.

-Buenas noches doctor, retirándome ya.- Le dijo con tono formal. Continuó hacia el auto de Edward, rogando que él no estuviese ahí.

-¿Puedo alcanzarte a tu casa? O a podemos ir a cenar si quieres.- Le dijo una vez que ella se paró cerca del vehículo.

- Se lo agradezco, pero ya tengo planes.- le respondió escuetamente alejándose un poco más de él.

Marco la tomo del brazo.

-Seguramente puedo superar cualquier plan que tengas esta noche Isabella.- le respondió diciendo su nombre con acento italiano.

- Lo dudo. Dudo que nada de lo que quieras ofrecerme sea más interesante que lo que tengo planeado.- Se sacudió el brazo para que la suelte.- Mira, ya no sé cómo decírtelo, no me interesas, no quiero salir contigo, no me resultas ni atractivo, ni interesante… ni siquiera me resultas para ser sincera.- le dijo completamente enfadada.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo Isabella.- la desafió acercándose a ella.

-Y cuando yo digo no, siempre es no.- respondió con altivez.- Y créeme Vulturi, contigo siempre será un no.- El rostro de Bella no daba lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de Edward enfadada hizo que Bella, que estaba dándole la espalda, girara hacia él y le dedicara una sonrisa.

-Aquí estas…- se giró de nuevo a Marco.- Buen fin de semana doctor.- le dedico una mirada fría y se dio la vuelta para ir con Edward.

-¿En serio?- comenzó a reír Marco- ¿Por Cullen?- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Me cambias por Cullen? Dime en que tiene que yo no pueda ofrecerte.- El tono pedante era odioso. Sobre todo porque ella sabía que lo hacía, no porque le interesara salir con ella, sino para provocar aún más a Edward.

Bella notó como los ojos de Edward se abrían, la mandíbula se le tensaba y los puños se le cerraban, nunca lo había visto furioso, pero estaba bastante segura que lo estaba, por lo que decidió actuar antes de que lo hiciera él.

-No hay comparación Marco.- le dijo volviéndose apenas hacia él.

-Por supuesto que no la hay.- agrego como si fuese algo obvio.

-Por supuesto.- repitió ella.- Porque tú no le llegas ni a los talones. Siempre será él antes que tú, lo sabes y por eso te empeñas tanto en fastidiarlo.- Lo miro un instante antes de tomar a Edward de la mano y para acercarse lo que se habían alejado del auto.- Deja de ponerte en ridículo, adiós.- dijo dejándolo parado con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro.

Milagrosamente había logrado acabar con todo sin que Edward interrumpiera, lo cual le sorprendió.

Él estaba igualmente sorprendido.

Quería caerle encima a golpes el idiota ese.

Cuando lo vio con Bella, supuso que estaba molestándola.

Pero cuando escucho como ella se defendía no quiso intervenir demasiado, ya que sabía que ella se enfadaría.

Sin embargo quería golpearlo mucho.

Y la manera en que ella se había hecho cargo de la situación dejándolo en ridículo había sido increíble. Ella lo era.

-¿Estas enfadado?- le pregunto con temor Bella.

-Muy.- dijo él.

-¿Conmigo?-

Estaban dentro del auto y aún no habían salido del estacionamiento.

Se giró para verla y se encontró con sus grandes ojos mirándolo con temor.

-¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo?- le pregunto tomándole la mano.- Eres increíble Isabella.- le dijo mirándola serio.- No dejas de sorprenderme todo el tiempo.-

Bella lucho con todo su ser para no sonrojarse.

-Simplemente dije la verdad. No tiene comparación contigo, ni en el hospital y mucho menos conmigo.- agregó segura.

-¿Mucho menos contigo? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó recordando las palabras que ella había dicho.

-Por la única persona que cambiaría mi noche de alcohol y quejas contigo, sería por Jacob.- le dijo sonriendo.-

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose algo tonto.

Había pensado que, tal vez, hubiese otra razón.

Arranco el auto y se dirigieron hacia la salida del hospital.

-He decidido algo.- dijo Bella mientras salían.

-¿Qué decidiste mujercita?- le preguntó con tono divertido.

-Decidí que eres mi mejor amigo.- le sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece muy infantil.-la molestó- Pero estoy de acuerdo.-la miro un segundo y le sonrió.- Tu eres la única amiga que tengo, por lo que asumo que tú eres la mía…-

- Me encanta el descarte.- dijo riendo.

-Tómalo o déjalo nena.- le respondió sonando como un galán.- ¿Qué tan apurada estas para volver a tu casa hoy?- le preguntó.

-No estoy apurada en absoluto.-

-Tengo una idea.-

-Sorpréndeme hombrecito.-

-Hay un lugar en Port Angels donde los viernes suelen pasar música de los ochenta y noventa… - Edward recordaba haber hablado con ella sobre que esa era su música favorita.- ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo emocionada.- Conduce rápido.-

Su deseo fue una orden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Este lugar es genial!- dijo Bella bailando sobre su silla al ritmo de Uptown Girl en la voz de Billy Joel.- ¿Cómo no vinimos antes?-

-Si sabía que te ibas a poner así, te traía antes.- Edward estaba pasándolo en grande. Bella no dejaba de cantar, bailotear y reír desde que habían llegado. Parecía una adolescente.-Y eso que tomaste una sola cerveza hasta ahora.-

-Se llama diversión Cullen. Diversión y espontaneidad.- levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a balancearlos.- ¡Adoro esta canción!-

La miro con ternura antes de responderle:

-Es lo que dices desde que entramos. Adoras todas las canciones Bells.-

-Es que es genial.- Comenzaron los primeros acordes de Jump de Van Halen. Bella levanto sus manos con el dedo índice de cada mano hacia arriba.- ¡JUMP! ¡Yeeeeeeah!-

-Por Dios Bella…- Edward reía a carcajadas.- Contrólate mujer.-

-¿Por qué?- le dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia todos lados.- ¡Vivo controlada! ¡Soy la única adulta responsable de una casa llena de adolescentes y adultos que lo parecen! Esta noche quiero divertirme y hacer estupideces.-

Edward entendió el punto.

En otro momento, seguramente él estaría haciendo las mismas cosas, pero verla tan… tan joven de pronto, hizo que se olvidara de ser él el divertido y verla disfrutar.

Se puso de pie, camino hacia su lado y tiro de su mano para sacarla de la silla.

-Tienes razón.- la tomo con ambas manos.- Bailemos.-

El lugar en sí no era para bailar, pero ella no lo dudo y le siguió el juego.

Bailaron al lado de su mesa riendo como locos mientras Bella hacia pasos extraños alrededor de él y Edward intentaba seguirla.

Cuando vieron a su alrededor, varias personas estaban siguiendo su ejemplo y bailaban entre los espacios libres que dejaban las mesas.

Luego de unos temas rápidos, empezó uno lento que, claro, a Bella le encantaba.

-¿Me concede esta pieza señor?- le preguntó a Edward.

Él no respondió y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien.- bromeo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Ed.- respondió Bella.

-No sé qué parte gana…- le dijo al oído.- si la que tiene miedo de conocerlas, o la que quiere hacerlo desesperadamente.-

La respuesta la sorprendió.

No por el contenido en sí, sino por la manera en que se lo dijo. No como un amigo a una amiga, sino como un hombre a una mujer.

-Cuando lo sepas, me lo cuentas.- Le respondió la mujer que había en ella.

Parece que la amiga no tenía mucho que decir.

A esa canción le siguió otra lenta y luego comenzaron las rápidas de nuevo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar. Se limitaron a bailar, ella apoyada en el pecho de él, mientras él apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Bella.

Cuando se sentaron, había algo raro en el ambiente.

Bella pidió otra bebida, mientras Edward un refresco, ya que iba a conducir.

Continuaron hablando, hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse.

Cuando salieron, la temperatura había bajado aún más.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Edward.

-Un poco.- respondió Bella.- Hacía mucho calor adentro.-

Al ser viernes, había mucha gente en Port Angels por lo que el auto estaba un poco alejado del bar.

Edward le paso el brazo por el hombro y tiro de ella para darle calor.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunto.

-Algo.-

Caminaron los metros que los alejaban del auto.

Edward estaba algo aturdido.

Quizás se debiera al día y todas las circunstancias con Vulturi, la faceta de Bella que no conocía, lo que se habían dicho mientras bailaban… O quizás tuviese que ver con que, en realidad, Ben tenía algo de razón. Él quería a Bella, pero tal vez no fuese solo como amiga. Ese pensamiento lo asusto.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Bella al verlo tan callado.

-Todo muy bien.- le dijo mirándola y sonriéndole. -¿Tu?-

-Perfecto.- Ella no estaba mucho mejor que él.

Le había dicho que era el mejor amigo, pero en realidad había algo más en todo eso.

Marco le había hecho dar cuenta que, en verdad, Edward era muy importante para ella.

Y ese pensamiento la asustaba.

En conclusión, los dos tenían miedo.

Miedo de hacer algo que arruinara lo que tenían.

Miedo de que fuera solo una confusión por la cercanía.

Miedo porque no sabían que podría pasar si no fueran "solo amigos".

Una vez que llegaron al auto, cuando Edward se acercó para abrirle la puerta a Bella y ella se giró de golpe para dejarlo pasar, quedaron muy cerca uno frente a otro.

Se miraron durante unos segundos.

Edward sintió el impulso de besarla, pero inmediatamente se pateó mentalmente por pensarlo.

Bella pensó en cómo sería besarlo. Pero ella también se quiso golpear por pensarlo.

-Bella…- dijo Edward mientras luchaba con su impulso.- Yo…-

-¡Edward agáchate!- le dijo Bella impulsándolo hacia el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin entender nada. Se habían escondido detrás de un cantero.

-Mira.- le indico con el dedo hacia la vereda de enfrente

Edward se giró y vio saliendo del cine a Jacob con Renesmee.

Iban de la mano, hicieron dos pasos y el la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho, Nessie giro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Bella lo miro y, por su expresión, temió por su hijo.

* * *

**WOW!**

**Esta Bella es genial.**

**Y creo que temo por la vida de Jake. Sepanlo.**

**No pensaba escribir hasta el lunes, pero tuve un rato, buena música e inspiración así que acá se los dejo.**

**¿Sabían que las quiero no? Bueno, me alegro.**

**zonihviolet : A pedido del público: HUBO MÁS! Cualquier duda que tengas, no tengas miedo de preguntar! Te contestaré, siempre que pueda. Un abrazo linda! **

**keimasen86: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste cada vez más!**

**AkireOicor : Hola! Quería plantear la situación (en este capítulo sobre todo) porque a partir de ahora empieza lo más jugoso jajaja! Pero mi idea es que las historias de los demás no sean "relleno" sino parte, así que sí, habrá capitulos para todos!**

**daluar : No se que onda FF porque no me suben todos los reviews juntos! Aparecen en distintos días con otras fechas... muy raro- Decime que este capitulo te gusto Ara! A mi me encantó jajajajajaja! (La humildad por sobre todo!) un abrazo enormeeeeeeeeee!**

**SOPHIE: Amiga! ¿Viste? Va queriendo... y en este capitulo, quiere más jajajaja! A ver cuando hablamos eh! (No nos encontramos en el face!) Te mando un beso grande grande!**

**Rose Rosales: Este Jake se hace el tímido pero es tremendo... Solamente que Ness le movió el mundo (que cursi que soy jajaja!) Acá el clima esta re raro, así que un día hace frío al otro mucho calor, no hay cuerpo que aguante! Te mando un beso super grande Rose preciosa!**

**Guest: Me haces poner coloradaaaaa! (Me vas a decir tu nombre?! Si. Soy MUY insistente...) Gracias genialidad de la vida! Un beso gigante!**

**Angelly: Angie de mi vida... Sos una dulzura. En serio. Tus comentarios me hacen tan bien y me hacen sentir especial! (Se los muestro a mi hermana y me dice siempre "aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww" en serio...) Me encanta que mi fic sea tu preferido! Es un privilegio. Este capítulo va largo y con muucho para leer, así que te espero que me cuentes que te pareció. De donde sos? ¿Te lo había preguntado ya? Siempre me da ganas de tomar café cuando escribo que se sientan en la oficina de Ed, claro que me encantaría sentarme con un "amigo" a tomarme mi café con vainilla (así lo tomo yo y a veces, con canela, amo la canela). Te dejo un beso enorme y un abrazo marca Emmett (Te das cuenta que solo te los mando a vos no?)**

**Chicas, alguna me pregunto si podía dejarle mi facebook, por cuestiones de seguridad no lo haré acá, pero si quieren, mandenme PM y las agrego.**

**Un besote a todas! (Prometo subir capítulo pronto, no las voy a dejar así.)**

**Nuri!**


	22. Estúpidas películas románticas

**Toda intención que tengas de: golpearme, mandarme un asesino, insultarme, escupirme etc. por el final del capítulo anterior, esperen un poco! **

**Subo este capítulo (que pasa entre medio de las respectivas citas de nuestros protagonistas) porque me pidieron que escriba sobre el resto de los personajes, así que lo hice (de todas formas era mi intención).**

**Quiero decirles que el que le sigue al capítulo anterior (en cuanto al supuesto asesinato Edward-Jacob) esta casi terminado y listo para subir, pero bueno... Como puse el principio del fic, todos los personajes tienen importancia para mí y quiero escribir de ellos.**

**Nos leemos abajo chicas!**

**APURENSE A LEER Y COMENTAR PORQUE TENGO DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS QUE SON TREMENDOS!**

**(Arme un face para poder avisarles cuando publico. Las que quieran, me agregan por ahí. Es: Princess Vespa. Me buscan y me agregan así les aviso!)**

* * *

-Alice…- la llamo Jasper.- ¿Ya te vas?-

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Jasper salió de su oficina, en el estudio de Esme.

-Todavía no. Quiero terminar este diseño para enviarlo hoy mismo.-

Alice había aceptado el trabajo que Esme le había ofrecido.

En un intento de ampliar su estudio, había decidido ofrecer distintos servicios a sus clientes y el de diseño de carteles, marcas y gráficas era uno de los que hacía tiempo deseaba sumar. De hecho, había entrevistado varios diseñadores, pero ninguno terminaba de ser totalmente de su agrado.

Al conocer a Alice, quedo encantada con ella. Además de ser de la familia Swan, Jasper la conocía y le confirmaba que era una brillante profesional.

Aunque no la emocionaba demasiado trabajar con Jasper, en ese pueblo no había demasiadas oportunidades, así que la tomó.

-¿Te falta mucho?- insistió Jasper. No le parecía bien dejarla sola en el estudio.

-No lo sé aún Jasper.- le contesto sin responderle.- Estoy un poco trabada en esto…- lo invitó para que viera. Estaban terminando la fachada de un edificio en Seattle, y el dueño de la constructora les había pedido que incluyeran el logo de la empresa en la entrada, sin que quedara desubicado.- No importa donde lo ponga, queda algo… abrupto.-

Jasper se acercó y observó el trabajo de Alice. Era muy prolijo. Cada trazo era seguro y definido, al igual que ella.

-Mmm… entiendo lo que dices.- dijo luego de unos segundos de observar.- Hay algo que no termina de encajar ¿puedo?- pidió señalándole el lápiz.

-Por favor.- se lo tendió.

Jasper se apoyó sobre el tablero y comenzó a borrar algunos bordes, quitar líneas y agregar otras.

Alice lo observaba detenidamente.

La expresión de concentración, frunciendo el ceño, el cabello, que llevaba cada vez más largo, cayendo sobre su hombro, la barba de varias semanas rubia... y esos hermosos ojos que intentaba evitar todo el tiempo.

Habían pasado más de cinco años y ella seguía considerándolo el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

-¿Qué te parece así?- le pregunto quitándola de su ensueño.

Se acercó al dibujo y ahí estaba. Lo que había dado tantas vueltas en su cabeza, estaba ahí delante de sus ojos.

-Exactamente eso quería.- le dijo sonriéndole.- ¡Eres genial! ¡Muchas gracias Jazz!- le agradeció.

-Ya estaba hecho, simplemente había que quitar algunas cosas que sobraban.- le sonrío.- Hacía mucho que no me decías Jazz.- Ella se sonrojo levemente y comenzó a ordenar su escritorio en silencio.- Entonces… ya terminaste.-

-Sí, ya puedes irte, muchas gracias por la ayuda.- le dijo sonriéndole.

-No te lo preguntaba para irme sino porque quería invitarte a cenar conmigo.- Él no estaba del todo bien, pero hacía tiempo que quería tener una charla con ella. Cada vez que se le acercaba para hablarle de algo fuera del trabajo o la familia, ella se las arreglaba para escabullirse, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Verás Jasper… - comenzó pensando una buena excusa.- No creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo al fin sin poder pensar en algo creíble.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… Porque no.- Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas.- Iré a llevar esto a la recepción de la constructora, nos vemos el lunes.- Tomó su cartera, el diseño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándolo parado al lado de su escritorio sin decir nada.

Una vez en la calle, camino rápidamente hacia su destino, que no era muy lejano de donde estaba.

-Si esta fuera una película romántica.- pensó para sí misma.- Jasper estaría siguiéndome ahora mismo, o me hubiese detenido.- Miro detrás de ella y se sintió tonta al instante.- Tengo que dejar de ver películas románticas… Urgentemente.-

Llego a la constructora, le dejo el diseño a la secretaria y salió.

Tomo su teléfono para llamar a casa para ver que querían cenar, y tenía dos mensajes.

Uno de Bella avisándole que iría a beber algo con Edward aprovechando que Jake salía y otro de Emmett que le decía que se quedaría unas horas más en el hospital y luego cenaría con unos compañeros.

-Si… compañeros.- pensó Alice.- Bien querida, estas por tu cuenta hoy.-

Fue a comprar algo para comer mientras veía alguna película de terror, sí, eso iba a hacer, comer bastante viendo películas que, lo peor que le podían hacer, era darle pesadillas, en cambio las de amor le daban esperanzas en algo que no iba a suceder.

A lo largo de su vida, había salido con varios hombres.

Ella era una mujer completamente apasionada.

Vivía su vida al máximo. Cuando era adolescente practicaba deportes extremos, al menos hasta que Jake tuvo la edad suficiente como para entender lo que ella hacía y querer acompañarla. Bella se puso firme y le pidió que dejara de hacer esas cosas, no solo porque le metía ideas extrañas a su hijo, sino por su salud.

Cambio los deportes por los diseños. Empezó a construir cosas, como fuertes para que su sobrino jugara. A veces diseñaba algo de la ropa que ella misma usaba, ya que nunca tuvo una economía demasiado holgada como para comprarse todo lo que quería, pero sobre todo, nunca dejaba pasar oportunidades.

Así fue que salió con un amigo de Emmett durante varios meses, pero fue luego de conocer a Jasper, y nunca llego a interesarle tanto como ese chico.

Se sentía tonta.

A pesar de ser tan impulsiva y temeraria, tenía miedo de estar sola con Jasper.

Creía que toda su fortaleza y la imagen de mujer fuerte que ella tenía de sí misma, se vería perjudicada por culpa de ese hombre.

Llego a casa, dejo la bolsa en la mesa de la sala, se cambió de ropa y conecto su portátil a la televisión como Emmett le había enseñado.

Busco la película más horrible que encontró, se tapó con una manta y comenzó a engullir todas las porquerías que había traído mientras intentaba ser valiente y no taparse la cara como una niña.

Para la mitad de la película tenía un susto tremendo que solo se comparaba con el malestar general que ya traía de antes. Lo bueno era que su estómago estaba hecho a prueba de comida chatarra, por lo que podía comer lo que quisiera, aunque tuviera que ejercitarse bastante luego ya que ella sí engordaba, a diferencia de esas chicas con un buen metabolismo.

Estaba casi tapada totalmente con la manta, la película estaba llegando al clímax, cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta. De más está decir que el paquete de papas saborizadas salió volando y el grito que pego fue tremendo.

Se escuchaba como si intentaran forzar la cerradura.

Se paró rápidamente, tomo la escoba a modo de arma y se acercó a la puerta con temor.

Volvieron a golpear y a querer abrir la puerta.

Tomo coraje de golpe y abrió la puerta de golpe empuñando su arma.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- grito moviendo la escoba.

-¡Ouch! ¡Deja eso quieres!-

Alice abrió los ojos y vio a Jasper en la puerta tapándose el rostro con sus brazos, intentando no ser golpeado por la chica.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le grito Alice asustada de muerte.

-Vine a verte.- dijo sobándose donde lo había golpeado.- ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¡Pensé que alguien estaba lastimándote a ti o a Bella!- dijo mirándola enfadado.

-Era yo, me asustaste.- Cuando termino de decir eso se percató que estaba en pijamas, con su cabello corto atado en una coleta desprolija y, seguramente, con la cara llena de migas de las papitas. Quiso morir.-Entra, iré a ponerme algo decente- le dijo rápidamente mientras iba al tocador a mirar cuan desastrosa estaba.

Jasper entro cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Por mí no hace falta Alice.- le alcanzo a decir.

Una vez en el baño, se lavó la cara rápidamente, y trato de quitarse las migas de encima y salió del tocador.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón, justo donde había estado ella unos minutos antes. Se había quitado el saco y estaba sacando algo de unos paquetes que, evidentemente, había traído.

-¿De qué va esto Jasper?- le pregunto parándose frente a él.

Jasper la miro y le esbozo una media sonrisa que destacaba sus hoyuelos.

-Ya que no accediste a salir conmigo a cenar, traje la cena. Aunque creo que llego algo tarde.- dijo señalando la mesa.

Alice se quedó pensando qué responderle.

-¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que podría esperarte?- le pregunto un tanto enfadada.- Hace casi dos horas que nos despedimos en el estudio.-

-Lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo.- le respondió desenfadadamente.- Quería hablar contigo Allie.- Ella sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

-¿De qué? No entiendo que crees que tenemos que hablar Jasper.- Se sentó frente a él en la mesa corriendo los paquetes y suspirando cansinamente.

-Quiero que estés cómoda trabajando conmigo. Me doy cuenta que no es así. Por lo que creo que debemos hablar de lo que paso esa vez, de mi comportamiento… Yo tendría que haberte dicho antes lo de María…-

-Pasaron muchos años, ya paso.- le dijo intentando sonar sincera.- Tal vez deberías habérmelo dicho cuando notaste que estaba sintiéndome algo más cómoda contigo, y no puedes decirme que no te habías dado cuenta, pero no es nada terrible.- En cierta forma, él no tenía la culpa que ella se hubiese… enamorado era algo fuerte, pero sí sentido algo por él.

-Siempre me sentí mal por eso.- le dijo mirándola seriamente.- Tu siempre fuiste genial conmigo y yo no me comporté como un caballero.-

-No siempre se puede ser caballero.- le sonrió.

-Debería intentarlo al menos…- agrego él. Se quedaron en silencio. Alice se sintió mejor luego de que le dijera eso. Sabía que era una tontería, luego de tantos años, pero el hecho que él no hubiese dejado de pensar en ella a pesar de eso, le hacía bien.- De igual modo creo que tienes razón, a veces no se puede ser un caballero todo el tiempo… sobre todo porque no a todas les gustan los tontos así.-

- ¿Hablas de María?- se aventuró a preguntar Alice.

-Se… A ella no le sirvió.- Se lo notaba triste.

-¿Vas a deprimirte en mi casa?- bromeó ella.- Porque yo ya lo estaba antes que llegaras, así que podemos deprimirnos juntos ¿Qué trajiste para comer?- dijo viendo los paquetes.

-Recordé que te gustaba la comida china.- le tendió un par de palitos chinos.- ¿Sigues con hambre?- pregunto viendo algunos paquetes vacíos.

-¿Viste a mi hermano? ¿O a mi sobrino?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado en el sillón.- Los Swan somos así, no tenemos límites para comer.- Se acomodó sentándose lo más prolijamente posible, era una dama por sobre todo.- Odio que me veas en pijama.- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Te ves bonita.- respondió Jasper levantando los hombros para quitarle importancia.- ¿Por qué estabas deprimida?-

-Es una manera de decir… No le des importancia.- Quiso golpearse por decir eso en voz alta antes.- ¿Cómo fue que decidiste venir?-

-Cuando llegué a casa, Rose se estaba yendo, asumí que se vería con Emmett.-

-¿Lo sabes?- interrumpió Alice.

-Desde el primer día. Nessie me lo contó luego de jurarle que no diría nada. Se la ve feliz. Tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos…-

-A Emmett también. Espero que sepan lo que hacen.- pensó Alice en voz alta.- ¿Cómo sabes que yo sabía? ¿Por eso viniste?-

- De a una por vez.- rio.- Nessie me dijo que sabías.- le aclaró.- Por otro lado, sabía que Edward iría a beber algo con Bella, así que me di cuenta que estarías sola. Tarde en llegar porque no me decidía si venir o no.- le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.- Necesitaba decirte eso.- la tomo de la mano.- Y que estuviste muy presente en mis pensamientos desde que te conocí.-

-Pero estabas de novio…- dijo algo sorprendida.- Te querías casar con ella…-

-Lo sé. Pero evidentemente no era lo que debía hacer. Alice, me gustaría que, en algún tiempo, nos demos esa oportunidad que no pudimos en ese momento.-

El corazón de Alice palpitaba muy fuerte.

Esta era una estúpida escena romántica que se había negado a vivir con él. Sacando el hecho del tiempo.

-En algún tiempo… ¿Para olvidar a María? No me parece una buena idea Jasper.- Lo soltó. No quería ser quien tapara un agujero.

-Para que ambos estemos seguros que nos gustamos por quien somos ahora, conociéndonos en serio, sabiendo que, si es así, nos vamos a ver mucho más tiempo que unas semanas.- contesto haciendo alusión al tiempo pasado en la universidad.

-No lo sé…- respondió Alice no muy segura.- No quiero sufrir Jasper.- le dijo seriamente.

-Yo no quiero que sufras Allie.- había seguridad en sus palabras- Desearía prometerte que no lo haré, pero no puedo ni quiero mentirte…-

-Lo sé. Si lo hicieras no te creería.- agrego sonriéndole.

Puso play para seguir viendo la película y comenzó a comer tratando de ignorar las miradas de reojo de Jasper.

-¿Crees que al menos podrás ser mi amiga?- le pregunto luego de un rato.

-Amigos… ¿Cómo Bella y Edward?- Alice admiraba y envidiaba la amistad que tenía su prima con Edward. Eran naturales juntos. Se divertían, se querían y no había nada forzado entre ellos.

-Si… Algo así.- le dijo sonriendo como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

-Bien- le tendió la mano.- Amigos.-

-O algo así.- le tomo la mano y se la beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En otra parte del pueblo, en un restaurante refinado, se encontraban Emmett y Rosalie teniendo otra de sus cenas románticas.

-Te lo digo enserio Rose, no tienen ni idea.- Aseguro Emmett dándole un gran bocado a su filete.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- insistió ella.- Nessie me mira de una manera extraña, Alice no para de hacer comentarios sobre lo hermoso que es estar en pareja, con la persona ideal para hacernos olvidar nuestro pasado y me mira con esa cara… -

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Emmett divertido.

-¡ESA! Esa que pones tú cuando te digo algo que ya sabes…- respondió con fastidio.- Te digo que lo saben…-

-Primero.- Comenzó a enumerar Emm- Si lo supieran, Jake ya me lo hubiese dicho.- Estaba muy seguro.- Segundo, mi hermana y mi prima me hubiesen dado la gran cantata sobre "debes cuidarla Emmett" "no se te ocurra jugar con ella Emmett" "te romperemos una pierna si le fallas Emmett"- dijo imitando voces femeninas.- Créeme Osita, no lo saben.-

Rose enrojeció al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

Estaban saliendo en secreto hace varias semanas y, aunque Emmett dijera que no, ella sabía que lo sabían.

Ambos habían insistido mantenerlo en secreto ya que, debido a sus respectivas experiencias, habían aprendido no habían querido que nadie se metiera, era algo entre ellos y no querían ventilarlo.

La atracción entre Rosalie y Emmett fue inmediata.

Se vieron, se gustaron y luego de tres días de que Emmett comenzara a trabajar en el hospital, la había invitado a salir. Ella aceptó inmediatamente, y ahí comenzaron sus salidas ocultas.

Por un lado, Rose se sentía feliz.

Estaba loca por ese hombre grande y lleno de ternura.

Lo que Emmett tenía de payaso, lo tenía de caballero y romántico.

Nunca había conocido un hombre así.

Luego de Royce, había salido con algún que otro tipo, pero todos la querían para lucirla como trofeo. Ella sabía que era bonita y no lo ocultaba.

Cuando vio a Emmett esa vez en toalla en la casa de Bella, creyó que estaba teniendo una alucinación.

El tipo estaba como quería.

Era muy atractivo, grande como un gladiador y con un rostro que inspiraba ternura, al menos eso solo le inspiraba ternura, era ilógico.

A medida que lo veía interactuar con Bella y Jake, se convencía que, además, era amoroso, por eso cuando la invitó a salir no dudo en aceptar.

En cambio para Emmett, en un principio había sido un simple flechazo, de esos que por lo general le duraban algunos días.

Ella era hermosa, pero él estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres hermosas, además esta le hacía acordar a Victoria, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia.

Sin embargo, al igual que a Rose, la manera de comportarse con su familia lo había cautivado.

Le demostraba cariño a Jake, era una buena amiga para Bella, además era una pediatra adorable, los niños la amaban.

Por eso la invito a salir, para darse cuenta que era como todas las rubias bonitas que había conocido, un poco hueca y bastante vacía.

Lo que no esperaba era conocerla de la manera en que lo hizo.

Ella era siempre igual. Íntegra. Lo que mostraba con su familia y pacientes, era lo que en verdad era, y eso lo volvió loco.

Luego de la primera salida a cenar, le siguieron tardes al aire libre en parques de Seattle, cine, un concierto de una banda que solo ellos conocían y algunos partidos de baseball.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba comprándole flores, dejándole chocolates en su consultorio, hasta haciéndole CD con canciones que le recordaban a ella.

Estaba hecho un estúpido cursi.

Pero luego de muchísimos años, creía que podía enamorarse.

Ella también estaba sucumbiendo.

Pensó que sería algo pasional nada más.

Encontrarse un par de veces, tener algún que otro encuentro apasionado y nada más. Pero además de los encuentros pasionales, que los había y bastantes hay que agregar, estaba cada día más segura que ese hombre era lo que ella había querido siempre, aún sin ser consciente que lo quería.

-Espero que estés en lo cierto.- concluyo Rose.

-¿Tan malo te parece que los demás se enteren de lo nuestro?- le dijo algo apenado.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- se apuró a decir.- Es solo que quiero seguir disfrutando de esto así como esta, solo para nosotros.- le tomo la mano sobre la mesa.- Luego tendremos a todo el mundo detrás nuestro, viendo que hacemos, que no, organizando cosas extrañas…- Emm sonrió, conociendo a su hermana seguro que inventaría eventos solo para verlos juntos.- Me gusta tenerte para mi sola.- agrego mirándolo sugerentemente.

-¡Mozo!- grito llamando la atención de todos.- ¡La cuenta!-

Rose comenzó a reírse muy fuerte.

-¡Emmett por Dios!- lo reprendió.- No hace falta que salgamos corriendo, tenemos tiempo.-

-Nena, contigo el tiempo nunca es suficiente.- concluyó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la caja.

* * *

**¿Ven? Hay lugar para todos en esta historia jajajaja!**

**Personalmente, me cansa el papel de Alice hiperactiva... Se que ella es así, pero me gusta cuando se toma un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar.**

**Jasper siempre es el hermoso y amado Jasper... Es mi preferido, sepanlo.**

**La historia de Rose y Emmett siempre me resulta divertida. Él es genial así que todo lo que tenga que ver con Emm va a ser genial. En todos mis fics, Rosalie es una persona con mucho carácter, pero también accesible. De hecho me cae mejor así.**

**Espero que todas las historias de los personajes les gusten.**

**Si tienen ideas para el fic, mandenlas por PM así, si las agrego, pueden ser sorpresa para las demás. **

**Ahora sí, lo que más me gusta, las respuestas:**

**zonihviolet: Aclaración para la posteridad: Bella no estaba borracha! Ella es divertida jajajajaj! La realidad es que estaba escuchando musica copada la noche que lo escribí y pensé "esta Bella tiene que saber divertirse". Edward es como esos perros que ladran pero no muerden. EL capitulo que viene va a ser muy bueno, te lo digo yo jajajaja! UN beso linda!**

**Blackda : "Ningún Jacob fue herido en este fanfic" jajajajaja! Al menos por ahora! Subo el que le sigue antes del finde, lo prometo!**

**keimasen86 : Relajese nomás... Te paso un jugo mientras lees? jajajajaajja! Si, esta bueno. Sirve para relajar y divertirse un rato. Esta pareja no conoce la frase: "La amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe". Un abrazo!**

**Rebelde Bella: Reitero**** "Ningún Jacob fue herido en este fanfic". Pero si querida Rebeldona (¿Como te llamas?) Van a tener problemas, sobre todo porque son adolescentes impulsivos... Tal para cual.**

******karolay28: Actualizo! Edward quiere armar muuuuuuuucho lío, pero no te olvides que la "mujercita" tiene mucho carácter y es su hijo con quien se quiere meter. (Te adelante parte de lo que viene!). Un beso.**

******AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: ¡Ya quieren ver besos por todos lados! jajajja! Ya les dí uno con Jake y Nessie, bah, dos, denme espacio para crear jajajajajajaj! Van a tener su beso... Cuando sea el momento menos esperado! (Creo suspenso, lo se...)**

******daluar: Ahora si! Este si no lo habías leido Ara! Que bueno tenerte de amiga en el face! Besotee!**

******JeanetteIndira: Era un poco obvio el final no? Era la idea jajaja! BIENVENIDA! Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado bueno y ahora te quedes leyendolo! Tengo fans! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUU! Siempre quise una jajajajaja! Fuera de todo chiste, espero que lo sigas disfrutando! Un beso muy grande Jeaney!**

******mae.91: Yo genero adicción... lo sé... jajajajaajaaj! Gracias por los elogios linda, se hace lo que se puede. EH! Somos vecinas! Yo estoy cruzando una cordillera y algunos km más por medio jajajaja! Te mando un beso grande y seguimos en contacto!**

******kareeenh : Si! Perdón! Pero quise resubirlo porque tenía que aclarar algo y no se me ocurría como hacerlo. Este es nuevito... y antes del sábado habrá otro y muuuy especial. Un abrazo grande!**

******katyta94 : Son así Katy... uno no se da cuenta lo que le pasa hasta que sucede algo extremo... Te cuento que en el que viene se va a ver un poco más el conflicto que tienen Edward y Bella respecto a su "amistad". Un abrazo grande.**

******Cori : ¡Yeeey! Aguante Jake! Aunque sea un, como decimos en Argentina, bardero (Que hace mucho lío). Bienvenida Cori, me alegro que te guste el fic. Un beso muy grande!**

******Rose Rosales: Queridísima Rose, va a haber reclamo... Pero va a tardar un poco más. Esos dos son un caso serio... Amigos... Amigos... Acá en Argentina tenemos un dicho sobre que amigos son... Bueno, es medio grosero, así que no lo voy a decir, pero es un tema serio ese. Te mando un beso gigantesco y estate atenta que pronto subo el que le sigue con el desenlace de lo que paso con los chicos!**

******Guest : Es la idea... publicar pronto para que lo puedan leer seguido y no perdamos el rítmo. Odio quedarme colgada con los fics, así que yo no las cuelgo. (Voy a armar una huelga de respuestas hasta no saber tu nombre... he dicho!) Igual te mando un beso gigante jajajaja!**

******rhiannacooper : Tenes razón en algo. La relación Jake/Nessie va a afectar la de sus padres... Pero en esta vida, lo único que no tiene solución, es la muerte... y hasta ahí jajaja! Estoy casi segura que es la primera vez que comentas no? si es así, gracias por tu review! Un beso grande!**

******Chicas, creo que les conteste a todas (si no lo hice por este medio, fue por PM) **

******Leyendo sus reviews me genero una idea.**

******Me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer... ¿Existe? **

******Yo estuve de novia una vez con el que fuera mi mejor amigo... así que para mí existe durante un tiempo. (Aunque tengo amigos varones, pero MEJOR amigo ya no...)**

******Espero que me cuenten que piensan... (de paso puedo usar alguna de sus ideas para el fic si les parece).**

******Un beso muy grandeee! LAS QUIERO! SON LAS MEJORES!**

******Nuri**


	23. ¿Complicaciones? No Simples tonterías

**Prometí y acá esta. Si ya sé, soy lo más de lo más... dos capítulos en dos días... Me aman... ajajajaja!**

**No las iba a dejar sin saber que pasó más días... intenté pero no pude. **

**Como puse en el capítulo anterior, un poco tarde tal vez, arme un face para que podamos estar conectadas. Me buscan como Princess Vespa. **

**La idea es subir adelantos de capítulos, hablar con ustedes y... bueno... Que me pasen sus fics y publicitarlos por ahí también.**

**Si me agregan, aclárenme quienes son porque, a la mayoría, las conozco por sus nombres de fanfiqueras (palabra inventada por mí en este día lluvioso en Buenos Aires).**

**Nos leemos abajo y me cuentan.**

* * *

Solo Dios sabe cuánto le costó a Bella calmar a Edward.

Se necesitaron varios minutos, gritos y algunas amenazas para que, finalmente, dejara de comportarse como una criatura.

-Ya lo veíamos venir Edward, no entiendo porque haces tanto escándalo.- le dijo Bella una vez que dejara de gritonear. - Además esta con Jacob que, por si no recuerdas, es mi hijo.-

Para ella también había sido una sorpresa.

-Sé que es tu hijo Isabella.- Le dijo enfadado.- Y no es eso lo que me molesta…-

-Lo sé, te molesta lo mismo que a mí, que nos mientan.- terminó por él.

Estaban sentados en el auto, volviendo para Forks.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, Bella había querido conducir, pero Edward se negó diciendo que había tomado más que él.

El viaje, o la mayoría de él, fue silencioso.

-¿Sabes lo que más me enoja?- pregunto Edward cuando entraron al pueblo.

-¿Hay algo que te enoje más que nuestros hijos saliendo?- quiso bromear Bella.

-Fue una noche tan divertida… ¿No podrían haber elegido ir a otro lado?- lo miro.- Así al menos podíamos terminar nuestra noche en paz…- refunfuño.

Bella comenzó a reír.

-Mira, no sé qué planes tenías para terminar la noche, hombrecito, pero no creo que terminemos mal la noche divertida que tuvimos.- Detrás del tono bromista de Bella, había algo de preocupación.

Cenaron, tomaron, bailaron y se divirtieron. Ahí terminaba todo.

-No pienses nada raro mujercita…- dijo con sorna.- No tenía pensado nada "pecaminoso".-

-Ja… espera comenzaré a reírme en seguida…- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.- No… no me causa gracia.-

-En serio Bells… Pensaba invitarte a casa a tomar un café o algo… Nessie estará en casa de mis padres, si es que ya están volviendo.- agrego por lo bajo.- ¿Nunca te he hecho mi bien conocido cappuccino verdad?-

-Nunca tuve el placer.- se acomodó para mirarlo.- Edward…- él la miro sobre el hombro.- ¿Estas más tranquilo?-

-¿Temes que le haga algo a Jacob?- le pregunto serio.

-No. Sé que no lo harías.- contesto segura.- Pero algo tenemos que hacer… Jake nunca me escondió nada antes… No entiendo por qué comenzó ahora. Sabe que adoro a Nessie…-

-Sí, pero sabe cómo soy yo. Y nosotros somos amigos…- medito.- Además Renesmee se lo debe haber pedido. La conozco.-

Bella no se dio cuenta hasta que Edward apagó el auto, que estaban en la puerta de la casa de él.

-¿Así que lo del café era en serio?-

-Café no. Cappuccino mi querida Isabella.- respondió Edward imitando el tono de Marco.

-Idiota.- rio.

Entraron a la casa.

Bella había ido un par de veces, y la mayoría de las veces durante escasos minutos para dejar a Nessie o buscar a Jake cuando se juntaban a ver partidos o películas con Edward.

-No me había dado cuenta lo bien decorada que está tu casa.-

-Gracias.- le respondió con orgullo.

-Nessie hizo un buen trabajo.- agrego sin mirarlo, sabedora de quien era la responsable.

- ¡Hey! Yo le di el dinero, algo de crédito tengo que tener por eso.-

-Cállate Cullen y hazme el cappuccino. Tengo mucho sueño.-

- Puedes dormir en el sillón un rato si quieres.- Ofreció.

-No. Si me duermo, será hasta mañana y no quiero despertarme con dolor de cuello.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- Eso se soluciona. Siempre puedo hacerte unos buenos masajes o duermes en la cama.- le dijo seductoramente guiñándole un ojo.

-Calla pérfido. - le contesto mientras se ponía a mirar su celular intentando no volver a ponerse colorada.

A pesar de estar muy enfadado con Renesmee, no quería que Bella se fuera aún.

Toda esta noche había sido extraña.

Isabella era una mujer que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo hiciera sentir así.

-¡Oh Dios!- grito Bella desde el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward asustado saliendo de la cocina.

-Mi padre.- lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa con Charlie? ¿Está bien?- Corrió a abrazarla. Aunque no lo recordara, ya lo sentía como de la familia.

-Sí, lo siento, no quise asustarte.- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.- Es solo que viene para aquí.- Ahora sonreía.- ¿Entiendes?- Edward creía entender a lo que se refería.- ¡Luego de más de treinta años volverá a Forks!-

-Pero eso es bueno.- dijo confundido- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque lo extraño mucho.- de pronto se sintió una niña pequeña.- Hace meses que no lo veo y lo extraño ¿Parezco una criatura verdad?- le pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.- Lo siento.-

-No tienes porque cariño.- le seco lo que quedaba de lágrimas con sus dedos.- Es lógico que extrañes a tu padre.-

-Será una gran noticia para Jake.- su sonrisa era radiante.

-¿Cuándo llega?-

-Dentro de unas semanas, quiere pasar navidad con nosotros.-

Faltaba menos de un mes para la navidad.

Aunque Edward no le había dicho nada, quería invitarlos a los cuatro a que la pasaran con ellos.

Esme se lo había sugerido, pero él ya lo había decidido.

-Yo los iba a invitar a pasarla con nosotros.- le conto.

-Será estupendo.- festejo Bella.- Amo la navidad y que mejor que pasarla con toda la gente a la que amo también.- Arrugo el rostro y empezó a oler sonoramente por la nariz.- ¿No hueles a quemado?-

-¡La leche!- Edward salió disparado para la cocina, pero era demasiado tarde.- ¡Demonios!- dijo arrojando el trapo de cocina frustrado.

-Deja, ya lo limpio yo, evidentemente hoy no tienes un día apropiado para la cocina.- Dijo Bella llegando al lado de él y quitándolo de donde estaba.

Edward se sentó en una silla.

La mezcla de sensaciones que tenía era grande.

Estaba enfadado con Renesmee.

Estaba molesto con Jacob.

Estaba aún furioso por Vulturi.

Y había otro sentimiento que no lograba terminar de discernir respecto a Bella.

La miraba mientras rápidamente, secaba la hornalla, iba hacia el refrigerador, buscaba la leche y la volvía a poner a calentar.

-Listo. Ahora nos quedaremos aquí hasta que esté hecha.- Lo observo durante un momento.- Estas tan bipolar hoy…- dijo antes de reírse suavemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto a la defensiva.

-Porque todo el día estuviste enojado, luego más tranquilo, luego enojado de nuevo. En el bar te reíste mucho, cuando salimos y vimos a los niños parecías el increíble Hulk, me gritaste por si lo olvidas.-

-No, lo siento.- dijo avergonzado.

-Luego hiciste un par de tus chistes desubicados, y ahora porque se derramó la leche, pareces un niño refunfuñando.- se acercó hacia él, se agacho y tomo sus manos.- Debes dejar de pasar tiempo con adolescentes Ed, estas transformándote en uno. O en el peor de los casos, en Emmett.-

Edward comenzó a reír fuertemente. Tiro de sus manos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Perdón?- le pregunto Bella intentando ponerse de pie.- ¿A qué viene esto?-

-Tenía ganas.-

-Tenías ganas.- Repitió Bella sorprendida.- ¿Qué piensas que haces?-Él la agarró más fuerte.- Edward, suéltame.- Le dijo seria.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le pregunto mirándola decidido.- ¿Y si de repente decido que no quiero soltarte y que quiero que te quedes conmigo?-

No supo que contestar.

Esta noche se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Ella tampoco estaba del todo segura si quería que Edward la soltara.

-Por favor…- pidió seriamente.

-¿Sabes que te quiero no?- le dijo él, aun resistiéndose a soltarla.

-Lo sé y yo también, mucho. Pero no compliquemos las cosas.-

Le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de dejar que se levantara.

-Ed, mejor me voy.- se fue a la sala para tomar sus cosas.- Ha sido una noche muy…-

-¿Extraña?- le pregunto él saliendo tras ella.

-Por decirlo de alguna manera. Fue divertida.- le sonrió.

-Siento lo de recién.- se disculpó Edward.- Por momentos…- se detuvo.

-¿Por momentos qué?- insistió Bella.

-Por momentos no sé si quiero que solo seas mi amiga.-

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada. No porque no sintiera lo mismo, sino porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Era tonto decirse que no le pasaba nada con él porque, evidentemente le pasaba, pero no quería, ni podía, darse el lujo de arruinar lo que tenían.

La amistad con Edward era lo más cercano a una relación normal que Bella había vivido en toda su vida, no quería que se fuera al tacho por una simple "atracción".

Además estaban los chicos.

Independientemente de que estuviesen juntos o no, ellos eran sus padres y la situación podría ser aún más confusa.

-Te diré tres palabras y creo que entenderás todo.- se acercó a Edward y le puso las manos en los hombros haciendo que la mire.- Jacob y Renesmee.- Él asintió.

-No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres?- se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Te lo recuerdo porque es algo que está sucediendo Edward. No puedes hacer como si no existiera.- Él bufó.

-Dime algo.- le pregunto poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.- Si ellos no…- No iba a decir "estuviesen juntos"- No se quisieran como parece que lo hacen, crees que tú y yo…-

Ella le sonrió y le puso una mano en su mejilla.

-No lo sé.- respondió.- Probablemente… Pero no lo sé. Edward, te lo dije hoy mismo, eres mi mejor amigo. Estas cosas pasan, a veces los amigos, se confunden, pero nada más.- Ni ella lo creyó.

-¿Dices que el cariño que siento por ti, que por momentos creo que es otra cosa, es una confusión por nuestra amistad?-

-Exacto. Es una confusión.- Se soltó para poder irse.- Eres el único hombre, más allá de mi familia obviamente, con el que logro tener una buena relación. No quiero perderla.-

Edward asintió.

-No la perderíamos, simplemente cambiaría…-

-No quiero que cambie.- Estaba angustiada. Por un lado si quería que cambie. Lo quería como loca, pero por el otro sabía que ella no era fácil ya de por sí, estando "en pareja" sería peor.- Me voy.-

-Te llevo.-

-Está bien, quiero caminar.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bella, no seas tonta.- La tomo del brazo.- No te vas a ir caminando sola hasta tu casa a esta hora, no me hagas discutir.-

-No quiero discutir, simplemente creo que sería una buena idea…-

-Mujercita.- le dijo mirándola seriamente.- Perdóname. No quiero complicarte con mis tonterías. Verla a Nessie con Jake hizo que me sintiera muy grande de pronto.- Bella sonrió al escucharlo.- Grande y solo. Sin Nessie, estoy solo. Por eso hago estupideces. No te enfades conmigo ni me alejes de ti. –

-Mira que eres tonto Hombrecito.- lo abrazo fuerte.- Eres tonto y exagerado. Primero tienen 16 años, se gustan, no significa que vayan a huir o a desaparecer de nuestras vidas. Tú tuviste esa edad, sabes cómo es…-

-Si lo sé. Por eso lo digo.-

-El que tu hayas sido un pervertido no convierte a mi hijo en uno…-

- Pero conozco a mi hija… tiene mis genes.- Dijo simulando terror.

-Ese es otro tema… tendré que hablar con ella.- murmuro para sí Bella.- Por otro lado, no estás solo Edward. Tienes a tu familia que te adora, amigos como Ben y Ángela que están a tu lado desde que eran niños y luego… estoy yo.- Dijo suavemente.- Yo soy tu amiga y, además, estoy en la misma situación que tú. No estás solo, no estamos solos. Nuestros hijos algún día se irán, aunque no aún, pero lo harán, y ni tú ni yo podremos evitarlo.- Edward no respondió, solo la miraba.- ¿qué?- le pregunto molesta.

-Nada- le sonrió.-Vamos, te llevo a casa.- tiro de su mano para llevarla hacia el auto.- Dejémonos de tonterías por una noche.- No quería seguir estando a solas con ella. No quería cometer más errores.

-Perfecto.- le sonrió.

Ella también estaba confundida. Pero Renesmee y Jacob estaban antes que ellos y hasta no saber que pasaba entre ellos, no haría nada que pudiese ser confuso.

-¿Y qué haremos con nuestros retoños?- preguntó Edward casi llegando a casa de Bella.

-Nada. No les diremos nada. Dejemos que ellos se pisen solos.-

-Bella… sabes que no podré.- se quejó.

-Podrás. Podrás porque si no patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que cada vez que quieras decir algo fuera de lugar, sentirás el dolor de mi pie ¿Esta claro?- le pregunto amenazantemente.

-¡Si mi capitán!- dijo haciendo una venia.

-Es lo mejor. No digamos nada. Cuando estén listos lo harán.-

-De acuerdo.- Estaciono frente a su casa.- Con respecto a lo de recién…-

-No hay nada que decir. – Le repitió.- En serio. Solo espero que sigamos como siempre…-

-Por supuesto que sí.- sintió como largaba el aire.- Creo que si hubiese pasado algo, nos hubiéramos arrepentido mucho.-

-Yo creo lo mismo.- Abrió la puerta para bajar.- Buenas noches.- Se acercó para saludarlo al mismo tiempo que él y sin querer se dieron un beso rápido en los labios.

Ambos saltaron para atrás, como si se hubiesen dado corriente.

-Lo siento.- dijo Bella rápidamente.- No calcule bien en la oscuridad.-

-No, es mi culpa, no preste atención.-

Estaban algo consternados.

Aunque casi ni se habían tocado, la sensación los sacudió a los dos.

-Mañana te hablo Ed.- lo saludo con la mano. No iba a volver a acercarse.

-Que descanses _amiga_- dijo para sí.

* * *

**Corto pero ¡Contundente!**

**¿Qué me cuentan? Hubo un beso... pequeño, pero beso al fin!**

**Este capítulo, originalmente, era más largo, pero creí que era bastante revelador como para seguirlo con lo que viene, así que prácticamente ya tengo el otro para subir, pero ese si va a tardar un poco más (no me apuren si me quieren sacar buena!).**

**Otra particularidad de este capi es que lo escribí como tres veces, con distintas ideas, de las tres salió esta que, no sé si es la mejor, pero es la que me sirve para lo que viene.**

**Bueno queridas mías:**

**kareeenh : Gracias por contestar mi pregunta! Yo creo que la persona que amas y con la que queres pasar tu vida, debería ser tu mejor amigo primero. Si funciona como amigo, va a funcionar como todo. Te mando un beso muy grande y un lindo día para vos también!**

**daluar : ¡Que lindo saber que sos feliz con la misma persona hace 15 años Ara! Yo creo que es así, la persona ideal existe, aunque no sea como uno "idea" a la persona de sus sueños. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Un beso GIGANTEZCO!**

**Sakura Michel : Y ahora lo sabes! jajajaj! Por lo pronto, Edward no lo matará... ¿Qué me contás de Ed y Bells?**

**zonihviolet: El padre celoso esta amenazado de muerte por la "mujercita" así que no creo que se haga el vivo por ahora. Es que si! Todos los personajes tienen historias que contar! Si tardo un poco más en actualizar sobre ellos es porque quiero que sean historias igualmente especiales como las de Edward, Bella, Jake y Nessie! Y todavía me falta Charlie... Te adelanto. Un abrazo linda!**

**Blackda: Acá tenemos un dicho que no se si se dice en otros lados "Me extraña araña que siendo mosca no me conozcas" ¿Algunas vez prometí algo que no cumplí? He aquí mi promesa cumplida! Es verdad... después de un tiempo te confundís si es "muuuy" amigo... a mi me paso y estuve de novia dos años. Pero bueno... Otro día cuento la historia (es menos apasionante que un fic pero igual de dramatica jajajja) Un besotote!**

**mae.91 : Hola! Mira, no va a haber muuuucho detalle de la salida de Jake y Nessie porque no va a ser tan relevante para la historia, pero si van a hablar de lo que les paso en esa salida, como se sintieron y eso. En capítulo que viene tiene de todo un poco. Te mando un beso grande!**

******ANGELLY! ¿Dónde estas querida amiga? Que cosa seria estas chicas... Se hacen extrañar. ¡Da señales de vida pronto!**

**Bueno criaturas de Dios, me despido. Es un jueves lluvioso y fresco en Buenos Aires, esta primavera es muy loca, y tengo muchas ganas de acostarme a leer un rato, a pesar de ser las 13 pm y tener que cocinar y esas cosas. **

**Actualizaré durante el din de semana creo... Sino a más tardar el lunes. **

**Más les vale dejarme muchos reviews eh! Soy una buena persona y les actualizo rápido para que no se enojen jajaja!**

**Vos que lees y te gusta el fic, pero no comentas, igualmente muchas gracias por seguirlo.**

**Gracias por los Favs, los Follows y todas esas cosas lindas que hacen por mí.**

**Les dejo un beso grande y tal vez hablemos vía facebook!**

**Nuri**


	24. Como si nada

**Preciosas! Perdón por no subir capítulo el finde! Estuve con bastantes cosas y se me paso volando, pero acá! No me demoro más... **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

-¿Viene el abuelo?- pregunto Jake totalmente emocionado-¿Cuándo? ¡Le dejaré mi habitación!-

Bella sonreía al verlo emocionado. Parecía un niñito.

No estaba enfadada con él.

Conocía a su hijo tan bien que le sorprendía haber tardado tanto en haberse dado cuenta que algo había pasado con Nessie. Lo veía más relajado, sonriente y tranquilo. Era obvio.

-Falta un par de semanas Jakey.- le dijo acariciando su cabeza.- Para navidad.-

-Va a ser la mejor navidad de todas.- Exclamo alzando a su madre y girando con ella.- Me tengo que ir.- le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la dejaba en el suelo.- Te amo.-

-Yo también amor.- contesto Bella riendo y reponiéndose de la revoleada de su hijo.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Salgo con Embry…- dijo Jake rápidamente.

-Aja…- Se sentó y comenzó a hojear una revista para quitarle importancia.- ¿Y a dónde?-

Jacob se sorprendió por las preguntas de su madre.

Por lo general no le preguntaba tanto.

-A la playa.- dijo mirándola.- tenemos un partido de fútbol.-

Estaban hablando cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ahí esta Embry.- se acercó a la puerta y le abrió.- Hola amigo.- dijo mientras chocaban los puños.

-Qué hay Jake.- Respondió el muchacho el saludo.- Hola Bella.-

-¿Cómo estas Embry?- saludo con la mano al amigo de su hijo.- Pásenla bien muchachos. Jake.- llamo a su hijo.- No vengas tarde.-

-Íbamos a cenar en…-

-En casa. Tendremos una cena familiar. Hace mucho no estamos todos juntos.-

-Bien…- contesto algo molesto.- A las seis estaré aquí.-

-Perfecto.- Continúo con su aparentemente interesante revista.

Jacob salió junto a su amigo.

-Bien, como te fue anoche.- le dijo Embry apenas caminaron un par de pasos.

-Cállate tonto.- le pego en el brazo.- No tiene que saberlo nadie y mi madre escucha a través de las paredes.- le indicó.- Fue genial. Comimos hamburguesas, vimos una película de terror. Estuvo muy bien.- Contó resumidamente. Es algo lógico en los muchachos, no dan detalles.

-¿Y? Ve a la parte interesante… ¿Hubo acción?- pregunto levantando las cejas sugerentemente al mejor estilo Emmett.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Ves que eres idiota?- volvió a golpearlo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Embry.- ¿Aunque sea la besaste?-

¿Si la había besado? ¡Claro que la había besado!

Es más, no tenía idea de que iba la película.

-Un caballero nunca habla de más.- dijo haciendo uso de una frase de su tío.- Solo te diré que está todo muy bien entre ella y yo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Soy el único que sabe?-

-Tú y Bree. Nadie más. No puede saberlo nadie más Embry, en serio. Nos matarán.-

-No entiendo todo ese lío de mantenerlo oculto. Es evidente que se gustan, lo es para nosotros, mucho más para sus padres y familia…-

-Lo sé. Pero tú no entiendes. Nuestros padres…-

Jake no sabía que pasaba entre su madre y Edward pero lo sospechaba.

Nessie pensaba lo mismo.

Por momentos parecía como que los que estuvieran saliendo fueran ellos.

-Es complicado…- contesto pensativamente Jake.- Por eso preferimos dejarlo solo entre nosotros.-

-¿Crees que su padre te mate?-

-No. Estoy seguro que no. Pero no le gustará la idea. Nessie es todo para él y si pensara por un solo momento que la puede perder… eso si lo pondría loco.-

-Demasiado conflicto para mí. – Dijo Embry levantando los brazos.-Creo que ustedes son dos chicos que se gustan y tienen derecho a estar juntos. Se hacen demasiado problema por cuestiones de adultos. No es que se fueran a casar ni nada por el estilo.-

Jake sabía que Embry tenía razón.

Pero Embry venía de un hogar donde sus padres estaban juntos, normal, sin complicaciones. Siempre había sido un buen chico, nunca lo habían suspendido ni expulsado de escuelas como a él. Tenía hermanos mayores y menores, por lo que no era responsable de nada.

Jake y Nessie no. Ellos sabían que sus padres los necesitaban.

¿Eran exagerados? Podría ser. Pero para ellos, esa era su realidad.

De cualquier manera, esa tarde, era solo un chico con sus amigos, que disfrutaría de impresionar a la chica con la que estaba.

-¿Son novios?-

-No. Al menos no aún.-

-Disfrútalo Jake… Disfrútenlo debería decir. Esta es la edad para hacer tonterías. Luego creces y todo se arruina.-

El razonamiento era Embry era brillante.

-¿Sabes qué?- le pregunto mientras lo empujaba suavemente.- Tienes razón. Te juego una carrera hasta la playa.-

Cuando Embry le contesto ya había salido corriendo.

Era un chico, solo un adolescente y estaba listo para hacer tonterías.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alice paso rápidamente por la sala mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-Mary Alice.- La llamo Bella desde el sillón donde estaba sentada hacía más de una hora pensando.- Ven aquí.-

Alice giró sobre sus tobillos y se volvió a su prima.

-¿Si mamá? ¿Qué hice?- bromeo.

-¿Quieres contarme que hacía Jasper anoche aquí?- A penas termino de decir eso, Bella se sintió como una mujer muy grande, madre de tres hijos, retando a uno de ellos.- Lo siento Al, me tomo el papel de madre de la casa muy a pecho.- aflojó.

Alice soltó una de sus carcajadas agudas y preciosas y se sentó al lado de su prima.

-No pasa nada Bells. A veces parecemos tus hijos, lo admito.- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Jasper vino a verme.- respondió sonriendo. Estaba radiante.- Hablamos y… bueno…-

-¡Ya Pixie! ¡Deja de hacerte la misteriosa!- insistió Bella.- Cuéntame todo con lujo de detalles.-

-¡Perfecto! Haré té.- dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la cocina.- NO TE MUEVAS.- le ordeno.

-No tengo pensado hacerlo.-

La noche anterior casi no había dormido.

La situación con Edward la había desorganizado mentalmente.

-Es mi amigo… Es mi amigo y así se quedará.- se repitió hasta quedarse dormida casi de madrugada.

Tomó el teléfono que estaba a su lado en la mesita y le escribió un mensaje.

"_Hola Ed ¿cómo estás?"_

Estaba apoyando el teléfono en la mesa cuando este comenzó a sonarle con una llamada.

Era Edward.

-¡Hola!- lo saludó efusivamente. No quería que pensara que estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo. Lo de anoche no había pasado ¿Por qué no tomó más? Podría adjudicárselo a la bebida…

-Estaba marcándote cuando me llego tu mensaje.- dijo alegremente.- Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien también. Con un poco de sueño.- agregó.

-Yo también, no dormí muy bien anoche.- Ya eran dos.

-Estas preocupado por Ness…-

-Entre otras cosas.- No quiso preguntarle cuales otras.- Salieron con los chicos a la playa ¿Qué me cuentas?-

-Al menos salieron todos juntos. Embry vino a buscar a Jake ¿Cómo te fue con Ness?-

-Fui a casa de mis padres a desayunar con ellos y Nessie.-

-¿Y? ¿Le dijiste algo?- preguntó con miedo.

-No. Solo le pregunte como le había ido anoche y dijo que genial. Debías ver su rostro. Estaba feliz.- Había algo de nostalgia en su tono de voz.

-¿No es eso lo que queremos para nuestros hijos? ¿Felicidad?-

-Sí, pero felicidad como cuando le compras un juguete…-

-Dieciséis años Edward. Tiene dieciséis años.-

-Lo sé. La cuestión- continúo.- es que me pidió que la llevara a casa de Bree. Me dijo que irían a la playa y luego a comer algo con los chicos. Le dije que la quería temprano en casa ¿Qué?- le pregunto al oírla reír.

-Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo a Jake. Le pregunté con quién iba, a donde iba… Creo que van a sospechar que lo sabemos.- dijo algo consternada.

-No lo creo.- agregó Edward.- Al menos no de mi parte, yo siempre le pregunto.-

-Esperemos.- suspiro.- A parte de eso ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien. Estaba leyendo un rato. Quiero comenzar con una nueva investigación y hacerla en secreto. Seremos Ben, Ángela y yo, como siempre, pero a espaldas de Vulturi.-

-¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?- pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Sí. Cuanto menos sepa, mejor será. No la verá venir. Ah… pero hay un problema.- dijo poniéndose serio de pronto.

-¿Cuál?-

-Ahora tú lo sabes…- puso una voz grave.- Tendré que encargarme de ti Isabella…-

-Estoy asustada sí, sí. Tengo miedo, llamaré al 911- contesto con voz monótona y sonando aburrida.

-Deberías tener miedo.- continúo con esa voz grave que, sin quererlo, sonaba tan sexy en él ¡Maldita seas Edward! Pensó Bella al encontrarse pensando eso.-Tal vez tengas una visita en la noche…-

-¿Entraras por la ventana como Drácula?- rio por su ocurrencia.

-Podría ser.- dijo ya con su voz normal.- Pero no me gustan mucho los vampiros.-agregó.- Prefiero los zombis.-

-Si vas a comerte mi cerebro asegúrate de haber cenado antes.- Edward comenzó a reír contagiándole la risa a ella.- ¡En serio! A veces siento que me estoy quedando sin neuronas ¿El cerebro puede empequeñecerse?- pregunto sin parar de reír.

-Habría que estudiarlo. Lástima que no sea neurólogo, creo que sería un ejemplar único para el estudio "mujercitus histericus"-

Alice entro a la sala trayendo los tés.

-¿Es Edward?- pregunto.- No me respondas, es Edward.- dijo al ver que Bella no paraba de reírse.

-Hablo el neandertal del siglo veintiuno.- rebatió ella.- Oye Ed, Alice preparó algo para beber así charlábamos un rato.-

-Ve, chismorrea con tu prima.- dijo un poco más serio- Bella…- iba a decirle de pasar esa tarde por allí, pero se arrepintió. Aunque la había querido llamar, no estaba seguro que la incomodidad se hubiese desvanecido.

-Si…- lo invito a continuar.

-Nada, nos vemos el lunes.-

-Nos vemos. Saludos a Ness.-

-Igual tu por ahí.-

-Adiós.- se despidió.

-Adiós.-

Bella dejó su teléfono donde estaba y exhalo. Todo estaba normal entre ellos.

Edward en su casa hizo lo mismo.

-¿De qué iba tanta risa?- pregunto Alice.

-Chistes tontos.- tomó su taza.- Bien Allie, dispara.-

Y Alice comenzó a relatarle su noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola preciosa.- saludó Jake en el oído a Nessie una vez que se sentó a su lado en la arena, haciendo que se pusiera colorada hasta lo sumo.

-¡Jacob!- se alejó de él un poco.- No hagas eso.- susurró.

-Simplemente dije hola preciosa y me senté a tu lado, no es tan tremendo.- golpeo suavemente su hombro con el de ella.- La pase genial anoche.-

-Yo también- le contesto sonriéndole.

-Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos pronto, pero no quiero levantar sospechas.- la cara de Jake denoto algo de preocupación.- Mi madre es demasiado perceptiva, ya está algo extraña…-

-¡Mi papá también!- dijo Nessie mirándolo preocupada.- ¿Crees que lo saben?-

-Ness, como lo sabrían- la tranquilizo Jake.- Creo que les pasa otra cosa…-

-¿Algo cómo qué?-

-No lo sé Nessie… Quizás estén estresados con el trabajo. Lo que sea no creo que tenga que ver con nosotros.-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Hannah sentándose entre ambos.-Lindo abrigo Nessie.- le dijo simpáticamente.

Los jugos gástricos de Renesmee comenzaron a subir la temperatura.

-Gracias Hann, cuando gustes te lo presto.- le respondió igualmente falsa.

-Mi turno.- Dijo Jake levantándose para unirse a los chicos.- En un rato vuelvo chicas.-

-Quizás te la pida.- dijo mirando irse a Jake.- Cuando finalmente me pida una cita ¿No crees que ya debería?- dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia Jacob y pestañeando rápidamente.

Nessie abrió grandes los ojos e intento respirar profundo.

-Quizás no te la pida porque no quiera hacerlo.- dijo entre dientes Nessie.

-No creo. Sé que le gusto.- dijo mirándose las uñas.- No creerás que solo a ti te hace el papel de chico encantador… No seas ingenua Renesmee.-

Nessie siempre fue una chica con mucho carácter, pero esta vez sentía que podía prenderla fuego solo con mirarla.

Ella sabía que Jacob era sincero con ella.

Lo sabía.

¿Lo sabía?

Si, lo sabía.

-No voy a discutirte eso Hann.- dijo sonriendo amigablemente y agudizando su voz para dar el efecto de niña tonta.- Pero te dejaré pensando esto…- se acercó un poco más a ella.- Si realmente le interesas – le hablo a su oído.- ¿Por qué Jacob está saliendo con alguien que no eres tú?- se alejó de ella y se puso de pie.- No sé… Se me ocurre.- dijo levantando sus palmas hacia arriba. Giro y fue a acercarse al grupo de muchachos que estaban jugando dejando a una Hannah furiosa.

Luego de intentar jugar un partido chicas contra chicos, se sentaron a tomar algo.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- le pregunto Jake enojado a Renesmee.- Ahora ella sabrá y todos sabrán y esto será un desastre Renesmee.-

Se habían apartado del grupo con la excusa de ir a comprar algo para comer.

-Tengo todo pensado.- dijo segura.- Le diremos a todos que estas saliendo con Bree. Ella no lo negará, tu tampoco, pero tampoco lo afirmaran y todos contentos.-

-Renesmee, no puedes reaccionar así por lo que una niña celosa te diga.- estaba enfadado. – Eres una chiquilla.- dijo alejándose unos pasos de ella.- ¿Quieres que finja que me gusta Bree? ¡Es imposible!-

-¿Por qué es imposible?- le dijo enfadándose ella también.- Simplemente tienes que hacer las cosas que haces conmigo.- recordó lo que le había dicho Hannah.- O lo que haces con ella.-

-De verdad no puedo creer esto.- estaba asombrado por la tontería de Nessie.- ¿De verdad crees que me interesa Hannah?- se acercó a ella.- ¿Por qué crees que te dijo lo que te dijo?-

-¿Por qué es una perra?- pregunto poniéndose colorada del enojo de nuevo.

- Muy maduro Renesmee…- puso sus ojos en blanco- Porque no produce ni un cuarto ¡qué digo un cuarto!- dijo para sí.- Ni un quinto, de lo que tu produces en mí. Es por eso que no puedo fingir con Bree… Se me notará.- Nessie iba a contestarle pero le dio tanta ternura que se limitó a sonreírle tontamente.- Ahora sonríes… Bien, definitiva estas chiflada ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- pregunto bajando los brazos frustrado.

-Quererme.- dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura.- Como yo te quiero a ti y por eso me desespera pensar que esa… estúpida.- largo luego de meditarlo.- Crea que tiene la más mínima chance contigo.-

-No la tiene Ness.- la abrazo.- Pero no puedes reaccionar así por eso. Tenemos que tener cuidado.-le dio un beso en la nariz.- Y no puedo creer que creas que quiero estar con alguien que no seas tú. Con todo lo que me costó admitirlo y lograrlo.- rio guturalmente de la manera que a ella le encanta.- Aunque admito que me gusta un poco que seas celosa.-

-Soy muy celosa Jacob, debes saberlo.- Advirtió.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Nada. No haremos nada. Dejemos que piense lo que quiera. Si lo divulga, que lo haga. Nosotros no les demos motivos a pensar nada.- Le dio un pequeño beso- Hablando no motivos, volvamos.-

-Bien.- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Ness…- la llamo cariñosamente Jake.- Yo tampoco quiero soltarte pero…-

-Lo se.- Refunfuño.- Me parece que hoy apenas llegue a casa se lo largo a papá y luego huyo ¿Te parece?- le pregunto sonriendo.-

-Muy madura Renesmee…- repitió Jake riendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Entonces?- insistió Bella.- ¿Están saliendo o…?-

-No. No aún.- Contesto Alice.- Pero al menos sé que le sucede algo conmigo, sabe que a mí me sucede algo con él y bueno…- suspiró- será cuestión de esperar y ver que pasa.-

Bella sonrió.

Emmett y Rosalie.

Alice y Jasper.

Jake y Nessie.

Y ahí dejó de contar.

-Le pregunté a Jasper si seríamos amigos como Edward y tú.- dijo Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué te respondió?-

-Algo así.- dijo sonriéndole.- Palabras textuales. Se rio un poco cuando se lo dije.-

-Eso es porque ustedes sienten algo uno por el otro Allie.- explico Bella. Alice la miro con una expresión de incredulidad.- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella.

-Bells, ustedes sienten algo por el otro pero no lo admiten.- Afirmo.

-Bueno, veo que empezó la hora de la pavada.- Se levantó llevándose las tazas.

-Aguarda un momento.- La detuvo Alice.- Sabes sobradamente que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada, y el hecho de que Edward significa algo para ti y que tu significas algo para él, más allá de una amistad, no es una suposición, es un hecho.- La increpo.

-Alice…- comenzó, pero se dio cuenta que era tonto argumentar con ella.- Mira, puede ser que tengas razón.- admitió.- Los dos sabemos que nos atraemos, pero hay cosas que van más allá de nosotros, por lo que deja esa idea de lado.-

-¡Ja!- gritó Alice poniéndose de pie- ¡Lo sabía!- grito emocionada- ¡Vamos Bells! Hacen una pareja encantadora. Jamás te había visto más feliz o más cómoda con un hombre y, para que lo sepas, él también está feliz contigo.- dijo segura.

Bella, que caminaba hacía la cocina, se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Pixie?- le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

-De Rose. Ella dice que desde que tú estás en su vida, es un hombre distinto.-

-Eso es porque yo destilo felicidad querida.- le dijo bromeando.- Créeme Alice, nada de lo que digas va a hacer que Edward y yo modifiquemos nuestra manera de actuar.- Y menos ahora, pensó.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo Bells!- insistió.- Se los ve tan bien juntos…-

-Es porque somos buenos amigos Al, no tiene por qué modificarse la situación. Además, ya sabes como soy. No estoy hecha para la vida en pareja.- Mintió. No quería decirle la verdadera razón por la cual ella no podía acercarse a Edward de esa manera. En realidad las razones porque, más allá de Jake, estaba el hecho de que no quería perderlo como amigo.- No quiero que le demos lata al tema. Jake podría escuchar tus "suposiciones" y lo alteraría bastante.-

Alice no insistió. Sabía cuándo llegaba el punto final de una conversación con Bella.

-De acuerdo. Dejaré el tema. Por ahora.- decretó.

Bella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerse cargo de lo que le sucedía.

La noche anterior se había dado cuenta que Edward no era un "simple amigo" y que ese beso inocente había despertado muchas cosas dentro de ella, cosas que creía que no volvería a sentir, cosas que preferiría que no le sucedieran, pero que, por una vez en la vida, no podía controlar.

* * *

**Si Bella aprende a manejar los sentimientos que nos sorprenden, que nos enseñen no?**

**Gracias por la paciencia chicas. Yo se que todas quieren, como decimos aca en Argentina, que "vayan a los bifes", o sea, que pasen cosas entre Edward y Bella, sepan que no falta casi nada, es más... no les quiero adelantar, pero puede ser que en el próximo capítulo, que ya estoy escribiendo, haya una sorpresa.**

**zonihviolet: Yo no se vos, pero si yo tengo un beso "accidental" con ESTE Edward, después de una noche completamente extraña como esa, probablemente me metería en casa y no le hablaría por unos días. Pero esta Bella es valiente y "se la banca" jajajajaja! Edward "le tiene hambre", o sea que le tiene muchas ganas (van a salir todas aprendiendo a hablar en porteño jajajajaja) así que hay que ver cuanto se banca la situación... Un besote lindaa!**

**daluar : ARA! Gracias! Yo tmb te quiero! ajajajaj! Mi historia te la cuento cuando charlemos... Pero me gusto lo de la idea del club de las ideas, no sé si dramáticas, pero si de vida. Un besote enormee!**

**Rebelde Bella : Steph, no me quieras matar a Jake ya! Dejemoslo vivir jajajaj! Gracias por comentar siempre y gracias por decirme tu nombre! Edward no lo va a matar... pero algo le hará... No se va a quedar tan tranquilo. Un abrazo!**

**JeanetteIndira: ¿No los ves juntos? Que loco! jajajaja! En este capitulo hubo más de Jake y Ness, y vienen algunos dedicados solo a ellos dos. Un besoteeeeeeee!  
**

**Sakura Michel: ¿Pobrecitos? Ese Edward es bastante piola eh! ajajajajajajaja! A mi me da pena Bella... En cierta forma, ella es la que lo frena un poco más, sino anda a saber donde estaría este hombrecito... Un abrazo grande!**

**keimasen86: Es un exagerado Edward... No es tan tremendo no? Si, la verdad que deberían, pero Bella piensa en su hijo y en Nessie y en que sería un poco raro... Pero como dice una canción de una banda de acá "PERO EL AMOR ES MAAAAS FUERTEEEEE" Así que habrá que ver cuánto se banca lo que le pasa con Edward sin hacer algo útil. Un beso grande!**

**Blackda: Gracias por esperarme! Y me da gusto alegrarte el día (No exageres igual eh! jajaja) Acá va otro y bueno... Ya me dirás que te pareció mosca querida! Un arbazo!**

**FerchuuTwilighter4ever: Fer, ser grande a veces es un asco, pero la mayoría del tiempo esta bueno. No me parece que Bella sea frígida si que piensa antes de hacer las cosas porque tiene un hijo que para ella, es más importante que Edward y que sus sentimientos. Los padres por lo general superponen a sus hijos antes que sus emociones, al menos así creo que debería ser. Si te fijas, lo que Embry le dice a Jake tiene que ver con lo que vos decís en tu comentario, pero el es un adolescente, así que tiene derecho a ser más impulsivo jajaja! Un beso muy grande linda!**

**NooeemiiG : PERO MUY BIENVENIDA! Me alegra que te haya encantado! Después me contás que te pareció este capi dale? Besoteeee!**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO: Sigo leyendo tu comentario y me río sola... Sos una genia! Ya lo conteste por face, pero repito: Ninguna leche fue herida en este fic jajajaj! Un abrazo para vos y para tu prima!**

**Rose Rosales: Que quieras a mi Bella es un super elogio y me da la pauta que algo estoy haciendo bien Rosey! Jajajajaj! Que linda! Yo también la quiero... Es más, de todos los fics que escribí, es a la que más quiero. Un besote gigantezcooo!**

**PazCollen: PRONTO! Prometo que pronto! **

**Bueno lindas de mi vida, me retiro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Entre mañana y pasado subo el próximo, les adelanto que es la llegada de Charlie.**

**Si quieren, pueden agregarme al face, como les dije antes y ahí estoy subiendo adelantos y esas cosas, me buscan como Princess Vespa.**

**Un abrazo muy grande!**

**Nuri**


	25. Siempre se puede ser más feliz

**Perdón por las demoras! Ya llegué y con un capítulo laaargo.**

**Nos leemos abajo. (Capítulo dedicado a Sophie... Con tooodo mi cariño!)**

* * *

Las semanas que siguieron fueron tranquilas, dentro de todo.

En un principio Bella y Edward habían guardado un poco de distancia, sobre todo ella, ya que él se comportaba como siempre, pero tanto ella como él sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, con el correr de los días, recuperaron su camaradería de siempre.

Por otro lado Jake y Nessie, esperando que Hannah difundiera lo que Ness le había dicho, se sorprendieron al ver que, a medida que pasaban los días, no había señales de problemas en el frente.

Si bien seguían viéndose, ambos sabían que había algo que sus padres no les decían.

Nessie sostenía que mantenían una relación oculta, como Emmett y Rosalie quienes aún no habían formalizado aunque las dos familias lo sabían.

El último en enterarse fue Edward, quien se enojó con su hija y con Bella por no haberle contado, y a su vez, ellas se enojaron con Jake por haber abierto la boca, ya que se lo contó en una de las tarde de fútbol en casa de Edward en un intento de desviar el tema en el que se estaban metiendo, su relación cambiada con Renesmee.

Jacob no quería pensar que su novia secreta tuviese razón, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y los observaba se daba cuenta que era muy factible que la tuviese.

De cualquier manera, ambos optaron por verse espaciadamente, comportarse como amigos delante de los demás y pelear de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre.

Edward poco a poco se sentía más cómodo con la idea de verlos juntos y Bella lo disfrutaba, aunque estaba cansada de tener que guardar secretos de dos relaciones.

En cuanto a Alice y Jasper, trabajaban en equipo, salían los fines de semana y Jasper la había acompañado varias veces de compras.

Aunque no estuviesen juntos como pareja, iban por ese camino.

-¡La lista de navidad de este año es interminable!- dijo Bella soltando la lapicera que sostenía mientras elaboraba la lista anual.

Estaba sentada en la sala de médicos, aprovechando un rato de descanso.

Cada vez eran más para regalar, y más difíciles.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Tanya entrando a la sala.

-Nunca amiga.- le respondió sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… Pero necesito hablar algo contigo.- La cara de Tanya le preocupaba.- Necesito un consejo.-

Bella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención absoluta.

-Siempre que pueda ayudarte…- le indicó que se sentara a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa cariño?-´

Tanya suspiró y tomo coraje para contarle lo que le iba a decir.

-Estoy enamorada.- Soltó de golpe.

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Bella mirándola con cariño.- ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-El problema es de quien me enamore- Por un momento Bella temió que le dijera que era Edward.- No es Edward, tranquila.- respondió su amiga sonriéndole y adivinando su pensamiento.

-Yo no había pensado en él.- se defendió Bella inútilmente.

-Si lo habías hecho.- ahora ella la miraba con ternura.- Pero no te voy a obligar a que me digas nada.- le dijo serena.

-Volvamos a tu enamoramiento Tan.- insistió Bella. Venía manejando las cosas bien como para volver a caer en la tortura mental que llevaba hace semanas.- Si no es Edward ¿Quién es?-

-¿Me prometes que no me dirás que soy una tonta?- pregunto con temor.

-Tanya, evidentemente debe ser alguien a quien yo desapruebo para que me digas eso.- razonó Bella.- No lo dilates más y dímelo de una bendita vez.- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Claro que nunca tuvo mucha.

- Marco Vulturi.- soltó finalmente.

Bella abrió grandes los ojos y se la quedó mirando anonadada.

Si bien Marco había dejado de fastidiarla, lo veía coquetear con otras mujeres a su alrededor utilizando ese tono pedante que lo distinguía.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad Tanya?- le pregunto azorada.

-¿Ves?- dijo molesta.- No debí contarte nada… Creí que tú me entenderías.-

-Tan.-dijo tratando de calmarse.- El tipo es un imbécil amiga…- trato de razonar.

-Lo sé, pero eso aparenta para los demás. En realidad es agradable y cariñoso… al menos conmigo lo es.-

-Tanya.- le dijo refrenando su opinión.- ¿Crees que en serio siente cosas por ti?- le preguntó.- Más allá de llevarte a cenar, o ser encantador y galante, porque eso lo hace con todas.- afirmó.- Quiero decir ¿Estas segura que es auténtico?-

-No. La verdad es que no lo sé.- contesto algo molesta.- Pero no quiero perderme la oportunidad de estar con alguien solo por lo que dicen de él.-

-O lo que el mismo demuestra, querrás decir.- la corrigió.

-Sé que fue un pesado contigo Bells, pero cuando vio tu relación con Edward la termino.-

Bella tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón en ese punto. No había vuelto a molestarla.

-Tanya, no puedo decirte que hacer o que no.- dijo mirándola con ternura.- Pero eres mi amiga, una muy querida por cierto.- Tanya le sonrió amigablemente.- Y no puedo dejar de decirte que no quiero que te lastimen. Ese…- pensó qué decir sin herirla.- hombre me fastidia y me cae mal, pero si tú crees que es el indicado…-

-No sé si es el indicado.- contestó dándole tranquilidad a Bella.- Solo creo que me enamoré.-

-Bien, ni más ni menos.- reflexiono en voz alta.- Prométeme que te cuidarás.- le pidió.

-Te lo prometo.- le dio un abrazo- Eres una gran amiga Bells.-

-Lo sé… y a veces lo lamento.- le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.- Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes…- A Bella no le había pasado de largo lo del "tú me entenderías".- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que yo te entendería?-

-Veamos…- puso un dedo en su barbilla haciendo que pensaba.- Tu eres "amiga" de Edward- hizo señas con sus dedos- a pesar de lo que los demás dicen de él. Mismo no te había caído bien al principio y ahora son como uña y mugre… Es por eso que creí que tú entenderías lo de las oportunidades.-

-No es lo mismo.- Se defendió Bella.- Nosotros empezamos mal, pero duro poco. Y si, somos buenos amigos y… bueno entiendes el punto.- Apuro a responder Bella.

-Claro que sí amiga… Claro que sí.- respondió condescendientemente Tanya. Bella iba a rebatirle cuando Edward entro a la sala.- Y hablando del rey de Roma…- Se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.- Hola Ed.- saludo con la mano y salió por la puerta.- Adiós Ed.- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.-

-¿Qué mosco le pico?- le pregunto a Bella mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Nada, charla de chicas.- respondió volviendo a su lista.- ¿Crees que a Nessie le guste si le regalo la colección de películas de Austen?-

Edward se sentó a su lado y reviso la lista de regalos.

Una cartera para Rosalie, una casaca del equipo de beisbol para Emmett, un libro de fotografías de su fotógrafo favorito para Jasper, un par de botas para Alice…

-¿Has ganado algún juego de azar y no me enteré?- le pregunto bromeando.- De ser así, falto yo en la lista.-

-Eres muy gracioso Edward.- dijo irónicamente.- Estuve guardando dinero para las fiestas, lo hago desde pequeña, así que no fastidies con esas nimiedades monetarias y ayúdame a pensar en algo bueno para tus padres.-

-Esta bien… solo decía…- dijo levantando sus manos para defenderse.- Mis padres van a amar lo que sea que les regales Bells.- dijo sonriéndole.- Sabes que te aman.-

-Y yo a ellos, pero eso no me ayuda ¿Sabes que pensaba darle a Esme?-

-Soy todo oídos.-

- Pensaba armar un álbum con las fotos que tenía mi madre en su estudio, hay muchísimas de ellas dos en la juventud y creo que sería algo lindo para que tuviese.-

Edward la miro y volvió a sentir el gran cariño que le tenía.

Cariño… Era más que cariño, era sincero y profundo amor.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Lo descubrió luego de dejarla en su casa esa noche y besarse "sin querer".

Lo supo cuando pasaron más de un día sin verse y la extrañaba locamente.

Lo sabía al verla con sus pacientes.

Sabía que estaba muy enamorado de Bella.

Y también sabía que, aunque Bella podía sentir lo mismo, no iba a hacer nada.

Él sabía que su hija venía antes que sus sentimientos.

Todavía no le había dicho lo de Jacob y le desesperaba que no confiara en él.

Las últimas semanas habían sido tortuosas para Edward sin poder hablar con libertad con Nessie, conteniéndose con Bella y compartiendo con Jake sin poder decirle que, aunque por momentos deseara golpearlo, estaba bastante conforme con que estuviese con su hija.

Pero era un gran actor. O al menos necesitaba hacerlo.

Finalmente su vida estaba estable, como la de Nessie.

La veía feliz todo el tiempo. Él sabía que Jake tenía el setenta por ciento de culpa ¿cómo iba a tratar mal al muchacho si hacia feliz a su niña?

Y Bella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su situación.

A lo mejor tendría que hacer algo al respecto… ¿Pero qué?

No la quería dejar ir.

-Creo que es una gran idea Bells.- dijo sonriéndole.- Mamá será muy feliz con eso.-

-¿Si?- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- tomo su mano.- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda darte que te haga feliz?-

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba preguntando.

-En realidad…- comenzó Edward pensando que podía aprovechar la oportunidad.- Hay algo que creo podría gustarme.- la acercó más hacia él.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó y se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que le había dicho.

-Edward…- comenzó a frenarlo, pero la puerta se abrió haciendo que se separan inmediatamente.

-Bella.- la llamó Benjamín.- Hay un hombre que pregunta por ti en la recepción.- dijo mirándolos a los dos- Perdón no quise interrumpir.- le sonrió pícaramente a Bella.

- No interrumpes Benjamín.- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie. - ¿Un hombre?- pregunto.

-Sí, te espera.- sin decir más, entro a la sala y se sirvió un café.- Hola Dr. Cullen.- saludo a Edward.

-Que tal.- lo saludo escuetamente. No era un gran fan de los compañeros de Bella.

-Voy a ver quién es ¿vienes?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Por supuesto.- Aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, iría igual.

**Bella POV**

-Jane ¿Quién me buscaba?- le pregunte a la recepcionista cuando llegue a la entrada.

-El señor.- dijo indicándome unos pasos más allá.

-Hola nena.- Saludo una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Papi!- grite y lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía.- ¡Viniste antes!- volví a gritar.

-Quería sorprenderte.- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo con mucha fuerza.- Los extrañé demasiado.-

-¡Ay papá!- Había comenzado a llorar como una niña.- No tienes idea lo que te extraño.- Hacía meses que no lo veía. Jamás me había separado tanto de él y hasta que no lo abracé no me di cuenta cuando lo había extrañado.

-Creo que me hago una idea Bells.- rio separándome un poco de él.- Pero mira que hermosa que estas…-

-Estoy igual que siempre papá. Algo más cansada ¿Quizás con un par de kilos de más? – Esto último era verdad. Me había dado cuenta por mi ropa, que me quedaba más ajustada. El frío me daba hambre.

-Pues te quedan bien cariño.- Volvió a abrazarme.

Sentí murmullos detrás de mí. Me había olvidado que estábamos en medio del pasillo. Gire para ver mi público y vi a Edward que sonreía viendo la escena.

-Papá, quiero presentarte a Edward, ven.- Le había hablado bastante de él. Aunque lo había conocido de niño, nunca le había dejado de tener cariño.

-Hola Sr. Swan.- Saludo teniéndole una mano.

-Edward.- lo saludo tomándosela.- Estos son los momentos donde me siento viejo.- dijo sonriendo.- Te recuerdo como un pequeño con cachetes sonrojados y muy revoltoso, y mírate ahora.- dijo sonriendo.- Todo un adulto y doctor como tu padre. Me alegra verte muchacho.- tiro de su mano para darle un abrazo.- Y nada de Sr. Swan. Soy Charlie.-

- Gracias Charlie.- dijo Edward devolviéndole el abrazo.- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí. Bella realmente te extrañaba.-

- Y yo a ellos. La casa está muy vacía sin mis chicos, ni hablar de Alice y Emmett…-

-La mía está bastante llena con esos dos te diré.- dije riendo mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.- Mi turno termina en un rato ¿me esperas así sorprendemos a los muchachos?- pregunté.- ¿Dónde están tus maletas?-

-En el consultorio de Carlisle. Él me fue a buscar al aeroparque.-

-¿Conspiraron en mi contra?- dije con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Tu sabías? – le pregunté a Edward.

- La verdad que no.- contesto sinceramente.- De ser así te hubieses dado cuenta que algo te ocultaba.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Eso es verdad… Eres pésimo ocultándome cosas.-

-No tanto como crees… Hay cosas que no sabes.- Temí preguntar cuales.- Bueno, tengo que volver a trabajar.- se acercó a mi padre y volvió a darle un abrazo.- Espero que tu estadía aquí sea larga Charlie.-

-Ya veremos hijo.- le devolvió el abrazo.- Gracias por cuidar de mi niña.-

-Es algo que disfruto cada día.- respondió mientras me miraba fijamente quitándome el aliento.

Por Dios Isabella, contrólate.

-Oigan, estoy aquí…- dije para cortar la tensión del momento.

-Luego paso por tu casa.- dijo Edward a forma de despedida.- Nessie estará allí.- su rostro volvió a ser el de un hombre torturado.

-No exageres.- lo increpé.- Alice está allí.-

-Lo sé… Nos vemos luego.- saludo con la mano.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Larga historia papá.- lo abracé con fuerza.- No tienes idea lo feliz que soy de tenerte en aquí.-

- Lo mismo digo corazón.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté a mi padre a medida que nos acercábamos a casa.

-Bien cariño. Ansioso.- Y se le notaba.

-Fue una agradable sorpresa la de Sue.- dije haciendo mención a lo acontecido antes de irnos del hospital.

Resultaba ser que mi padre conocía a mi jefa. Él y su esposo habían sido amigos cuando eran jóvenes.

Sue no relaciono el apellido ya que no lo conocía tanto como Harry, su esposo, pero cuando se vieron ambos se reconocieron inmediatamente.

-La verdad que sí Bells.- dijo mi padre pensativamente.- Realmente hoy ha sido un día de reencuentros.-

También había sido fuerte para mi padre ver a Carlisle. Si bien no había visto a Esme aún, con quien sería seguramente más emotivo, ver a su viejo amigo fue un muy buen momento.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz papi?- le pregunte mirándolo con todo el amor que tenía para él.

-Claro preciosa- respondió.- Pero entre nosotros, mi reencuentro favorito fue contigo.-

Amaba a mi padre con todo mí ser.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, comenzamos a pensar cual sería la mejor manera de darles la sorpresa a el resto de la familia.

Ya había llamado para asegurarme que estaban todos. Bueno todos menos Emmett, a quién mi padre no había querido ver en el hospital por temor al revuelo que podía armar.

-Entremos y ya papá, seguramente Jake y Nessie estén en el comedor estudiando.- O al menos eso esperaba.- Y Alice hoy vino antes a casa para estar con ellos.-

-¿No pueden estar solos por qué…?- pregunto mi papá.

-Cuando los veas, te darás cuenta.- Dije sonriéndole.- De verdad tengo mucho para hablar contigo.-

Había decidido que le contaría lo que me sucedía con Edward, aunque sospecho que ya se dio cuenta.

Mi padre siempre me había dado los mejores consejos, por eso amaba hablar con él y decirle las cosas que no le podía decir a nadie.

Pero no hoy. Hoy todos disfrutaríamos de estar juntos.

Bajamos de la camioneta con las maletas y nos dirigimos a la entrada de casa.

Lo mire, le sonreí y entramos.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludé mientras miraba para ver donde estaban.

Jake y Nessie estaban, efectivamente, sentados en la mesa del comedor estudiando. Menos mal.

-Hola ma…- saludó Jake apenas mirándome. Volvió su vista al cuaderno e inmediatamente me miro de nuevo.- ¡ABUELO!- gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo para abrazarlo.

Nessie que no había tenido oportunidad ni de decirme "hola" lo miro con infinito cariño, lo que me dio muchísimo amor a mí.

-"_Dios Edward".-_ pensé.- _"No puedes impedir que estos chicos se quieran."-_

-¡Jakey!- Saludó mi padre abrazándolo con fuerza. A pesar que mi padre era casi tan alto como él, Jacob siempre se ve como un niño a su lado.- ¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?-

-Y el único que tienes.- afirmo.- ¡Genial abuelo!- dijo emocionado aún.- ¿Pero no venías la semana que viene?-

-Sí, pero decidí viajar antes para sorprenderlos ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece genial.- "Genial" la palabra preferida de mi hijo.

Nessie se acercó hacia donde estaba yo para saludarme con un gran abrazo.

-Ness.- dijo Jake tirando de su mano.- Él es Charlie, mi abuelo.- le indicó para que lo saludara.

-¡No me había dado cuenta!- Se burló divertida.- Encantada Sr. Swan.- dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Seguramente tu eres Renesmee.- dijo estrechándole la mano.- Encantado preciosa.- se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Si, la familia Swan, todos cariñosos.- Y soy Charlie ¿Eres la niña de Edward verdad?- pregunto.

-Si.- contesto sonriente.

-Jake me ha hablado de ti.- dijo mirando a Jake a quien seguía teniendo abrazado.

-Entonces no crea nada de lo que le dijo Charlie.- dijo abriendo sus ojos como con cara de susto.

Todos reímos menos Jacob.

-Oye, que yo le he dicho algunas cosas buenas de ti.- le hizo cosquillas en el costado con un dedo.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunté extrañada de que no hubiese aparecido aun con tanto alboroto.

-Está en el patio.- dijo Jake- Con Jasper.- continúo levantando las cejas al mejor estilo Milhouse de los Simpson.

-Jasper…- comenzó mi padre.-

-Mi tío.- respondió Nessie sonriente.- ¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar Bells?- se ofreció.

Algo me dijo que mejor debía ir yo.

-No hace falta amor.- dije acariciándole la cabeza.- Ya voy yo. Jake.- llamé a mi hijo.

-¿Si ma?-

-Prepárale algo al abuelo para merendar.-

-¿Un par de meses lejos de mí y ya cocinas?- lo molesto mi padre.

-No tienes una idea todas las cosas que cambiaron en estos meses abuelo.- dijo mirando a Nessie con cariño.

-Ya me pondrás al tanto.-

Los dejé con su conversación y salí a buscar a mi prima.

Efectivamente, había sido una buena idea salir a buscarlos yo porque, el espectáculo que había en el patio, no era para menores de 18.

Alice y Jasper estaban besándose como si dependiese uno del otro para mantener la respiración.

Nunca había visto a mi prima de esa manera.

-Ejem…- Tosí.

Nadie respondió, de hecho, se abrazaron más fuerte.

¿Es que no necesitaban respirar?

-Muchachos.- Llame. Al verme ignorada repetí levantando la voz- ¡MUCHACHOS!- Esta vez sí me escucharon y se soltaron mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y sus rostros enrojecidos.- Lamento interrumpir la traqueotomía pero Alice, te necesito en el comedor.-

Las caras de esos dos eran increíbles.

Jasper intentaba acomodarse el cuello de la camisa, mientras Alice alisaba su remera y pasaba las manos por su cabello para arreglarlo.

-En seguida Bells.- Respondió mi prima con su voz agitada.

Paso a mi lado y me dedico una sonrisa angelical.

-Límpiate el rostro Jazz.- le indique al rubio mientras le tendía un pañuelo de papel.

-Lo siento Bella.- dijo mirándome avergonzado.- No nos dimos cuenta…-

-No te preocupes.- dije sonriéndole.- Ya me contara Alice luego.-

No sé si lo calme o lo asuste más.

Al entrar a la casa los gritos de Alice inundaban los alrededores.

-¡Que felicidad verte tío! ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?-

Lo tenía abrazado y pegaba pequeños saltitos emocionados.

-Extrañándolos.- Dijo sonriendo.- Bueno, en realidad no sé si los extrañan tanto…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Alice mirándolo extrañada.

-Parecen dos adolescentes enamorados.- rio mi padre estrechándola.- Desde que Emmett y tú se fueron, salen seguido, van al cine, teatro etc. De hecho ahora están de viaje, esa es otra de las razones por las que decidí adelantar el viaje.- dijo mirándome.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.- dije con firmeza.- Papá, te presento a Jasper Cullen.- dije señalando a Jazz que estaba parado detrás de mí todavía avergonzado por haberlos encontrado succionándose la vida cual Dementor.

Jasper adelanto unos pasos y le tendió la mano.

-¿Dónde están Nessie y Jake?- pregunté luego de un rato al notar su ausencia.

-Subieron a terminar de estudiar.- dijo Alice inocentemente.

-Iré a buscarlos.- Me levanté del sillón y subí a buscarlos. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento.- Emmett está por llegar, lo trae Edward.- Anuncié desde la escalera.

-¿Se quedaran a cenar?- pregunto Alice mirando a Jasper esperanzadoramente.

-Seguramente.- conteste desde el piso de arriba.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Tenía dos opciones.

O la abría y los descubría, o sencillamente golpeaba.

Mi estado de ánimo no estaba como para lidiar hoy con los dramas adolescentes, por lo que golpee.

-¿Si?- respondió Jacob desde adentro.

-Soy yo Jakey.-

-Entra ma.-

Entre a la habitación con temor, pero me relaje al ver a Jake tirado en el piso y a Nessie sentada en el escritorio. No les di tanto tiempo como para que se movieran tan rápido.

-Chicos, Edward y Emmett están por llegar, sería bueno que bajaran así organizamos la cena ¿les parece?- Intenté no delatarme al insistir que bajen porque si Edward sabe que están aquí mata a mi hijo y corre hacia la frontera con la suya.

-Claro Bella.- dijo Nessie poniéndose de pie.- ¿Te ayudo a cocinar?-

-Me gustaría algo de ayuda para variar.- dije mirándola con cariño.

-¿Lo dices por mí?- pregunto Jake.

-Si te sientes aludido cariño…-

Salí de la habitación con Nessie pisándome los talones.

Bajamos la escalera y fuimos a la cocina para ver que cocinábamos para toda esta tropa.

Mi padre estaba entretenido en la charla con Jasper y Alice sobre lo que estaban haciendo, claro que no creo que se imaginara lo que estaban haciendo afuera.

-¿Hice bien en no salir verdad?- pregunto Nessie mirándome dubitativamente.

-Hiciste muy bien cariño.- dije.- ¿Te molesta que entre tu tío y Alice…?-

-Te sorprenderá, pero no.- respondió sonriendo.- Alice es asombrosa, es tan distinta a María… Le hará muy bien.- resolvió.

-Me alegro que pienses eso Ness.- me acerqué a ella.- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-

-Claro que sí.- dijo acercándose más.

-Jasper es el Mr. Ferrars del que Alice nos contó.-

La cara de Nessie se transfiguro. Estaba alucinada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Es el cretino que la enamoro?- me sorprendió con eso último.- ¡Que genial!- Ya se parecía a Jake con sus reacciones.

-De verdad. Me lo confesó el día que lo vio aquí por primera vez.-

-Es genial Bella, genial.- estaba exultante.- Amo a Alice, es la mejor y creo que será excelente para mi tío.-

-Me alegro escucharte decir eso Nessie.- dije abrazándola.- Me preocupaba que no la quisieras para él.-

-Nunca. Me encanta. Ahora solo falta encontrarle novia a papá.- dijo resuelta.

Eso me cayó como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Ah sí?- le pregunté intentando que no se me note la molestia.-¿Tu padre quiere una novia?-

-No…Pero no le vendría nada mal una mujer que lo ame y cuide ¿no crees?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, claro.- Me sentía algo rara por su mirada.- ¿Tú te sentirías cómoda con que tu padre estuviese en pareja?-

-Depende.- respondió pensativa.

-¿De qué?-

-De cuanto me quiera a mí.- resolvió.- Si no me cae bien y no me quiere, no podría encajar con papá.- En eso tenía razón.

-Eso es fácil Nessie.- dije volviéndome a ella para abrazarla.- Eres extremadamente querible.-

Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Eso es porque tú eres grandiosa Bella.- respondió.- Serías una genial novia para mi papá.-

Otra vez la patada en el estómago.

Me corrí para mirarla y me encontré son su mirada suspicaz.

-Esas verduras no se cortaran solas Nessie.- cambié de tema.- Ayúdame a lavarlas ¿Si?

Iba a replicar cuando escuchamos gritos en el comedor.

Emmett había llegado.

No quise salir a ver porque ya sentía los gritos de Emmett recriminándole a mi padre por no haberle dicho que venía antes y las réplicas de mi padre diciéndole que quería sorprendernos.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?- pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina. Le dio un beso grande a su hija y luego me abrazó con fuerza a mí depositando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.- ¿Qué cenaremos?-

La escena era TAN familiar que me asustaba.

-Bella hará pastas.- sonrió Nessie.- Bueno, ahora que tienes ayuda, iré a ver si necesitan algo en el comedor.- dijo echándonos una mirada que no supe descifrar.

-¿Pastas?- pregunto Edward lavándose las manos.- Pensé que harías algo más elaborado.-

-Oye ingrato, bastante que tengo que alimentar a una cantidad exagerada de comensales.- dije riendo.

-Eso es porque te encanta tener una familia tan grande.- dijo sonrientemente.

Sentí mucha ternura por lo que me acababa de decir.

-¿Me consideras parte de tu familia?- pregunté.

-¿Todavía lo dudas?- dijo abrazándome por la cintura con familiaridad.

-La realidad es que no. Ustedes son mi familia también.- Le sonreí- Corta la verdura que Nessie lo iba a hacer y salió corriendo…- dije soltándome.

Edward sonrió y se puso a cortar las verduras para la cena.

Luego de terminar de cocinar, llamamos a todos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a cenar.

En esa mesa estaban todas las personas que amaba… Y no podía sentirme más feliz.

Mire a Edward y se me ocurrió que si podía ser más feliz.

* * *

**Tarde pero seguroooooo!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Mientras hablo con mi amiga Sophie, les respondo sus reviews.**

**mae.91: Nessie TIENE que ser celosa... Yo sería celosa... ¿Vos no? Ese Jake es muy tierno... Un abrazo.**

**green day forever: Actualicé! Perdón por demorarme. Gracias por decirme que es creativo. Te mando un abrazo enormeee!**

**daluar : Araaa! Acá estoy! Te prometí que hoy subía y cumplí. Espero que cumpla tus expectativas. Te mando un beso muy pero muy grande!**

**NooeemiiG: ¡Se quieren! ¡Se quieren! Peero son cobardes! Peeero son cobardes! (Con cantito y todo) Al menos por ahora. Esta cosa de priorizar a sus hijos... Hay que ver cuanto se la banca Edward... Un besote!**

**zonihviolet: Este capítulo tuvo un poco de todo... Llego Charlie, Tanya se enamoró, Edward sabe que esta enamorado de Bella... Alice y JASPER! Dios! Se puso interesante... Y se va a poner mejor. Un abrazo bonita!**

**karolay28 : ¿Y? ¿Qué me contas de Hannah? Debe estar planeando algo no? Ya veremos jajaja! Te mando un beso grande Karo!**

**AkireOicor : La relación ALICE-JASPER se puso interesante! MUY! Que atrevidos, peores que Emmett y Rosalie. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un beso muuuy grande!**

**Lulii : Sos una genia! Tenes razón, tripliquen los reviews locooo! Jajajajajajaj! Bienvenida a mi fic y espero que lo sigas disfrutando! Un beso muy grande!**

**Sakura Michel : Sigue el romance a flor de piel... Y cada vez más fuerte...**

**AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO : Son novios secretos... Al menos por ahora... Gracias por la preocupación sobre la leche... Me quedo tranquila porque velas por ella. Las verduras tampoco sufrieron contratiempos. Un abrazo preciosaa!**

**Rose Rosales: Llego Charlie y con el llegaran un par de sorpresitas, vas a ver! Después contame que te parecio el capitulo eh! Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre! Te mando un abrazo gigantezco y un beso aún más grande!**

**Chicas, como saben, pueden agregarme al face como Princess Vespa y charlamos.**

**Estoy un poco apurada (mi hermana me corre de la pc) pero en la próxima me explayo con los comentarios.**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias!**

**En el próximo capítulo, se viene algo que no se esperan!**

**Un abrazo gigantee!**

**Nu**


	26. Dulce, muy dulce navidad

**Criaturas preciosas... Subo el nuevo capítulo.**

**Es el último de la semana así que hasta lunes o martes de la semana que viene... No habrá otro.**

**Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada de las pocas respuestas sobre el capítulo anterior... Pero bueno, las quiero igual.**

**Este termina con un extra... así que disfrutenlo!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

La cena en casa de los Swan tuvo un sabor especial al contar con Charlie.

Aunque no estaban todos, porque Rosalie tenía guardia y Esme y Carlisle solían aprovechar cuando los muchachos no estaban para tener sus salidas románticas, fue una noche de lo más divertida.

Bella no podía evitar mirar a Alice y Jasper de reojo.

Se lanzaron miradas durante toda la cena, a pesar de estar sentados separados uno del otro.

-Bueno familia.- dijo Edward poniéndose de pie luego de tomar el café.- Es hora que mi retoño y yo nos retiremos.- miro a Nessie que estaba sentada al lado de Bella con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba casi dormida.- Ness.- la llamó.- Vamos hija.

Bella la incorporo y de dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Preciosa, tu padre te está llamando.

Jake había ido a prepararle la habitación a su abuelo. El dormiría con Emmett en un colchón en el suelo, durante la estadía de Charlie.

Nessie se incorporó, le dio un abrazo grande a Bella y se puso de pie.

-Vamos.- le dijo a su padre más dormida que despierta.

-Tendre que cargarla.- sonrió mientras la miraba chocar contra los muebles.- Cuidado con el sillón hija.- le advirtió con ternura.- Siempre fue así. Una vez que el sueño la invade, no hay manera de despertarla.-

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- preguntó la niña para desgracia del padre.- Quiero saludarlo.- insistió.

-Arriba, iré a buscarlo Ness.- se ofreció Emmett.

Una vez que se despidieron de todos, Edward y Nessie emprendieron el viaje a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Edward prácticamente tuvo que llevar a su hija a la cama. Estaba fundida.

La acostó y mientras la tapaba, se dedicó a observarla.

Seguía siendo su bebé. La cosita mínima de la que se había enamorado apenas la vio en el monitor del ecógrafo. Su niña.

Pero no podía dejar de admitir que se había convertido en una mujer.

No se le escapaban las miradas cargadas de cariño que se destinaban con Jake. Sabía que se querían.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención de Nessie era el amor que tenía por Bella.

Pasaban tanto tiempo juntas y se entendían tan bien que parecían madre e hija. De hecho, muchas veces, cuando iban lejos del pueblo, las confundían.

-Papa…- lo llamo Nessie mientras se removía en la cama.

-Dime preciosa.- dijo Edward acariciando su frente.

-¿Tú quieres a Bella no?-

No se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto amor ¿Por qué?-

-Ella también te quiere.- respondió Nessie.

-Lo sé.- afirmó Edward.- Duerme cielo.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-No entiendes.- insistió Nessie.- Te quiere mucho.-

-Entiendo Ness.- Aunque en realidad no sabía a qué se refería.

-No, no entiendes…- se giró para dormir.- Hasta mañana.- Se despidió.

-Hasta mañana pequeño monstruo.- la saludo.

Salió de la habitación de su hija para meterse en la suya y dejarse caer en la cama.

El hecho de que quería a Bella lo tenía más que claro.

La cuestión era ¿Qué iba a hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Charlie a Bella que estaba metiéndose en la cama.

-Por supuesto papi.- dijo ella sonriente- Siempre.

Charlie se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observar la habitación.

Bella sabía que los recuerdos estarían atacándolo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- le pregunto.

-La verdad que muy bien.- dijo sincero.- Pensé que sería peor, pero la realidad es que con todos ustedes aquí, casi no parece la casa que era.

-Esme ha hecho un gran trabajo.- afirmó Bella.- Me alegro que no sea pesado para ti. Temía eso.

-No amor.- su padre le acarició la mejilla- Es más pesado estar lejos de ustedes.- Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazo.- Bells, tengo varias preguntas.

Bella sabía que su padre se habría dado cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa. Menos mal, así tenía con quien compartirlo.

-Dispara.

-Déjame ver por donde empiezo…- comenzó.- Jacob-

-Si…

-¿Pasa algo entre él y la niña de Edward verdad?- sabía que lo notaría.

Bella suspiró.

-Están juntos.- contesto.- Pero supuestamente nadie lo sabe.

-¿Supuestamente?- preguntó Charlie.

Le contó la situación en la que los habían visto con Edward.

-De manera que ellos no saben que ustedes saben. Edward está tratando de aceptarlo y tu… - me invito a seguir.

-Y yo estoy feliz con ello. Renesmee es la mejor persona que se me ocurre para Jake, su familia es genial, y nos quiere a todos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada papá. Solo lamento que no confíen en nosotros como para contarnos que se quieren.- admití.

-Y que Edward y tu sientas cosas uno por el otro no tiene nada que ver.- Dijo dejándome muda.- ¿No creerías que tú eres la única persona que conoce a su hijo verdad?- sonrió estrechándome más fuerte.- Amor, lo que sientes por Edward es más que una simple amistad. Y, créeme, para el también.

Bella agradeció que su padre estuviese en casa.

-Tienes razón.- admitió.- Lo que siento por él es algo mucho más fuerte.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-la increpo.

-¡Nada!- dijo con énfasis.

-Pero lo quieres.- insistió.

-Justamente.- se incorporó para mirarlo.- Papá, tú conoces mi historial. No puedo mantener una relación normal con un hombre. No importa cuanto lo intente.- Iba a objetar pero lo corto.- No lo niegues, lo sabes. Edward es…-¿cómo describir lo que era para ella?- una de las personas que más quiero, no puedo perderlo por un "enamoramiento".

-Isabella.- Bella sabía que la iba a regañar- Primero, no creo que sea un "enamoramiento". Ustedes son dos adultos responsables. Tienen hijos, una carrera, trabajos adecuados, no son niños como para dejarse llevar por situaciones momentáneas.- Planteo su punto.- ¿Hablaste con él alguna ve para ver lo que sentía?

-En algún momento lo mencionamos…- dijo recordando el incidente en su casa.- Pero la realidad es que no lo volvimos a hablar. Los dos priorizamos a los niños.

-¿Y cuál sería el problema? Sus hijos los aman y los respetan. Ambos notan lo que sucede entre ustedes, si me di cuenta yo créeme, ellos también.- Bella sabía que tanto Nessie como Jake sabían que entre sus padres había mucho cariño.

-Lo sé también papá pero…- se estaba quedando sin excusas.- Mira, no sé qué hacer.- Admitió derrotada.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó Charlie.

-Mucho.- Respondió.

-¿Crees que él te quiere a ti?-

-Si.- Ella sabía que él la quería.

-Entonces haz algo. No sabes qué puede significar Edward para ti. Quizás sea el amor de tu vida y tú te lo pierdes por miedosa.- Dijo bromeando.

-Gracias papá- lo abrazo con fuerza.- Realmente necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-¿Alice no sabe lo que te sucede?

-Alice tiene otros temas que le preocupan más.- Rio Bella.

-Ah sí… Jasper ¿no?-

Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse. Su padre era tan perceptivo como ella, sin duda alguna.

-Exacto. Y no es la única ocupada te diré.- Ya que estaban hablando, le contaría lo de Emmett.

Una vez que lo puso al día de todos los romances que rondaban a la familia, Charlie estaba asombrado.

-¡Los dejo venir a Forks para tener una vida tranquila y terminan todos enamorados!

-Bueno, enamorarse es una manera de vivir.- dijo Bella en un suspiro.

-Está muy bien que lo creas.- le dio un beso en la frente.- Me voy a dormir cariño.

Charlie se levantó y cuando estaba saliendo Bella lo llamo.

-Papá, si me faltaba algo para ser completamente feliz, eras tú.

Charlie le sonrió y se despidió hasta el otro día.

Sabía que su padre tenía razón.

Pero tenía mucho miedo de equivocarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana de navidad amaneció muy fría.

Bella se levantó antes que nadie para preparar el desayuno para todos.

Amaba la navidad.

Desde los primeros días de diciembre, ya tenía la casa completamente decorada.

Edward la molestaba diciéndole que era una exagerada, pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Mi casa, mis reglas.- le respondía cada vez que se metía con ella.

La noche anterior habían cenado en la casa de los Cullen.

Por primera vez, las dos familias completas compartían la mesa.

Desde su llegada a Forks, Charlie había rejuvenecido unos cuantos años.

Al principio, la melancolía se le notaba, pero a medida que pasaron los días, el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, las charlas con Carlisle y Esme y, para sorpresa de Bella, algunas salidas "inocentes" con Sue, lo habían transformado en una persona de la cual Bella no tenía recuerdos. En un hombre completamente feliz.

Si de felicidad se trataba, sus primos vivían en la nube nueve.

Emmett y Rosalie, aunque seguían "ocultando" su romance, inventaban toda clase de excusas para verse a escondidas.

Todos creían que ellos sospechaban que sabían, pero que lo mantenían oculto solo por diversión.

No así Alice y Jasper que parecían dos adolescentes enamorados.

Hacían de todo juntos y todos estaban al tanto de su relación.

Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados con Alice. Era la mujer que siempre habían soñado para su hijo.

Mis tíos a su vez, estaban felices al saber que su niñita finalmente había encontrado a su hombre "ideal" y estaban ansiosos por conocerlo. Los irían a visitar para año nuevo.

En cuanto Jacob y Renesmee… Esos dos eran harina de otro costal.

Bella le había insinuado a su hijo que estaba al tanto de su relación con Nessie, pero este no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Luego lo intento con Ness, pero ella la ignoro completamente.

Edward no había tenido mayores resultados que ella.

Una vez abrigada, comenzó con su labor.

La cocina olía a canela y jengibre, sus aromas favoritos para la navidad.

Estaba encendiendo la cocina cuando sonó su celular con un mensaje.

"_No puedo dejar de pensar en el beso de anoche." _

-Edward…- dijo Bella con un poco de angustia en su voz.

Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para provocarlos.

La noche anterior, habían terminado de cenar, y se dirigieron a la sala para tomar chocolate con galletas.

Nessie les insistía a Edward y Bella que se sacaran una foto haciendo que se queden parados en el arco que separaba la sala del comedor, donde Esme había colocado muérdago.

Al verlos parados ahí, Ness insistió que debían darse un beso, que era tradición.

-¡Vamos Bella!- insistió Alice.- Una tradición es una tradición.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas.- dijo Bella separándose de Edward.

-No seas trágica mujercita.- sonrió Edward y tomándola de la mano la acerco a él.- Prepara la cámara Nessie, querrán tener un recuerdo de esto.

Bella sabía que detrás del tono de burla, Edward buscaba una excusa para besarla.

Ella también quería hacerlo, pero no delante de toda la familia, su padre inclusive.

-Edward, no…- comenzó, pero rápidamente los labios de él la callaron.

En un principio se dejó besar, pero luego de un par de segundos, le devolvió el beso con tanta vehemencia como podía.

Se olvidaron de sus padres, hijos, hermanos, primos y quien fuera que estuviese ahí y se besaron con todo el fervor que habían contenido durante meses.

No podía precisar cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuando Emmett tosió para hacerse notar, se dieron cuenta que no había sido poco.

-Creo que Nessie tiene fotos para varios meses.- bromeó Emm.

-Te dije que lo querrían recordar.- Agregó Edward sin soltar a una estupefacta Bella.

Carlisle, Esme y Charlie sonreían. Los tres sabían que sus hijos se querían pero que eran demasiado tontos como para hacer algo.

Jacob y Nessie los miraban azorados.

Nessie sabía que sentían algo uno por el otro, pero no sabía que fuese tan fuerte.

Por otro lado Jacob desconocía a su madre.

La manera en la que se había besado con Edward había sido… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Fuerte. Si, muy fuerte.

Charlie se levantó y los abrazó a ambos.

-Nessie preciosa.- dijo mirándola.- Ahora sácanos una foto a los tres.- dijo queriendo romper el clima tenso.- Pero sin besos por favor.- los miro y largo una carcajada.

-Pero así no es divertido tío.- la siguió Emmett.

Bella seguía mirando su teléfono.

"_Yo tampoco."_

Respondió escuetamente.

Siguió preparando la mesa.

"_Veámonos luego. Solos tu y yo."_

Insistió Edward.

"_¿Dónde?"_

Bella temía que fuera mala idea, pero no soportaba más.

El beso que se habían dado había sido un antes y después para ella.

"_Nessie estará en casa de mis padres todo día. Ven a verme después de almorzar."_

"_De acuerdo."_

Resolvió no pensar en el tema hasta que fuera hora de verlo y se dispuso a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vez que todo estuvo armado, fue a despertar a su familia.

-Jake…- llamó.- Feliz Navidad cielo.- Lo saludó.

Jacob abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Luego de la impresión del momento, Jake había decidido que le gustaba la idea de que su madre y Edward estuviesen juntos. No podrían reprenderlos a Nessie y a él por querer lo mismo.

-Feliz navidad ma.- le respondió.

-Baja a desayunar. Iré a llamar al abuelo y Alice.- acarició su cabeza.- Emm, no te lo digo de nuevo.- le insistió a su primo.- Te quedarás sin regalos.

-Eso sí que no.- respondió Emmett poniéndose de pie.- Espero que me guste lo que hayas comprado.- dijo molestándola.

-Sabes que el objetivo de la navidad no son los regalos Emmett.- lo regaño.

-Sí, lo sé… Es pasar tiempo en familia recordando el nacimiento de Jesús.- dijo con tono cansino.

-Si te escuchara tu madre te golpearía.

La familia Swan festejaba la navidad de una manera particular.

Más allá de compartir los presentes y las comidas, celebraban el hecho del nacimiento de Jesús y lo que significaba para ellos, tomándose un momento para compartir una oración familiar.

Bella había aprendido desde pequeña a ser agradecida con Dios, más allá de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, eso había sido lo que la había sostenido siempre que estaba mal.

-Tienes razón.- reflexionó Emmett. – Bajamos enseguida ¿verdad Jakey?

Una vez que desperté a los muchachos, Alice y mi padre fueron un trámite.

Fue un hermoso momento familiar.

Intercambiaron regalos, comieron y compartieron un momento donde dejaron de lado el aspecto material y celebraron el nacimiento de quien, para ellos, era alguien tan importante.

Luego del almuerzo, Bella junto coraje.

Estaba en su habitación arreglándose un poco, cuando Alice entro sin llamar, como siempre.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto al ver que estaba vistiéndose.

-A un lugar.- dijo sin querer mentir.

-Graciosa ¿A dónde vas Bella?- insistió.

-No te lo voy a decir Alice. Tengo que salir.- se giró para tomar su bolso e irse antes de confesar a donde iba.- No creo que tarde mucho.

Alice la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Saluda a Edward de mi parte.- Dijo como al pasar.

Bella prefirió no contestar y salir rápido de allí.

Para su suerte, no había nadie en la sala.

Luego de la comilona, sabía que los hombres de la casa irían a dormir. Era casi una costumbre anual.

Salió rápidamente, se subió a su camioneta y condujo para la casa de Edward procurando no pensar.

Cuando llego, sus piernas no le respondían.

Tenía terror de tocar el timbre.

De cualquier manera no hizo falta.

Edward abrió la puerta de su casa y salió a recibirla.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – pregunto Bella saliendo de la camioneta.

-No. Pero es imposible no darme cuenta que llegaste. Esa camioneta hace demasiado ruido.- Señaló.-Feliz Navidad.- dijo mirándola de una manera que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Feliz Navidad cariño.- le respondió.

Edward estaba muy nervioso.

Luego de almorzar, había salido disparado hacia su casa.

Supuestamente debía continuar con la investigación, pero no había podido hacerlo.

Estaba decidido a decirle a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella, sin importar nada más.

La amaba y quería poder disfrutar de ese amor que sentía.

Sin decir nada caminaron hacia dentro de la casa.

Edward estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo y un sweater grueso, mientras que Bella se había hasta maquillado un poco. Estaba muy ansiosa.

-Te ves muy bonita.- señalo Edward.

-Gracias.- le respondió tímidamente.

Una vez que Bella se desabrigo, se paró en la sala.

Edward, que a su vez estaba parado en el medio de esta, la miraba en silencio.

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

Luego de unos diez segundos, ambos prácticamente corrieron en brazos del otro y volvieron a besarse con toda la pasión contenida durante tantos meses

pero, esta vez, sin espectadores, sin muérdago y, sobre todo, sin miedo.

* * *

**FINALMENTE!**

**Para ustedes que lo venían pidiendo... se destapo la olla!**

**Y si, tardaron un montón, pero el amor es como un grano en la mejilla, no se puede ocultar (pavada de comparación me mandé eh! jajaja)**

**Espero que este capítulo tenga las respuestas que corresponde! (LEAN DESPUÉS DE LOS SALUDOS PARA TODAS POR FAVOR)**

**Blackda: Este no fue tan larguito, pero el que viene sí. No lo tengo terminado aún, pero sé para que lado va la historia. Un abrazo!**

**keimasen86: Charlie da los mejores consejos... Es genial! jajajajaja! Y ella se animo... Se dejo de pensar tanto y le salto al cuello, como correspondía. Debo confesar que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso grande.**

**SOPHIE1009 : Vos sos la más genial! jajaja! ¿Gritaste? Te pasas amiga! Mi mamá que lo estaba leyendo en su habitación se mataba de risa y gritaba "era hora", así que te creo lo de los gritos. Alice y Jazz son más apasionados de lo que piensan los demás, simplemente que lo ocultan mejor jaja! Como hablábamos ayer ¿Cómo no te iba a ayudar? Tanto para publicar acá, como en lo que necesites de tu fic, estoy para lo que necesites! Un beso re grande Sophie! Te quiero!**

**Lulii : Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Ya te agradecí por PM pero quería hacerlo por acá también! La relación entre Bella y Edward va "viento en popa" al menos por ahora... En los próximos capítulos va a haber algo de drama... sino no garpa jajaja! Un abrazo Lu!**

**zonihviolet : Siii! Este Charlie es cariñoso porque toda la familia lo es. Es el tema de ser latina... Uno es mucho más emotiva y cálida ¿no? Así que mis personajes con cariñosos. Algo que siempre me fastidio de la Bella original es que fuera tan fría. En mi imaginación, Alice y Jasper estaban besándose demasiado apasionadamente pero, entre nosotras, el último beso entre el hombrecito y la mujercita no se quedo atrás. Mi amiga Tanya es buena! Y, es más, va a hacerlo a Marco más bueno. Con Hannah... tengo un plan, pero todavía falta un poquito. Capitulo besado y subido! jajajaja! Un besoteeee!**

**daluar: ¡Tenías razón Ara! La navidad los ablandó jajajaja! Me alegro superar tus expectativas, de verdad. Te mando un abrazo muy grande!  
**

**mae.91: Me alegran las dos cosas! Es que me gusta actualizar seguido, primero porque suele gustarme como me quedan los capítulos y los quiero compartir con ustedes, que es para quienes escribo y por otro lado, porque me pongo en el lugar de la gente y a mi me fastidia enormemente cuando no actualizan lo que estoy leyendo. Un beso gigante!**

**Rebelde Bella : jajajajajajajajaja! Escenas tripe X! Salieron más pervertidos que Emmett y Rose! Hay un detalle que esta bueno tener en cuenta entre Alice y Jasper: ellos se gustaban desde hacía años y Alice estaba completamente loca por el. Si nos ponemos en su lugar... Creo que haríamos lo mismo jaajhjaja! No pareces disco rayado y me encanta, me encanta , me encanta que te guste!**

**Sakura Michel : Esperaste poco viste? Acá esta el nuevo capítulo! Beso**

**Saruka Black Cullen : Charlie llego para poner orden en esta familia de locos! Pero me parece que a él también lo van a desordenar un poco! Un abrazo!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Como les decía arriba, voy a estar un poco atareada así que voy a tardar un poco más de lo de costumbre para subir, pero no desesperen, no las voy a hacer esperar mucho. **

**Cómo me voy a demorar, les voy a adelantar algunas cosas que se vienen: -Una sorpresa de Rosalie para las chicas. (si se lo imaginan... no lo digan!)**

** - Las reacciones de Nessie y Jake sobre el beso público navideño de sus ****padres. (Se viene el drama!)**

** - Resolución de la relación Ed/Bella. (¿Qué van a priorizar?)**

**Y no les cuento más... Pero va a estar bueno.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme.**

**Se acuerdan que por face me buscan como Princess Vespa (cuando me agreguen diganme quienes son! Tengo un par que creo que las adiviné, pero por las dudas, diganme los nobmres que usan acá!)**

**Las quieroo!**

**Nuri**


End file.
